FLASHES
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Una vida bajo las sombras de las camaras, un oscuro pasado y una luz de esperanza, al final...¿que tan bueno es el mundo del espectaculo?...NUEVO...CAPITULO 28... ¡SORPRESA!...¡GRAN FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**FLASHES**_

_**POR: KAGOME*INU1982**_

_****************************************************************_

_**Bien desde hace un tiempo que estoy escribiendo esta historia y me pareció apropiado publicarla ya…espero recibir el apoyo de todo Uds.…**_

_**Sumary: bien la verdad soy pésima escribiendo sumarys así que mas o menos les diré por donde va esto…**_

_**Inuyasha es un famoso y reconocido actor, por lo demás es el hombre mas mujeriego conocido sobre la faz del planeta. Kagome es un estudiante promedio, la cual no le ve ni cinco de chiste al famosito actor, ambos se ven envueltos en una serie de sucesos que los enfrentan, donde se descubre el pasado del adorado actor…**_

_************************************************************_

_**Cáp. 1: Concurso…**_

Ególatra así era el estúpido niño chiflado por el que sus amigas morían y sin estar exagerando todo el mundo lo hacía, aunque todo tiene su linda excepción, en este caso, ella. Ella nunca fue del montón y no cambiaria eso, por seguir a un tonto niño rico con sonrisa arrogante que mataba a cualquiera aunque no a ella.

Ahhhhhhhhhh…- Era el quinto grito sino contaba mal que sus amigas llevaban, y ella que había ido a una pijamada en la que dijeron que no hablarían de él-

Cansada y por el bienestar de sus oídos se levanto de frente al televisor y salió a la terraza, vaya que seria una larga noche y ella que pensó hablarían de cosas como, maquillaje, algunas personas del colegio, maestros, tonterías de la vida, moda y cosas que se hablaban cuando tenías 16 años…aunque bueno en cuanto al actor de moda, de eso si que hablaban y esa no era la moda que ella buscaba.

¡Kagome!, míralo –gritaba su amiga desde adentro-

Si ya lo vi Eri –dijo en un suspiro resignada, cuanto odiaba a ese actorcito de quinta-

¡No mira, tienes que ver esto! –Dijo Eri descontrolada mientras iba por ella y la entraba a la habitación-

Miro la pantalla y ahí estaba, de nuevo él respondiendo con su sonrisa tan falsa que sus amigas veían tan tierna, ahí estaba él Inuyasha Taisho el actor mas cotizado del momento, el típico niño que tu madre vio como hijo de quien sabe quien en la telenovela quien sabe que, y por el cual tu solo decías, mamá quiero ver mis caricaturas. Y ahora ante las cámaras el niño creció y se convirtió en el hombre los sueños de toda chica, mujer y hasta algunas ancianas suspiraban por el, y por el cual ella solo decía, quiero vomitar…y era la verdad no mentía en absoluto, no le caía bien, nada bien, todo por el simple hecho de ser como era…

Ya lo he visto Eri, ¿Qué quieres que vea? –dijo aburrida-

No espera, escucha –dijo la joven sentándose con sus amigas y dejando a Kagome de pie, quien solo miraba desinteresada-

_Entonces Inuyasha _–decía el hombre a su lado, supuso ella el encargado de la entrevista- _esta más que confirmado ¿verdad?_

_Así es _–dijo el con su ronca y profunda voz-

_Bueno ya oyeron, créeme Inuyasha con esa noticia todas las jóvenes estarán como locas en este momento_ –dijo el hombre –_bueno quédense con el avance de esta fascinante película_

Ahhhhhhhhhh… -gritaron sus amigas, este era el sexto de la hora-

Si oíste –dijeron todas al unisonó-

No, o al menos no algo por lo que deba gritar –dijo Kagome-

Debemos ganar el concurso –dijeron sus amigas sin prestar atención a Kagome-

¿Cuál concurso? –dijo ella tratando de hacerse participe de la conversación-

Si, pero como haremos, necesitamos a alguien popular que promueva el animo entre todas –dijo una de las chicas-

¡¿Cuál concurso?! –Dijo de nuevo-

Crees que necesitaremos eso, todos adoran a Inuyasha –Dijo otra de las chicas-

¡¡¿Cuál concurso?!! –decía siendo ignorada-

Si, eso es cierto, pero no todas nos llevamos bien, necesitamos trabajar todas juntas –Dijo una de las chicas- Además necesitamos a los chicos en esto también, y sabes que a todos no les gusta Inuyasha…

Envidiosos…, pero aun así quien se lleva bien con todos –en ese instante todos giraron su vista a ella-

¡¡¡Cual concu… -en ese momento noto la mirada de todas y guardo su grito-

¡¡¡SIII!!!, tu eres la que necesitamos –dijo una de sus amigas-

¿Qué…de que hablan? –dijo algo asustada de verlas a todas casi sobre ella-

Tú, nos ayudaras a promover el concurso entre los chicos –dijeron todas cuatro al unísono-

¿Qué concurso? –Retomo su pregunta inicial-

El concurso…que no prestaste atención al programa –dijo una de ellas-

La verdad…

*********************************************

Chicas, vayan hacia atrás –dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y cortos y mirada azulada, rodeado de jovencitas-

¡INUYASHA, INUYASHA! –Se oían los gritos de todas sin querer ceder a la petición del joven-

Demonios, no saldremos de aquí en un largo rato –dijo entrando al lugar dejando la puerta tras el, y la algarabía de afuera- llamen a el resto del equipo de seguridad… -dijo a uno de los guardaespaldas- ¿Y donde se metió...- dijo buscándolo con su mirada hasta que lo vio, como cosa rara coqueteando con una par de jovencitas del canal, así que sin perder tiempo fue hasta él- Señoritas discúlpennos, Inuyasha –dijo lo ultimo entre dientes-

¿Qué te pasa Miroku? –dijo el joven yendo sin oponerse-

Tienes que vivir coqueteando –dijo el joven de mirada azul- bueno, como sea…debemos irnos

Por lo que oigo, debemos pero no podemos –dijo Inuyasha al que era su manager-

Créeme Inuyasha, saldremos de aquí –dijo mirando llegar al resto del equipo de seguridad-

¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! –Se oían los miles de gritos a la salida del canal y todas las chicas intentando tocar aunque fuera una hebra de sus sedosos cabellos negros- ¡INUYASHAAAAAAA!

Al fin dentro –dijo el joven acomodándose su camiseta, aun oyendo los gritos por él, por suerte estaba ya en la limosina-

Arranque –dijo Miroku subiendo casi sin ropa-

¿Ahora a donde vamos, señor? –Dijo Inuyasha en un tono gracioso en la última palabra-

No te molestan todas esas niñas –dijo Miroku-

Nah, ya me acostumbre –dijo Inuyasha recostándose en su asiento- ya conseguí bloquear los molestos gritos –dijo irónico-

No lo digas en voz alta –dijo Miroku- dañaría tu imagen

Y bien… ¿A dónde vamos? –Dijo de nuevo-

A casa, tienes el resto del día libre –dijo el joven- si te vas a ir de juerga, te imploro que por favor te alejes de las cámaras, no quiero tener que resolver mas de esos asuntos…

Como quieras… -dijo Inuyasha, colocándose unos lentes y tomando un pequeño videojuego-

*******************************************

Aun no entiendo porque yo hago esto por ustedes –dijo Kagome entrando con sus amigas hacia el colegio-

Kagome, eres una chica linda y a los chicos les caes bien –dijo Yuca una de sus amigas-

¡Kagome, Kagome! –dijeron varias chicas del instituto dirigiéndose a donde ellas- necesitamos tu ayuda…

Relájense chicas, Kagome nos ayudara, ella tomara la voceria por nosotras hablara con los chicos, ¡Y ganaremos el concurso! –dijo Eri una de las amigas de Kagome-

Genial –dijo en un suspiro para si misma- Lindo día para ti Kagome Higurashi

**************************************

Y eso fue idea de tu tonto manager –dijo una mujer en un pequeño bikini azul cielo, mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo del joven que solo se dejaba hacer ella tenia sedosos cabellos negros y escultural cuerpo-

Es para dar mayor publicidad a la pelicula y a mi –dijo Inuyasha-

Si, pero esas tontas tan solo intentaran tocarte y besarte y…

Tienes celos Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la silla de la piscina, se giro para verla y luego lanzarse a la piscina-

Claro que no –dijo viéndolo caer, la verdad si ella quería a Inuyasha solo para ella un hombre como el con tanto poder y tan extremadamente sensual se veía una vez cada mil años-

Y no exageraba cuando de él se trataba, el era rico tenia mas dinero del que podía gastar y con tan solo 19 años de edad y es que había empezado en la televisión demasiado niño; y era también verdad en que era endemoniadamente sensual, su cuerpo escultural, sus algo largos cabellos negros como la noche tan raros pero tan atrayentes en un hombre o al menos en el, su voz ronca y varonil que imponía autoridad aun sino quería y lo mas atrayente y sensual de el sus ojos dorados, si extrañamente dorados, que podían derretir a cualquiera.

Vamos ninguna de esas tontas chiquillas me va a interesar –dijo estirando una mano hacia a ella- ahora ven conmigo…

Se acerco a el y entro en la piscina con su ayuda, una vez dentro la acorralo contra el mismo muro por el que bajo y se apodero de sus labios mientras acariciaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Kikyo era bella, demasiado, y a el le daba igual si ardía en celos, al fin y al cabo habían mejores…

***********************************************

Entonces lo que usted quiere señorita es que le de el permiso para que se empiece la campaña para traer al artista este –dijo el director-

Ehhh, si, pues queremos el permiso para poder participar, digo…como se traería al instituto si se llegara a ganar… -dijo Kagome-

Pues yo creo que…esta bien –dijo el director-

¡SI! –Se oyó el grito al unísono desde afuera de la oficina del director- Shhhh –seguido del silencio de todos-

Muchas gracias –dijo Kagome para salir del lugar –que tenga un buen día…

************************************************

Bueno, ya tenemos el permiso del director –dijo Kagome sentada entre las chicas del instituto- ahora ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer… -dijo para ver como todas, así como llegaron se iban- ¿Qué tiene de gracia ese tonto?

Es normal –dijo un chico sentándose junto a ella-

Ah, hola Hojo –era un gran chico, muy apuesto y a pesar de sus insinuaciones no quería nada con el-

Y que es el dichoso concurso, se habla mucho y no se dice nada acerca de que es –dijo el joven-

Pues, no estoy segura- dijo ella- se debe enviar no se que cosas a una dirección, se pone el nombre del colegio y aquel que tenga mas gana y traen al flamante actorcito al colegio a firma de autógrafos y no se que mas babosadas

Tanto por algo de unas horas, si mucho dirá hola y se ira –dijo Hojo-

Si es verdad, tanto por nada –dijo ella-

**************************************************

Ya despediste a Kikyo –dijo Miroku entrando con dos grandes bolsas-

Si…dijo cerrando su laptop –dijo Inuyasha-¿Hay que salir?

No, te traigo trabajo –dijo Miroku-

¿Qué es eso?- dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Esta –dijo levantando una de las bolsas- cartas de tus fans, toma para ver si lees algo más que las marcas de tu ropa, y esta una de las tantas bolsas del concurso, para que clasifiques los colegios- dijo con una sonrisa-

Estas loco si crees que hare eso- dijo volviendo a su laptop- las cartas has lo que haces con las otras, y eso otro fue tu idea has tu el trabajo o dile a cualquier otro

Vamos Inuyasha, ayúdame- dijo Miroku vaciando los miles de sobres de la bolsa del concurso- mira, colegio…

Vete con eso- dijo Inuyasha- No mejor me voy yo…- dijo saliendo de su propia habitación-

*********************************************

Kagome corre –dijeron sus amigas entrando a la cafetería del colegio, alli todas las chicas estaban congregadas-

¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella tratando de no caer-

Darán los primeros resultados del concurso- dijo una de sus amigas tomando asiento en una de las mesas-

_Estamos a pocos días del estreno de la esperada pelicula del actor Inuyasha Taisho, y para crear mas expectativa se realizo el concurso, misma idea de Inuyasha, y el día de hoy como dijimos ayer daremos un balance de cómo van los resultados, así que en tercer lugar tenemos el instituto femenino Sian…_

Ahhh -se escucho en la cafetería del colegio de Kagome, el triste suspiro-

_En segundo colegio tenemos el Instituto Jidai_ –dijo el hombre-

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –Gritaron todas las chicas al unísono, esta vez de felicidad-

…Y en primer lugar el instituto Shikon –dijo el hombre-

Los gritos cesaron y todos miraron con decepción la pantalla.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kagome a sus amigas-

Ese instituto es privado –dijo una chica- tienen mas dinero, que nosotras, jamás ganaremos

Oh, vamos no se desanimen, este tonto no me cae bien, pero ganaremos –dijo Kagome dando ánimos, lo que de verdad sirvió-

********************************************

Estas emocionado –dijo Miroku tras las cámaras-

¿Debería estarlo? –Dijo mientras la estilista, organizaba algunas cosas en su ropa-

Claro, o al menos finge, la otra semana se cierra el concurso e iras al colegio ganador –dijo Miroku-

Esta bien, fingiré –dijo Inuyasha simplemente-

Bien, quiero ver tu pose de chico malo –dijo el fotógrafo-

******************************************

¡Kagome, Kagome!- grito su amiga entrando a la institución- ¡Salieron los resultados en la revista! –En ese momento se vio rodeada por docenas de chicas, todas con el fin de ver la revista-

¿Qué esperas?, léela –dijo una por todas-

¡Demonios, Kagome Higurashi! –maldijo para si misma mientras corría a toda prisa, se había quedado dormida-¡Ya casi llegas…corre…

Paso la calle sin fijarse siquiera, en su mente solo estaba el llegar al instituto hasta que oyó el fuerte frenazo y una camioneta casi rozándola.

Oye… ¿Estas bien? –Dijo un hombre de mirada azulada bajándose de la parte trasera del auto-

Ehhh, si –dijo ella mirando a todos los lados- ¿me dices la hora?

Claro –dijo levantándose la manga de su saco- 7:58

Ahhh, no puede ser –dijo para arrancar otra carrera, sin fijarse en la persona ni mucho menos en las miles de personas que miraban el "accidente"-

Que niña mas rara –dijo subiendo al auto de nuevo-

Totalmente de acuerdo, Miroku –dijo el joven acomodándose en su asiento-

Aunque estaba linda –dijo el joven de mirada azul- ¿No crees?

No me fije –dijo despreocupado, pero claro que lo había hecho, desde adentro, pero lo había hecho y era verdad lo que decía su manager-

Bien, arranque vamos a la cita con el director –dijo Miroku-

********************************************

Cuando llego, las puertas estaban por cerrarse, pero aun así todos o mejor dicho todas las chicas estaban con una gran algarabía, subió los escalones para ir a su aula, y todas estaban sumidas en sus pequeños grititos, llegando a su salón vio a sus amigas fuera, todas pegadas a una revista; bueno la algarabía era quizás una nueva fotografía del ídolo femenino, ya habia sucedido antes.

Hola chicas –dijo Kagome alzando su mano-

¡¡¡Kagome!!! –Dijeron dos de ellas tomándola de la mano mientras las otras dos se peleaban por sostener la revista-

¿Qué pasa? Eri, Ayumi y esas dos que –dijo sin saber que pensar-

¡¡¡Ganamos!!! –dijo Ayumi sin guardarse la noticia-

¿Qué? –dijo Kagome sin entender del todo, hasta…- En serio…

¡¡¡SI!!!, Inuyasha vendrá a nuestro instituto –dijo Eri emocionada-

Vaya… -dijo con un tono de alegría e ilusión, seguro era porque habían logrado la victoria y en parte ella tenía mucho que ver, no porque vería el señor ego en persona-

*****************************************

¡Inuyasha! –Grito por toda la mansión- Inuyasha ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? –dijo abriendo varios cuartos hasta que dio con el y con una no sorpresa, por que era muy común- Deja a tu amiguita y ve al estudio ahora mismo-

Inuyasha querido, no vayas –dijo sin querer levantarse de las piernas de este, la joven rubia de ojos azules con un exuberante cuerpo, la cual estaba tan solo con su brassier y la falda medio puesta-

Lo siento cariño, el jefe a hablado –dijo Inuyasha, el cual con amabas manos la quito de sobre el y la dejaba en el sofá mientras se acomodaba su camisa-Ve a casa luego te llamo- que real había sonado esta vez, hasta el mismo se lo creyó, pero sabia que jamás lo haría-

Camino por los pasillos tratando de quitarse el labial de su rostro tenían que usar eso todas las mujeres, o al menos uno tan oscuro

¿Qué desea señor gruñón?, en serio, tenias que interrumpir –dijo Inuyasha, aunque la verdad no estaba tan molesto-

Me explicas –dijo lanzándole una revista- Primera plana, felicitaciones

Solo, la fiesta se salio un poco de control –dijo Inuyasha sin prestar atención a la foto de primera plana, el rodeado de tres despampanantes rubias y dos morenas mientras que ellas lo besaban en el cuello y otras partes-

Si, solo se salio de control, un poco –dijo Miroku aguantando estoicamente la ira- ¡Un poco de control!, Inuyasha antes solo hablaban de tus jueguitos con múltiples mujeres, y que te excedías con el alcohol, ahora hay drogas de por medio, que no entiendes, ¡Drogas!, lee maldita sea, "Inuyasha Taisho ahora no solo se envuelve con alcohol y mujeres, al parecer al joven artista entro al circulo de las drogas" –dijo leyendo el encabezado de la primera plana-

No es para tanto –dijo Inuyasha- sabes como inventan en esas…

¿Qué me dices, son inventos?, sabes bien que no es así, acaba de salir un ganador del dichoso concurso, vas a ir a un colegio, los padres no querrán que sus hijos tengan como influencia a un drogadicto –le grito furioso, furioso de tener que resolver todos los problemas en que la superestrella se metía-

¡Bájale al tono Miroku! –Dijo apoyando sus manos en el escritorio- te recuerdo que el que manda aquí soy yo, así que lo que este drogadicto haga no te incumbe, solo has tu trabajo –dijo saliendo y dando un portazo-

Malditas revistas de farándula, maldito Miroku, quien se creía para reprenderlo era solo su manager, si el quisiera lo despediría y contrataría algún otro, pero eso no estaba en sus planes; pero el tonto de Miroku jamás le decía nada por esos escándalos, todo era por la presión de la productora de la pelicula, además del dichoso concursito, estaba hastiado solo quería ir al tonto colegio, lleno de tontas niñas y acabar con esa parte de la promoción.

Maldito concurso –gruño para entrar a su habitación-

CONTINUARA****************************

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero me apoyen en este nuevo fic…un beso bye**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLA…gracias a las personas que están leyendo y comentando en el fic…espero les haya gustado…y para ver sus opiniones aquí les dejo el segundo…cáp.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 2: superestrella, superconflicto **_

Todo el colegio estaba en expectativa, los maestros dictaban clases por cubrir tiempo pero sabían de sobra que ninguno de los estudiantes o al menos por parte de las chicas estaba presente, todas tenían su mirada en el pizarrón y su conciencia y demás sentidos en cualquier efímero sonido que indicara que alguien hacia ingreso al instituto y todo por que, pues hoy era el gran día en el instituto Jidai.

Alguien podría continuar con la lectura –dijo la maestra enfocando la mirada en los alumnos, pero los chicos no querían y las chicas ni siquiera prestaban atención-

Yo lo hago maestra –dijo Kagome colocándose de pie y continuando con la lectura, la verdad ella no estaba tan interesada en el supertonto que venía al colegio a pesar de haber liderado la campaña, la verdad no le interesaba-

Al fin el primer bloque de clases se habia terminado, todas las chicas estaban aglomeradas en la puertas frontales del instituto buscando señales de la llegada de su ídolo, muchas miraban sus relojes, pero al parecer estos no avanzaban así que algunas los comparaban entre ellas para comprobar si estaban descompuestos.

Honestamente jamás es su vida había pasado un descanso tan aburrido, ni siquiera cuando cierta vez estuvo encerrada en el baño quitándose la mancha de su uniforme todo gracias al postre del día y su torpeza. Y era verdad sus amigas estaban como locas pegadas en la puerta, los chicos que no se interesaban que eran gran parte estaban en la cafetería, o en el campus de atrás, y los pocos chicos que estaban ahí esperaban conseguir una foto y venderla.

Además afuera del instituto había cientos de paparazzi que no habían logrado conseguir pase para grabar los momentos del ídolo con sus fans, ellos esperaban captar la entrada del ídolo aunque solo eso fuera.

Y bien eso era lo que iba de su aburrido día, ella sola sentada en una escalinata sin hacer nada, ya se imaginaba el resto del día, sus amigas si antes no les daba un paro cardiaco hablarían todo el camino de salida de él, aunque eso no era raro pero estaba vez estaba segura enloquecería.

Y luego de cerca de 1 hora de receso, pues algunas fueron llevadas casi obligadas de nuevo al salón, ahí "estaban" de nuevo en clase.

En definitiva, largo y aburrido día…

De repente en medio de la clase y a la expectativa de todos, la reja de entrada se abrió y el sonido de varios autos se escucho, lo que hizo que todas las chicas de todo el establecimiento se pegaran como moscas a las ventanas, vieron el auto estacionarse, el director salio al encuentro de los recién llegados, las puertas de los autos se abrieron y salieron varios hombres vestidos de negro, los guardaespaldas, luego la puerta de la limosina se abrió y del auto salio un joven alto, cabellos cortos y negros y ojos azules, por lo que algunas chicas, pocas, podían notar, vieron que se estrecharon las manos los dos hombres y luego vieron salir a él a Inuyasha y así todo estallo…

¡¡¡¡INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!! –se oyó el grito que hizo retumbar los vidrios de todo el instituto y que hizo que Kagome se cubriera los oídos; todas se lanzaron a la puerta y por su emoción no se dieron cuenta que tenia llave así que decidieron regresaran a las ventanas pero el joven ya no estaba a la vista-

Señoritas, tomen asiento y les dare las indicaciones para que puedan ver al joven –dijo el maestro, y esas fueron las palabras mágicas todas tomaron asiento, pero no podían evitar mover sus pies o manos con desespero-

* * *

Todo el colegio estaba organizado en el campus del colegio, todos chicas, chicos, maestras, maestros, la gente del aseo y la cafetería, todos estaban con expectativa, todos al frente de una tarima que se había colocado con motivo de que de ahí todos vieran a la estrella, la tarima estaba rodeada de varios de los guardaespaldas, sobre ella habia una mesa, sus sillas, algunas bebidas con el fin de atenderlo a él. Bueno en fin todos estaban allí con expectación de que saliera a la vista de todos, se empujaban con el fin de llegar adelante, pues sabían que para la firma de autógrafos el no se quedaría firmando a todo el mundo, todos ahí menos ella.

Si ha ella no le interesaba en absoluto, y sabia que a nadie le interesaba que ella no estuviera ahí, pero eso era lo de menos, pensó en ir a la biblioteca pero estaba cerrada, ya se imaginaba donde estaba la bibliotecaria, bueno buscaría que hacer.

* * *

Es un placer tenerlo aquí señor Taisho –dijo el director- todos estábamos muy entusiasmados con su llegada…

No era para tanto –dijo con modestia fingida-

Bueno no alarguemos mas la expectativa, vamos donde los jóvenes –dijo Miroku, y en ese momento se oyó el sonido de un celular-

Ehhh, me disculpan es importante –dijo Inuyasha- no me tardo…

Miroku suspiro, y se adelanto con el director y dos de los guardaespaldas pues Inuyasha no quería sombras que oyeran su conversación.

Bien se daba por vencida, en ese lugar no había nada que hacer, pensándolo mejor iría a la azotea a ver al dichoso ídolo, era mejor que no hacer nada, aunque si lo pensaba no había diferencia.

Te dije que no Kikyo… -dijo hastiado de tener la misma conversación con ella- no espera a que llegue y hablamos eso, claro que voy a llegar…como crees que me quedaría con estas mocosas haciendo algo, sabes como me gustan –dijo en un tono insinuante- no empieces Kikyo, son solo tontas fans que creen tendrán algo conmigo y sabes que eso jamás sucederá pero es bueno que lo crean necesito el dinero que pagan por cada cosa que compran solo por mi –dijo con sorna- no lleves eso a casa, Miroku me armo un escándalo…sabes que yo voy a tu departamento…adios –dijo guardando el celular en su pantalón- ¿Dónde es?...

Solo, sigue los gritos de tus tontas fans –dijo irónica, sabia que ese tonto era así-

Inuyasha se giro ante la voz de una chica, se creyó en aprietos pero al ver su mirada gélida, se "calmo"

Vaya…pensé que un colegio enseñaban a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dijo viendo a la joven de cabellos azabaches la cual solo mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-

Si, y al parecer tu no estudiaste, porque también enseñan a tratar bien a tus semejantes –dijo Kagome-

Exacto niña a tus semejantes –dijo Inuyasha- pero vamos no te sientas mal, eso no quita que no puedas seguir admirándome

Que falta de autoestima tienes –dijo Kagome con cinismo- pero no te preocupes, esto no cambia nada, nunca me has caído bien, nunca te he admirado y nunca lo haré…

Ahhh, claro tan distraída eres que ni sabes quien soy –dijo Inuyasha recordando ese rostro- si cuando cruces una calle, mira a ambos lados

¿Qué estas diciendo? –dijo Kagome sin mirarlo y algo airada porque la llamara distraída, y es que había algo de cierto en esto-

Veamos te refresco la memoria, semana pasada, camioneta negra, un casi accidente y una chica que sale corriendo –dijo mirando como ella al parecer recordaba-

Ese no es el punto el punto… –grito ella sonrojándose-

Entonces… -dijo esperando que ella completara la frase-

Es que eres un petulante que se cree que por ser famoso tiene el mundo a sus pies, yo sabia que eras así –dijo Kagome girándose-

Oye…-la llamo con un tono más suave-

¿Qué quieres? –dijo Kagome sin voltear a verlo-

A donde es –dijo como si nada hubiera pasado-

¡Tonto! –Dijo yéndose-

* * *

La interminable fila de chicas esperando una foto, un abrazo lo que fuera de él, subían a la tarima mientras el les regalaba esas sonrisas que mas falsas no podían llegar a ser, al final de un par de horas el manager detuvo la fila de niñas, agradeció por todo y sacaron al joven del lugar.

Era obvio –dijo viendo la algarabía mientras sacaban al ídolo, desde la azotea-

Muchas gracias por recibirnos –dijo Miroku cortésmente al director-

Ah, fue un placer siempre serán bienvenidos –dijo el hombre y luego de unas despedidas salieron a la parte de atrás donde los esperaban los autos.

Creo que no oigo –dijo Inuyasha mientras trataba de captar algún sonido-

Todo salio genial, listo el concurso ahora veremos que mas se le ocurre a producción –dijo Miroku- Vamos a casa

Oye me prestas una de las camionetas –dijo Inuyasha antes de que subieran a esta-

¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Miroku-

Debo arreglar unos asuntos –dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien, solo por lo bien que lo hiciste hoy – dijo Miroku subiendo a la limosina seguido de unos hombres de una camioneta y el chofer- Espero llegue en excelente estado…

* * *

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, lo único de lo que hablaban sus amigas era, que si viste el cabello, que si viste sus ojos, que si viste sus manos, que mi autógrafo esta mas bonito que el tuyo, que no el mío.

Estaba cansada así que se adelanto un poco…

Oye Kagome, ¿Dónde estuviste? –dijo Eri acercándose a ella-

Por ahí –dijo ella sin más, no hablaría de la discusión con el petulante ídolo-

Habían decidido parar a comprar unos helados y ahora solo andaban viendo vitrinas, planeando próximas compras, y agradecía que Inuyasha no fuera ahora el centro de la conversación…por fin unos minutos de paz.

Iban caminando y hablando animadamente, cuando una camioneta paro a su lado, sorprendidas giraron y quedaron aun mas sorprendidas al ver quien era, pero esta vez no gritaron sino que quedaron en shock…

Ve y dime si es verdad –dijo lanzando un sobre que cayo a los pies de Kagome, para luego arrancar y perderse en las calles-

Kagome miro con el ceño fruncido el sobre que el niño había arrojado a sus pies, quien se creía ella no era un perro para que le arrojaran las cosas al suelo pero ya vería ese…

¡Era él! Ahhh –se oyó el grito de sus amigas que apenas salían del shock-

Por Dios Kagome, pensé que no te gustaba Inuyasha –dijo una de sus amigas, Ayumi-

No, yo pensé que no lo conocías –dijo otra de ellas, Eri-

Eso pensamos todas –dijo su amiga Yuca- dinos como lo conoces…

No mejor preséntanoslo –dijo su otra amiga Ayame-

No, y no, no conozco a ese engreído y no me gusta –dijo Kagome safandose de ellas-

Pero te… ¿Qué te dio? –Dijo Yuca tomando el sobre blanco del suelo-

Tal vez sea una carta de amor –dijo Ayame con un suspiro y tomando el sobre en sus manos-

Veamos que es –dijo Ayumi-

¡Esperen!, el sobre es de Kagome, así que dejemos que ella lo abra- dijo Ayame cediéndole el sobre a ella-

Esta bien, veamos que me arrojo el infantil ese –dijo Kagome-

* * *

Aun no Kikyo, debo de estar fresco para mañana –dijo Inuyasha apartando lo que la joven le ofrecía y volviendo sus besos a el cuello de ella-

Esta bien como quieras –dijo Kikyo suspirando por el deseo que el le causaba en tan poco tiempo- Y que tal las mocosas de ese colegio…

Como todas…tontas –dijo evocando en ese instante la chiquilla que lo enfrento en ese pasillo-

Si -dijo terminando de quitarse su ropa mientras el ya estaba sin ella-

* * *

Definitivamente cada día estas mejor –dijo acariciando su pecho desnudo, mientras este mantenía su mirada perdida- Oye no te lo acabes –dijo tomando la botella que el bebía, ya te acabaste lo que traje y esto también déjame algo…

Tengo que irme –dijo Inuyasha algo mareado, buscando su ropa que estaba esparcida por la sala-

Estas muy borracho y… –dijo Kikyo- …quédate esta noche amor…

No, Miroku se enfadaría y no quiero pelear –dijo Inuyasha colocándose su ropa- ¿Y mis llaves?... oh aquí están…

Bien como quieras… ¿trajiste lo que me prometiste?- dijo colocándose su ropa interior-

Ehhh –dijo revisando el bolsillo de sus pantalones, en ese momento recordó a la chica y…- no se permite llevar invitados, dile a tus amigas que lo siento…adiós…

* * *

Se recostó en su cama y de su mochila saco, las codiciadas invitaciones, esto tenía que ser una broma de ese tonto…

Flash back*******************************

Habían decidido parar a comprar unos helados y ahora solo andaban viendo vitrinas, planeando próximas compras, y agradecía que Inuyasha no fuera ahora el centro de la conversación…por fin unos minutos de paz.

Iban caminando y hablando animadamente, cuando una camioneta paro a su lado, sorprendidas giraron y quedaron aun mas sorprendidas al ver quien era, pero esta vez no gritaron sino que quedaron en shock…

Ve y dime si es verdad –dijo lanzando un sobre que cayo a los pies de Kagome, para luego arrancar y perderse en las calles-

Fin del flash back*****************************

Argggg, porque me las dio –dijo Kagome levantándose y dejando el sobre en la cama- tal vez…

Flash back*********************************

Solo, sigue los gritos de tus tontas fans –dijo irónica, sabia que ese tonto era así-

Inuyasha se giro ante la voz de una chica, se creyó en aprietos pero al ver su mirada gélida, se "calmo"

Vaya…pensé que un colegio enseñaban a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas –dijo viendo a la joven de cabellos azabaches la cual solo mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-

Si, y al parecer tu no estudiaste, porque también enseñan a tratar bien a tus semejantes –dijo Kagome-

Exacto niña a tus semejantes –dijo Inuyasha- pero vamos no te sientas mal, eso no quita que no puedas seguir admirándome

Que falta de autoestima tienes –dijo Kagome con cinismo- pero no te preocupes, esto no cambia nada, nunca me has caído bien, nunca te he admirado y nunca lo haré…

Fin del flash back********************************

Bueno tal vez quería que viera que si lo admiraba, pero bueno esto solo comprobaba que era tan solo un ególatra sin remedio.

Tonto engreído –dijo Kagome viendo las invitaciones dentro del sobre-

Si eso era lo que tenia el sobre invitaciones, pero no invitaciones cualquiera, eran invitaciones VIP para uno de las premiaciones mas importantes que se realizaban a finales del año, los "teen awards", y bien, sus amigas estaban mas que contentas por el hecho de que eran 5 súper invitaciones y porque obviamente Kagome no iría sin ellas.

Bien nada pierdo con ir –dijo Kagome-

* * *

Un aplauso –dijo Miroku viéndolo entrar en la mansión-

No molestes –dijo pasándose la mano por su frente- Me esta matando la cabeza y estoy mareado…

Por lo mismo de aplaudo, pudiste manejar sin chocarte –dijo Miroku "sereno"- Y me pregunto porque serán los mareos…al parecer tu amiguita Kikyo esta vez se esforzó por enviarte bien satisfecho, ebrio y…

Púdrete Miroku y déjame en paz –dijo tratando se enfocar su vista en él- Tu no eres nadie para molestarme es mi vida y…

¡Inuyasha! –Dijo corriendo hasta él que cayo de manera abrupta al suelo- Inuyasha –lo llamaba mientras llamaba con sus celular- Amy…llama que traigan un auto hay que llevarlo al hospital…-dijo a la sirvienta que apareció mientras Inuyasha convulsionaba- ¡Rápido!

* * *

Revisaba la página online de votaciones de la premiación que se llevaría a cabo en una semana y a la cual fue invitada por el que estaba nominado en la mayoría de las categorías, desde mejor actor a mejor chico de portada, en todas a excepción de las de chicas y música. No sabía porque pero hasta estaba dando su voto por el, tal vez por agradecimiento se convenció.

Decidió conectarse para abrir su correo y revisar una que otra cosa, pero su labor se vio interrumpida por el "saludo" inmediato de su amiga Eri…

_Eritaisho: Kagome prende la televisión tienes que ver lo que sucedió con Inuyasha_

_Kagome: Eri no me interesa si se hizo una nueva cirugía, si tiene nueva novia o si se volvió gay, jajajaja…_

_Eritaisho: Es en serio Kagome mira ahora…en el canal…en cualquiera en todos lo muestran…_

_Kagome: Esta bien…_

Bien pensó, en chismear un poco con Eri pero no de Inuyasha, sin mas encendió la televisión y no tuvo que buscar mucho pues era la noticia que estaba en todos los canales, por Dios ni porque el presidente hubiera muerto…

_Todos los rumores apuntan a que no solo el artista Inuyasha Taisho, entro cerca de las 3 de la madrugada de hoy al hospital, con un gran estado de embriaguez sino que al parecer fue traído a la unidad de emergencias con una sobredosis de sustancias alucinógenas, no sabemos con exactitud que fue lo que sucedió pero estaremos informando del estado de salud del joven actor, volvemos al estudio._

Bueno alguna vez se le cruzo por la mente el hecho de que consumiera drogas, pero no pensó que fuera cierto, Dios no sabia si alegrarse de lo que tantas veces les dijo a sus amigas fuera cierto o ¿desilusionarse?, no sabia que pensar y tampoco se le dejo pues su celular sonó…

¿Eri? –dijo al ver el identificador-

Kagome vamos a ir al hospital hay una reunión del club de fans, ¿Vienes? –dijo mientras se oía como paraba el taxi un de sus amigas-

No lo se –dijo Kagome, la verdad no creía que fuera para tanto, en ese momento la noticias volvió al canal, así que oyó como el teléfono era colgado y puso atención, la periodista de momentos antes corría al parecer alguien importante salía…

_Vamos acercarnos y veremos que nos dice el manager del joven actor…Señor Miroku, ¿Cómo es el estado Inuyasha?_

_El esta en buenas condiciones _–dijo el joven que reconoció como el de la vez del casi accidente del carro-

_Es cierto que hubo una sobredosis _–dijo la periodista acercando el micrófono del canal-

_Un paso atrás el manager del señor Taisho dará una rueda de prensa y aclarara todo _- dijo un guardaespaldas-

_Bueno ya lo oyeron _–dijo la mujer-_ volvemos al estudio_

_Muchas gracias, en un momento regresamos _- dijo otra mujer en el estudio-

Bien estaba segura que la pelea entre ellos habia sido apenas algo, comparada con la super batalla que se le vendría ahora al actor, pero estaba segura que saldría airosamente de todo, pero aun así seria un superconflicto que acompañaría a la superestrella un largo rato en su carrera.

CONTINUARA****************************

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios…un abrazo…bye…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con este nuevo fic, a los que leen y a los que dejan sus comentarios, por aquí les dejo también la continuación, espero les guste…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 3: Farsa**_

Se levanto, la cabeza lo estaba matando y se sentía como si una aspiradora le hubiera quitado todo lo que tenía dentro.

Al fin despiertas –dijo Miroku sentado en un sofá cercano-

¿Dónde estoy? –Dijo Inuyasha mientras trataba de despertar del todo, si que olía a…nada ese lugar-

En el hospital, que esperabas la suite imperial de un hotel cinco estrellas –dijo irónico, al parecer estaba muy enfadado-

Que bien me pides servicio a la habitación –dijo Inuyasha tratando de distender el ambiente- Tengo el estomago vació, siento como si me hubieran drenado…

Eso hicieron, un lavado estomacal para sacar la porquerías que tenias dentro –dijo Miroku, dando la vuelta para salir-

Oye… ¿A dónde vas? –Dijo ya sentado en la cama-

A decir la triste historia que me invente del porque estas aquí, y a aclarar lo de las drogas –dijo Miroku-

Miroku… -lo llamo pero este sin mas salió-

* * *

No se como es que me levanto un sábado a estas horas y todo por ustedes y ese –dijo pasándoles una bolsa con los comestibles que habían traído, miro su reloj la 7:30 a.m. y ¿Cómo estaba a las puertas de un hospital rodeado de miles de paparazzi, y fans preocupadas por su ídolo?, pues sus amigas la habían despertado a las 6:00 a.m. pidiendo que fuera ese lugar a llevarles algo de comer pues no se habían despegado de alli desde ayer que fueron a ver el estado del actor.

Por que eres una gran amiga –dijo Ayame destapando una bolsa de patatas-

Oye no me gusta este sabor de… -dijo mirando la bolsa y viendo que no estaba su sabor favorito, pero al ver la mirada de Kagome- Es broma me fascinan todos –dijo con una sonrisa temerosa tomando el primero que se atravesó en sus manos-

Y… ¿Qué han logrado averiguar? –Dijo Kagome mirando hacia el hospital-

Nada, la rueda de prensa de ayer en la tarde se paso para hoy a las 8:00 a.m. –dijo Eri-

Se van a quedar –dijo Kagome con un gran bostezo-

Claro debemos saber que es lo que tiene Inuyasha –dijo Yuca devorando un sándwich-

Bien yo me voy yendo, a recuperar un poco de sueño –dijo Kagome-

La rueda de prensa esta por empezar –grito una chica lo que hizo que una estampida de paparazzis y fans fueran a las puertas del hospital donde había algunos guardaespaldas y al parecer alguien salía del lugar-

Pero que… -en menos de un segundo todo quedo desolado, tomo las bolsas ya vacías que había llevado a sus amigas- donde hay un basurero…genial –dijo al verlo cerca de la aglomeración de personas, no llegaría allá con vida- bien un basurero, un basurero un…bien -dijo al verlo apostado a las puertas traseras del hospital-

* * *

Que demonios odiaba los hospitales, y no le querían mostrar la rueda de prensa que daría Miroku, y no le querían dar su ropa por lo que andaba con esa absurda bata de los hospitales, es mas lo querían sedar pues según los doctores y enfermeras "debía descansar", al diablos todos ellos y sus opiniones el se quería largar de ahí ahora mismo. Y luego de uno que otro coqueteo con la enfermera de cuarto logro que lo dejara salir a dar un paseo eso al menos calmaría sus nervios por las cuatro paredes de esa blanca habitación.

Hola…- dijo a la mujer de una de las recepciones del hospital-

Señor Taisho –dijo la mujer son una sonrisa- no debería estar en su habitación…

Me dieron permiso de dar un paseo y me dije, Inuyasha ve y visita a la mujer de la recepción, a la de la parte de atrás por ser la bonita –dijo con una picara sonrisa-

Vaya que galán es usted –dijo la mujer, algo ya pasadita de los cuarenta- Lo mismo le dice a todas las recepcionistas o a las mujeres…

Es verdad usted es mi favorita, y es muy hermosa ¿cuantos años tiene 20…? -dijo Inuyasha haciendo reír a la mujer- es cierto lo que digo, usted es mas hermosa que ella –dijo apuntando a una mujer que salía del ascensor- y que ella y que…

Tal vez que ella no –dijo la mujer mirando a la jovencita que depositaba unas bolsas en el basurero de la parte de afuera del hospital-

Deposito las bolsas y cuando se disponía a irse sintió una mirada tras ella que la hizo girar rápidamente, como si la hubiera alertado, quemado.

Inuyasha… -dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible-

Pero miren quien es… -dijo el dejando la sorpresa de su rostro, mientras se acercaba a la salida-

Señor Taisho…no puede salir –dijo la recepcionista volviendo a su trabajo-

Vaya a la diva no la dejan salir –dijo Kagome con burla, ya cerca a él tan solo separados por la puerta- ok, que te vaya muy bien –dijo irónica dándose media vuelta para irse-

Oye no espera –dijo Inuyasha, no iba dejar que su boleto de salida se fuera - ven un momento

¿Cómo se dice? –Dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos-

No estoy para eso, ven ahora –dijo Inuyasha, pero al verla irse- Por favor…ven…

¿Qué necesitas? –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de triunfo-

Ayúdame a salir de aquí –dijo Inuyasha hablando en voz baja para no ser oído-

No fue suficiente anoche –dijo Kagome, pero al ver que su semblante cambiaba por uno de enfado- ¿Cómo te voy a sacar estas loco?...

No, mira dices que vienes por mi, firmas y listo –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera-

No soy mayor de edad –dijo Kagome como si fuera lo mas obvio-

En serio, jure que tenias 40 años por lo menos –dijo Inuyasha en broma, cosa que no le agrado nada a Kagome- Es broma, lo se yo voy a fingir que mi manager te mando, y solo sígueme la corriente…¿Qué dices?

Solo por que se quienes me van a agradecer –dijo con una sonrisa que asusto a Inuyasha-

¡No me voy contigo! –Grito Inuyasha a todo pulmón, lo que hizo que varias personas miraran- ¡Seguridad saquen a esta mujer de aquí!, dile a Miroku que no me importa que saque su trasero de la rueda de prensa y me saque pero no me voy contigo…- dijo subiendo al ascensor-

Señor Inuyasha que le sucedió –dijo la mujer de la recepción-

¿Qué?, que mi estupido manager, no viene por mi y manda a esta niña, dile a seguridad que la alejen de aquí –dijo Inuyasha esperando al ascensor-

Señorita –dijo la mujer abriendo la entrada a Kagome- ¿Qué sucedió?

Pues su manager me envió a mi por él, y ahora este idiota no se quiere venir conmigo –dijo Kagome fingiendo enojo y la verdad si lo estaba por como el le habia gritado-

Pero si no hay una firma de él no se puede…

El me dijo eso, creo que la presión de los medios hizo que se olvidara de avisar, si quiere lo llamo y le pregunta –dijo sacando su teléfono y fingiendo esperar porque contestara- Esta muy enojado espero que no me regañe y me despida del empleo, sabe me graduó este año y por fin conseguí trabajo así costeare mis estudios y…

No se preocupe señorita no lo moleste, venga y firme la salida del señor Taisho –dijo la mujer a Kagome-

* * *

Señor Taisho ya puede salir –dijo la enfermera encontrándolo con ropa propia- ¿Ya sabia que se iría?

Ehhh, si supuse –dijo Inuyasha- bueno fue un placer ser atendido por ti dulzura, eres mi favorita…adiós –dijo entrando al ascensor, esa niña si que habia sido de gran ayuda- No puedo creer que me tenga que ir contigo –dijo mientras ella terminaba de firmar y entregaba los papeles con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, por un momento quiso que esa sonrisa fuera para él, pero que demonios estaba pensando-

Hasta luego señor Taisho –dijo la recepcionista-

Adiós –dijo Inuyasha adelantándosele a Kagome-

* * *

Tú que dices Mike, ya lo aburrimos bastante ¿verdad? –dijo Miroku al guardaespaldas- Vamos por Inuyasha…

Hola…-dijo con una sonrisa galante a la mujer-

Oh, Señor Houshi –dijo la mujer- Se olvido algo…

Si, un niño en el último piso, vengo a firmar la salida de Inuyasha –dijo Miroku-

No es necesario, la chica enviada por usted se fue con el hace media hora –dijo la mujer-

Ah, la chica… ¿Cuál chica? –dijo alarmado-

Pues el señor Taisho nos dijo que usted la enviaba y hasta dijo que no se quería ir con ella, ella corroboro que usted la enviaba por el –dijo la mujer-

¿Cómo era la chica? –dijo Miroku-

Cabellos negros, ojos castaños, estatura mediana, una chica muy bonita –dijo la mujer-

Kikyo…

* * *

Bueno era cierto se parecía a Kikyo, aunque podía notar que había ciertos cambios en cuanto a ella, como que tenia los ojos mas calidos, era mas pequeña, tenia la piel levemente acaramelada, sus cabellos eran lisos pero tenían rizos en las puntas, y además tenia cierto toque de inocencia y travesura a la vez.

¿Qué me miras? –Dijo Kagome encarándolo dentro del taxi-

Nada -dijo girándose hacia la ventana- ¿A dónde vamos?

Pues no podemos ir a tu casa, así que iremos a la mia –dijo Kagome- Estacione aquí…

¿Vives en un templo? –Dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras- Eres una…sacerdotisa

Eso se supone la verdad no lo creo –dijo Kagome abriéndole la puerta- ¡Mamá…

Shhhh, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí –dijo tapándole la boca con sus manos-

Mmmm, en mi casa a nadie le interesas y por lo que veo no hay nadie, ¿quieres algo de beber? –Dijo Kagome-

No estoy bien –dijo acomodándose en el sillón-

Ya vengo voy a ver algo –dijo con una sonrisa picara-

* * *

¡Ya voy! –Dijo arreglándose la blusa mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta-

¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? –dijo revisando el departamento-

¡Él no esta aquí! –dijo yendo tras el que estaba por entrar a su habitación-

¡Inuyasha!...

Que le sucede –dijo un hombre arropándose con el cobertor-

Lárgate aquí no esta Inuyasha –dijo Kikyo enfadada, mientras cerraba su puerta en la cara-

Demonios Inuyasha donde te metiste –dijo Miroku-

* * *

Solo júrenme que no van a enloquecer –dijo Kagome-

Como hiciste que viniera a tu casa –dijo una de las amigas de Kagome-

Un favor –dijo Kagome- es justo que el haga algo por mi –dijo Kagome entrando por la puerta trasera de su casa-

Oye niña…demonios –dijo al ver la cara de las chicas que acompañaban a la que lo habia ayudado-

¡Es él! –dijo una de ellas que casi se abalanzo sobre, sino es por Kagome que se atraviesa en su camino-

Cálmate Yuca –dijo sentándola-

Yo me largo –dijo Inuyasha-

Oye no espera –dijo Kagome alcanzándolo en la salida- Ustedes se quedan aquí… -dijo cerrando la puerta dejándolas dentro- oye espera, me debías el favor y…

Cuanto les cobraste –dijo Inuyasha encarándola-

Son mis amigas, y no seria capaz de usarte ni a ti ni a nadie como objeto de venta –dijo Kagome- Y lo lamento se emocionaron de mas…

Lindas palabras –dijo Inuyasha- Pensé que eras diferente a todos los que me rodean a las fans y a los que se lucran por mi, pero veo que estaba muy equivocado la persona que creí que eras, es solo una farsa…Gracias…adiós…

Pues tu también lo eres, aparentas lo que no eres –dijo Kagome-

Pero al menos contigo podía ser como soy –dijo Inuyasha para el mismo, sin saber por que estaba algo desilusionado, por esa chica de la cual ni su nombre conocía-

Chicas lamento… –dijo entrando-

Mira dejo sus lentes –dijeron todas para luego gritar y pelearse por ellos-

Y también…- bueno eso no lo habían notado, lo tomo y subió para dejarlo en su habitación-

* * *

¿Dónde te metiste?, y quien demonios te saco del hospital… -dijo Miroku siguiendo a Inuyasha- Fui donde Kikyo porque pensé que el nombre de Kagome era solo un engaño de los dos y…

Kagome… -repitio el nombre que salio de la boca de Miroku, así que su nombre era ese-

¿Quién es?, nueva conquista –dijo Miroku- Porque déjame decirte que vi a Kikyo muy entretenida con…

No me interesa, déjame en paz Miroku –dijo entrando a su habitación y arrojándose a su amplia cama-

Nada de eso, te fuiste y no dijiste nada mientras yo estaba solucionando los problemas- dijo Miroku- ¿Quieres que diga que tuve que inventar?, pues tuve que decir que en realidad solo era una indigestión casera, y que al parecer algo de la preparación afecta de sobre manera tu organismo así que eso conllevo a una reacción alérgica y que fue por ese motivo que te tuvieron que hacer un lavado estomacal- le contó, y aunque la excusa era hasta tonta, no se podía dar ninguna pista de la realidad de la situación pues estaban a días de la premiación- Bueno y quien es Kagome…

Una farsa aun mayor que la historia que inventaste –dijo Inuyasha bocabajo-

Vaya, y te dio tan duro –dijo Miroku al ver el estado de Inuyasha-

Claro que no solo estoy cansado, no quiero salir a ningún lado podrías cancelar todo lo de esta semana –dijo Inuyasha-

Pues si, a excepción de los compromisos de vestuario para la premiación –dijo Miroku, accedía a su petición solo por el estado en que estaba-

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha es tu amigo, tienes un amigo famoso –dijo Eri sentada al lado de ella en la sala-

No creo que sea así Eri, el no me soporta y yo tampoco a él –dijo Kagome mirando los diferentes canales de televisión- ya les dije como paso todo y no hay nada que indique que seamos amigos…

Déjalo ahí –dijo Ayumi quitándole el control-

_Pues repetimos nuevamente, el estado del actor Inuyasha Taisho esta excelente y al parecer todo el problema fue debido a un alimento que provoco una reacción alérgica en el organismo de este, los paparazzis se comienzan alejar pues al parecer el joven se encuentra ya en su mansión, volvemos a estudio… _

Se sabía que los rumores no eran ciertos –dijo Ayame-

Dio un suspiro al parecer de nuevo se enfrascarían en Inuyasha, y era el nombre que menos quería recordar

* * *

Dio una vuelta en la cama, a pesar de que estaba agotado no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en la farsa de día que había tenido, Miroku y su historia y ella toda ella…

Kagome…

CONTINUARA****************************

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios…un abrazo…bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, gracias por la paciencia, se que esta vez me tarde un poquitin, pero ya volví, espero les guste este capitulo al mejor estilo…red carpet…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 4: premiación **_

No creo que sea lo mejor ir chicas –dijo Kagome tratando de convencerlas por…bueno se le fue la cuenta, solo que era lo mismo que decía a sus amigas toda la semana, de milagro no estaban locas-

Kagome ya hemos escuchado lo mismo todos estos días y nosotros te repetimos que si iremos, es una oportunidad única –dijo Yuca- No solo estaremos en la alfombra roja sino que también veremos a tantos famosos a la misma vez que ¡AHH!...

Si asistimos, no deben comportarse como cuando los vemos en televisión –dijo Eri- No queremos que nos saquen de alli, debemos comportarnos a la altura…

Además hemos presumido con esas entradas todos estos días en el instituto, sino vamos quedamos como unas mentirosas –dijo Ayame-

Esta bien –dijo Kagome- nos vemos mañana en la noche para que…

Oh nada de eso nos vemos mañana a primera hora, iremos por el vestido de gala, al salón de belleza, y debemos ir a cerciorarnos de que la limosina este a la hora en punto en casa de…Kagome –dijo Ayame anotando en una libreta-

¿Espera?, como que limosina, salón de belleza, vestido, vamos más despacio –dijo Kagome parando su caminar-

Claro Kagome no podemos llegar como unas simple chicas, debemos deslumbrar quien quita nos volvamos famosas –dijo Yuca- Vamos el dinero lo pondremos entre todas, además la chequera de tu madre sabemos bien que no es apretada, y todos lo días no se va a un evento de este hay que lucirse-

Esta bien –dijo Kagome-

* * *

Tengo un sueño de los mil demonios –dijo mientras su estilista escogía algunos trajes para él-

Ya, cálmate la premiación es hoy y luego el estreno y ya…

No digas mas Miroku, luego de la premier aquí continua la promoción en los países en que se estrene –dijo Inuyasha mientras su estilista le acomodaba el traje color negro -

Creo que tenemos un ganador –dijo la estilista mirando el aspecto del joven-

Espero escuchar mucho esa frase esta noche y con tu nombre luego –dijo Miroku- Bien buscare un traje para mi…me acompañas, necesito tus sabios consejos –dijo a la estilista-

* * *

Estaban esperando en la interminable fila de limosinas que aguardando su turno de entrada.

Debimos llegar mas temprano –dijo Kagome mirando a través de las ventanas oscuras de la limosina que logro conseguir con sus amigas-

No se imaginan la limosina del frente es la Sango Taijiya –dijo Eri bajándose de la ventanilla de la parte superior de la limosina-

Y la de atrás es la de Kouga Kouzumi –dijo Ayame bajando del mismo lugar-

No Kagome, llegamos como deben llegar las estrellas… –dijo Yuca riendo por sus amigas- …Tarde…

Pero en serio, a este paso no llegaremos nunca –dijo Kagome recostando su cabeza en el espaldar del cómodo asiento-

* * *

Contesta tú, o apágalo, si mejor eso –dijo lanzándole el celular Miroku-

Kikyo… -dijo Miroku colgando el celular-

Argggg, quería entradas para la premiación pero no se las di –dijo Inuyasha-

Pero yo te las conseguí, ¿las perdiste? –Dijo Miroku-

No, se las di a alguien mas –dijo pensando en que tal vez ni iría, aunque por alguna extraña razón quería que fuera-

Vamos, ya llegamos- dijo mientras la puerta era abierta-

Se bajo de la limosina y los flashes de las cámaras lo apuntaron de inmediato, no querían perderse ni un solo detalle del artista del momento y el más nominado de la noche.

Inuyasha por aquí –Miroku para que este le siguiera el paso- debemos pasar por los diferentes canales, serán breves entrevistas, preguntas de cómo te sientes con por las nominaciones y me imagino que preguntaran por como sigues de salud, y la pregunta obligada quien es tu pareja esta noche y que estas vistiendo hoy…

Y la respuesta armani, y hoy vengo solo –dijo Inuyasha, la verdad sabia que eso causaría un suceso pues siempre iba acompañado de voluptuosas modelos o actrices, bien un cambio era sano para cualquiera-

Mira este es el primer canal –dijo Miroku guiándolo por la alfombra roja para la primera de las monótonas entrevistas-

Por fin –dijo mientras les era abierta la puerta por uno de los recepcionistas de la ceremonia-

Invitaciones, señoritas –dijo una mujer con una gran lista en su mano- Pueden pasar…

Estamos dentro –dijo Ayumi apretando levemente el brazo de Kagome-

Y ahora se supone que…caminemos –dijo Kagome sin saber que hacer los flashes la distraían-

Ven vamos, hay mucho que ver –dijo Ayame tomándola del brazo-

¿Quién te viste hoy? –Pregunto la periodista-

Armani –dijo el con una sonrisa todo el tiempo y respondiendo amablemente-

Luces espectacular, muchas gracias, buena suerte y que disfrutes la ceremonia –dijo la periodista-

Bien…vamos a la siguiente –dijo Miroku esperándolo un poco mas alejado-

Claro –dijo agachando su rostro los flashes le molestaban en sus ojos, subió su mirada y se acerco a las fans que gritaban subidas a un tarima para que estuvieran alejadas de los famosos pero que igual pudieran verlos, sonrió con amabilidad y dio algunos autógrafos, apretones de manos y dejo que una chica lo besara en la mejilla, y se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo casi estático…

No quiero que me fotografíen –dijo Kagome negándose a pasar al lugar en el que mas concentración de paparazzis habían pues era donde se tomaban las fotos de sus trajes- No hay otro lugar por donde pasar…

Mira a Yuca, Ayumi y Ayame –dijo apuntando a sus amigas que eran fotografiadas para luego pasar de largo- Ves no es tan difícil ya falta poco y estaremos dentro-

Si quieres te ayudo –dijo una voz detrás de las dos, lo que hizo que su piel de erizara- Buenas noches –dijo mirando a la otra joven y luego posar su mirada en ella-

Ok, que no le cayera bien no quitaba que se viera extremadamente bien en ese traje negro, no llevaba corbata lo que lograba que conservara su toque juvenil, tenia sus cabellos negros sueltos sin ataduras y bien peinados, y mostraba una sonrisa por demás muy…no esa sonrisa no era falsa eso era un punto a su favor

¿Y bien? –Dijo Inuyasha de nuevo trayendo a ambas chicas de nuevo a la realidad-

Buenas noches –dijo Kagome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso era lo mas adorable que había visto en su vida pensaba él por su lado-

Buenas noches –dijo Eri muy nerviosa-

Inuyasha debemos pasar… -dijo Miroku-

Escoltarías a la señorita –dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Eri mientras rogaba con su mirada-

Claro, si me permite –dijo Miroku ofreciendo su brazo a la joven que lo acepto, mientras era dirigida hacia los paparazzi-

Bien…ahora vamos nosotros –dijo tomándola de la mano y halándola para que lo siguiera-

No falto sino estar un pie de él a la vista de los paparazzis para que concentraran sus cámaras sobre el y por concerniente en ella, jamás en su vida se habia sentido tan observada, oía las voces de los paparazzis llamándolo para que mirara a sus cámaras y algunos preguntaban quien era ella, pero el solo la llevaba a ella de la mano y luego se detuvieron en el centro para caminar mas lento, ese momento el la trajo hacia el y poso una mano en su cintura, se sonrojo y lo miro y el solo mantenía una expresión neutra que se quebraba para dar una pequeña sonrisa que ella reconoció falsa, al parecer no le agradaban las cámaras, lo vio desviar su vista hasta ella y sonreírle de una manera que ella vio diferente.

Sonríe y no mires directo a los flashes –dijo Inuyasha en su oído, siguió sus ordenes y aunque no se sentía incomoda del todo quería salir de las luces de esas cámaras, el lo noto y avanzo hasta que ya quedaron fuera de la vista de los paparazos.

Gracias… -dijo Kagome-

Luces muy bien –dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla, pero aun mantenía su mano con la de ella-

Gracias… -dijo nuevamente, que no podía decir nada más-

Creo que Miroku se nos adelanto con tu amiga, pero no te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo Inuyasha, y en el momento en que ella miro hacia la entrada el la contemplo de nuevo, lucia no solo bien, lucia hermosa y deslumbrante, en un vestido verde esmeralda strapless, el cual se ceñía hasta su cintura y luego caía delicadamente hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, este tenia a su vez una cinta blanca que se anudaba bajo su busto lo que hacia que se resaltara mucho mas, tenia unas zapatillas blancas y una pequeña cartera del mismo color, y su cabello de ese color azabache lo llevaba suelto esta vez tenia ondas en todo su cabello su maquillaje era natural nada en exceso y como única joya tenia una pequeña cadenita color plata, no supo porque el verla tan detenidamente hizo que su corazón latiera como loco-

No veo a mis amigas –dijo Kagome- Por cierto gracias por las invitaciones…

No fue nada, entremos…- dijo Inuyasha halándola modestamente de nuevo-

Señor Taisho sígame por aquí –dijo guiándolo al que era su asiento- disculpe pero y la señorita…

Ella ocupara el asiento de Miroku Houshi –dijo Inuyasha, a lo que el hombre solo asintió, bien acompáñenme

Oye yo voy a buscar mi asiento no es necesario…

Ya Kagome cálmate un poco –dijo sin prestar atención a los reclamos de ella-

Si –bueno la habia llamado por su nombre como era que sabía su nombre, pensó mientras se sentaba, pero la verdad no le había molestado en absoluto, es mas su corazón habia subido de ritmo en tan solo unos momentos y con tan solo una palabra-

¿Te sientes bien? –Dijo Inuyasha a su lado-

Es que me llamaste… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –dijo ella mirándolo directamente-

Pues cuando volvamos a realizar una operación de escape, procura firmar con un nombre diferente –dijo Inuyasha en su oído, pues las luces empezaban a descender, al parecer faltaba poco para que iniciara-

Luego de unos minutos efectivamente el show empezó, el anfitrión de esta ocasión era un actor de uno de las series mas famosas, solo que en realidad no sabia su nombre.

Llevaba gran parte de la velada transcurrida, como era de esperarse y comentarse Inuyasha se habia llevado ya varios premios, mejor producción de la televisión y ella ni idea que el producía series en la televisión, sex simbol, mejor icono de la moda en las pasarelas, mejores portadas, mejor villano en cine, mejor escena y de mejor pelicula pues el director en común acuerdo con todo el elenco que habia salido a recibir el premio decidieron dárselo a él, y el seguía igual de fresco que al inicio de la premiación

No te dan nervios –dijo Kagome a Inuyasha-

¿Qué? –Dijo él sin comprender del todo, o más bien sin comprender porque tendría que hacerlo-

El saber si ganaras o no –dijo Kagome-

No –dijo Inuyasha -mas bien me da enfado si pierdo contra alguien que no se lo merezca como él- dijo señalando hacia un lado-

Es Kouga Kouzumi –dijo Kagome- Es actor también…

Si el me gana se enfado pero debo igualmente sonreír- dijo Inuyasha con cierto enfado de que ella lo conociera-

Si…creo que eres tu mejor actor que él –dijo Kagome mirando al joven de ojos azules que estaba unos asientos más a la izquierda-

"Inuyasha Taisho" –se escucho por todo el lugar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, no entendió muy bien hasta que miro hacía el frente y vio que al parecer el premio a mejor actor de cine era él como se sabia el premio mas codiciado por cualquier actor era ahora de él, sonrió y se unió a los aplausos de todos mientras vio como el se dirigía al escenario-

Muchas gracias –dijo recibiendo el premio- gracias a mis fans, a mi manager, a todas las personas que me han ayudado a lo largo de mi carrera y también a alguien muy especial que me acompaña hoy, esto es para ellos, siguió aplaudiendo a pesar que apareció en pantalla por el hecho de ser "la persona especial que lo acompañaba hoy", y luego de unos segundos la atención fue recuperada por el anfitrión-

Ya eran cerca de las 12:30 a.m. y la velada por fin había terminado o al menos la premiación pues los diferentes actores y cantantes, ganadores o no, iban a la fiesta que daría su canal, empresa productora o disquera, pero antes daban el mismo recorrido de entrada hasta la limosina.

Donde estas mis amigas –dijo Kagome esperando, mientras Inuyasha esperaba por las estuatillas que habia ganado, pues estas eran guardadas luego de que fueran recibidas, aunque no estaba segura quien llevaría esa cantidad de estuatillas-

¡Kagome! –Dijeron sus amigas que eran traídas por el manager de Inuyasha-

En serio que eres suertuda –dijo Yuca comenzando a hablar-

Así que ella es tu cómplice de escapadas –dijo Miroku esperando con Inuyasha- ¡Felicitaciones!, y a que fiesta vas a ir…

No vienes… -pregunto Inuyasha-

No…estoy algo agotado –dijo Miroku- Esas chicas tienen mucha energía…ahh y Kikyo llamo toda la ceremonia, tal vez vio tu compañera en televisión, o vio en donde estaban sus invitaciones…

Ya me encargare de ella luego, hoy solo quiero ser yo –dijo mirando a Kagome que escuchaba a sus amigas-

* * *

Gracias por las invitaciones –dijo Kagome de nuevo, y luego recibió un golpe de Ayumi en su espalda-…Y si no es mucho pedir, firmarías las libretas de autógrafos de mis amigas –dijo levemente sonrojada-

Claro –dijo sonriendo por la actitud de Kagome, simplemente hizo su autógrafo en ellas y se las regreso-

Bueno, de nuevo te agradecemos, y nosotras nos vamos ya –dijo Kagome-

Si quieres te…las puedo llevar –dijo cambiando lo que iba a decir-

Lleva a Kagome nosotros nos vamos en la limosina –dijo Ayame empujando a Kagome hacia el mientras Eri y ella se llevaban a Yuca y Ayumi-

¡Nos vemos! –Dijeron todas a la vez-

¿Entonces vamos? –Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

Eso creo –dijo Kagome-

* * *

Y que haces con todos esos premios –dijo Kagome ya dentro de la limosina-

Los uso como pisapapeles –dijo Inuyasha-

En serio –dijo Kagome-

No, los coloco en una repisa, todos y cada uno de ellos –dijo Inuyasha-

Creo que para esos necesitaras una repisa nueva –dijo Kagome, la limosina se detuvo e Inuyasha supuso que habían llegado-

Gracias por traerme –dijo Kagome bajando ayudada de Inuyasha-

No fue nada…y tú no quieres un autógrafo –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

No, creo que esta vez paso –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, la verdad apenas se daba cuenta de lo pequeña que era a su lado una cabeza mas grande era lo que el le llevaba-

Creo que entonces puedo encontrar que dejarte –dijo Inuyasha inclinándose hasta ella y rozando sus labios levemente, no supo porque pero era algo que quería hacer desde que la vio esa noche-

Buenas noches –dijo Kagome cuando este la dejo libre y comenzando a subir las escaleras del templo luego de despedirse-

Buenas noches…llámame –dijo con una sonrisa-

¿Llámame?, miro su mano y encontró a parte de su cartera un pequeño papelito con el número de una casa y un celular, lo tomo con su mano y lo empuño para evitar perderlo, ya arriba de las escaleras se giro para verlo y este subió una mano y se despidió por última vez para subir al auto y marcharse.

Lo del beso fue un impulso uno del cual no se arrepentía, su celular sonó "Kikyo" decía la pantalla, lo apago y se lo guardo en su saco ahora no quería saber nada solo quería recordar el beso con Kagome, en definitiva esta había sido la mejor noche de premiación.

CONTINUARA****************************

_**Espero les haya agradado, dejen sus comentarios…mis mejores deseos para todos…un abrazo…bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola espero anden de buenas el día de hoy, porque yo si, gracias por los mensajes, me alegra que lean, leer es bueno…jajajaXD, ahora si entremos en materia, ahí tienen la continuación…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 5: ¡¿Pareja?!**_

Lo que escuchaba no lo podía creer, pero si solo, bueno tal vez si haya pasado algo pero eso no significaba que fueran pareja, los medios exageraban mucho, y ahora su madre la interrogaba, mejor dicho pedía conocer el novio de su hija.

Mamá el no es mi novio –dijo Kagome- El nos dio las entradas, y solo me pidió acompañarlo y no somos…

_Pareja, al parecer, el que el actor mas premiado en la velada de anoche llegara solo no significa que lo estuviera el resto de la anoche pues la extraña joven con la cual se vio ameno y a la cual le dedico el galardón mas importante por el cual fue premiado, mejor actor de cine, al parecer ambos jóvenes no asistieron a ninguna de las fiestas, tal vez ellos mismo continuaron la fiesta_

Eso es cierto –dijo su madre viendo las fotos de su hija y el joven actor que pasaban en la televisión-

Claro que no mamá –dijo Kagome-

_Bueno y al parecer la extraña jovencita va por buen rumbo pues esta en las listas de las mejores vestidas de la ceremonia de premiación_

Vaya, soy una de las mejores vestidas –dijo Kagome, mirando las fotos que pasaban Inuyasha hablándole al oído, ambos mirándose, el mirándola o viceversa, al parecer los paparazzis lo captaban todo-

Y bien cuando me presentas tu novio –dijo su madre con una sonrisa-

No es mi novio mama –dijo Kagome ya cansada de explicar-

* * *

Y como les fue en su propia fiesta –dijo Miroku al lado de Inuyasha mientras miraba la televisión-

No seas tonto –dijo golpeándolo con un almohada- Solo la lleve a su casa

Lo se, llegaste muy temprano para estar en una fiesta con esa chica –dijo Miroku- Bueno llamare a la publicista y dejaremos que ella se encargue, que prefieres, prima, amiga o que…

No digas nada, luego se cansaran –dijo Inuyasha pasando el canal- Además no creo que cree tan escándalo…

¡Inuyasha Taisho! Explícame ahora mismo quien es esa mocosa –dijo posándose frente a este y lanzándole una revista en el rostro-

Decías –se inclino a decirle, para luego marcharse silbando descuidadamente-

Kikyo… ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Dijo poniéndose de pie- Se que no hace mucho estuviste con alguien mas y no me tuviste haciéndote un escándalo, además que yo sepa tu y yo no somos nada…, Y si me disculpas tengo compromisos que cumplir –dijo subiendo las escaleras-

¡Inuyasha! –Chillo Kikyo- Me las vas a pagar…

Subió a su habitación y se lanzo en la cama, si se ponía a pensar sabia bien que eso sucedería y si lo meditaba la verdad no le parecía nada malo, al fin y al cabo siempre habían rumores sobre él en los medios, pero por alguna extraña razón que Kagome y él era algo le da algo de ¿Esperanzas?

Argggg que tonterías estas pensando –dijo poniéndose de pie, necesitaba tomar algo de aire-

Inuyasha…tienes una llamada –dijo con la sonrisa mas estupida que él jamás allá visto en Miroku, y desde cuando el avisaba sobre sus llamadas-

¿Diga? –Dijo Inuyasha mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto-

Hola… -dijo tímida tras el teléfono-

¡Kagome! –Dijo estando a punto de irse al suelo-

¿Estas bien? –pregunto al oir el ruido de algo caerse-

Si, todo genial, ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo él tomando asiento en su cama-

Ehhh, muy bien, gracias –la escucha tomar aire preparándose para decir algo- Mira se que para ti debe ser normal miles de rumores, pero para mi no lo es y tengo a mi madre tras de mí pidiendo que por favor le presente a mi…novio y tengo a gente que en mi vida habia visto queriendo ser mis amigos, y la verdad no me gusta ser acosada –dijo Kagome esperando la reacción de este-

¿Crees que nos podemos ver? –dijo Inuyasha, se suponía que debían evitar eso pero que podía hacer si eso era lo que el quería- Para solucionar esto…, si quieres voy a tu casa y…

No…mi madre esta loca por conocerte y afuera hay muchas personas y no seria lo mejor –dijo Kagome- Dime donde nos podemos ver y yo voy… -Se supone que eso debían evitar pero una parte de ella quería verlo de nuevo- Allá estaré… -dijo para luego despedirse y colgar- Mamá voy a salir

Oh, te vas a ver con tu novio –dijo su madre con una sonrisa-

No es mi novio mamá y vamos a vernos para aclarar los rumores –dijo Kagome, definitivamente su madre no tenia remedio- No tardo…creo que saldré por la puerta trasera…

* * *

-Movía las llaves de su auto de un lado a otro, se acomodaba en la silla – ¿Pero por que estoy tan impaciente?...

Tal vez te dejaron esperando…no te preocupes ya vendrá –dijo la voz de una mujer tras el-

Hola Sango –dijo levantándose y saludando a la joven, ella era una de las pocas del medio con las que trataba honestamente-

Felicitaciones, el más premiado wow –dijo la joven sonriendo-

Tu no quedas atrás mejor actriz –dijo Inuyasha, Sango era una gran amiga- Por cierto espero verte en la premier…

Yo espero verte y que no te pierdas como en la premiación –dijo la joven- Bien creo que ya llegaron por ti –dijo apuntando hacia la entrada- Nos vemos y saluda a Miroku de mi parte…

Giro y vio a Kagome con un lindo y sencillo vestido azul cielo que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, y tenia sus cabellos sueltos, como… ¿A el le gustaban?...desde cuando…

Kagome –la llamo alzando su mano, vio la calida sonrisa de ella, y luego la vio ir hacia él-

Hola… -dijo ella llegando a su lado- Gracias –dijo cuando el retiro la silla para que tomara asiento- ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien –dijo Inuyasha- ¿quieres algo de beber o comer?

No, estoy bien, lo que quiero es que hablemos acerca de… -dijo mirándolo con las mejillas arreboladas, la verdad la palabra pareja no le salía-

Claro…mira por lo que tengo de experiencia con esto –dijo Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa al ver las mejillas arreboladas de Kagome- Es mejor que dejemos que pasen las cosas, si tratamos de alejar los rumores estos tomaran mas fuerza…pero si diciendo que no somos nada estas mas tranquila

Haremos como lo digas tu, tienes mas experiencia –dijo Kagome- Solo espero que acaben pronto o al menos que mermen un poco, me marea tener tanta atención –dijo recostando su cabeza en la mesa- ¿Cómo haces?

Te acostumbras –Dijo Inuyasha, la verdad a el no le afectaba, para el era mas rumores, mas fama, mas trabajo, mas dinero-

Señor los paparazzis están apostados en la puerta cuando desee salir, el auto lo espera en la parte trasera –dijo el guardaespaldas que lo acompañaba siempre-

Creo que es mejor si nos vamos, o llegaran mas –dijo Inuyasha levantándose seguido por Kagome-

Esta bien, adiós –dijo a Inuyasha, algo desilusionada por el breve encuentro-

No puedes salir por ahí, vienes conmigo –dijo Inuyasha tomando su mano para salir al guardaespaldas-

¿A dónde vamos? –Dijo Kagome en el asiento del copiloto-

A mi casa –dijo Inuyasha-

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, estaría en la casa de Inuyasha, sus amigas matarían por ocupar ahora su lugar, en definitiva matarían…

Inuyasha sonríe –dijo un hombre con su cámara, para luego ser interceptado por el guardaespaldas que viajaba en una motocicleta-

Bien ella mataría por tomar a ese tonto paparazzi del cuello y estamparle la cámara junto con su cara al asfalto.

¿Y a ellos como te acostumbras? –Dijo Kagome mirando como el hombre quedaba atrás y el guardaespaldas ocupaba su lugar tras el auto-

A ellos nunca lo haces, son como moscas rondándote –dijo Inuyasha mirando por el espejo retrovisor- Y nunca sabes que estaban cerca hasta que ves tu foto en primera plana

Kagome se acomodo en el asiento y miro hacia ambos lados de la vía, nunca es malo asegurarse, pues una fotografía seria jugosa para cualquier medio y más si era de la nueva "pareja".

Miro hacia la ventana y a un lado fueron quedando los grandes edificios, para dar paso a las grandes zonas rurales donde por lo general eran ubicadas las grandes mansiones de la mayoría de los famosos o gente adinerada, llegaron a un gran portón custodiado por cuatro hombres y la puerta fue rápidamente abierta a la llegada de Inuyasha.

Pensó que solo era necesario ingresar pero Inuyasha siguió avanzando aun mas por un gran sendero rodeado de árboles, que daban el aspecto de un cuento de hadas.

Al fin luego de un recorrido de cinco minutos la gran mansión de Inuyasha se asomo.

Estaba segura que algún programa de televisión habia visto las más lujosas mansiones, pero estaba más segura de que ninguna se comparaba con esta, no era solo inmensa sino que era hermosísima.

Para llegar a la puerta debían de subir unos 6 escalones si su cálculo no fallaba, y la puerta estaba enmarcada por un gran arco y esta era de cristal con unos hermosos acabados, podía distinguir tres niveles en la mansión si su vista no estaba mal.

Vamos –dijo el abriéndole la puerta del auto y estirándole la mano-

Ehhh, si –dijo saliendo con ayuda de él-

Subieron los escalones, seis efectivamente el abrió la puerta y casi cae muda del impacto, estaba segura que caminaba movida por alguna fuerza mayor. Si la mansión por fuera era hermosa, por dentro lo era aun mas, la gran sala al parecer era lo único que ocupaba esta planta, pues solo veía a su izquierda el gran espacio ocupado por unos muebles de color negro y almohadones blancos que resaltaban, igualmente habia un hogar y sobre esta, incrustado en la pared esta al parecer el gran televisor plasma, a su derecha habia un gran comedor y luego un gran pasillo. En el centro de la mansión habia una escalera que venia dividida a la mitad, como aquellas que mostraban en los grandes castillos de cuentos de hadas.

No te ofrezco nada porque ya me rechazaste en el restaurante, a menos que cambies de opinión y…

No te preocupes estoy bien –dijo Kagome brindándole una sonrisa-

Vaya no me esperaba que trajeras visitas hoy Inuyasha –dijo Miroku bajando las escaleras, era cierto que no se las esperaba, pero apenas vio la invitada que traía Inuyasha bajo casi corriendo-

Buenas tardes –dijo Kagome al joven que reconocía de la vez del "accidente", y la noche anterior-

Es un placer volverla a ver señorita –dijo Miroku besando una de sus manos galantemente lo que hizo sonrojar a Kagome y enfurecer a Inuyasha que la tomo de una mano-

Te mostrare la casa –dijo halándola y subiendo las escaleras-

Fue un placer –dijo Kagome mientras subía corriendo las escaleras-

Bien definitivamente Inuyasha sentía algo por esa chica, pensó Miroku con una sonrisa. Y ahora que veía bien tal vez el rumor de la nueva pareja no lo seria…

Esta segunda planta tiene en su mayoría habitaciones, aunque en la ala derecha hay una que otra comodidad, te mostrare –dijo llevándola de la mano aunque ya caminando- esta habitación es una sala de juegos

Vaya, creo saber quien seria muy feliz aquí –dijo Kagome pensando en su hermano-

Y esta de aquí es un "teatro" –dijo Inuyasha entrando con Kagome a una gran habitación con por lo menos 40 butacas demasiado cómodas, de cine y una gran pantalla al frente- Lo divertido es que se pueden ver la películas antes del estreno…o puedes ver cuantos clásicos del cine como quieras, hay una computadora con miles de películas solo es programar la que quieres y sentarte a disfrutar con palomitas, soda y dulces

Suena divertido –dijo Kagome saliendo con Inuyasha del cuarto-

Ya salían a la parte trasera de la mansión, ya dentro de ella habia visto la cocina, el estudio, una biblioteca, un pequeño bar para pasar el rato con sus amigos un gimnasio y habia conocido las repisas donde estaban sus premios, habia visto el garaje y los miles de autos que tenía.

Esta es la piscina interna –dijo abriendo una puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba- La uso cuando el clima no es el mejor y quiero nadar. Y por aquí… -dijo llevándola hacia fuera esta la exterior, la piscina era inmensa y un pequeño puente la atravesaba pero mas que una piscina parecía un lago, pues había una pequeña cascada, habia algunos rocas alrededor de ella- Aquí hacemos alguna que otra celebración

Parece un lago –dijo Kagome-

No lo es, pero este si –dijo llevándola de la mano hasta atrás de unos árboles y alli esta el que si era un lago- Durante la construcción de la mansión fue encontrado y preferí que lo dejaran, este es mi lugar favorito y cuando quiero descansar vengo aquí, puedes pescar o hacer deportes acuáticos-

Es muy hermoso –dijo a el mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía un pequeño muelle, el lago era rodeado por grandes árboles y la mas exótica y hermosa vegetación que jamás había visto, era como estar en Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero aun mejor.

Señor al fin lo encuentro –dijo una mujer que al parecer venia corriendo a buscarlo-

¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto este-

La señorita Kikyo esta aquí y no se quiere ir sin verlo antes –dijo la mujer- Esta haciendo un verdadero escándalo

Ya voy –dijo Inuyasha para ver como la mujer se iba, demonios de nuevo Kikyo y justo cuando Kagome estaba en su casa-

¿Problemas? –Pregunto Kagome con la curiosidad de saber quien era la mujer que buscaba a Inuyasha, su verdadera pareja tal vez-

Vamos –dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano para volver al interior de la mansión-

Inuyasha si quieres…

No te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo Inuyasha entrando con ella a la casa para oir el alboroto que estaba armando a Kikyo, y antes de entrar a la sala freno con ella- Mira es mejor que te quedes aquí Kikyo puede ser algo molesta y…

Así que es por ella que no contestas mis llamadas –dijo sorprendiéndolos a ambos-

Demonios –dijo sin voltearla a ver-

Respóndeme Inuyasha es por ella –dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura-

Eso no es tu asunto –dijo Inuyasha dejando a Kagome tras el- Y creo que es hora de que te vayas Kikyo –dijo tomándola del brazo y empezando a llevarla a la puerta-

Por esa mosca muerta me vas a cambiar –dijo Kikyo mirándola con odio, se le hacia conocida-

Como quieras Kikyo, es hora de que te vayas -dijo Inuyasha sin prestar atención, lo último que quería era armar un escándalo-

Me la vas a pagar –grito Kikyo, pero por alguna extraña razón Kagome sintió que era ella a quien iban dirigidas las palabras-

Lamento que hayas visto eso –dijo Inuyasha yendo hasta donde Kagome que permanecía en el mismo lugar-

No te preocupes si quieres yo me puedo ir, además ya esta algo tarde –dijo Kagome pasando unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja-

No, quédate al menos a cenar –dijo Inuyasha- Yo te llevo a tu casa, si quieres puedes llamar y avisar que estas aquí –dijo mientras le daba su celular-

Esta…bien –dijo Kagome tomando el celular de este- Hola mamá…estoy con…no es mi novio –dijo por lo bajo, pero Inuyasha sonrió al saber a que se refería-…no llegare tarde…gracias mamá…

Bien esta dicho –dijo Inuyasha mientras iba con ella a quien sabe donde-

**********************************************

Entonces vives con tu manager tiempo completo –pregunto Kagome-

Mas que manager es como un amigo, un hermano –dijo Inuyasha- Aunque hay veces en que no lo soporto

Entonces es como un hermano, los quieres pero no los soportas –dijo Kagome- Dímelo a mi, Sota a veces puede darte grandes dolores de cabeza

¿Con quien vives? –pregunto Inuyasha recostándose en el sofá en el que llevaban ya un largo rato platicando, eso después de que jugaron videojuegos en los cuales le patearon el trasero- A parte de tu hermano que te enseña a jugar videojuegos

Con mi madre y el abuelo, mi padre murió cuando Sota acababa de nacer –dijo Kagome-

Lo lamento –dijo Inuyasha-

No te preocupes ya no me afecta –dijo Kagome, la pregunta de él le hizo crear la duda acerca de los sus padres, el vivía con Miroku y sus padres ¿Qué?, pero por algún motivo quiso guardarse la duda- Oye no tendrás problemas con tu novia…

¿Novia? –pregunto Inuyasha levantando una ceja- ahh, Kikyo, ella no es mi novia ella se cree con derecho de serlo –dijo dejando a Kagome asombrada- A propósito…tu novio no se enfada por lo del asunto de los rumores…

Novio…ehhh no, no tengo novio –dijo Kagome bajando su vista a sus manos-

Que bien…digo no…olvídalo –desde cuando el se quedaba mudo ante un chica eso jamás había sucedido-

Miro desde la segunda planta, era más que definitivo Inuyasha sentía algo por Kagome, tal vez eso ayudaría a Inuyasha a ser como el había sido antes de todo lo sucedido, por que con ella era cuando veía al Inuyasha lleno de alegría que algún día fue, y que se había convertido en el ególatra chico que hoy era.

CONTINUARA****************************

_**Ahhh…amo este fic, ahí vieron los gajes de la fama, ser famoso sería genial, sin los paparazzis, ni los medios, ni personas que corran tras tuyo…bueno prefiero ser una chica normal…espero les haya gustado, las confusiones de Inuyasha…jajaja XD lo adoro…un abrazo a todos…bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, iniciando año, década…jajaja XD, no, en serio mis mejores deseos para todos; de nuevo disculpen la tardanza, espero me entiendan, y a todos los lectores de este fic y los otros gracias por el apoyo y dejándome de tanto bla-bla-bla, les dejo el capitulo…disfruten… **_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 6: consecuencias **_

Kagome cuanta envidia nos das, estuviste con ayer con Inuyasha y en su mansión –dijo Ayumi-

Pero dinos, como es su habitación –dijo Eri emocionada-

No fui hasta allá –dijo Kagome- No iba a entrar hasta allá

Kagome por favor, hablaste con el, cenaste con el…por cierto como come –pregunta Yuca-

Chicas eso es demasiado, como va a comer, como una persona normal –dijo Kagome sorprendida por las preguntas de sus amigas-

No robaste una servilleta –dijo Ayumi-

Claro que no –dijo asustada-

Kagome tienes mucho que aprender, la regla número uno es: si vas a la casa de un famoso roba algo, todo el mundo lo sabe- dijo Yuca-

Eso no es cierto, donde dice, lo que pasa es que ustedes están locas con Inuyasha –dijo Kagome-

Vaya si que has avanzado, paso de señor ego, a llamarlo por su nombre –dijo Eri-

No molesten –dijo Kagome colocándose de pie-

Oye Kagome en serio no son nada –dijo Ayumi-

Claro que no, y ya dejen sus preguntas –dijo Kagome yéndose de ahí-

* * *

Pero señor –dijo la mujer sin tomar el cheque del escritorio-

Nada de peros, nadie le falta el respeto a mi hija y mucho menos la hija de una empleada –dijo el hombre tras el escritorio- Su hija debió pensarlo mejor antes de convertirse en la golfa de…

¡No le permito que hable así de mi hija! –Dijo la mujer- Y puede quedarse con su dinero -dijo cerrando la puerta de la oficina y saliendo de alli-

* * *

Mamá te juro que yo no… -dijo mientras escondía su rostro en las piernas de su madre-

Lo se Kagome no es necesario que me expliques –dijo la mujer acariciando los cabellos de de su hija-

Pero es que te quedaste sin empleo y todo por ella…por mi culpa –dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie-

Ya Kagome ese es un problema que solucionare –dijo su madre- Tu solo sigue con tu vida, todo estará bien –dijo abrazándola-

* * *

Entonces la mujer que dijiste que estuvo en casa de Inuyasha es la hija del jefe de tu madre –dijo Eri sin creer-

Que acaso debía pedirle ayuda a papi –dijo Ayumi con el ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba un almohadón de la cama de Kagome-

Si, yo sabia que su rostro se me hacia conocido, cuando hacían fiestas en la empresa iba con mamá y la llegue a ver –dijo Kagome, no sabía si llorar o gritar, tenia una ira que sentía iba en aumento, su madre había sido despedida debido al conflicto que ella habia tenido con esa tal Kikyo en casa de Inuyasha, ¿Y cual era la relación en todo esto?, su madre trabajaba en el canal de televisión del cual el padre de Kikyo era dueño, ella era la encargada de producción y promoción de algunas series de televisión mas importantes del canal, y ahora por culpa de esa mujer su madre estaba sin empleo-

¿Y le dijiste a Inuyasha? –pregunto Ayame

Como le voy a decir, eso es asunto familiar y no creo que sea lo mas sensato –dijo Kagome tapándose con una almohada el rostro, el recordar a Inuyasha hacia que se sonrojara-

Kagome…es el chico de la televisión –dijo su hermano lanzándole el teléfono el cual sus amigas miraron como si de una presa se tratara, lo atrapo y se encerró en el baño antes de que la atraparan-

Hola –dijo Kagome recostada en la puerta, mientras escuchaba a sus amigas suplicar por escuchar, pero eso nunca-

Hola…oye no puedo hablar mucho, pero llamaba para invitarte a la premier de mi pelicula el viernes –dijo Inuyasha- ¿Qué dices?

Pues… -no sabia si era lo correcto ir, además estaba en una situación critica y no era lo mejor ya que…-

Mira yo te mando las entradas, para que vayas con tus amigas y puedo mandar por ustedes no habrá problema ¿Si?...por favor –dijo Inuyasha con el tono mas entusiasmado que ella jamás escucho-

Mira hablare con mamá y…yo te aviso –dijo ella, no quería rechazarlo pero un poco de tiempo le serviría para saber que excusa inventar-

Esta bien –dijo Inuyasha- Te tengo que dejar, ya me están llamando, hablamos luego…

Hablamos –dijo Kagome colgando y abriendo la puerta lo que hizo que sus amigas cayeran al suelo-

¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Ayame rápidamente-

Pues me pidió ir a la premier de una pelicula…

¡No puede ser! –Dijo Yuca- Su nueva pelicula, no te imaginas el trailer es de lo mas fenomenal es una pelicula que mezcla acción, romance y…

Kagome tienes que ir –dijo Ayumi- Y traer esta vez algo, por favor…

Es que también dijo que me enviaría entradas para todas –dijo Kagome, logrando que sus amigas quedaran mudas, para en menos de un segundo estar planeando cuando irían a comprar sus vestidos, la cita en la peluquería y todo lo demás-

Chicas esperen, aun no le he dicho si voy a ir o no –dijo Kagome subiendo su voz por encima de la de ellas-

Como que no sabes, vas a ir –dijo Eri- ¡Vamos a ir!

* * *

Miroku podrías enviar esto a esta dirección –dijo extendiéndole un sobre en el escritorio-

Podrías hacerlo tu, tengo mucho que hacer Inuyasha –dijo Miroku tratando de organizar los miles de papeles que tenia-

Consigue ayuda –dijo Inuyasha- O al menos libérate de una de las ocupaciones

En eso estoy, pero por ahora acabaría mas rápido si te vas a otro lado –dijo Miroku mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

Uyyy que sensible, esta bien mandare a alguien mas –dijo saliendo del estudio-

* * *

Oye y que vayas allá no alimentara los rumores de que son pareja –dijo Eri caminando al lado de Kagome-

No creo, eso ya es asunto olvidado –dijo Kagome- Lo mas seguro es que ni noten nada

Y como van las cosas con tu madre –dijo mientras subían las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial-

Bien, mañana tiene la entrevista de trabajo –dijo la joven, mientras miraba algunas tiendas, su madre habia insistido en que fuera, diciendo que en el trabajo que conseguiría le iría mejor, así que por eso estaba alli con el fin de conseguir lo necesario para el evento al que la había invitado Inuyasha-

Ya veras que le ira muy bien, bien ahora a los que vinimos, solo faltamos nosotras por nuestro vestido –dijo Eri tomándola de la mano-

* * *

Inuyasha es Kikyo pide que bajes –dijo Miroku abriendo la puerta-

Es en serio –dijo agotado de las escenas de esa mujer, cerro la puerta de su laptop y bajo- ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Inuyasha, sabes que no me gusta pelear contigo –dijo yendo hacia el y acariciando su pecho que solo estaba cubierto por una delgada camiseta blanca-

Kikyo, ya no mas –dijo Inuyasha quitando sus manos de encima de él- Porque no vas a hacer otras cosas que no me incluyan a mi tengo cosas que hacer, por favor…

Tienes a esa niña arriba en tu habitación no es cierto –dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de el y comenzaba a subir las escaleras-

¿A dónde vas? –dijo tomándola de la mano y bajándola lo poco que había subido-

La tienes en tu habitación, tienes a esa golfa en tu habitación –dijo mientras trataba de safarse de él-

Kikyo, solo te lo diré una vez, en tu vida vuelvas a referirte a Kagome de esa manera, y ya me tienes harto no hemos sido ni somos nada para que te creas con derecho de reclamarme –dijo mientras caminaba con ella hacía la puerta- Y ahora desaparece de mi vida –dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara-

¿Acabo todo con Kikyo? –dijo Miroku sin poderlo creer-

No seas tonto nunca empezamos nada, solo era distracción, avisa que no le permitan entrada –dijo subiendo a su habitación-

Mañana en la tarde viene la estilista para tu traje de la premier del viernes –dijo con una sonrisa-

* * *

Entonces mi cuñado es famoso –dijo Sota mirando el trailer que ponían con mas frecuencia debido al estreno- ¿Qué ventajas trae eso para mi Kagome?

¿Qué? –Dijo despegando su vista de los cuadernos-

¿Qué ventajas me trae a mi que tu novio sea famoso? –dijo Sota acercándose a ella-

Que mi novio… ¿Cuál novio? –Pregunto sin entender del todo-

Si, el chico de las películas de acción, es mi cuñado en que me favorece –dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio-

Como que el chico… ¡Inuyasha!, no es mi novio –dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido-

Esta bien –dijo Sota asustado por la mirada de su hermana- ¡Abuelo ayúdame!

Este niño –dijo volviendo a sus estudios-

Kagome…te trajeron esto –dijo el abuelo colocando el sobre en la mesa-

Gracias –dijo para ver como su abuelo se iba, examino el sobre y vio que sobre este estaba escrito con la más fina letra "Kagome", lo abrió y alli estaban las 5 entradas para premier y algo más una pequeña notita

_Espero que asistas, a menos que quieras dejar a este pobre actor sin su pareja y sin los rumores del día siguiente._

_Te espero…_

_Inuyasha_

Tonto –dijo dejando la nota junto con las entradas en el sobre-

* * *

Es increíble que por fin mañana estaremos en la premier –dijo Eri de camino a casa después de un día de estudio-

No se ustedes chicas pero yo creo que ya deberíamos ser consideradas todas unas socialites –dijo Ayumi- Todas unas Paris Hilton

Kagome rio ante la actitud de sus amigas, su teléfono celular sonó y detuvo su caminar

¿Qué pasa… ¿Es él? –dijo Yuca acercándose a ella al igual que las demás-

Hola –dijo Kagome tratando de alejar a sus amigas de ella- Si las recibí…muchas gracias…esta bien nos vemos…adiós

¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto Ayame-

Nada, solo llamaba para saber si iríamos –dijo guardando su celular-

En definitiva Kagome eres una chica con suerte –dijo Ayame-

* * *

Los flashes de las cámaras inundaban el lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo la premier de la pelicula, miles de fotógrafos esperaban la llegada de los actores, director, productor o personajes invitados, esta era una noche importante pues era el estreno de una de las películas más esperadas, pues el protagonista era Inuyasha Taisho.

La llegada al lugar fue más sencilla que la vez de la premiación pues aunque habia gente y demasiada, no era tanta como la de una premiación, pues a la premier solo asistían los actores y realizadores de la pelicula, los invitados de estos y algunas personas que costeaban la entrada por su cuenta, así que la llegada al lugar no se hizo tediosa.

Cuando la limosina que el mismo Inuyasha envió a la casa de Kagome, como le habia prometido, se detuvo salieron y nuevamente las luces de las cámaras la aturdieron y al parecer solo a ella porque sus amigas estaban frescas como una lechuga, entrego las entradas y un segundo ya estaban caminando a paso calmo por la alfombra que se habia predispuesto y en el centro de todos los paparazzis, que fotografían a cuanta persona pasara y a cuanto a actor posara frente a uno de los carteles promociónales de la pelicula al igual que entre fans que gritaban por una mirada de los famosos que asistían.

Miro a sus amigas, y vaya que les sentaba este mundo de las cámaras, todas caminaban con la frente en alto, hasta algo de gracia le causo. Vio hacia mas adelante y vio la zona mas temida, el lugar donde se tomaban las fotos de la ropa que era usada por las personas que asistían sin importar si eran o no conocidas, maldijo mentalmente, esta vez no…

Necesitas que te escolte –le susurro en el oído logrando que pegara un brinco para luego girarse a verlo-

Hola… ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo con una sonrisa, pero que tonta pregunta si estaba excelente, lucia un traje color gris, sin corbata, llevaba sus cabellos tomados en una coleta baja y un poco más cortos por lo que notaba-

No mejor que tu –dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba el vestido azul oscuro que usaba esta noche, el cual era strapless y entallado solo en la parte del busto y luego se dejaba caer libremente, este le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas y era sujetado desde la parte de atrás del cuello, usaba unas zapatillas negras algo altas pero aun así se veía baja a su lado llevaba una pequeña cartera del mismo color de estos. Llevaba su cabello en ondas y suelto a excepción de algunas hebras recogidas a un lado por una linda orquilla de mariposa, su maquillaje era natural como siempre- luces muy bien…

Gracias –dijo Kagome con un leve sonrojo que causaba en Inuyasha cierta ternura, en ese instante escucho el carraspeo de sus amigas tras ella- Ahh es cierto…Inuyasha ellas son mis amigas, Eri, Ayumi, Ayame y Yuca –dijo señalándolas a cada-

Es un placer verlas de nuevo –dijo luego de estrechar su mano con la de ellas que casi mueren de un ataque al corazón-

Inuyasha…Buenas noches señoritas –dijo saludando a Kagome y a las jóvenes que tan grata y amena compañía le habían hecho el día de la premiación- Ya es hora de que entres…

Claro –dijo Inuyasha- Miroku acompañas a las señoritas a sus puestos –pidió-

Será un honor –dijo caminando con las jóvenes no sin antes detenerse en la zona de las temidas fotografías de Kagome, pues también el era reconocido en los medios-

Ahora si vamos nosotros –dijo Inuyasha tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar con ella-

Se dejo llevar pues cada vez que el entrelazaba su gran mano con la de ella sentía que cualquier cosa podría pasar y nada sucedería sentía que todo estaría bien si iba de su mano, como la vez anterior el paso su mano por su cintura y la atrajo y como si algo se hubiera encendido todos empezaron a llamarlo por una fotografía, esta vez salieron rápido de ahí e ingresaron al teatro donde se llevaría a cabo el estreno.

Tomaron asiento en primera fila del palco central, como era de esperarse; las luces bajaron levemente y se centraron en alguien que subió al frente, el director de la pelicula. Y luego de que el hablara y que Inuyasha subiera a acompañarlo con unas breves palabras, la pelicula dio inicio.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar luego de que la pelicula dio fin, el director agradeció a todos incluido Inuyasha el cual se coloco de pie cuando todos aplaudieron por el, luego hicieron un breve brindis en el salón contiguo al lugar de proyección y luego la gente comenzó a retirarse, los involucrados con la pelicula a la celebración privada, y los demás a sus casas.

¿Qué dijo tu madre? –Dijo Inuyasha en cuanto ella colgó-

Que no hay problema –dijo sonriendo y guardando su teléfono, su madre le había permitido que fuera a la celebración-

Que bien, vamos a…

Inuyasha hasta que por fin te dejas ver –dijo una mujer enfundada en un vestido negro que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, Kagome la reconoció como la co-protagonista de Inuyasha en la pelicula-

Oh Saiyo –dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Saiyo ella es Kagome

Mucho gusto –dijo gentilmente a pesar de la mirada que le dedico la mujer-

Lo mismo digo, e Inuyasha vas a la fiesta –dijo la mujer volviendo a la sonrisa anterior- Puedes venir conmigo en mi limosina…

No hace falta iré con Kagome en la mia –dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien, nos vemos allá, un placer conocerte –dijo para marcharse-

Creo que no le caí bien –dijo Kagome mientras veía a la mujer marcharse-

Solo es envidia, porque eres mas bonita –dijo acercándose, lo que hizo poner en alerta a Kagome-

No digas tonterías –dijo ella alejándose un poco de él-

Sabia y reconocía que las consecuencias que habia traído el conflicto con Kikyo no habían sido las mejores, pues su madre había sido despedida, pero aun así para Kikyo también había una consecuencia, al parecer no había logrado separar a Inuyasha y ella…un momento ¡Separar!, desde cuando eran algo que podían separar. Como sea no habia podido, mal por Kikyo bien por ella. Las consecuencias también podían ser buenas…

_**Continuara******************************_

_**Esta dicho, hay gente con suerte, gente con pésima suerte y luego estoy yo… (Hablando totalmente en serio). Quien puede ser tan suertudo…en fin que se le va hacer. Dejen sus comentarios…un abrazo…bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, volví…; muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y sin detenerme a decir nada, les dejare la continuación…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 7: Bajo el mismo techo**_

- ¿Dónde es la fiesta? – Ahora se encontraba con Inuyasha en el auto, luego de que sus amigas fueran a casa en lugar de a la fiesta, debido a que no contaban con alguien como su hermosa madre que les diera permiso a asistir al lugar, como ahora lo hacia ella.

- Es un club no muy lejos de aquí – Respondió el chico a un lado de ella.

- Por cierto muy buena pelicula – Felicitó Kagome - Eres un gran actor…y los dobles – Bromeó.

- Hey…no uso dobles – Se escuchó dolido.

- Oye lo lamento solo…

- Soy un gran actor – Rió con ganas al ver que ella caía ante su broma.

- Sabias que eres un tonto – Le regañó propinándole un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo, ambos rieron.

- Ya llegamos – Anunció cuando el auto se detuvo, bajó del auto tomándole la mano, algo que ya era tan común en ambos; sentir la calida y pequeña mano de Kagome le hacía sentir que por fin algo era solo de él y le ayudaba a recuperar la confianza perdida.

Al poner un pie fuera del auto las luces de los flashes casi la cegaron, ¡Hasta aquí venían!, pero esta vez Inuyasha camino directo al interior del club, sin importar el llamado de los paparazzis

La música inundaba el lugar, pero no se detuvieron hasta que entraron a una sala que decía VIP, bien, era fiesta privada; adentro la música se dejaba oir y el lugar no era muy distinto solo que la conversación se hacia presente en el lugar mucho mas que el baile de la sala general

Tomaron asiento, habia estado hablando gran parte de la noche con Miroku y una amiga de Inuyasha, también actriz, Sango, muy bonita y por demás simpática, por su parte Inuyasha estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, sin soltar su mano algunas veces se unía a la conversación y otras hablaba con gente que se acercaba a él, pero sus manos siempre estuvieron unidas.

- Kagome… ¿quieres bailar? – Le pregunto, miró alrededor y vio que al parecer la canción puesta habia animado a varios.

- Claro… - Se colocó de pie ayudada por él, fueron al centro de la pisto, por suerte para ella se camuflaron entre el resto de personas, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así bailó libremente dejándose llevar por la melodía, además algunos ya estaban en las nubes por pasarse de tragos, no seria vista de todos modos.

La canción que inundaba el lugar era alegre y movida, invitando a un baile sin restricciones; posó una mano en la cintura y comenzaron a moverse al son de la música, acoplando sus cuerpos en un baile sensual, que estaba seguro que una fotografía de estas seria suficiente para declararlos marido y mujer, lo bueno era que al parecer algunos ya tenían la bebida en la cabeza y no notaban mucho lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Bajó su mano un poco más, los movimientos al ritmo de las la música que Kagome desenvolvía con su cuerpo lo llevaban casi al borde del delirio, jamás imaginó que ella pudiera moverse así, al parecer esta era otra de las facetas de Kagome, y el quería conocerlas todas.

Giró el cuerpo de Kagome posando su mano esta vez en su abdomen, ¡Demonios! Esta chica lo estaba enloqueciendo, ella bailaba por hacerlo y al parecer no se daba cuenta de la tortura a la cual lo tenía sometido pero de la cual no deseaba escapar…

La música terminó y ambos fueron a sentarse, y como ambos lo sospechaban nadie los vio, bien por ellos; ya en la mesa, tomó el trago que le habían servido y que apenas habia tocado y lo bebió de un sorbo, no era lo mas adecuado pero necesitaba olvidar por unos momentos el baile con Kagome, la volteó a ver y alli estaba tan fresca como una lechuga, a excepción de sus mejillas arreboladas al parecer debido al calor que se cernía en el lugar, la vio ver su celular, lo que lo hizo mirar su reloj, si que era tarde.

- Inuyasha, ya es algo tarde y creo que tengo que irme ya

- Esta bien, nos despedimos y te llevo a tu casa – Se levantaron de sus asientos y una vez él se despidió de algunas personas salieron del lugar.

Ya estaban de nuevo en la limosina, luego de despedirse de todos en la fiesta ya se encaminaban a casa de Kagome.

- ¿Te divertiste? – Preguntó Inuyasha sentada al lado de ella.

- Si, fue divertido, muchas gracias por todo – Le brindó una calida sonrisa, desvió su mirada a la ventanilla, las calles estaban solitarias y un poco mas allá pudo ver el templo, su casa; acto seguido la limosina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta, Inuyasha bajo y luego la ayudo a ella.

- Que descanses – Ambos estaban frente a la entrada de su casa.

- Igual tu – ¿Y ahora que?, una hebra de su cabello se desacomodo e Inuyasha quien la tomo entre sus dedos y la puso tras su oreja- Gracias…Buenas noch…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él, en esta ocasión no fue como el leve roce de la ultima vez, el la acerco a él tomándola de la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra era posada en su rostro. Aunque la tomó de sorpresa una parte de ella ansiaba ese beso mas que nada, pasó sus manos por el cuello de el poniéndose casi en puntitas permitiendo que el beso se profundizara.

- Hija eres tú – Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde adentro, la luz de la sala se encendió lo que hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente; la puerta se abrió y ambos mostraron sus rostros más inocentes.

- Buenas noches señora, lamento que la haya despertado – Dijo Inuyasha mientras daba leves miradas a Kagome que mantenía las mejillas arreboladas - Yo me tengo que ir, estoy algo cansado, buenas noches…hablamos luego Kagome

- Es un buen muchacho – Habló su madre en cuanto Inuyasha se perdió de vista - Vamos adentro esta helando aquí afuera…

* * *

- Bailaste con él, y eso fue todo – Exclamó Ayumi.

- Aun así da envidia – Asintió Yuca - Pero si hubiera sido yo, aprovecharía para darle un beso, se imaginan como besaría Inuyasha, seria como…

Una mezcla entre lo dulce y lo salvaje, pensaba a Kagome mirando a sus amigas dando opiniones acerca de los besos de Inuyasha; los mismos que la tuvieron delirando todo el fin de semana y por los cuales no se habia concentrado en clases, pero es que su corazón habia latido tan rápido que pensó que moriría ahí mismo, la sensación de las manos en su cuerpo aun la quemaban, en definitiva un beso de Inuyasha dejaba loca a cualquiera.

- Kagome… ¿Tienes fiebre? – Ayame posó una mano en su frente.

- Claro que no… - Despertando de sus divagaciones, notó el calor en sus mejillas ya se imaginaba porque - Chicas debo irme rápido, nos vemos mañana… - Y corrió escaleras arriba de su templo, ni cuenta se dio que habia llegado - Por poco y… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Hola hija… - La saludó su madre con la característica sonrisa de siempre.

- Y todas estas cajas… ¿Nos mudamos? – Preguntó al ver varias personas apilar cajas afuera de su casa.

- No te lo dije, ay se me olvido – Se disculpó aun sonriendo - Conseguí un nuevo empleo, tengo en mis manos a una de las mas grandes productoras de series televisivas, pero el contrato exige que debemos mudarnos a casa de el dueño

- ¿Por qué?, que tiene que ver – preguntó al ver que sacaban algunas cosas de su cuarto.

- Ah, la persona que me contrato debe de estar presente en cada uno de los movimientos que se hagan, por lo que es más fácil si vivimos en la casa de él – Explicó - Pero no te preocupes, ustedes seguirán en su escuela, claro que deben levantarse un poco mas temprano, y el abuelo se quedara aquí y vendremos a visitarlo seguidamente… pequeños detalles hija, solo eso – Si, no tan pequeños.

* * *

No habia pasado ni media hora desde que había llegado a casa y ya estaba subida en el carro con su madre y hermano, con el camión de mudanza siguiéndolos, ni siquiera cambiarse el uniforme habia podido; pero debido a que su madre se olvido de contarle en todo el fin de semana el pequeño detalle de la mudanza, y ahora iban a la casa donde vivirían, no se estuviera quejando si le hubiera dicho al menos. Pero que mas daba ya, dejo de ver su jugueteo con sus pulgares y miró al lugar al que había entrado el auto hace un par de minutos.

¡Un momento! ella conocía ese sendero, solo lo habia visto una vez, pero fue suficiente para no olvidarse, ese sendero era la casa de…

- Buenas tardes señora… ¡Kagome! – Clamó el joven atónito de ver a la chica ahí.

- Joven Miroku – Dijo Kagome ya no tan sorprendida.

- Wow que casota – Prorrumpió Sota dejando el videojuego a un lado.

- Miroku podrías explicarme de una buena vez el tonto contrato que tengo que firmar, si te vas cada cinco… ¡Kagome! – Exclamó casi dejando caer las carpetas que tenia en sus manos.

- Vaya el mundo puede ser a veces un balón, pero uno muy pequeño – Habló la madre de Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Acomodó la ultima prenda en su armario, y aun quedaba mucho espacio, es que una habitación para un closet era demasiado, cerró la puerta y se lanzó a la mullida cama, tal vez no seria tan difícil a acostumbrarse a todo esto, aunque el punto de Inuyasha, aun no sabia como haría con eso, lo bueno o lo malo de eso no estaba segura, era que apenas si habían intercambiado uno que otro saludo con el desde que llegó, simples formalidades.

* * *

- No puedo creer, entonces el número del que me llamas es de la casa de Inuyasha – Habló una emocionada Eri por la línea telefónica.

- No, esta es la línea general, hay una privada –dijo Kagome recostándose en la amplia cama- Pensabas volverte acosadora por teléfono

- Lastima que tengamos esta semana de receso

- ¿Por qué? Es bueno tomar un descanso, el ultimo año puede ser muy pesado – Las semanas de receso por cualquier tontería eran geniales.

- Pero estamos a meses de graduarnos deberían intensificar las clases –dijo Eri con voz de fingido apasionamiento-

Si ya lo creo, oye debo colgar, hablamos luego –dijo dejando el teléfono en su lugar, y bien que podría hacer en ese lugar, ya habría tiempo para pensar-

* * *

-Oye ¿Cómo van las cosas? – Preguntó sentándose frente al escritorio.

- Muy bien, este fin de semana empiezas con los viajes promociónales para la pelicula – Le comunicó.

- Odio esos viajes – Suspiró - ¿A que países vamos?

Pues, vas a Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia, España, Italia, Alemania e Inglaterra, luego puedes regresar a casa, otras personas de la pelicula irán a otros países – Enumeró Miroku entregándole el itinerario de sus recorridos - La producción se encarga de tu hospedaje, debes ir hoy con la estilista que te dará los trajes para cada estreno, y si tienes alguna duda solo dime…

- ¿En que momento puedo respirar? – Pidió dándole un vistazo a lo que el le habia entregado, para dejarlo de nuevo sobre el escritorio e irse.

* * *

Reconocía que estas eran las dos semanas más difíciles que habia vivido en la escuela, a veces se preguntaba si los maestros tenían corazón, eso era parte de la explicación de porque estaba a estas horas en un lugar distinto a casa, pues todo se debía al proyecto final de química.

- Creo que es mejor que dejemos por hoy – Habló Ayame estirándose, buscando no dormirse.

- Es algo tarde, creo que Ayame tiene razón – Apoyó Kagome guardando sus cosas - Creo que llamare a mamá para que venga por mi

- Si quieres te puedo llevar Kagome – Ofreció el joven que las acompañaba en el proyecto a las chicas - Mi padre me presta su auto y te puedo llevar

- Muchas gracias Houjo

El camino no se hizo tan largo como pensó, Houjo era un chico que le caía bien, era un gran amigo; durante el camino la hizo reír con varias tonterías al igual que él a ella. En un momento ya habían llegado, se detuvieron en la entrada y luego de que la gente de seguridad la reconocieran le permitieron entrar.

- Gracias por traerme Houjo – Salió de auto - Nos vemos mañana…buenas noches…

- Kagome… - La detuvo antes de marcharse, el que la llamara por el nombre la sorprendió tal vez era serio lo que debía decirle - Yo…hay algo que quiero… - Lo que hizo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, él bajó a sus labios y la besó, acercándola a él de la cintura mientras la besaba con casi desespero, casi como acto reflejo se alejó con algo de dificultad - Kagome yo lo siento…

- No te preocupes…solo olvidémoslo ¿Si?

- Gracias Kagome – Se acercó de nuevo el chico, abrazándola pero separándose rápidamente para no asustarla - Nos vemos…

Antes de siquiera verlo irse, entro a la casa y subió rápido a su habitación a estas horas todo estaba en penumbras.

Cerró las cortinas de su habitación rápidamente y el que pensó que tal vez podría invitarla a salir o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer ella ya se había divertido bastante con él, o tal vez ya habia conseguido vivir entre comodidades, ella era igual a las otras, no, ella era peor, pues entraba en tu corazón y luego lo deshacía.

Tomó su teléfono celular y espero que contestaran- Kikyo, ¿Cómo estas linda?…estaba estresado tu me entiendes…no te preocupes yo iré

* * *

- En serio mamá no veo la hora de la graduación o al menos el momento en que termine este proyecto – Suspiró agotada.

- Espera que inicies la universidad, añoraras la escuela – Advirtió su madre concentrada en la laptop y sin perder detalle de su hija.

- Ni lo digas, te dejo trabajar buenas noches mamá – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación para irse a la suya, debía de aprovechar que era temprano y podía dormir una noche decente, al girar la esquina choco con algo fuerte y calido, lo que la hizo caer al suelo- Auch…Inuyasha, lo siento no te vi

- Sí, fíjate por donde vas – Le dijo con la mirada mas dura que jamás habia visto en él - No quiero tener que ir chocando por ahí contigo

Pero… ¿Cuál es su problema? – Lo miró un segundo y siguió camino a su habitación, aunque la actitud de Inuyasha le quito el sueño.

* * *

Por fin un día que llegaba temprano a casa, ya hoy habían entregado el proyecto que les daría la nota en química; fue a su habitación y dejó su bolso, hoy especialmente se sentía de buenos ánimos a pesar de los pequeños enfrentamientos que habia tenido con Inuyasha, y aun no se explicaba de su actitud, cada vez que se le encontraba era motivo de algún comentario despectivo por parte de él, pero estaba muy preocupada con sus para estudios fijarse en eso, así que solo se lo atribuyo a cosas de su trabajo.

Fue a la parte trasera de la mansión, tal vez iría al lago, le gustaba ese lugar, la hacia relajarse, caminó por el pequeño sendero sabia que primero era la piscina y luego el lago, pero lo que vio la dejo sin ánimos de caminar.

- Inuyasha…tenemos invitados – Señaló la mujer que estaba sobre Inuyasha en la silla para tomar sol, con tan solo un bikini como prenda, mientras el estaba solo con un pantalón de playa, y ambos se besaban apasionadamente, o lo estuvieron haciendo.

- ¿Qué quieres niña?...no te enseñaron a no espiar – Ni siquiera la miró al hablar, al parecer demasiado concentrado en la mujer sobre él.

- Lo lamento – Corrió rápidamente, marchándose del lugar sin detenerse hasta que llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y notó que sus piernas temblaban y que sus mejillas eran recorridas por ¿lágrimas?... - Pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – Se reprochó mientras tocaba sus mejillas y trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas pero estaban no dejaban de fluir - Eres una tonta Kagome – Debió saber que esos días tan solo habían sido un lindo sueño, uno en el que el tonto actor, con el gran ego no estaba, pero ahora el volvió, pero era de esperarse que no duraría para siempre.

* * *

- No me habías dicho que esa niña vivía aquí – Le dijo acomodando su bikini.

- No es de importancia – Se levantó de la silla y se lanzó a la piscina - Su madre maneja mi productora y Miroku necesitaba que estuviera cerca…

- Si su madre – Se maldijo ella misma, pues ella tenía la culpa de que esa mocosa estuviera ahí, aunque bien a Inuyasha no le interesaba así que estaba bien, pero aun así debía asegurarse.

* * *

- ¿Hija te sientes bien? – Preguntó su madre entrando a la habitación-.

- Estoy bien mamá, solo que… ¿crees que pueda ir unos días donde el abuelo? – Pidió - Esta casa es muy grande para mí…

- Claro hija – Ella sabía que no debía presionar para que Kagome contara su problema, ella conocía a su hija y sabia que el espacio de la casa, no era lo que la tenía así, pero dejaría que ella misma se abriera - Empaca lo que necesites, te espero afuera en el auto…

* * *

- Volvimos a las andadas – Reclamó Miroku.

- Déjame en paz Miroku, ya paso el estreno, dame vacaciones

- Créeme que si pudiera lograr, que esta sarta de tonterías los demás los vieran como vacaciones, o si pudiera sacarte por unos instantes de ser el ídolo adolescente lo haría Inuyasha, así evitaría tener que estar inventando cosas para sacarte de cuanta estupidez hagas – Por primera vez estaba molesto - Estabas bien, muy calmado, cerca de un mes ¿Qué paso con Kagome?

- ¿Que te hace pensar que es por esa niña? – Gruñó exasperado - Ella solo fue una mas que aparentó ser diferente – Su tono de voz cambió por uno mas sombrío, para luego volver al anterior - Además es lo que soy Miroku, no deberías extrañarte – Palmeó la espalda de su manager y lo dejó solo.

- Es lo que eres, más no lo que eras…

* * *

- Es lo que llevaras – Miro a su hija guardar las maletas en la cajuela del auto.

- Si no me quedare mucho, solo unos días

- Debería tener vida propia – Gruñó para el mismo, exasperado, ya fuera de la mansión, en cuanto vio a Kagome con las maletas en el auto no pudo evitar con escalofrió recorriera su columna, ¿Ella se iba?; por un instante su rostro se suavizó pero fue uno muy breve, al momento regresó a su ceño fruncido y paso a su lado para llegar a su auto y justo cuando se cruzó con ella- Ya era hora…

El oir las palabras de él, al momento de cerrar el maletero del auto le dieron ganas de subir tomar todas sus cosas y quedarse con el abuelo, pero sabia bien que su madre seria capaz de irse con ella y abandonar el trabajo y era eso lo que la obligaba a quedarse bajo el mismo techo de él aunque todo se convirtiera en un infierno.

* * *

- Entonces tu hermana salio para descansar – Dijo Miroku jugando videojuegos con el niño, a veces era bueno distraerse un poco.

- Esta por graduarse, tiene muchos deberes en la escuela y los viajes hasta aquí son largos…cosas de tiempo según mamá – Comentó el niño.

- Ya veo y ¿Cómo es tu hermana?

- Si piensas tener algo con ella estas equivocado – Advirtió pausando el juego.

- O no créeme que no son mis intenciones, además ya debe tener novio –Indagó con el fin de ver que habia sucedido con Inuyasha y ella.

- No claro que no – Reanudó de nuevo el juego - Pero hay un chico que esta tras ella, Houjo el chico que la trajo a casa hace dos semanas…

El mismo tiempo de cambio de Inuyasha, o en el que habia retomado su antigua actitud.

El averiguar eso no ayudaba de mucho tal vez hubiera sido antes o después, pero aun así Inuyasha habia cambiado por algo sucedido con esa chica; necesitaba todo como antes por su propia salud mental y por el bienestar de Inuyasha, tendría que lograr que ese par convivieran sanamente bajo el mismo techo.

_**Continuara******************************_

_**Ahh, se imaginan viviendo con Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucederá?, ya lo veran…jajaja, bien espero les haya gustado, también espero sus criticas constructivas y sus buenos mensajes…abrazos, bye…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien. Bueno esta vez decidi actualizar de manera muy pronta (O al menos eso creo). Primero que todo muchas gracias por el apoyo en la historia, a los que leen y a los que dejan sus comentarios. Y segundo que todo…bueno no hay segundo, solo resta dejarle la continuación y que la disfruten.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 8: Verdaderos conflictos**_

- Tus amigas volvieron de nuevo – El abuelo se acercó a ella tomando asiento a su lado.

- Seguro mamá les dijo que estaba aquí – Escondió su rostro en la mesa - Pensé que esta semana aquí me serviría, no es que me moleste tu compañía abuelo pero…

- Lo se, no tienes que decir nada – Dijo el abuelo sirviendo una taza de té - Pero seguro ellas quieren saber que paso con el joven…

- No estoy para reproches de ellas, siempre están de parte de él – Refunfuñó Kagome, recordando cuando quiso contar algo sobre el conflicto con Inuyasha a sus amigas, con solo mencionar el nombre de él y problemas de inmediato se pusieron de su parte.

- Hija no es que me estorbes pero planeas quedarte más, o planeas al menos asistir al colegio

- Si abuelo se nota, pero creo que es hora que vaya regresando mi madre me esta haciendo preguntas, por cierto espero que no se entere por tu boca abuelo – Le reprochaba.

- ¿Regresas mañana?

- Me iré ahora, voy a empacar y luego llamare a un taxi – Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, era hora de volver a la mansión, que mas daba al fin y al cabo los días en su casa no ayudaron mucho calmar sus pensamientos - Abuelo, estoy lista, voy a llamar al taxi y…hola Houjo – Que no habia dicho a su abuelo que no estaba para sus ami…

- Dijiste amigas – Interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver la mirada de su nieta.

- Que lastima Kagome, tu abuelo me decía que regresas a la mansión, si quieres te llevo traje el auto de mi padre – Tan atento como casi siempre.

- Yo creo que…

- Es mejor hija, es algo tarde y no me gustaria que algo te pasara algo – Apoyó el abuelo.

Nuevamente hacia el mismo recorrido que la vez anterior con Houjo, solo que estaba vez no tenia ánimos para seguir la conversación que él mantenía, tenia su vista fija en la noche oscura que se cernía, no dejando diferenciar las zonas rurales en las que estaban; en algunas ocasiones asentía o negaba acerca de lo decía el joven que conducía y finalmente pudo divisar la entrada a la mansión, ahora que veía parecía mas una fortaleza con todos los hombres que vigilaban fuera de las grandes puertas y otros subidos a algunos lugares parecía que cuidaban mas que de algún paparazzi, pero bien que sabia ella que tan peligrosos podrían ser los paparazzis o algún loco fan. Las puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron al ver a Kagome y dieron entrada al auto, pasaron breves momentos para llegar a la casa, ya alli bajo del auto junto con Houjo que fue al maletero y saco las maletas que Kagome recibió rápidamente.

- Muchas gracias por traerme – Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mas por amabilidad que otra cosa.

- Kagome, fui a tu casa hace unos momentos porque quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo el próximo sábado – Se atrevió, ya sabia ella que cuando la llamaba por su nombre era para algo mas que serio.

- No cree que debería respetar el sueño de los demás – Interrumpió abriendo la puerta, por su expresión se veía muy enojado.

- Lo lamento mucho, es mi culpa; nos vemos en la escuela Kagome – Se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de Inuyasha y subió al auto para luego irse.

Kagome tomo las maletas y volteo hacia el - Lo lamento mucho no pensé que habláramos tan fuerte – Pasó por su lado para entrar con él siguiéndole los talones.

- Su molesta voz despertaría a cualquiera – Subió tras ella las escaleras-.

- Bien pues ponga una de sus películas y escuche su melodiosa voz a todas horas o llame a su novia y dígale que le hable al oído – Lo encaró finalmente, frente a la que era su habitación.

- No me gusta causar envidias – Se acercó a Kagome provocándola.

- A parte de asco no causaras nada en mí – Entró en el cuarto y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

- Maldita mocosa – Susurró para irse a su habitación, la pregunta vino a su cabeza, porque habia bajado apenas vio por el ventanal que ella llegaba con el idiota de la otra vez, ya debería de dejar esas estupidas reacciones- Eres un tonto Inuyasha…

* * *

- Hija por que no me avisaste que habías venido – Su madre irrumpió en su habitación.

- Llegué algo tarde, no quería despertarte – Dijo Kagome, aunque sabia bien a quien habia "despertado"

- ¿Y como es eso que no has ido al colegio? – Bien, su abuelo abrió la boca - Y que aun no vas…estas a menos de dos meses de graduarte no debes descuidar los estudios hija, ¿estas enferma acaso?

- No mamá es solo que, no se que me pasa, pero no te preocupes Houjo me presto sus apuntes y ya los pase, ahora los repaso y no me atrasare mucho –Aseguró - Mañana ya iré a la escuela

- Esta bien…debo ir al trabajo – Depositó un beso en la frente de ella - Nos vemos en la noche…

- Claro

* * *

- Más publicidad – Suspiró pasando una mano por sus cabellos - Pensé que habrían vacaciones

- Así no se te den, las tomas – Reprendió Miroku - No sabes las primeras planas que he encontrado, no podrías tomar vacaciones de las fiestas o de Kikyo

- Ya, ya, necesito algo en que distraerme

- Tu sabes lo que conlleva ser actor – Continuó - Sino para que…

- Ya lo se

- Bien, entonces la otras semana comienzas ese trabajo, no te preocupes solo será cuestión de un par de días, unos para las fotografías y otro para el estreno de la campaña, ves cosas sencillas – Le sonrió Miroku.

- Como sea, luego ¿puedo tomar vacaciones?

- Planeas viajar con Kikyo

- Tal vez no lo se – Se lanzó a su cama - Por lo tanto no cierres mas contratos, tomare vacaciones…

Inuyasha se las merecía aunque la idea de que estuviera con Kikyo no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

* * *

- No debí haber faltado a clases – Se regañó, revisando algunas ecuaciones de matemáticas.

- Aunque asistas no entenderías nunca, hay cosas que no están hechas para algunas personas – Hizo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras.

- Genial – Suspiró, era lo único que le faltaba - Cuando sea reportera y te pida tu opinión dámela

- Eso si te gradúas algún día – Le dijo con sorna - Por lo que veo creo que eso será…nunca

- Bien, por suerte para ti podías pagar para que te pasaran – Ya estaba cansada de las tontas peleas que el iniciaba y que ella continuaba

- Si, pero me gradúe

- Sabes que déjame en paz – De un golpe cerró sus cuadernos y los tomó para marcharse, ir a estudiar a la sala ya no se veía como una buena idea - Que no tienes nada mas que hacer, que ya te estorba tu gran ego, ve y busca a alguien que le intereses o que piense que eres el centro del universo, a mi déjame sola, si tanto te molesto, no me mires, no me hables y los dos contentos – Ya estaba hastiada de todo esto, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, cuando estaba por cerrar su puerta esta se vio detenida.

- Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiero – Se plantó en el lugar.

- Aun así no eres nadie para venir a tratarme así – Estaba enfada y no soportaría más - Y no te preocupes que no se me olvida que esta no es mi casa…

- Pues no parece, pues andas trayendo a tus noviecitos aquí, sino hubiera salido yo anoche, apuesto a que ganas no te faltaban de revolcarte con tu noviecito aquí en mi casa ¿ver… - Sus palabras fueron enmudecidas por el golpe que resonó y dejo su rostro mirando hacia un lado.

- Escúchame bien, no he hecho nada para que me trates así, y podrás ser muy famoso y no se que tonterías y puede ser que los demás laman el suelo que pisas, pero yo no y no por ser lo que eres, voy a permitir que hables como quieras, conmigo no es así – Casi le gritó, esta era una situación que no aguantaba mas, sin esperar que le dijera algo cerró la puerta y él no se opuso.

Tocó levemente su mejilla, jamás en su vida alguien le habia hablado así, pero ella tan solo…ella ponía su mundo de cabeza, necesitaba olvidar por un momento, aunque fuera por uno…

- Kikyo, voy para allá – Colgó su teléfono.

Aparentemente a él le daban igual las opiniones que tenían, aunque era de esperarse el manejaba a todos a su antojo, además que le podía interesar la opinión de una niña, como el decía. Y eso quedaba demostrado pues ahora iba para donde Kikyo, la mujer que el necesitaba.

- Te odio – Cerró sus cortinas una vez que perdió de vista el auto.

* * *

Manejaba casi endemoniadamente por la carretera hacia la ciudad, su distracción lo esperaba en el departamento; la habia visto en la ventana de la habitación, en cuanto el subió al auto, al igual que habia visto la mirada mas llena de odio y ¿melancolía? A la vez. Y sabia muy en el fondo que ella tenia razón, muchas personas estaban al pendiente de él siempre dispuestos a todos, con una sonrisa para él aunque fueran las mas falsas, ahí estaban, muchos peleaban por él y ella era la primera persona a la cual no le interesaba, pero entonces, que era esa actitud cuando ambos asistían a los eventos. Ella solo fingía, para conseguir ¿Qué?, el caso era que ella era una gran falsa que fingió cariño para luego mostrar la misma cara que los demás ponían a sus espaldas, Kagome era igual a todos…

- Hola querido – Abrió la puerta del departamento usando tan solo una pequeña bata cubriendo su cuerpo-

Ni siquiera un saludo salió de sus labios, se abalanzó a ella tomando sus labios salvajemente, haciéndola gemir y aferrarse desesperadamente al cuerpo de él; la tomó de los muslos subiendo levemente la pequeña bata y la cargó dejándola sobre su cintura, se giró y cerró la puerta con el peso de ambos, dejándola acorralada entre el y la puerta.

La desnudó rápidamente, ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, ella igualmente lo hizo sin reprocharle nada, al fin y al cabo no les importaba eso…

* * *

- Este chico me va matar, y veremos que hace si eso sucede – Cansado se levanto del escritorio, necesitaba un trago.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Kagome entrando al despacho del manager de Inuyasha.

- Con mi trabajo nunca lo estas, y menos si trabajas para el idiota de Inuyasha – Volvió al asiento con un vaso entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Tomó asiento frente a él, pero… ¡Y a ella que le importaba!, se reprocho ella misma.

- Y todavía preguntas, se mete en cuanto problema se te ocurra – Y para probarlo le enseñó algunas revistas- Rumores, rumores, y más rumores…

- Pero no es cierto y eso es lo importante – Echó un vistazo a las portadas, todas y cada una de ellas adornadas por él actor.

- Ya lo dudo – Susurró - La verdad, los medios especulan mucho, algunas cosas las exageran y en otras no se alejan de la realidad…

Y… ¿Por qué?

- Hay cosas que influyeron en la vida de Inuyasha, y lo llevaron a donde esta ahora y una de ellas es Kikyo – Masculló el nombre de la mujer y volvió a su trabajo.

No es que fuera curio… ¡Claro que era curiosa, quería saber que era lo que sucedía!

* * *

La sentía moverse bajo el, la oía gemir, sabia que pronto ella lograría llegar al clímax al igual que el pronto se le uniría, pero no quería abrir sus ojos, desde el inicio de todo los mantenía cerrados, pues en su mente solo nadaba la imagen de Kagome, primero como si estuviera reprochándole, ahora como si estuviera con el, en la situación que se estaba dando; la escucho gemir mas fuerte y pronto llegarían, abrió sus ojos y bajó el la vio a ella a Kagome la aferró mas a el embistiéndola con brío y en ese instante rápidamente volvió a ser…Kikyo, antes que algo sucediera, contrariado se separo dejándola tendida en la cama y apartándose a un lado, con la respiración agitada…

- ¿Qué sucedió, íbamos bien? – Le reprocho subiéndose sobre él.

- No estoy de humor – La dejó a un lado y comenzó a buscar su ropa saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto Inuyasha! – Estaba frustrada, eso jamás le habia sucedido ni con el ni con nadie - ¡¡¡Debes volver aquí!!! – Golpeó la cama al verlo ya casi vestido

- Ya basta ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – Buscó las llaves de su auto que habían caído quien sabe donde.

- Tranquilo – Se sobrepuso al grito y lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera - Estas estresado, se lo que necesitas – Ante el enseñó dos pequeñas bolsitas que él rápidamente reconoció

- No quiero – Masculló sin prestar atención, encontró las llaves y cuando se disponía a salir.

- Ven tómalo como un regalo – Puso una de ellas en el bolsillo frontal de su abrigo.

Salio rápidamente del ascensor luego de bajar del departamento de Kikyo, ¿Pero que demonios habia sido eso?, esa chiquilla habia aparecido y…Argggg, como odiaba su estupida cabeza; acelero mas rápido en su Ferrari rojo y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión, la puerta le fue abierta entró y ya al pie de la mansión bajó y se metió en la casa rápidamente, subió casi corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó a su cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? – Se dijo así mismo pasándose las manos por sus cabellos - Ella es igual, olvídate ¡Maldita sea!

Fue hasta el minibar que habia dentro de su habitación, se sirvió un whisky y otro mas, fue con sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio la pequeña bolsita que tenía…tal vez si…solo tal vez saldría de su cabeza…quizás…

* * *

- Renuncio – Suspiró Kagome echando se cabeza para atrás en la silla frente al computador, habia estado trasnochándose para nada, buscando información sobre Inuyasha, pero al parecer todas la paginas decían lo mismo, inicios de su carrera, carrera, locas historias de fans, paginas para ver sus películas, escenas, pero nada que indicara las palabras que habia dicho Miroku, cual era el cambio. ¡Ninguno!, se dio por vencida y apago la computadora, salio del cuarto en el que podía entrar a Internet libremente, pero no le sirvió no habia respuestas de nada.

Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, camino por el largo pasillo calmadamente, hasta que un ruido de vidrios rompiéndose la alertó, ¿Ladrones?...no esto tenia mas seguridad que la casa blanca, oyó el estruendo de cosas caerse, camino y se paró frente a la puerta, no era la habitación de ella, ni de su madre, ni de su hermano, ni de Miroku, el personal que se quedaba en casa tenia sus habitaciones en la planta baja del piso, esa debía ser la de…

Nuevamente un ruido se dejo escuchar, dudó en entrar, pero un nuevo ruido hizo que abriera la manija y entrara, se encontró con una pequeña sala de estar, la habitación era inmensa pero ni rastro de alguien, siguió el leve ruido, como si alguien estuviera moviendo insistentemente algo, cruzó el cuarto de dormir, un pasillo corto y un gritó fue cubierto por sus manos…

- Inuyasha – Musitó, reconociendo a la leve distancia los cabellos negros, que le sucedía ¿un ataque al corazón?; corrió hacia el que estaba en el suelo convulsionando, habia varios vasos y botellas quebradas; no sabia que hacer instintivamente, comenzó a gritar por ayuda - ¡Joven Miroku!, ¡Mamá!, ¡¡¡Ayuda!!!

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, trato de buscar algo… ¡El celular!, buscó entre sus ropas, aterrada, el seguía moviéndose y algo salía de su boca, tenia la mirada perdida… ¡Demonios no tenia el celular!, o no lo encontraba, aferraba una mano de este, mientras pedía por ayuda… ¿Qué pasaba?...

- ¡¡¡¿Qué pasa… ¡¡¡Demonios!!! – Gritó Miroku entrando seguido de la madre de Kagome que se llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar el grito.

- ¡Hay que ayudarlo! – Exclamó Kagome con los ojos llorosos, la imagen de Inuyasha quedaría con ella de por vida.

* * *

Quería ir al hospital, pero su madre no le habia permitido, la ambulancia no habia tardado en llegar y habia sido sacado de la mansión demasiado rápido

Estaba de pie en la habitación sola, aun con la imagen de él en su retina, los paramédicos habían llegado y repetían palabras que ella en su mayoría no entendía, estupidos términos médicos, la alejaron de el rápidamente y fue subido a una camilla la alzaron y bajaron con el a la ambulancia.

Miró el desorden que había en la habitación, si no fuera por éste, no creería lo que habia visto, pero que era un ¿ataque cardiaco?, que demonios le habia sucedido a Inuyasha, la pregunta rondaba por su cabeza.

- Hija… ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a descansar? – La guió afuera y la llevó hasta el cuarto de ella - Es mejor que descanses todo estará bien…

Y eso era lo que esperaba Kagome…

* * *

Su cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía enfocar bien su vista… ¿Dónde estaba?, abrió sus ojos y los enfocó en una lámpara sobre su cabeza que alumbraba insistentemente, tanto que le dolía la cabeza.

- Quítenme esto – Masculló con la ronca voz, que sonaba aun mas pesada como si hubiera dormido por años.

- Ya despertaste – Escuchó la voz de su manager algo lejos.

- ¿Dónde estoy, Miroku? – Se quitó la mascarilla de oxigeno y enfocó su mirada en las intravenosas en su muñeca, y percibió el molesto pitido de quien sabe que aparato, bueno eso debía ser un…

En el hospital – Respondió con voz calmada Miroku y acercándose a la cama para estar a su vista-.

Inuyasha rio por lo bajo, irónicamente - Adelante dame el sermón…

- No tengo porque – Caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, la cual abrió lo que dejó escuchar, los gritos de las fans abajo como la última vez.

- Bien ¿Qué sucede? – Se sentó en la cama cuando se vio con fuerzas, pero si que tenía hambre.

- Nada…ya hable con la prensa, tus fans quieren verte, ahh y tienes una demanda por lo del contrato de publicidad, no quieren rumores al lado de su campaña – Comentó Miroku tan fresco como el agua.

- Pero ya termine esa campaña, habla con los abogados…

- Ya lo hice y están trabajando en eso –

La actitud de Miroku lo estaba exasperando prefería que le gritara que le recriminara, algo pero no el, tan callado y sereno - ¡Dime algo maldita sea no te quedes callado!

- Serviría de algo – Habló sin inmutarse - Mañana te dan de alta, vendrán por ti y te sacarán por la salida secreta…

- ¿Vendrán? – Levantó una ceja, Miroku era como su sombra.

- Si mandare por ti, voy a salir de viaje – Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

- ¿Trabajo? – Y ahí estaba su castigo, no vacaciones.

- Por cierto, quieres ir a la mansión o al penthouse de la ciudad – Omitió su anterior pregunta.

- A mi casa ¿Por qué?...y no me dijiste si hay mas trabajo – Habia algo mal aquí.

- Por Kagome, y no, no hay mas trabajo – Cerró las ventanas trayendo paz a la habitación del hospital.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome? – En definitiva no estaba entendiendo mucho.

- Ha estado preguntando por tu estado – Respondía sus preguntas con monotonía, tal cual un robot; lo vio tomar su abrigo y se acercó a la puerta, genial, ahora se iba - Ah, y con lo del viaje, tienes vacaciones, has lo que quieras yo me voy a descansar de esto, y volviendo con Kagome ella fue quien te encontró, linda imagen – Tomó una revista del mismo sofá y se la lanzó.

Ni siquiera miro la revista, que demonios habia pasado, ¿Miroku se va de vacaciones…él…quien?; y lo mas importante ¿Kagome lo habia encontrado?, finalmente miro la revista, era de ayer, y en la portada una foto de el subiendo inconciente a la ambulancia, al parecer los fotógrafos se filtraron en su casa y en titulo de la portada… "Vuelven los rumores de drogas"… "Inuyasha uno mas en el oscuro mundo de la farándula"…

¿Esto era para problema?, lo mas seguro, a pesar que Miroku estaba relajado, sabia que esto conllevaba conflictos, grandes conflictos y aun mas con ella, con Kagome…

_**Continuara******************************_

_**Eso fue todo; espero les haya gustado; no olviden dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias o demás. Un abrazo…bye…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien. Bueno estoy muy corta de palabras (problema de la depresión), así que no escribiré mucho, aparte de agradecer por los comentarios. Ahora sin mas disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 9: Drogas**_

- Señor Taisho ¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó la enfermera, ni siquiera la habia notado.

- Eh… ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? – Necesitaba esclarecer algunas cosas.

- Ayer paso todo el día inconciente, y el día de hoy – Explicó la anciana enfermera - Si suma hoy y ayer son dos días

No dijo nada, escucho a lo lejos a la enfermera decir que traería algo liviano, para que se alimentara, nada mas alcanzó a distinguir de las palabras de la anciana; tenía su cabeza en otro lugar, en otro día o mejor dicho noche…

Flash back******************************

Fue hasta el minibar que habia dentro de su habitación, se sirvió un whisky y otro mas, fue con sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio la pequeña bolsita que tenia…tan vez si…solo tal vez saldría de su cabeza…quizás funcionaria.

Fue hasta uno de los cajones del baño abrió el botiquín que mantenían por lo general en las habitaciones de su casa, en ese instante nada pasaba por su cabeza, tomo una jeringuilla, y fue hasta el minibar; sus manos le estaban temblando se regaño mentalmente, saco el contenido de la bolsita y lo depositó, con desespero, en una tapa metálica de uno de las botellas de whisky que ya habia tomado, buscó el encendedor que mantenía, calentó el polvillo que se diluyó en unos segundos, lo puso en la jeringa y lo inyectó en su brazo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y la adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo, la sensación de que podía superar y avanzar en todo lo que quisiera

Fin del flash back***********************************

Sabia que habia repetido el proceso varias veces, que en un momento dejó de sentir que su cuerpo le pertenecía, que su corazón latía mas rápido, debería saber ya de sobra que alcohol y lo otro no venían, recordaba que cuando la sensación habia pasado, lo que fue en pocos segundos, fue hasta la licorera, pensó que un trago lo refrescaría, el sudor le pesaba…

- Y luego nada – Se dijo a si mismo, simplemente no recordaba nada.

- ¡Inuyasha mi amor! – Sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre el y le da un beso, su instintiva reacción fue alejarla.

- Señor Taisho, ella ingreso sin… - Decía la enfermera que entraba con un carrito con comida para él, supuso.

- No se preocupe – La enfermera acercó el carrito a el y se marchó.

- Oh, deja que yo… - Se ofreció a darle la comida, pero fue detenida antes de acercarse al carrito.

- Lárgate de aquí – Masculló Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Estas muy tenso si quieres – Revisó su bolso.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Kikyo! – Esa mujer no tenia escrúpulos sabía bien que pretendía darle - Y no te quiero ver por la mansión…

- Pero…

- Ya me oíste – Se giró en la cama y le dio la espalda.

- Vendrás a mi departamento – dijo con esperanza, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-

- Tomare vacaciones

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Habló entusiasmada.

- ¡No, yo tomare, tú te largas! – Le gritó, las enfermeras entraron y sacaron a Kikyo no era bueno que el paciente no estuviera tranquilo.

* * *

Se removió en la cama al escuchar por enésima vez el teléfono sonar, sabia que eran sus amigas y algunas otras chicas del colegio que habían conseguido el numero, todo para preguntar de primera mano por Inuyasha, pero ni siquiera ella sabia nada; ayer en la mañana habia ido a la habitación de el con esperanzas de verlo alli, pero no, la habitación permanecía pulcra sin rastros de lo sucedido en la noche, ni siquiera habia asistido al colegio, estaba esperando a Miroku pero este no llegaba, habia visto la rueda de prensa que se habia transmitido por televisión, pero Miroku no dijo mayor cosa, solo que estaba estable y que habia llegado debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le provoco un desmayo, los rumores aun así permanecían fuertes, pero ella solo quería verlo y borrar la horrible imagen de su cabeza. Hace unos instantes habia llegado Miroku, empaco maletas y salio de viaje, dejó indicaciones a su madre en cuanto a la productora y no dijo nada de Inuyasha.

Y ahora que demonios hacia, necesitaba verlo, quería verlo…

El teléfono se dejo oir pero esta vez no era el de su habitación, sonaba lejanamente tal vez era la línea principal, la privada, al parecer nadie atendería el personal en la casa era poco, los guardaespaldas estaban en su mayoría en la entrada cuidando de los miles de medios de comunicación que mataban por conseguir la entrada a la casa, se levantó de la cama y bajó, Souta no contestaría, el no estaba en la escuela, estaba con su madre, no quería quedarse en casa. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente ante la insistencia del teléfono, al fin en la sala contestó.

- Buenas tardes… - Espero un momento y nadie hablo- ¿A quien necesita?, si busca al joven Miroku el no se…

- Kagome… - Escuchó la profunda.

- Inuyasha… ¿Cómo estas? – Las piernas extrañamente le temblaban, tenía tantas preguntas pero no podía presionarlo.

- Ehhh, bien, necesito que…le digas a alguien que venga por mi al hospital – Recobró la calma en la voz aliviado de que ella no le preguntara nada - Me dieron de alta antes, y necesito un auto, dile a uno…mejor a varios de los guardaespaldas…

- Esta bien… ¿El hospital de la ultima vez? – Preguntó, para escuchar un "Si" y un "Gracias", luego la comunicación se colgó.

Llevaba un buen rato frente a la televisión, estaba viendo la maratónica salida del ídolo del hospital, miles de fans y medios de comunicación se apostaban a la salida, la delantera y la trasera todos querían ver la salida, y ella desde el televisor quería verlo a él sano y salvo. Luego se mostró al gerente del hospital que salía e informaba que el actor habia salido hace por lo menos unos quince minutos del hospital y en perfecto estado, la cámara capto las fans subiendo a taxis, los paparazzis a sus autos y camarógrafos subiendo al auto de sus respectivos canales, destino: mansión de Inuyasha Taisho…

* * *

Habia pasado una semana desde todo lo ocurrido, semana en la cual habia regresado en la escuela, Inuyasha se mantenía en la casa, algunos paparazzis se habían retirado, algunos regresaban, por razones de seguridad, salían de la mansión por una salida que ni siquiera se imaginó existía, quedaba a varios metros de la entrada principal, así que por ahí salían y entraban cualquiera que lo necesitara; del joven Miroku no sabia nada y ella para su fortuna podía descansar un poco de las insistentes preguntas de las chicas del instituto, hasta de algunas maestras, debido a que estaba en exámenes finales y solo asistían a eso unas breves horas; ni cuenta se habia dado de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo estaba a menos de dos semanas, para la ceremonia de graduación y lo que conllevaba ésta, el baile y unas pequeñas vacaciones que habia acordado con sus amigas desde el inicio de año, pero ahora quería descansar de sus amigas, las quería y mucho pero empezaban a molestarla con tantas preguntas por Inuyasha. Y ella no sabía nada y la duda la corroía, muchas veces quiso entrar a su cuarto, desde ese día sabia que sus habitaciones eran vecinas y vaya que estaba tentada de ir a verlo y preguntarle y responder tantas malditas dudas que tenia, pero la principal, si el día que lo vio en esas condiciones, que aun no olvidada, si ese día tuvo una sobredosis.

Caminaba por el sendero que daba a la mansión, descolgó el bolso de su hombro y de uno de los pequeños bolsillos saco una bolsita, la misma que habia encontrado luego de que Inuyasha fuera sacado por los paramédicos, aun contenía algo un extraño polvillo unos cuantos granos, diminutos granos blancos, no quería adelantarse, primero quería saber; pero una y mil veces se preguntaba, ¿Qué mas quería saber?, habia leído artículos en revistas, Internet y miles de cosas, lo que vio en Inuyasha era una sobredosis, de eso que tenia en sus manos, aun no sabia bien que era, pero a pesar que tenia todas las pruebas que decían eran: drogas, ella quería escucharlo de boca de el.

- ¡Ya te dije que no vinieras Kikyo!, aun no se como entraste – Escuchó, alzó su vista y se encontró con Inuyasha de pie en la puerta y Kikyo frente a el alegando por entrar.

- Te pedi disculpas Inuyasha, no volveré a…

- ¡No tu, yo soy el que no volverá a…Kagome – Interrumpió su sermón, al verla cerca de las escaleras de entrada.

- Aun esta esa mocosa aquí, como sea Inuyasha, mi amiga consiguió otra manera, no es tan peligrosa.

¿Peligrosa?, pero de que hablaba esa mujer y porque… ¡No te importa Kagome!, se dijo a si misma, subió los escalones, pasó al lado de la mujer, ya frente a la puerta; miró a Inuyasha que sin decir nada entreabrió la puerta y la dejo entrar.

- Te largas ahora Kikyo – Masculló Inuyasha cerrando la puerta, giró y vio a Kagome parada frente a las escaleras, mirando fijamente algo entre sus manos, una broma no le caería mal, además le gustaba verla enfadada, por tonterías, se acercó por detrás y ella inocente de su presencia, cuando estaba por decir algo, un "Bu" aunque fuera, reconoció lo que ella tenia en sus manos…

- ¿Qué haces con eso? – Masculló con la voz más gutural que hizo que sus huesos se helaran.

- No es nada – Lo volteó, mientras presionaba la bolsa entre su mano derecha.

- Dame eso – Dijo molesto, consiguiendo que ella se lo diera sin mas - Espero que sepas que es esto – Si el acababa con su vida le daba igual, al fin ya estaba arruinada, pero ella, no quería eso para Kagome, no para ella, a menos que…él solo imaginarlo le hizo hervir la sangre- ¡Acaso tu…

- ¡Lo encontré en tu habitación esa noche! – No quería reproches, quería respuestas, lo vio comenzando a subir las escaleras, entonces… ¿Se iría?, ¡Sin mas el se iría! - Oye no…Espera – Lo retuvo del antebrazo - Al menos merezco saber algo… ¿No crees?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y no deberías tener esto – Su expresión era neutra, el que ella lo hubiera visto, era lo que lo tenia tan enfadado, con el mismo, sin querer hablar siguió su camino pero al parecer no estaba en planes de Kagome quedarse así.

- ¡Si lo es! – Soltó su mochila, esta pesaba y no le hacia fácil la tarea de ir tras el.

- ¡No, esto no es asunto tuyo, es mi vida y yo decido si…

- ¡Fui yo quien te vio así, sin saber que demonios hacer, como ayudarte o a quien llamar!, ¡Así que no me digas que no me incumbe! – Vociferó parándose frente a él, no quería llorar pero algunas lágrimas se asomaban - ¡Me asuste demasiado, pensé que morirías y que no te vería! – Sin pensarlo, mientras las palabras salían entre las lágrimas, lo abrazó, se refugio en su pecho - No quiero verte así, lo vuelves a hacer y te mato yo misma…

Jamás pensó esa reacción por parte de ella, estaba atónito y su cuerpo no respondía, ella tenía sus manos rodeándole un poco más arriba de la cintura y su cabeza refugiada en su pecho mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella, aquella acción, un abrazo, algo tan simple hizo que su corazón saltara, era lo que necesitaba alguien que se preocupara, aunque le reprochara, se preocupaba.

Paso sus fuertes brazos, alrededor de ella, tan pequeña y liviana y la abrazó, de igual manera estrechó el poco espacio que habia entre ambos y resguardó su rostro entre los cabellos de ella, su aroma era a jazmines, el aroma de ella nunca cambiaba y lo adoraba, lo calmaba, lo llenaba de paz.

- Lamento que vieras eso – Susurró sin alejarla - Yo…te…prometo que no lo volverás a…no lo volveré a hacer – Sus palabras sonaron a promesa de niño cuando roba una galleta y promete no volver a hacerlo, pero el lucharía por cumplir esa promesa, ¿Por qué?, porque lo hacia por ella, el la cumpliría.

- Esa mujer es una arpía – Masculló enfadada, provocando las risas en él - Te juro que si la veo…

- No harás nada – Continuó con lo que ella diría.

- No en serio – Se puso de pie, totalmente decidida, su actitud volvió a hacer sacar unas suaves risas a Inuyasha.

- Y yo te digo que no harás nada – La tomó de la mano devolviéndola al sofá, donde llevaban unos momentos, luego de permanecer abrazados un momento mas luego de la promesa - Aun así, aunque ella me diera eso, fui yo quien decidió usarlas y…alcohol y eso…

- Se que no es mi asunto – Interrumpió - Pero… ¿Por qué, que te llevo a…

- No lo se, solo digamos que pasó – Sabia que eso no convencía a nadie, pero no le diría que estaba teniendo sexo con Kikyo y como se acordó de ella no logró terminar nada y luego la frustración de no poder tenerla lo…Argggg, eso no le podía decir, se asustaría, hasta el se asusta, no pensó que Kagome causara eso en él, sabia que ella ocasionó algo en él en los días en que…pero ese otro chico…

En unos instantes recordó eso, recordó la cara de idiota y recordó la conversación con el pequeño Sota…

Flash back**************************************

- Jamás ganaras ese nivel si no logras conseguir mas armas – Explicó Inuyasha tras el pequeño que jugaba en la sala.

- Oh – Balbuceó simplemente mirando como en la pantalla aparecía "Game over".

- Te muestro como – Se sentó a un lado del pequeño, quien le ofreció el control - Ves, ahora continúa y cada cosa que puedas tomar hazlo… ¿Qué pasa?

- Es cierto que eres el novio de mi hermana pero la dejaste por alguien más bonita, porque si es así eres un idiota, nadie es mas linda

Inuyasha rió, vayas cosas las de ese niño - Claro que no, solo diré aquí entre hombres, tu hermana me dejo por un idiota

- El idio…digo Houjo – Corrigió el pequeño, su madre no quería esas palabrotas en él - El no es nada de mi hermana, yo se que el quiere ser algo con ella, pero ella no, hace poco escuché que Kagome hablaba con sus amigas acerca de que el la besé, pero creo que se molesto, pero como es tan buena no le dejo de hablar…

- ¿Ella te dijo? – Preguntó con dudas, ese niño hablaba mucho.

- ¡No seas tonto!, que yo escuche cuando hablaba por teléfono, además a mi hermana no le gusta él, y él no me agrada para mi hermana, pero tu si.

Sí, le agradaba a él o sí le gustaba a ella…¿A cuál de las dos opciones se refería el?

Fin del flash back***************************************

- Inuyasha…tierra llamando a Inuyasha – Sacudió su mano frente a el trayéndolo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mirando a la chica frente a el.

- Me tengo que ir, mañana tengo prueba y debo estudiar y créeme que no estoy muy bien ellas – La verdad no le iba mal, pero por faltar casi dos semanas el tema se le hacia complicado, así que tomo la mochila y se levantó.

- Si…quieres te ayudo – Ofreció - No es por presumir pero soy bueno…

* * *

- Gracias señora Higurashi – Habló por el teléfono cualquier problema me avisa.

Debía decir que estaba bien en las vacaciones aunque extrañaba el trabajo, pero bien al parecer Inuyasha estaba encerradito en la casa, y ahora que terminaba de hablar con la señora Higurashi, ésta le habia dicho que en esos instantes estaba ayudando a estudiar a su hija y que no habia salido de casa desde que le dieron de alta, el estaba seguro que ahora las cosas se iban a calmar y esa chica Kagome influía demasiado, para bien de Inuyasha.

* * *

- Espero que te vaya bien

- Me ira bien tuve el mejor maestro – Sonrió - Me voy a dormir, debo madrugar…

- Claro, yo…te acompaño – Dijo subiendo las escalas con ella - Kagome…me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo a cenar este fin de semana… - La invitó una vez que estuvieron frente a la recamara de Kagome.

- Pues, dentro de poco es mi graduación y debo ir a buscar un vestido para el baile de graduación, como el tema es época Renacentista, mascarás y todo eso, no se a que hora… - Los nervios la carcomían y hablaba cientos de estupideces.

- Si no puedes no te…

- No, espera, si quieres yo busco el vestido rápido y nos vemos luego, o puedes venir conmigo aunque eso es imposible porque…

- Me parece bien, estoy de vacaciones, puedo ir contigo, siempre es buena la opinión de alguien – Sonrió a la chica - Entonces voy contigo…

- Gracias – Se puso en puntitas y dio un beso en su mejilla, para luego entrar a su habitación.

* * *

Por fin podía salir y entrar de la mansión normalmente, ningún paparazzi estaba afuera, ninguna fan, nadie, solo los guardaespaldas en la entrada y ya, llego al colegio, esta vez su madre los habia llevado con tiempo de sobra; gratamente para ella, las chicas en la escuela estaban de nuevo calmadas y sus amigas aunque seguían hablando del ídolo, no le hacían preguntas tan insistentemente. Tomo una bocanada de aire y puso atención a la conversación que sus amigas llevaban acerca del baile de graduación.

- Y entonces Kagome iras con Houjo al baile – Aseguró la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, Ayame - ¿Cierto?...

- No lo se aun – La verdad prefería ir sola a ir con Houjo.

- Chicas que les parece si vamos todas el sábado a comprar los vestidos – Dijo Eri ojeando una revista.

- Si, nos parece – Respondió Ayumi por todas.

- Yo no puedo, quedé con…alguien – Y espero el reproche de sus amigas.

- Kagome… - Musitaron todas a la vez, ahí estaba.

- Chicas, es que ya habia quedado con alguien y no puedo decirle no, cuando ya pasado mañana es sábado – No sabia que inventar para decirles a sus amigas, pero cualquier cosa era buena.

- Esta bien no te rogaremos, pero…respóndeme algo ¿Inuyasha salio del país?, en la revista dice que esta en las islas griegas…

- Seria horrible que se haya ido

- Bueno no digan nada, el aun esta en la casa – No veía, la verdad, cual era el misterio de que hubiera salido o no del país, cosas se fans fue lo que pensó.

* * *

- Estas lista para mañana – Apareció tras ella que estaba en la barra de la cocina - Emily me pasas un refresco…

- Me asustaste – Dijo ella mientras el se sentaba a su lado a beber el refresco que la chica de la cocina le pasaba.

- ¿Qué ves? – Observó con detenimiento la revista de la joven – Vaya, farándula, no pensé que te gustara eso…

- Y no me gusta – Aseguró la chica trayendo de nuevo a su lado la revista que el chico le quitó - Solo veo algunos artículos de moda…eso si me gusta…tengo mi mesada de unos meses y pues ya que tengo a alguien que me cargue las bolsas, pienso comprar algunas cosas mas…

- Ahora que me acuerdo tengo cosas que hacer y…

- Ni lo pienses Inuyasha – Lo golpeo con la revista y salio de la cocina - ¡Ya estas comprometido!

- ¡Esta bien! – Rió, esa chica sacaba lo mejor de él.

* * *

- Oh, entonces vas con Inuyasha, retomaron su noviazgo – Mencionó su madre buscando en su cartera.

- Mamá no somos novios, ni lo fuimos – Su madre no tenia remedio.

- Como digas hija, toma, y diviértete de compras – Le dio la tarjeta de crédito.

- Gracias mamá – Le dio un beso para salir de la habitación de su madre, con la tarjeta en sus manos, si que era afortunada, que madre prestaba a su hija la tarjeta de crédito.

- ¿Así que novios? – La sorprendió atajándola cuando ella salió del cuarto de su madre.

- No es bueno que espíes – Le reprochó en broma, mientras trataba de salir de entre Inuyasha y la puerta, la verdad el la ponía nerviosa - Y ahora voy a mi habitación, porque vamos a ir temprano de compras… - Caminaba a su habitación y sabia que el le seguía los talones desde muy cerca - Bien gracias por escoltarme hasta mi habitación buenas noches, nos vemos tempra…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de… ¡Inuyasha!, lo vio frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus hombros pegándola a él, debía separarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el la tomó de la barbilla y abrió su boca para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró sus ojos ella también anhelaba un beso de él, el bajó sus manos a la cintura de ella y la atrajo y ella aprovecho sus manos libres y las paso alrededor del cuello, se alzó en puntitas pues el era mas alto que ella, por una cabeza y un poco mas; el sonrío entre el beso y la cargo separando los pies de ella del suelo enderezándose con ella en brazos sin dejar sus labios.

Luego de un rato en que compartieron de sus labios y jugaron con sus bocas, el se separó de ella sin bajarla aun y abrió sus ojos, ella tenia las mejillas arreboladas, los labios rojos y húmedos debido a sus propios labios, sonrió y antes que ella dijera algo volvió a unir sus labios con ella, esa niña era como una droga para él, sus labios y la presencia de ella se la hacia mas necesaria fuera para lo que fuera, ella no tenia comparación con nadie, ella era su droga y le encantaba que lo fuera.

_**Continuara******************************_

_**Hasta ahí llego esto, no se pierdan la continuación, ahh una cosita, es posible que me pueda tardar pues ya comencé estudios, aun así trataré de sacar tiempo. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Un abrazo…bye…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos…sé que están muy bien, llenos de buen humor y toda la cosa. Primero que todo lamento la tardanza, pero cosas del estudio a eso sumémosle la falta de inspiración por la que atravesé **_TT_**, pero tranquis, que todo esta bien ahora. Otra cosilla, muchas gracias a los seguidores de la historia, y sin mas disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 10: ¿Una cita?**_

Al fin sintió que los pies tocaban el suelo, no quería abrir los ojos y ver que todo habia sido un sueño, podía sentir las fuertes manos de el alrededor de su cintura y la respiración de el, calida y sedante en su rostro, todo tan latente, como lo estaban su corazón y las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago. Al fin se dio el valor para abrir sus ojos y ahí estaba el inclinado a su altura mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa tan diferente a las que siempre mostraba ante cámaras, esta sonrisa era diferente pero no podía descifrar que transmitía.

Era la imagen más dulce que se podía imaginar ver, sus labios húmedos, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios rojos y húmedos por sus propios labios, jamás en su vida habia besado a alguien que despertara tantas emociones, que hiciera su sangre hervir hasta el punto mas alocado. Acomodo unos cuantos cabellos sacándola del breve letargo en que estaba sumida.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Dijo Inuyasha sin desenfocar sus ojos dorados de los castaños de ella.

- Claro – Susurró tan débilmente que hasta pensó que el no la escucharía, tenia tantas preguntas, pero igual no las quería hacer no creía que fuera conveniente o no aun - Buenas noches

- Buenas noches – Le robó un beso para luego irse y entrar a la habitación contigua.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y se recostó en ella; no podía quitar la cara y sonrisa de idiota, que sabía tenia, no sabía por que, pero ese beso hizo que miles de sentimientos explotaran a la vez. Ahora mas que nunca ansiaba el día de mañana.

* * *

- Que tortura eres – Se dijo así mismo mientras salía del baño, con una toalla en sus caderas y con otra se secaba los cabellos, se lanzó a la cama; definitivamente esa chica habia logrado mucho en él, hasta un baño se habia tenido que dar - Kagome…mañana será un gran día

* * *

- ¿Y sabes donde ir? – Preguntó esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

- Pues, este tipo de vestidos no se donde los pueda conseguir – No se le ocurrió averiguar, el vestido que necesitaba era uno tipo princesa, de toda una aristócrata, algo así por el estilo.

- Creo tener una idea – Aceleró de nuevo el auto.

En cuanto bajaron del auto, el se coloco sus gafas negras y fue hasta el asiento de Kagome y abrió la puerta

- Gracias – Vaya que se comportaba como todo un caballero - Miro a todos lados, no estaban en un centro comercial, esa era, si no estaba mal, la calle mas concurrida por las celebridades para hacer sus compras, ahí podrías encontrar lo imposible si tenías el suficiente dinero para pagar - Inuyasha yo creo que no…

- Ya Kagome, vamos te mostrare donde – La jaló de una mano y ella lo siguió sumisa, la sensación de esa pequeña mano entre la suya era la misma que habia sentido hace tanto tiempo con ella misma.

Las calles no eran atestadas como el centro comercial, eran calles mas tranquilas, y solo algunos autos transitaban por ahí; había cuanto local de cualquier cosa se te ocurriera, tienda de mascotas, perfumerías, joyerías, lencerías, disfraces, todo lo que se te ocurriera y la gente por esos lugares no era tampoco muy transitada, en algunas tiendas alcanzó a divisar a unas cuantas personas que no logró a distinguir bien.

- Listo es aquí – Le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero - Aquí puedes encontrar el vestido

Miró a los lados, si que era distinguido el lugar, todo pulcramente organizado, habia ropa informal y formal, de toda clase un poco mas allá alcanzo a notar los vestidos que se acomodaban a su necesidad.

- Señor Taisho – Se acercó la mujer a ambos, y naturalmente reconociéndolo a él - Es un placer tenerlo por aquí, señorita – Hizo una leve inclinación - ¿Y en que puedo ayudarlos?

- Buscamos vestidos de época – Habló Inuyasha por ella - Para la joven

- Síganme por aquí – La mujer, educada de por si, lo guió hasta el lugar que ella había ubicado momentos antes - Algún color de preferencia señorita…

- No, creo que no – Miró los vestidos y todos y cada uno de ellos eran muy hermosos.

- ¿Qué le parece si mira y cuando tenga los de su agrado, vengo para ayudarla?, ¿Desean algo de beber o alguna otra cosa?

- No muchas gracias – Esos lugares en definitiva eran caros - Y bien…te agrada alguno o si quieres vamos a otro lugar…

- Todos están hermosos – Los miró detenidamente, pasó sus manos por ellos suavemente, la tela era tan delicada que pensaba se rasgarían con el solo tacto, y… ¿Cómo sabia Inuyasha de una tienda de este tipo?, de ropa de chicas, que tonta de seguro traía a sus novias que sabia ella - Pero no creo que…

- Ya Kagome deja de preocuparte y mira los vestidos o me toca a mí escogerlo

No seas tonto – Rió.

Volvió su vista a los vestidos, la verdad era que le agradaban varios, así como algunos no se los pondría ni loca, todos eran de amplios faldones y tenían escotes strapless lo que traía los vestidos al siglo XXI, era un toque moderno, la verdad no se decidía cual comprar, al igual que estos costaban mas de lo que ella tenia como presupuesto, con el dinero de uno de ellos compraría varios en el centro comercial, no quería abusar de su madre.

- Kagome que te parece ese – Señaló uno.

Volvió su vista al que Inuyasha le señalo, el vestido estaba exhibido, alejado de los demás en un maniquí, era de color azul turquesa, tenía escote en forma de corazón, era estrecho hasta la cintura y caía elegantemente, tenía vuelos y encajes y toques de pedrería, era absolutamente hermoso, el vestido de ensueño de cualquiera, en el se sentiría como una princesa.

Al parecer el vestido le agradaba y es que apenas le habia echado un vistazo se imagino a Kagome en él, y sabia que iría perfectamente con ella, de eso no tenia duda, así que mientras Kagome se acercaba a mirarlo le hizo señas a la vendedora que llego donde ellos.

- Veo que ya tiene uno en mira señorita – Habló la vendedora tras ella - Siga por ahí a los probadores y en un momento le llevo el vestido – La guió sin darle tiempo de protestar.

Sonrió ante el rostro de Kagome, parecía un animalito asustado cuando la mujer la llevo al lugar donde estaban los probadores.

- Señor algo más

- Si, lleve unos mas a parte de ese, es bueno que tenga opciones, los mas bonitos y puede conseguir algo en que sentarme quiero ver como quedan – No quería perderse a Kagome modelándole a él, solo a él.

Bien, pensaba que solo se probaría un vestido, pero al parecer no, la mujer habia llegado al vestidor, con cinco vestidos uno verde claro, blanco, el rosa que no podía faltar, uno color lila, y el azul turquesa del maniquí; todos hermosos, en diferentes estilos, aunque no mermaba la hermosura de todos y cada uno de ellos, ricamente adornados.

Con ayuda de la vendedora se coloco el primer vestido, el verde, la cual le ayudo con la enaguas para darle vuelo al vestido y la cual ayudo a subir el cierre en la espalda escondido entre la suave tela del vestido.

- Ya esta señorita puede salir y verse mas cómodamente en el espejo de afuera – Le abrió el cubículo la mujer.

Ya una vez afuera se miro en el espejo y en reflejo tras ella, ese era… - ¡Inuyasha!...

- Te ves muy bien – Estaba sentado frente al espejo, admirando en todo su esplendor a Kagome, el tenue color del vestido lograba que la piel de Kagome se viera como la seda.

- Gracias – Sabía que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, podía sentir el calor en ellas.

Este vestido es el mas hermoso que tenemos en la tienda… –dijo la vendedora ayudando a Kagome con el vestido-

Se vio en el espejo de enfrente, después de modelar los otros cuatro al fin usaba el vestido azul, definitivamente se sentía como una princesa, la mujer le acomodo el vestido y ella misma subió el delicado cierre a un costado, ocultando la abertura de este.

…El vestido lo trajeron hace poco, es de uno de los mejores diseñadores de Francia, la tela es la mejor y los diamantes que tiene como pedrería lo hacen ver mas hermoso – Continuo hablando la mujer, la cual luego le abrió la puerta para que se viera en el espejo al igual que el joven que afuera esperaba.

Casi se cae de para atrás de la impresión, si los anteriores vestidos lucían espectaculares, este lucia mucho mejor, de verdad parecía un ángel, una princesa de cuentos de hadas, de esos que solía leer de niño, de esos en que dejo de creer.

- Por lo que veo hay un elegido

* * *

- Inuyasha en serio no puedo aceptarlo – Susurró mientras la vendedora estaba en la trastienda envolviendo el vestido.

- Es tu graduación Kagome, es un momento importante, tómalo como mi regalo – Sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la extendió a la mujer en la caja.

- Muchas gracias por su compra

- Inuyasha…

- Ya, ya no me digas nada – La jaló de la mano y salió con ella de la tienda, miro a la chica y esta tenia la cabeza gacha - Kagome…no te enojes, es que…acéptalo ¿Si?

- Es que…no me enojo pero… - Lo miro y sus labios fueron sellados por los de él, para ella era inevitable perderse en esos labios, tan posesivos, tan embriagantes, finalmente el corto el beso…

- Te veías hermosa con el – Le aseguró con una sonrisa - Bien…ahora vamos a comprar lo demás creo que conseguiremos una mascara acorde por aquí

- Pero lo demás va por mi…Por favor – No quería que el llevara todo por su cuenta.

- Esta bien – Estaba satisfecho con darle el vestido, se veía impactante con el.

* * *

Finalmente había comprado lo necesario, los zapatos acordes al vestido, la mascara que debían usar en la fiesta, y algunas otras pequeñas cosillas, nada extravagante.

- Bien ya que terminaste, vienes conmigo a tomar un helado – Aun era temprano.

- Creo que no hay problema – Entró en el auto abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad - Inuyasha, hace rato veo ese carro cerca de nosotros

- No les prestes atención son solo paparazzis, por lo general conocen todos los carros que usas y las placas de estos – Lo miró por el retrovisor.

- No es algo molesto, tenerlos siempre tras de ti – Miró al hombre en el auto que se posaba por el lado de ella y trataba de sacar una foto - Tomo una fotografía

- No te preocupes no conseguirá nada, los vidrios de mis autos no permiten que lo haga, ves para afuera pero hacia adentro nada, además tienes un brillo que arruina cualquier foto que se tomo – Explicó - Estamos a salvo aquí; bien llegamos…

- Por lo que veo aquí no encontraremos helados

- Pero hay tiempo, hace tiempo no vengo aquí pensé que era oportuno y como eres buena en los videojuegos…

* * *

- Parece que solo eres buena con los controles – Sonrió, manejando lo que simulaba ser una motocicleta y mirando la pantalla para no chocar en los obstáculos del juego.

- Creo que mejor comprare auto que una de estas – Le habia parecido raro que Inuyasha la llevara a un lugar de esos lugares, donde juegas toda clase de videojuegos, de la mas alta tecnología, el lugar no estaba lleno, solo habia unos cuantos chicos, cabía decir que todos tenían algún nexo con la farándula, lo bueno era que nadie reparaba en ellos y se estaba divirtiendo aunque el concepto que tenia de cita era algo mas romántico…Un momento ¡Cita!, ella no estaba en una cita.

- ¡Te gane! – Se vanaglorió - Si continuas chocando créeme que no llegaras a la meta, déjame te ayudo

Se quedo estática en cuanto lo sintió sentada tras ella, cuando el posó las manos sobre las suyas y aun mas cuando el posó su rostro cerca del de ella, perdió la concentración en el juego, y giró su rostro a él, que al parecer lo notó y también la miró, la sonrisa que le mostró no tenia tinte de arrogancia pero era algo mas que ternura, esa mirada la quemaba mas que las otras.

Ambos se desconectaron de los sonidos de los juegos a su alrededor, su corazón latía desbocado en cuanto sintió que su labio inferior era rozado lentamente por los labios de él, cerró sus ojos dispuesta a corresponder al beso…

- ¡Vaya no pensé encontrarte por aquí Inuyasha! – Habló la burlona voz.

- Demonios – Lo escucho gruñir por lo bajo - ¿Qué quieres Kouga?

- Vaya, pero que bella compañía tienes – Se acercó a la joven que ya habia bajado del juego con Inuyasha - Mucho gusto, Kouga Kouzumi…aunque creo que ya sabes quien soy

- No creo – Dijo Kagome, bueno si lo habia visto, pero que ególatra y ella que pensó que nadie superaría a Inuyasha.

- Si, como sea Kouga, adiós – La alejó de él, saliendo con Kagome de la mano, agradeciendo por el desplante de ella. Salio como alma que lleva el diablo con Kagome, tan molesto que ni reparo en los paparazzis que estaban fuera tomando las fotos que armarían la historia de la semana.

- ¿Estas molesto?

- No contigo, es que veo a Kouga y me da ulcera – Sus palabras provocaron la risa de Kagome y mas tarde la de él - Ahora si vamos por ese helado…

* * *

Debía aceptar que se habia divertido como nunca, esa chica lograba que las sonrisas se desprendieran por cualquier cosa, por accidentes como que se manchara con helado, por cualquier cosa que sucediera, jamás se la habia pasado tan bien aunque lo costara aceptarlo era uno de sus mejores días.

- En serio exasperaste al hombre, cada vez que lo llamabas cambiabas de orden y al fin te quedas con lo que ordenas de primero – Continuó riendo mientras entraban en casa - Yo en su lugar traigo un helado y te lo hecho encima…

- ¿Así?, y yo te lanzo por los aires – La colgó en su hombro y dio vueltas en el aire con ella.

- Ya bájame – Habló entre risas, luego Inuyasha la dejo en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

_La pareja se vio en todo momento junta, tomados de la mano y sin siquiera reparar en los paparazzis, estuvieron comprando algunas cosas, luego fueron a los videojuegos y por ultimo su cita termino con un helado, nuestras fuentes dicen que se vieron muy juntos, y hay quienes dicen que llegaron a besarse fuera de una de las tiendas, bien esa es la historia del lindo romance del actor adorado por todas y todos, Inuyasha Taisho y por supuesto de la chica que al parecer es su nueva novia _

Mudos era poco para describir como se quedaron ambos, la verdad sentía que el aire no le circulaba por su cuerpo. Dios y ahora que, seguro estaba enfadado, ¡Tontos paparazzis!. Luego su teléfono celular sonó…

- Hola – Contestó sin mirar quien era, en el momento en que escucho los gritos entremezclados de sus amigas, sin decir nada más colgó. Finalmente se dio el valor de mirar a Inuyasha y este simplemente pasaba los canales como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba tan calmado…- Inuyasha…¿Estas bien?

- Claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – No estaba enfadado con ella pero…

- Es que lo que dijeron en ese canal…Debes arreglar eso…Decir que es mentiras que tu y yo somos novios – Se sonrojó al decir la ultima palabra.

Desmentir el rumor, el estaba mas que seguro que cualquiera sacaría provecho de un rumor como ese, es mas con ese rumor ganaría dinero, pero ella…, la verdad eso hizo que sonriera y la acercara a él - Eres de las chicas mas rara que conozco, no ves la oportunidad que tienes…

- ¿A que te refieres? – Estaba nerviosa, el estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

- Con este rumor puedes sacar dinero a revistas y canales de televisión hablando acerca de lo que sucede con nosotros – Aun no podía creer que ella no entendiera nada, las otras chicas aprovechaban al máximo el estar con el.

- Pero…yo no…pero… - Que le decía, ella no le interesaba ese dinero, no sabia que contestarle, y el que el estuviera tan cerca no ayudaba.

- Eres única…y me encantas – Atrapó los labios de Kagome, esa chica era muy distinta a todas y eso lo hacia feliz, con ella podía decirlo a los cuatro vientos con ella se sentía tan bien, tan diferente…tan él.

¿Me encantas?, ella le encantaba a él, ¿Había oído mal?, no quería atormentarse más con las preguntas, lo tomó del cuello y lo acerco más a ella, correspondiendo al beso, no oponía resistencia a nada, ni siquiera cuando se vio recostada en el sofá con el sobre ella; estaba mas que extasiada con los roces que el le daba, se separaron un instante y volvieron a juntar sus labios querían deleitarse uno al otro, todo iba mas que bien hasta que su tonto celular sonó obligándola a romper el beso, pero aun así Inuyasha no se levanto de sobre ella.

- Hola… - Trató de calmar su respiración, si eran sus amigas las mataba - Houjo…hola – Miro a Inuyasha que fruncía el ceño, pero no se movió, sonrió y mientras ella escuchaba lo que Houjo decía el se apodero de sus labios de nuevo- ¿Qué haces?...no es a ti ¿Qué decías? – Trató de esquivar los besos de Inuyasha - Si hoy…mmmjmmm – Sus labios fueron apresados - ¡Al baile!, pues…no lo se…no, no tengo pareja para el baile, pero no lo se – Dios los besos de él eran imposibles de obviar, los besos de Inuyasha que bajaban hasta su cuello, el muy maldito la estaba enloqueciendo- Déjame pensarlo, te llamo luego…adiós – Colgó e Inuyasha de nuevo subió a sus labios - Oye que pasa…¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo dije, me encantas – La verdad era esa, y no sentía que debía callarla - Y que quería ese tonto… - Acaricio su flequillo y por lo que Kagome notaba no pensaba pararse, estaba cómodo en la posición y ella también, el peso de el la embriagaba.

- Ir conmigo al baile de graduación, ya me decían mis amigas que el me pediría ir, creo que es lo que todos esperan, pero no quiero que…

- Vamos juntos – Le dio la solución.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Pues…vamos juntos – Repitió, no sabia porque lo habia dicho, pero prefería el a ese tonto, es mas a cualquiera.

- Pero, las chicas van a enloquecer – Claro que lo harían - Te van a matar…

- Es baile de mascaras no me van a reconocer – Le recordó - Entonces…me dejas ser tu pareja del baile…

No sabia que contestarle, por una parte quería decir que no, pues sabia que tal vez esto formaría un suceso en la escuela, y por otro lado quería decir que si, estar en su graduación con el seria un sueño, ¡¡¿Inuyasha Taisho, su cita en el baile?!!

_**Continuara******************************_

_**¡No lo pienses mucho!, por favor Inuyasha me hace esa pregunta y yo instantáneamente digo ¡SÍ!; pero bueno no quiero poner a una Kagome desesperada…jajaja XD, bien dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias…un abrazo… **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola! Espero que anden de buen humor. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero sé que me entienden. De antemano gracias por el apoyo en este fic y sin mas los dejo leer…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 11: graduación **_

- Inuyasha… - Se levantó del sofá, lo que hizo que el chico volviera a su puesto, y el que estaba tan cómodo - Mira no lo tomes a mal pero…

- ¿Quieres ir con Houjo?...si es así yo…

- No…no es eso, es que ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? – Lo vio relajar la postura en cuanto negó que iría con Houjo.

- No se, nunca he ido a una graduación pero es un baile de máscaras no me reconocerán – La miro como sino no encontrara razón para no ir.

- ¿No has ido a una graduación?, pero como… - No entendía según, por lo que sabia él ya se habia graduado.

- Estudie en casa, desde…siempre – "Ubicó la fecha" - Mi trabajo no me permitía ir a una escuela, así que estudiaba en casa los fines de semana, cuando no tenia trabajo, y en algunos ratos en que disponía de hacerlo

- Vaya no se que decir – No sabia si estudiar en casa era algo malo o bueno, pero si en la escuela era donde conocías mas gente en toda tu vida, además que es donde desarrollas tus relaciones interpersonales.

- Que te parece; Inuyasha si voy contigo al baile, anda repite después de mí, Inuyasha si voy…

- Ya, no seas tonto, esta bien, iremos a la graduación juntos, es la semana que viene, el sábado a las 7:00 p.m., así que mas vale que consigas algo para cubrirte el rostro

- Vaya pero que gruñona pareja me ha tocado – Sonrió, para recibir un golpe de ella en su hombro.

* * *

- Entonces Kagome con quien vas al baile – Preguntó una de sus amigas, para luego morder su hamburguesa.

- Con Houjo – Respondió Yuca - Se que te llamo ayer…

- No, no voy con él – Ella y sus amigas les gustaba ir a comer a WcDonald's y habia que aprovechar que salían mas temprano de clases, ya que como la graduación se acerca no hay tanto que estudiar - Ya hable con el y tomo muy bien que no iría con él, va ir con Eri…

- Con Eri – Exclamó Ayumi sorprendida - ¿Y tú con quien?

- Es un incógnito, no puedo decir, así que no esperen que les revele quien es – Comió, ni muerta diría se arriesgaba a que se armara un escándalo, y eso se armaría si sabían quien era su pareja.

- Oh vamos, lo conocemos – Insistió Ayame.

- Más de lo que se imaginan – Sonrió.

- Que mala eres Kagome deberías decirnos – Rogó Ayumi.

- No les diré, y ya me quedé mucho después de colegio aquí, debo tomar un taxi así que nos vemos mañana en el colegio

- Ah no eso si que no, hay algo que nos debes contar ahora mismo amiga – Detuvo Yuca a la chica que se levantaba de su asiento.

- Si Kagome, ¿Qué fue ese de que estabas con Inuyasha muy juntita? – Interrogó Ayumi interrogativa y acercándose a la chica.

- ¿Qué? – Debía hacerse la desentendida-

- No seas tonta, ayer en las noticias de farándula de cada canal lo dijeron – Bien, tenían rodeada, hora de huir - ¿Qué ha pasado con Inuyasha?

- ¡Oigan no pasa nada! – Se levantó ruidosamente llamando la atención de todos en el lugar - jaja…vuelvan con su asunto…no sucede nada – Se sonrojó - Bien chicas me voy…

- Se nos escapo

- Y nos toca pagar lo que comió, a la próxima invita ella – Exclamó Ayame.

* * *

Vaya que no esperó semejante interrogatorio, bueno si lo esperaba, pero en cuanto empezaron a hablar del baile se vio salvada, solo habia sido una distracción por suerte pudo escapar. Bien ahora debía buscar un taxi, su madre la habia llamado diciéndole que no podía recogerla.

Bien Kagome vamos por ese taxi –se dijo a si misma para cruzar la calle-

- ¡Si es ella!, ¡Vamos tómale la foto! – Iba tan distraída que solo cuando escucho esos gritos a sus espaldas y se vio rodeada por miles de flashes, fue que noto que estaba rodeada por gente, que hablaba atropelladamente, dios la estaban ahogando - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... ¿Hace cuanto sales con Inuyasha?...

Demonios estos eran paparazzis, y hablaban acerca del rumor por el cual habia sido casi interrogada momentos antes, debía salir de ahí o la iban a lastimar, agachó su cabeza y no dijo nada, sabia que cualquier palabra que dijera podía ser malinterpretada, así que solo salio de entre la horda de fotógrafos, cámaras, micrófonos y las miles de voces que pedían una respuesta acerca del "noviazgo" de ella e Inuyasha.

Cuando al fin el viento le dio en la cara, supo que estaba fuera del gentío , el primer taxi que se le cruzo fue el que llamó y se subió, el hombre al ver unos fotógrafos tras el aceleró.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Le pregunto el taxista con la vista enfrente.

- Si muchas gracias – Tomó aire, miro hacia atrás y se relajó en cuanto no vio a nadie siguiendo el taxi, si que se habia salvado. Volvió al taxista y le dijo donde llevarla a lo cual el señor asintió.

* * *

_Así fue como sucedió, la jovencita que al parecer pertenece al Instituto Shikon no quiso dar ningún tipo de detalles acerca de su romance con la estrella del cine Inuyasha Taisho, el cual cada día nos sorprende mas ahora de salir con modelos, entre ellas la que se pensó era su pareja mas estable, Kikyo Misuki,, ahora sale con una jovencita que puede ser su fan o al menos eso pensamos, en cuanto conozcamos mas detalles informaremos, volvemos al… _

¡Maldita sea!, tan solo rogaba que estuviera bien, sabia como podían ser de acosadores los medios, si hasta habia veces en que necesitaba mas de un guardaespaldas para escapar de ellos, y para rematar no contestaba el celular, necesitaba que…

- ¡¡Kagome!! – Pudo botar el aire retenido en sus pulmones, al verla entrar a la casa, su alma volvió al cuerpo- ¿Estas bien? – Le tomo el rostro entre las manos mientras examinaba que estuviera sana.

- Si, estoy bien – Sonrió por la actitud de Inuyasha.

- Lo siento, vi las noticias y me asuste, estas en la televisión – Kagome fue hasta la sala para ver las imágenes de su "escape" que eran mostradas una y otra y otra vez.

- Es lindo tu rostro de confusión – La abrazó desde atrás, lo que hizo sonrojar a Kagome.

- Pensé que me iban a comer – Murmuró, dejando a un lado un poco de la perturbación entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

- Ellos no comen – La giró entre sus brazos - Yo si…

De verdad que sus palabras habían logrado que se sonrojara y más, y sobretodo cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de él, subió sus manos con el fin de pasarlas por el cuello de él…

- ¡Hermana! – La llamó bajando las escaleras lo que hizo separar a la pareja - Tus amigas al teléfono – Le extendió el teléfono y subió las escalas, la verdad no diría nada de lo que vio.

- Chicas que…

- ¡¡¡¡Kagome estas bien!!!! – Eso fue lo que escucho, obligándola a separar la bocina de ella y lo que hizo sonreír a Inuyasha, pero que energía la de esas chicas.

- Chicas si…no paso nada – Vio a Inuyasha que la miraba…esa mirada era la misma que cuando hablo con Houjo, lo vio acercarse y posar sus labios en los de ella - Mmmjmmm…habla…mos…luego chicas – Colgó - Estas loco en definitiva

* * *

Durante toda la semana su madre la llevaba hasta el colegio y la recogía, pues a la entrada había miles de paparazzis que esperaban tener la exclusiva por parte de ella, algunas de las chicas del colegio estaban enfadadas ante el rumor, por el hecho de que Inuyasha estuviera con ella, otras trataron de sacar provecho, la saludaban a la entrada y salida para ser fotografiadas o entrevistadas por los paparazzis que intentaban sacar datos de ella, muchas decían que era su mejor amiga desde la infancia que iba a dormir en su casa que eran inseparables. En pocas palabras las afueras del colegio eran un caos, los paparazzis estaban a toda hora apostados afuera para ver a la misteriosa Kagome Higurashi, porque ya hasta su nombre sabían.

Por suerte para ella ya era viernes iba para su casa y mañana sería la tan anhelada graduación y aun mas el baile con Inuyasha.

Por otro lado sus amigas estaban mas normales de…lo normal, estaban demasiado entusiasmadas con lo de la graduación y aun mas porque irían a la mansión Taisho y todo porque fue idea de Inuyasha de que se arreglaran allá; a su amiga Ayumi casi le da un paro cuando este le quito el teléfono y dijo _"Pueden venir a la mansión a prepararse"_. Por poco y pensó que habría funeral.

- Hija piensas quedarte ahí, debo regresar a la productora – La llamó su madre, esperando que bajara del auto

- Ehhh…no – Bajó al ver que estaba afuera de la mansión.

* * *

- Vaya que ha habido rumores, gracias a Dios no son mala prensa – Dijo por el teléfono.

- ¡Feh! Como digas Miroku

- No en serio, los medios dicen que notan el cambio en ti, que ya no se te ve en fiestas, ni con miles de chicas y que estés con una chica normal, dice mucho de tu madurez en el amor – Sonrió del otro lado, adivinando la pronta reacción.

- ¡Amor! – Se levantó como un resorte de su cama - Estas loco…

- Solo digo lo que dicen los medios, y es cierto, aunque las fans no estén tan contentas les da esperanzas de tener algo contigo

- Bien, bien como digas, ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- También te extraño – Uso un tono meloso, y al oir el gruñido de Inuyasha…- Ya, ya creo que me tendrás para inicios de diciembre ahí, falta poco…

- Que tonto eres… - Bien, no pudo evitar reír.

- Oye para que necesitas a la estilista – Preguntó, según el no habían quedado de asistir a ningún evento.

- No averigües no te diré

* * *

- …Jóvenes el futuro los espera, los llama… - Decía el director frente a las personas, con la mitad de los alumnos dormidos y algunos padres igualmente.

- Tiene que hablar tanto, que nos de los diplomas y mañana la fiesta, no es pedir tanto – Susurró un chico una fila atrás.

Luego de más de una hora el director término con sus palabras, el representante de estudiantes solo dijo, ¡Que vivan las fiestas universitarias!, y los diplomas fueron entregados.

Por fin, ya estaban terminados los estudios básicos, ahora universidad y luego ya el futuro lo diría.

- Hija te felicito – La abrazó su madre cuando llegó con ellos, con aquella toga azul oscura y el birrete con el cordoncito blanco y por supuesto diploma en mano - bien vamos…

- ¿A dónde? – No es que tuviera planes, todos ahora iban con sus padres pues mañana seria la fiesta.

- A cenar, debemos festejar esto hija – Dijo el abuelo que también habia asistido junto con su hermano Sota.

Luego de que se fue a cambiar, no iba a salir con todo y toga, fue al auto de su madre…ese no era el auto de su madre pero ella estaba ahí de pie junto con el ramo de rosas andante y el abuelo y Sota…¡¡El ramo de rosas!!, vio que este se acercaba así que se detuvo en cuanto lo tuvo en frente

- Felicitaciones – Le extendió las flores - Recién graduada…¿Eh?

- Gracias…Inuyasha – Recibió el arreglo en sus manos, también pudo notar un lindo osito entre las rosas.

- No agradezcas y bien, vamos cenar

* * *

- No puedo creer que estemos en la mansión Taisho – Dijo Eri seguida de las otras tres chicas y Kagome.

- Es inmensa – Exclamó Ayumi

- Y cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? - La pregunta hizo que las cuatro chicas encararan a Kagome que paró su caminar

- No esta – Mintió Kagome, la verdad si, pero habia hablado con el y le habia pedido muy amablemente que no se apareciera frente a sus amigas a menos que quisiera armar un alboroto, es broma, lo amenazó por su seguridad que no se apareciera o sino lo mataría junto con sus amigas - Creo que salio a…hacer cosas…

- Ahhh – Se lamentaron las cuatro al unísono - No es justo Kagome llámanos cuando este

* * *

Ya llevaban varias horas arreglándose, pero eran chicas, debían hacerse peinado, uñas, organizar los pormenores y si una chica se tarda su considerable tiempo, cinco aun mas.

- Kagome…es cierto aun no, no has mostrado tu vestido – Dijo Ayame con algunos rulos en su cabeza, mientras otros eran colocados.

- Ah, eso…ya lo verán en la fiesta – Todavía no quería mostrarlo, ella no se lo creía que tuviera semejante vestido, además aun no quería.

- Eres demasiado mala Kagome – Habló Yuca - La verdad no se…

- Kagome me podrías… - Demonios, no se acordaba de las amigas de Kagome habia entrado así sin mas sin tocar, estaba muerto - Ahjaja…buenos…hola…

- ¡ES ÉL! – Gritaron a la vez, Ayame casi se arranca los cabellos al escapar de las manos de Ayumi, Yuca casi arrolla a Eri que le pintaba las uñas y que salio casi abrazada del pie de esta, y Ayumi casi mata a Ayame por salir y todas hacia Inuyasha el cual estaba paralizado en la puerta. ¡Pero que no le habia dicho que no entrara!...

- ¡Chicas! – Se paró frente a la puerta deteniéndolas a todas que tenían su mirada clavada en Inuyasha - Eh… ¡Miren es su ropa interior! – Todas en ese instante voltearon, ellas querían la ropa interior - ¡Eres idiota o que! – Le regañó, cerrando la puerta con llave mientras sus amigas imploraban por salir.

- Ya, ya se me olvido – Uff, si que se habia salvado - Es que te venia a preguntar que…jajaja…creerás que con el susto se me olvido

- Jajaja…Creerás que te voy a matar

- Ay, Kagome no es para tanto un error lo comete cualquiera – La mirada de la chica lo asustaba aun mas que las locas que estaban en la habitación, pero aun así no retrocedió cuando ella se acercó.

- Pues yo voy a cometer uno – Golpeó su pecho con el dedo mientras hablaba.

- Hagamos algo…Que te parece si yo… - Se inclino hasta ella y le robo un beso, para luego sonreírle e irse- Adiós Kagome…linda ropa…

Pero que tonto e…Un momento ¡Ropa!, miro lo que usaba tan solo una pequeña blusa que era sostenida por dos pequeños tirantes, demasiado pequeña, y unos shorts…Que demonios, los colores se le subieron el rostro abrió la puerta y vio a sus amigas con la mirada mas fiera, hubiera sido mejor quedarse afuera…

* * *

Ya sus amigas se habían ido a sus respectivas casas a colocarse el vestido, ya todas estaban organizadas solo era cuestión de vestido y un pequeñísimo retoque, y ella debía hacer lo mismo, así que subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, recogió un poco el desorden y saco el vestido del gran armario, vaya que era hermoso; lo tomo junto con las enaguas que le darían el volumen necesario. Un baño no le quedaría mal, aun no se maquillaba, no le gustaba el exagerado maquillaje de sus amigas, y su cabello no sufriría daños.

- Ay hija te ves preciosa – Habló su orgullosa madre detrás de la chica que se miraba de pies a cabeza frente al espejo - Pero apresúrate que Inuyasha te espera abajo

Las manos dentro de los guantes le estaban sudando, mientras bajaba las escaleras, no era por presumir ni nada pero se sentía como una princesa siendo esperada por su príncipe abajo, y vaya que lucia como uno, tenia un smoking negro, estilo pingüino, un pequeño moño en su cuello, y sus cabellos en un coleta amarrados con una cintilla blanca en la parte baja. Lucia casi…casi…comestible…

En cuanto la recibió al pie de la escalera pudo admirar aun mas sus mejillas arreboladas, el vestido no le hacia honores a ella, se veía demasiado perfecta, tanto que lograba que su corazón latiera desbocado, el vestido contrastaba de manera exquisita con su aterciopelada piel, el tenue maquillaje, delicado no opacaba la belleza de ella, sus labios estaban pintadas con un suave brillo rosa volviéndolos mas provocativos, tenia un poco de sombra que iba con el vestido y un poco de rimel nada en exceso, sus azabaches cabellos estaban unos cuantos recogidos en la parte de atrás con una horquilla en forma de hoja, todos cayendo en delicadas hondas, demonios, esa niña era la tentación en persona para él. Sus miradas que estaban perdidas hace algunos instantes fueron interrumpidas por la madre de Kagome que quería la foto, como toda madre. Y luego salieron al auto de Inuyasha que los esperaba, pues ella no quería ir en limosina, si que era terca esa mujer, todo porque no quería llamar la atención, aun así su Jaguar deportivo del año lo haría.

- Seguro que no tendrás problemas – La verdad la idea que Inuyasha la acompañara aun la tenia dudando.

- Ya Kagome, ya estamos aquí – Estacionó el auto en uno de los puestos de la entrada.

Todas la parejas iban llegando, todas usando sus máscaras, al igual que ellos dos; la de ella era plateada tenia unos adornos que daban toques de brillo nada exagerado, la máscara solo cubría la parte de sus ojos hasta el tabique y sobresalía en los bordes de su rostro como con unas pequeñas hormas en forma de punta, un hermoso antifaz. La de él era blanca y cubría casi en su totalidad su rostro solo dejaba entrever su boca, solo eso, perfecta para que no lo reconocieran, no para que no lo vieran pues varias chicas murmuraban por el chico que la acompañaba y aun mas por el vestido que ella usaba.

El salón estaba perfectamente decorado, todo muy a la época bizantina habia pajes vestidos de impecable blanco que repartían bocadillos y bebidas entre la gente, todo perfectamente acorde al tipo de ceremonia, lo único mas actual en la fiesta era el dj…en fin todo estaba…genial

- ¿Kagome? – Preguntó una de las cuatro chicas que venían todas con su pareja.

- Hola chicas

- Es increíble tu vestido – Dijeron todas separando a Kagome de la estampa de hombre que la acompañaba - Y quien es el bombonzote que te acompaña…

- Un amigo – Dijo mirándolo hablar con los que eran las parejas de sus amigas.

- Pero que amigo Kagome – Exclamó una de ellas - Es mejor que vayamos y tu sobre todo – Volteó hacia Inuyasha y vio varias chicas acercándose, ¡Eso si que no!...

- In…vamos – Casi mete la pata llamándolo por su nombre-

- ¿Celosa? – Preguntó con coquetería una vez que estuvieron alejados de las chicas y sus amigas.

- Claro que no – Se paró frente a él - Pero no quiero que digan que mi pareja estaba con otras chicas…mientras yo moría como un hongo…

- Entonces lindo honguito, ¿Bailas conmigo? – Sonrió ante la actitud de Kagome, y ella solo asintió y tomo su mano, fueron hasta el centro de la pista donde algunas parejas ya estaban.

- Chicos tomen a sus parejas un poco mas cerca es hora de que se respire el romance de época – Tonto comentario del que era el dj de la fiesta, pero aun así una música más lenta afloró en el ambiente.

- Creo que debemos seguir las órdenes – La tomó de la cintura y trayéndola hacia el.

- No sabia que eras tan obediente – Enlazó sus manos en el cuello de ella.

- Solo si me conviene – Acercó su rostro al de ella, cuanto moría por darle un beso…argg que ganaba con ocultarlo, pero su tonta máscara no se lo haría muy cómodo y si se la quitaba sabia que sería un gran problema- ¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera?

- ¿Para que?

- Ya veras – Caminó con ella, sacándola de entre la gente, una vez ya fuera el aire les dio en el rostro, ando con ella por los campos del colegio hasta llegar casi a la parte de atrás del colegio, el lugar estaba desierto, perfecto para él.

- ¿Qué paso? – Rió por la casi carrera que le hizo pegar hasta ese lugar.

- Es que es algo que no puedo hacer dentro, bueno si puedo pero tú me matarías junto con todas las chicas de adentro – Retiró su mascara.

- Oye no te la quites – Trató de detenerlo, demasiado tarde.

- Ya no seas gruñona – La acercó de la cintura - Es que allá no puedo besarte y es algo que he querido hacer toda la noche – Se acerco a ella, tan dócil tan…hermosa y atrapo sus labios.

_**Continuara******************************_

_**A ver pongámonos serias quien no querría ir con Inuyasha a la graduación, bueno o al menos con el chico que te gusta, en fin a Kagome se le hizo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios…un abrazo…bye…**_

_**Repito, algún recado personal lo dejan en: **_____


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola… volví de nuevo, un poco demorada pero o importante es que nunca dejo mis fics botados, bueno sin mucho mas que decir, solo pedir una disculpa por el retraso y agradecerles a los seguidores de esta historia; finalmente les dejo la continuación.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 12: Un deseo**_

Para que negarlo ella igualmente moría por un beso de él, así que sin ninguna restricción le correspondió paso sus manos por su cuello y se puso en puntitas para ser mejor besada y así fue el puso una mano en su cuello y la acerco a él aun mas profundizando el beso dejando que las miles de sensaciones que la recorrían fueran expulsadas, esa chica lo volvía loco, sino fuera porque era su fiesta de graduación ya se la hubiera llevado y terminado con el calor que lo estaba torturando, se separó de ella mordisqueando levemente el labio inferior de la chica escuchando un suspiro por parte de ella.

No podía creer las miles de sensaciones que ella lograba que estallaran en el, sensaciones que nunca llego a sentir, nadie con un beso lograba ponerlo como estaba, debía de bañarse en hielo para calmarse, y el estado de ella no lo ayudaba, la respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios húmedos e hinchados, se inclinó de nuevo a besar a su dosis personal de droga y es que lo era ella era adictiva para el, en cuanto dio un leve roce

- ¡Oigan jóvenes!, la fiesta no es aquí – Reprendió el que al parecer era el maestro que cuidaba que la fiesta no se saliera de control.

Demonios…se colocó la mascara inmediatamente y Kagome escondió su rostro entre el pecho de él, maldito maestro. Luego de inventar la primera tontería que se le vino a la cabeza regresaron a la fiesta. Se quería ir, y no era que estuviera aburrido es mas se estaba divirtiendo había uno que otro chico que era agradable, habia tenido a Kagome con el bailando toda la noche, pero quería volver a repetir lo de hace momentos, sino fuera por el tonto profesor, como lo odiaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Kagome al ver que el tensaba su rostro.

- Eh, si solo que… - Se inclino a su oído y hablo mientras seguía bailando con ella - …estoy molesto por la interrupción de ahora

Kagome se sonrojo sabiendo bien de que se trataba a ella también le habia molestado, y como no si, por ella fuera se hubiera quedado pegada a Inuyasha, pero que mas se podía hacer… ¡Irse y continuar! Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- Pero…

- Me permite bailar con Kagome – Pidió un joven tocándole el hombro a Inuyasha, que en cuanto volteo reconoció al idiota, y casi a regañadientes le dejó.

Fue hasta una mesa en la que estaban los bocadillos y tomo un copa, tenia el ceño fruncido no le gustaba ver a Kagome con ese idiota, a quien engañaba con nadie, dio un sorbo…¡Ja! Pero ni alcohol tenia, debía de suponerlo era una fiesta de una escuela aunque sabia bien que no faltaban el que tuviera el alcohol escondido, aun así no quiso mas y lo dejo en la mesa aun mas molesto.

- Ese es Houjo – Habló un joven al lado de él - La verdad nos sorprendió a todos que no viniera con Kagome creo que eran de las parejas mas predecibles, pero no, vino contigo, tienes suerte…

- ¿Por qué? – Él sabía que era una suerte venir con Kagome pero quería conocer el punto de vista del joven al lado de él.

- Si hubo una chica difícil en este colegio fue ella, rechazó las citas de Houjo miles de veces, a excepción de unas cuantas muy pocas, y rechazó aun mas las de varios de este colegio, como sea tienes suerte las difíciles son las mejores…tu me entiendes – Guiñó un ojo - ¿Un trago?

Así que él era el que tenia el trago, uno no le caería mal, el ver a Kagome con ese chico lo hacia querer partirle la cara. El chico a su lado sirvió un trago en una pequeña copa y se lo dio, en cuanto lo recibió lo tomo de un trago.

En cuanto terminó la canción la vio acercarse hacia el, un vez que la tuvo junto a el, levantó levemente su propia máscara la tomo de la cintura y la beso ante la atónita mirada de unos cuantos y ante la de ella mismo, por suerte la máscara cubría su rostro, pero aun así la aferró mas fuerte hacia el y la obligó a que abriera su boca para profundizar el beso delante de todos.

- Jóvenes… - Masculló el maestro al lado de ambos tratando de separarlos - No es bueno que…

Inuyasha dejo a Kagome que seguía aun sorprendida, no pensó que el la fuera a besar y menos delante de todos, aunque Inuyasha y ella compartieran unos cuantos, siempre era en privado no a la vista de tanta gente.

- Argggg… Lo lamento Kagome pero es que… - Que iba decir que lo deseaba mas que nada en este mundo, que la deseaba a ella como loco, que hervía de celos cuando la veía con otro que no fuera, él que se…se habia…enamorado… ¡Sí se habia enamorado como un loco de ella!, de Kagome, y se sentía mejor que nunca al descubrirlo-…deseaba besarte… ¿Podemos irnos? aquí no hay privacidad

- Claro – Asintió Kagome, mientras tomaba una de las manos de él y sonreía; que importaba era ya pasado la una de la madrugada no importaba irse ahora, además con Inuyasha daba igual irse donde sea ella estaba mas que enamorada de él, desde hace mucho tiempo, confiaba en el y los demás podían irse al diablo.

Una vez que se despidió de sus amigas, por suerte no pidieron explicaciones pues no vieron lo sucedido, pero muy pronto lo sabrían los rumores viajaban alli a la velocidad de la luz, por suerte ya no volvía al colegio, pero la verdad no le importaba el que dirá. Llego al auto de Inuyasha este la esperaba dentro de él con la puerta del copiloto abierto y ya sin la máscara, subió al auto cuidando el vestido, por suerte para la gente de la época antigua andaban en carruajes, en autos era difícil subir con esos vestidos.

- ¿No te molesta que nos hayamos venido ya? – Preguntó mientras encendía el auto y ponía marcha.

- No te preocupes, todo bien – Sonrió con suavidad.

Luego del largo camino ya estaban en la mansión Inuyasha salió del auto y la ayudó a ella a salir, entraron a la mansión que estaba en penumbras y se sentaron en el amplio sofá de la sala de estar.

- Odio usar tacos tan altos – Una vez sentada se los sacó, sus pies la estaban matando, habia bailado toda la noche y poco se habia sentado.

- No tuve la oportunidad de decirte que te ves…hermosa – Se sentó a su lado.

- Muchas gracias – Dijo, no tomando mayor relevancia por el cumplido, mientras hacia como podía un masaje a sus pies, la verdad el vestido no dejaba mucho espacio para hacerlo - Oye…¿Por qué lo de… - Sabia que era mejor no preguntar, es mas el ya le habia dado una respuesta que hizo que su corazón palpitara como loco, pero ella quería escuchar algo, algo que ella sentía, y tal vez era mucho pedir, pero era su deseo escuchar algo de él que le diera las esperanzas de que no todo era un juego, de que habia algo que…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Sabia que eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar, pero era lo que el mas de deseaba en estos momentos, ella sería aunque sonara absurdo su primera novia, la primera oficialmente hablando y no quería nadie que no fuera ella y punto.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar la información, de procesar las palabras que el habia dicho, en un principio creyó haber escuchado mal pero no, efectivamente el le habia pedido ser su novia, ¿Y ahora que hacia?, que tonta ¡Contestarle!, bah…

- Yo no se que decirte – Susurró pero él fácilmente pudo escuchar, estaba demasiado nerviosa y para rematar el se acercaba a sus labios y… ¡Ahhh!.

- Un si…estaría bien – Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sabia que ella estaba nerviosa pero el también lo estaba, esa chica era muy importante, mas que ninguna y le daba ¿Miedo?, sí miedo de que ella no aceptara su propuesta luego de todo el valor que se dio para pedírselo, cuando estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios la luz fue encendida, lo que hizo que ambos se alejaran.

- ¡Inuyasha, oh cuanto te extrañaba! – Exclamó ya al lado de ambos y riendo mentalmente, vaya que los habia interrumpido.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, no estabas de viaje Miroku – Lo iba a matar.

- Te extrañaba tanto que decidi venir a verte – Habló con ironía, sin borrar la sonrisa de idiota de su rostro - Llegue hoy en la…ayer – Corrigió al ver que eran casi las tres de la mañana.

- Ya es algo tarde me voy a dormir – Se despidió de ambos perdiéndose por las escaleras.

- Buenas noches – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono, uno demasiado alegre y el otro echando humo.

- Creo que tu Julieta escapo Romeo – Se acomodó mas en el sillón, el quería saber todo lo sucedido en su ausencia.

- Por tu culpa idiota – Tenia que llegar en tan importante momento, y sabia que lo hacia de gusto, como lo odiaba - Como sea, me voy a dormir…

- Ah eso si que no, quiero todos los detalles – Lo siguió escaleras arriba.

- No hay detalles no seas entrometido, es un feo habito – Entró a su habitación, directo a su cama y directo a quitarse los zapatos, y efectivamente ahí estaba el idiota sentándose en un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama.

- Vaya que estamos mejorando, te hace bien la señorita Kagome – En verdad a el le agradaba que tal vez Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieran algo, así el lograría sacar al Inuyasha que estaba encerrado, pero si que le gustaba verlo apenado y sonrojado por una chica, era algo que sucedida una vez cada mil años y el no perdería oportunidad - Y entonces…vi los rumores de la tv y como la han acosado a la salida del colegio, aunque es una chica rara otra hubiera aprovechado y sacado una buena suma de todo esto…

- Lo se a mi igualmente me sorprendió, Kagome es tan…diferente a ella no le importa cuanto dinero tenga, a que lugares la puedo llevar, los regalos que le dé; es la única chica que me lleva la contraria en todo, la que pelea conmigo y la que me restriega en la cara que no soy tan importante – Dijo con extraña ilusión.

- Si…ella… - No sabia que decir, su amigo era feliz.

- Ella simplemente me ve a mi, no a Inuyasha Taisho el actor y modelo, ella ve a Inuyasha, solo eso y…no se Miroku tal vez pienses que estoy loco pero con ella se que me puedo equivocar sin ser juzgado, puedo ser…

- Tú – Complemento él, sabia bien que Inuyasha vivía bajo el ojo publico, sabia que el habia cambiado luego de algunas situaciones, y le agradaba verlo tan libre de todo, sin ataduras.

- Exacto… ¡Y si tu no hubieras llegado pedazo de idiota, estaría con Kagome! – Recordó el meollo de porque estaba en su habitación en lugar de estar con su Kagome.

- Creo que estas muy cansado…yo te dejo que descanses – Se escapó, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

- Es un tonto – Musitó recostándose en la cama una vez que se quitó el traje, nuevamente sus pensamientos volaron como cada noche a la chica que estaba en la habitación contigua, como deseaba ir y terminar lo que dejaban empezado y todo por los idiotas que se empeñaban en interrumpirlos, a la próxima la secuestraría en una isla desierta y no saldría de alli nunca; y ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mala idea, claro que no secuestrarla pero sin irse unos días con ella, ya vería que haría para realizar el nuevo deseo que tenía, si que era un genio con todas las cinco letras.

* * *

Argggg por culpa del tonto de Inuyasha ahora no podía dormir y el de seguro tan campante en la cama, es que como se le ocurría decirle eso, no negaba que le hubiera encantado y que quería decirle que… ¡Si!, pero tampoco podía negar que le daba miedo el seguro habia tenido miles de novias cuando ella solo habia tenido citas… ¡Y que iba a hacer!

Era oficial discutir con su propia cabeza no ayudaba, prefirió levantarse y tomar algo, leche estaría bien, bajo las escaleras, ya pronto estaría en la cocina con su leche y luego a la cama sin nada en que pensar.

- Sabias que eras un tonto Inuyasha – Abrió la gran nevera y sacando el cartón de leche.

- Si…algo me han dicho; mentiras solo tú y Miroku – Susurró tras ella que casi deja caer la leche del susto- Me pasas una soda…

Me asustaste – Se volvió al refrigerador y sacando lo que el le pidió, salio de entre la nevera y el y fue por un vaso para su leche - No puedes dormir…

- No soy el único – Se sentó sobre la base centro de la cocina - Y por lo que parece es por este tonto… ¿Te quito el sueño? – Habló con un tono demasiado insinuante.

- Suelo tener pesadillas – Rebatió ante su tono - Bien, creo que el sueño volvió… Buenas noches – Estaba por irse pero este la alcanzo, o hablaban ahora o era nunca-

- Oye…no espera – La tomó del brazo sin evitar acercarla a él - Me debes una respuesta…

- Inuyasha…es que… - Dios que no se daba cuenta que no era sencillo, pues claro que no se daba cuenta el solo era hacer la pregunta y todas le decían que si - Es algo difícil…

- Solo es un si Inuyasha – Sonrió solo como él sabia.

- Para ti es sencillo, solo lo pides y te dicen si – Se sentía frustrada entre la espada y la pared, se moría por decir si, pero le daba miedo salir lastimada de todo esto.

- No fue fácil pedírtelo, tienes razón se que he salido con muchas chicas, pero nunca he tenido una novia o no como quiero que sea contigo – Aseguró Inuyasha y deberían darle una medalla por lo honesto que era.

- ¿Nunca has tenido una novia? – Eso la sorprendió si el era Inuyasha, y salía con miles de chicas.

- Aja…pero no te rías, es solo que las demás chicas no, no son como tu, contigo me siento tan…yo – Provocó la risa en ella - No en serio, tu eres la chica mas diferente y que lo seas me encanta y quiero que seas mi novia… ¿Qué me dices? – La acercó a el tomándola de la cintura.

Su modo de pedirlo le recordaba a Sota rogando por un dulce, no sabia que hacer, no lo conocía lo suficiente, no creía que fuera buena idea o eso le decía su cabeza por que su corazón rogaba por decirle que si. ¿Qué hacía ella?

- ¿Puedo decirle no a esa carita? – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, vio que sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho a la vez que el se acercaba a sus labios - Pero…hay mucho que no se de ti y mucho que tu no sabes de mi, así que olvídalo – Se alejó del rostro del de él, habia aceptado pero tendría irse con cuidado.

- ¡Feh!, claro que no te vas a ir – La sostuvo aun mas, el quería un beso y así sería.

- Tengo sueño – Lo miró, la verdad ella también quería un beso pero no se dejaría manejar, se empino un poco y le robo ella esta vez el beso, pero antes que el despertara de la sorpresa se alejo - Me lo debías…

Se quedó ahí de pie, sin ir por ella, la verdad el beso lo habia sorprendido, pero aun así le habia encantado, giró sonriendo desde ahora empezaban los mejores momentos de su vida, sabia y confiaba en que todo saldría de maravilla. Tomo la soda que dejó y fue a su habitación ahora dormiría tranquilo ahora que su deseo se habia hecho realidad.

* * *

Bien no sabia como iba a resultar todo esto, esperaba que saliera bien y tenia fe en que así fuera, aun así estaría firme en ver como avanzaban las cosas y por el momento no diría nada a Inuyasha de lo que estaba sintiendo, disfrutaría de Inuyasha y acabaría el año de la mejor manera y tal vez lo empezaría aun mejor.

Lo único que la preocupaba era la reacción de sus amigas, si fuera cualquier chico no dirían nada, pero que dirían si su novio es que chico que tanto adoran, aman e idolatran…¡Su novio!, hasta este momento caía en cuenta su novio era Inuyasha. ¡¡¡Wow!!!

_**Continuara******************************_

_**¡¿Quiénes quieren a Inuyasha de novio?!... ¡¡Yo!!, ¡¡Todas!!; pero nos tenemos que conformar con el que consigamos… TT, jajajaja… XD, ahora si, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás… un abrazo…bye…**_

_**PEACE AND LOVE FOR EVERY WORLD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola…¡Volví!, tarde pero regresé, por ahí dicen que mejor tarde que nunca…jajajajaja XD (eso dice una amiga mía que siempre llega tarde para todo), bueno antes de comenzar a desviarme del tema, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, es genial que les guste, es muy gratificante. Sin mucho mas que decir disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 13: De vuelta al trabajo**_

- Lo dices en serio – Bostezó entre las cobijas.

- Muy en serio Inuyasha, porque crees que volví tan pronto – Dijo de pie en la puerta ya vestido de traje.

- Y que paso con tu discurso de que necesitabas vacaciones y no se que mas – Lo miró sin levantarse.

- Ya descanse lo suficiente, te iba a decir ayer pero estabas en la graduación, en el planeta romance así que te lo digo ahora, levántate y organízate vamos arreglar lo del contrato – Le jaló las cobijas.

- Al menos no firmaste una pelicula, solo es un contrato de publicidad – Se talló un ojo ahogando un nuevo bostezo.

- Si, es cuestión de unas fotos – Le aseguró - Pero hoy solo organizaremos los términos del contrato y ya regresas a casa…

- Mas te vale – Le dijo entrando al baño.

* * *

-Si señores verán, hicimos una pequeña encuesta para ver a quien querían ver en nuestras campañas publicitarias y usted señor Taisho quedo como seleccionado – Enseñó los resultados de las encuestas - La campaña es para mostrar nuestra nueva línea de ropa interior, por supuesto sabemos que usted prefiere escoger la modelo que aparece con usted, así que mañana tendremos a un grupo de chicas. ¿Alguna pregunta?...

- ¿Cuánto tardara? – Preguntó Inuyasha mirando con desgano el contrato que tenía enfrente.

- Eso depende de usted y la modelo, en cuan rápido trabajen, no será cosa de mucho tiempo

- Bien…donde firmo – La verdad solo quería irse de ahí para ir con su novia…que bien se sentía decirlo…su novia.

- Para Calvin Klein en un honor tenerlo con nosotros – Se colocó de pie seguido por Miroku e Inuyasha, luego de que firmaran el contrato.

- Vaya que estabas impaciente – Salieron del lugar para subir a la camioneta que los esperaba.

- Sabes que no me gustan estas reuniones – Algunas chicas, unas cuatro se acercaron a el tímidamente y pidieron unos autógrafos a lo que el no se negó y tampoco lo hizo cuando una de ellas pidió una foto con el, simplemente paso su mano por el hombro de la chica mientras Miroku tomó la foto, eso era denigrarlo demasiado.

- Si pero estas de excelente humor – Le dijo una vez estuvieron en la camioneta - Me pregunto… ¿Por qué será?

* * *

- Entonces estas decidida por esa carrera

- Si, ya envié el formulario a la escuela de modas – Sonrió Kagome, ella quería estudiar diseño de modas, era de lo poco que compartía con el mundo de la farándula ahhh y su lindo novio.

- Me parece bien – Dijo su madre.

- Mamá estoy listo – Entró Souta con un morral al hombro.

- Bien…voy a llevar a Sota donde su amiguito

Se recostó en el sofá de la sala, y cerró sus ojos un momento y ahora que haría tenía vacaciones hasta el otro año y hasta que empezaran las clases en la escuela de modas en la que estudiaría, era la mejor opción para su carrera mas que una universidad pues de ahí habían salido los mejores diseñadores. Pero el caso ahora era, que haría todo ese tiempo, la casa era inmensa podría ver que hacer. El salón de juegos en que su hermano vivía no era bueno, tal vez piscina o descansar cerca del lago o…

- Espero que pienses en mi – Le plantó un beso que la hizo sonreír ni siquiera la asusto.

- Ya quisieras

- Me muero de hambre el tonto de Miroku no dejo que desayunara – Se recostó cerca de los pies de ella, el sillón era inmenso - Lo que se me ocurre… ¿Vienes conmigo a comer?...o ya comiste

- No…cuando me levante ya habían comido – Éste se levanto y la tomo de la mano, diciéndole que irían ambos a desayunar.

- ¿Que tienes un carro para cada día? – Le preguntó mientras ingresaban al restaurante aun era temprano y no habían paparazzis a la vista.

- No crees que estas exagerando – Le dijo mientras eran dirigidos a una de las mesas, en la parte mas interior del restaurante, se notaba que era un lugar distinguido, el lugar era muy campestre, las mesas estaban al aire libre y todas con un toldillo que los escapaba del sol.

- ¿Desayunas aquí a diario? – Preguntó luego de haber ordenado junto con el.

- No, tengo casa – Jugueteó con las llaves del auto.

- Pero sales muy temprano

- ¿No preguntarás donde estaba? – Por lo general siempre las chicas que estaba lo interrogaban en cada oportunidad.

- No… estás muy grandecito para saber donde te metes – Ella no era su mamá, además supuso que eran cosas de trabajo.

- Eres increíble – Le tomo las manos riendo - Pues estaba organizando un contrato y mañana debo ir para una sesión de fotos

- Vaya…no empieza ni el mes y ya tienes trabajo, pensé que descansaban para navidad – El mes de las fiestas navideñas estaban por comenzar, pensó que los famosos se dedicaban a comer de lo lindo y abrir regalos, pero no, trabajaban.

- No me gusta navidad – Las navidades no eran los mejores y mas gratos recuerdos para el.

- A mi si – La mirada de el fue sombría y no le gusto - Que te parece si yo hago que te guste la navidad

- Buena suerte – Volvió a su humor normal, no debía atormentarse con el pasado no era el momento, estaba muy bien para hacerlo.

* * *

- No soy modelo, solo que cuando trabajas en el mundo del espectáculo, algunas veces te llaman para campañas publicitarias, representar una marca, cosas así, te vuelves profesional de tanto hacerlo – Sus manos acariciaban los cabellos de la chica.

- Ya me imaginaba – Hace algunas horas estaban juntos, conociéndose según el - ¿Te gusta actuar?

- Si… ¿Por qué lo dices? – Adoraba estar con ella y contestarle cuanta duda tuviera y mas si la tenia recostada en sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y como paisaje el lago que habia en la casa.

- No te ofendas, pero cuando te veía en la televisión tus sonrisas eran fingidas – No se quedaría con la duda además el le contestaba cualquier tontería - Y el modo de referirte a tus fans no fue el mejor la vez que fuiste a la escuela – Claro que se acordaba si así lo conoció, si así comenzó todo-

- Jajajaja…me gusta actuar, es como jugar con tus diferentes personalidades y explorar aquellos lados que no conocías en ti, pero las fans son otra cosa, y al igual que los paparazzis cansan – Comentó - Aunque estoy muy conciente que sin los fans jamás ningún artista llegaría a serlo

- Muy lindo concepto – Al menos estaba conciente del porque de su éxito.

- Muy linda tú – Se agachó para darle un beso, ya se moría por uno, y al parecer ella también pues se agarró de su cuello lo que permitió que el la sentara y así compartir sus besos mas cómodamente - ¿Vienes conmigo mañana?

- ¿A dónde? – Se recostó en su pecho entre sus brazos.

- A la toma de fotos para la campaña

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella luego de que el le rogara y la bañara en una lluvia de besos, la convenció de ir con el hacer la dichosa campaña de publicidad. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, entraron al ascensor debían ir al piso cuarto donde esta el set para hacer la sesión de fotos, una vez ya en un lugar habia unas cuantas luces, cámaras, unos tocadores donde habían unas cuantas modelos que eran maquilladas, otras llegaban, en sus lujosas ropas y todas le sonreían a Inuyasha.

Se sintió demasiado pequeña en ese lugar, habia mujeres muy hermosas en ese lugar y está ella, tan… ¡Por favor era nada comparada con ellas!, e Inuyasha vivía rodeada de todas ellas y…

- Hey… ¿Te pasa algo pequeña? – Preguntó frente a ella, y es que era cierto Kagome era una cabeza abajo que él, pero eso le encantaba, sentía como si pudiera abrazarla y protegerla de todos y todo, así la amaba a su pequeña Kagome - ¿Qué pasa? – Insistió, ni siquiera lo vio llegar, lo tenía inclinado frente a ella y dios que si era grandote - Vamos a mi camerino – Por la actitud de ella, la tomo de la mano y la sintió presionarlo aun más.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaba en el gran camerino, mientras el entraba a cambiarse al vestidor, luego salio con una bata y al instante entraron unas maquilladoras los cuales empezaron hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Kagome estas enferma? Podemos irnos a casa – Si su Kagome estaba enferma, dejaba esta tontería a un lado.

- No…tranquilo, ¿ya vas a las fotos? – Sabia que lo que pensaba era tonto como para decirlo.

* * *

- No, no y no – Clamó el fotógrafo algo afeminado - Necesito pasión, están modelando ropa interior, tu mi amor lo haces genial – Apuntó a Inuyasha que entorno sus ojos - Pero tu querida, deja fluir esa sensualidad, pégate mas a él tengo a miles de chicas aquí esperando, sabes que, venga otra chica…

Kagome rió por lo bajo, aunque no le agradaba ver al desfile de chicas que habia hace mas de una hora, debido a que ninguna encajaba con Inuyasha, sí le agradaba ver las graciosas pataletas del fotógrafo o fotógrafa aun no estaba claro. Nuevamente una chica de tantas y la ultima subió al set, sencillo y simple, sabia que luego harían miles de montajes, para aparecer un lindo fondo. Aun así se oyó de nuevo el grito del fotógrafo…

- ¡Nos quedamos sin chicas! – Se sentó en su silla, molesto por no encontrar a nadie para acoplarse con el bombon de chico- ¡Acepto lo que sea pero tráiganme a alguien! – Se puso de pie y caminó por todo el lugar hasta detener su vista en ella - Alguien fresco, juvenil, ¡Hermosa simplemente hermosa!

Pero que tenia ese tipo, miro a todos lados y luego volvió su vista al fotógrafo el cual todavía la miraba una sonrisa que la hizo temer por su seguridad, estaba loco…claro que lo estaba pero loca… ¿Qué quería?

- ¡Niña tu eres la indicada! – Chilló el hombre mientras hacia que se levantara y algunas maquilladoras se acercaban.

Miro a Inuyasha pero este solo le sonreían mientras se acercaban y retocaban su maquillaje, se vio con un suave maquillaje, pero ella no… ¡No iba a modelar!, ¡Ni loca!

- Oigan esperen, no voy a ponerme esto – Al recibir un par de prendas - Y mucho menos voy a modelar con…

- Me dejan hablar con ella – La tomó de la mano, llevándosela alejada de todos - Kagome no es tan grave…no es difícil…

- Eso lo dices tu, pero no lo hare – Se cruzó de brazos, no iba a ceder de ninguna manera-

- Kagome…ayúdame a terminar rápido – Puso el mismo rostro con que la convenció la última vez; y la verdad se moría por tener a Kagome en ropa interior se le hacia desesperantemente excitante.

- No lo haré y es mi ultima palabra – Dijo decidida.

Bien…al parecer no tenia ultima palabra, ahí estaba de pie, en la famosa ropa interior que valía mas de lo normal, con las maquilladoras organizando lo necesario, las luces sobre ambos, y el fotógrafo indicando la primera pose, demonios si Inuyasha no la hubiera convencido a parte de que habia llamado a su madre a pedir permiso para hacerlo y ella solo dijo: "Diviértete", que clase de apoyo maternal tenia, sino fuera por eso, no tendría las mejillas arreboladas y al fotógrafo diciendo que lucia hermosa.

- Bien…chicos lucen exquisitos – Exclamó el "hombre" poniendo su cámara - Quiero que la agarres de la cintura con una mano, un poco mas abajo, perfecto, con la otra mano ponla en su mentón y oblígala a mirarte – Indicó a Inuyasha, al parecer se lo tomaba muy en serio el "hombre" - Tu querida una pierna entre las de él, pon tu mano en el pecho como si lo alejaras y con tu otra mano toma la mano que te obliga a mirarlo, excelente, junten sus rostros, mas juntos, mas…¡Perfecto! – Y comenzó a disparar su cámara, indicando cada cuando las poses.

No es tan difícil – Susurró con Kagome entre sus brazos, esta vez el cargaba reclinándola mientras el se agachaba para "besarla" y vaya que lo deseaba todas y cada una de las poses eran demasiado excitantes, como en la cual tuvo que casi besar el vientre de ella, y Kagome y el con tan poca ropa lo incitaban a muchas cosas.

- Tu eres el que me carga no yo – Pasó su mano por el cuello de él, como se le indicó; ambos sonrieron casi retadoramente a lo que el fotógrafo enloquecía tomando las fotos.

* * *

- ¿Te divertiste? – Preguntó ya con ella en casa, en la habitación de la aludida la cual se recostaba en la cama.

- El fotógrafo me asusto un poco, pero por demás fue algo nuevo, raro y…

- Excitante – Se posó casi sobre ella que abrió sus ojos de golpe - Creo que pediré copia de esas imágenes.

- Ja, ja, ja – Sonrió con sarcasmo, pero era verdad el haber sentido la piel caliente de Inuyasha bajo la suya fue nuevo y demasiado excitante, como el decía, si hasta estaba segura habia estado toda la sesión sonrojada - No se que tenían de malo las otras chicas

- Nada…solo que no eran tan hermosas como tu – Se apoyó levemente sobre ella.

- Muy gracioso, ellas y yo…ni siquiera hay punto de comparación, son mas lindas…mucho mas lindas – Reiteró, la verdad aun no creía que fue ella quien apareció en las fotos, ante la mirada airada de las modelos, seguro eran modelos de pasarelas importantes y ellas habían sido desbancadas por ella una chica sin ningún atributo que acababa de graduarse, sonaba a que no tenia autoestima, pero no, era realista.

Por un instante pensó que ella diría algo para decir que no habia comparación entre ella y las modelos pues era mas linda, pero no ella, si que tenia un no tan aceptado concepto para su belleza, su extremada belleza - No digas eso eres mas linda…mucho mas linda, tus cabellos, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tus labios – Depositó un beso en ellos - Pero lo mas importante es que eres hermosa por dentro…

- Te quiero – Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él.

- Y yo a ti preciosa

- Mas que a las modelos

- Mas que a nadie en el mundo

* * *

- Debo de darte mis sinceras felicitaciones – Dijo Miroku en el escritorio con Inuyasha sentado frente a el.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó con su vista fija en su pequeño juego de video.

- Pues es de los primeros meses en que no gastas tanto dinero, las cuentas vinieron reducidas, además la gente de la campaña esta encantada con las fotografías para el lanzamiento de la próxima semana, lo que me recuerda que debo enviarle en cheque a Kagome; como te decía, la publicista esta quedándose sin trabajo, no hay titulares ni rumores tuyos, en momentos así me digo donde estuvo la señorita Kagome todo este tiempo – Habló Miroku, lo que hizo que Inuyasha arqueara una ceja sin despegar su vista del juego - Bien ahora otro asunto, Navidad, se que no te gusta para nada, pero no crees que deberíamos hacer algo, no somos nosotros dos solos en esta casa, además creo que…

- Yo me encargo – Informó para salir del estudio, admitía que la navidad y el no se llevaban bien, pero no estaba de mas pasarla con Kagome, tal vez podría ser un poco diferente, y ahí estaba la chica de su vida subiendo las escalas - Señorita me permite escoltarla a su habitación – La abrazo por la espalda mientras seguía subiendo con ella que solo sonrió por las palabras.

- ¿Y ese buen humor se debe…? – Trató de adivinar una vez que entraron a su habitación.

- Te venia a proponer una cosa – Le dio pequeños besos en su rostro - Ir de compras para arreglar la casa para navidad

- Creí que no gustaba te la Navidad

- Bien un poco de cambio no hará mal – La recostó en la cama - ¿Vamos?, el mes ya comenzó

- Bien…entonces…vamos – Se escapó de la prisión de el y llevándolo con ella afuera no sin antes tomar su abrigo, estos días eran helados y apenas comenzaban.

* * *

- Ni el frío detiene a los paparazzis – Murmuró mientras los guardaespaldas de Inuyasha les abrían en la vía para que el condujera, misión imposible.

- En esta época están todos lados, cualquier foto es importante, famoso, con hijos, familia, pareja, mascota y de compras navideñas es blanco fácil – Trató de conducir entre el mar de fotógrafos - Finalmente – La calle estaba libre de paparazzis aceleró el auto y entro al exclusivo centro comercial para dejar el auto estacionado en el parqueadero subterráneo.

- Al parecer no solo los paparazzis enloquecen – Expresó mientras una persiana bajaba por las grandes ventanas del almacén en que estaban para evitar que se fotografiara adentro a la estrella que compraba.

- Bien no se mucho de esto pero…creo que aquí podemos conseguir las luces, y unos cuantos adornos – Habló mirando a todos lados - Oye Kagome necesito ayuda aquí

- Eh…si – Salió de su asombro, apartando la vista de los fotógrafos y fans, cuan lejos llegaba una fan y alguien por su trabajo.

Cuando Inuyasha le dijo que no le gustaba la Navidad juro ver otra actitud en Inuyasha mientras compraban los adornos, los miles de adornos y luces para toda la mansión y exteriores incluidos, la verdad tanto adorno serviría para todo un edificio de apartamentos, ya no sabía ni siquiera lo que llevaban, pero lo que la tenia mas atónita era la actitud, la mirada de Inuyasha en cada una las tiendas que entraban. Ahora estaban en la mas grande del centro comercial, esta estaba decorada acorde a la época del año, parecía una tierra de ensueño, habia grandes árboles, luces de todos los colores y en todas en las formas, habían santa claus, renos, trencitos que daban vueltas alrededor del árbol que pertenecía al almacén. Bien sabia por la mirada de ilusión de Inuyasha, que se llevaría varias cosas, aun así tenia una gran duda en su cabeza porque él decía que no le agradaba la Navidad su mirada decía otra cosa, veía una gran anhelo en su mirada

- Inuyasha no crees que es suficiente – Afirmó Kagome mientras algunos hombres empacaban las cosas, sabia que el compraría bastante pero no tanto, habia pedido la instalación de unos de los pequeños trencitos, llevaba miles de luces, de adornos de cuanta cosa se topara, y que las chicas eran las impulsivas a la hora de comprar… ¡Si claro!-

* * *

- Te llevaste mas de medio centro comercial – Musitó mientras hacían las cuentas de lo comprado.

- Ya…no me regañes – La abrazó.

- Señorita su bolsa – Le entregó la vendedora.

- Oh, muchas gracias – Recibió la bolsa y pagó lo debido.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó curioso.

- No te interesa, cosas de chicas

- ¡Feh! Como quieras

- Que tonto, ahora vamos que lo que viene es un arduo trabajo, la mansión es inmensa necesitaremos miles de manos – Lo jaló, la mayoría de las cosas serían enviadas por autos del centro comercial a la mansión.

Bajaron hasta el parqueadero, para subirse al auto, algunos paparazzis y fans fueron hasta alli querían una foto, un autógrafo lo que fuera de Inuyasha.

Un par de fans estaban cerca de la camioneta en que habían venido y con lágrimas en los ojos pidieron un autógrafo, el dejó su mano unos momentos y firmó a las chicas sus cuadernillos, una de ellas pidió un abrazo de el, Kagome no pudo evitar que la chica le diera algo de pena así que le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda, para acercarlo a ella, se acercó a la joven que llorando le dijo que lo amaba, y luego subió al auto junto con el y se fueron

- Vaya, nunca vi a nadie llorar así – Dio una nueva mirada a la chica que abrazaba a la otra, aun lloraba.

- Algunas llegan a desmayarse – Encendió el auto para salir de ahí, quería llegar a casa y comenzar a decorar, aun era temprano.

* * *

Todo el personal de la casa trabajaba en estos momentos algunos guardaespaldas lo hacían igualmente, y todos y cada uno trabajaban en la decoración de la gran mansión Taisho, en la gran reja principal se ponían algunas luces, por el camino rodeado de árboles habían miles de luces doradas alumbrando el lugar, ya no se vería tan oscuro de noche, en la fachada de la casa habían miles de luces amarillas, azules y blancas en el techo habían colocado trineo y algunos renos que estaban hechos de luces, lo que daba la impresión que Santa estaba en la casa, en la entrada habia una guirnalda verde con unos cuantos toques de rojo y dorado, y adentro aun ellos y algunas otras personas decoraban…

- Inuyasha no sabes armar el tren – Exclamó el hermano de Kagome mirando el trabajo del chico.

- Tiene razón nunca has sido bueno armando cosas – Se burló Miroku de Inuyasha que estaba sentado frente al árbol, en el suelo, con las miles de piezas del tren, las cuales trataba de encajar, mientras Kagome colocaba unos pequeños adornos del mini paisaje que acompañaba al tren que Inuyasha armaría para la otra vida.

- Por que no dejas que Sota y Miroku te ayuden – Le dijo, ahora colgaba adornos del gran árbol con su madre que estaba entre las dos escaleras de la casa, de verdad que era inmenso si subías al segundo piso llegabas a la punta.

- ¡Puedo hacerlo si guardan silencio! – Exclamó sin quitar la vista del maldito vagón que no podía encajar; luego de uno largo tiempo - ¡Listo!, Ja esto no podría conmigo – Fue hasta el riel del trencito y lo coloco y luego con el control lo encendió a lo que este dio comienzo al recorrido.

- Más vale tarde que nunca – Suspiró Kagome mirando el trencito, bien el primer paso habia salido bien, su misión era conseguir que Inuyasha disfrutara de esta navidad aun no conocía que sucedía para que no le gustara pero que mas daba su trabajo era volverla la mejor temporada para Inuyasha.

_**Continuara**__

* * *

_

_**¡Adoro la navidad!, ¡También a Inuyasha!,**__** ¡Mas a Inu!, ahhh todas queremos hacer parte de esa blanca navidad con Inuyasha, ¡No es justo!; tal vez haga un capitulo integrando los nombres de todas…jajajajaja XD. Espero les haya gustado la paz respirada en el capitulo de hoy, pues se acerca una tormenta de nieve por el este…jajajajaja XD (la verdad no sé que se acerca)…en fin dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás…un abrazo…y…**_

_**PEACE AND LOVE FOR EVERY WORLD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola!...regresé, me tardé, pero lo importante es que regresé para seguir con esta historia que me emociona tanto. De antemano muchas gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo de todos los lectores, apreció mucho todos y cada uno de ellos, aun mas sabiendo que tardo tanto en actualizar, pero así es la única manera en que puedo hacerlo. En fin sorry y thank you…Jajajaja xD, ahora si pueden leer…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 14: Caos**_

Caos, esa era la única palabra que describía lo que se veía alrededor de donde estaba ella, cuanto no deseaba tener unos tapones para cubrir sus oídos y mitigar el gran barullo que habia en el centro comercial en el que estaban, y ¿Por qué?, simple el día de hoy se estrenaba la línea de ropa interior en la que Inuyasha era la imagen, ah y ella, aunque la verdad no quería asistir Inuyasha la habia casi sacado a rastras de la casa.

Miró desde la ventana de un almacén donde estaban desde hace media hora esperando que se iniciara el modesto evento, en el que solo se haría una toma de fotos sencilla para los paparazzis y las fans locas que tomaban las fotos de su ídolo y una pequeña firma de autógrafos, nada mas luego el le habia prometido un helado así que mas le valía cumplirle.

- ¿En que piensas?...déjame adivinar… – Pasó sus brazos hasta dejarla entre ellos - …que soy el chico mas sexy que jamás has visto o que quieres intentar algunas de las poses que hay en los carteles de publicidad…

- O…que eres el chico más egocéntrico jamás visto – Sonrió dándole un leve golpecito en su mejilla.

- Par de tortolos lamento interrumpir – Apareció en el momento en que se iban a besar - Es hora de salir…

- Te odio – Masculló mientras se apartaba de Kagome- Vamos, terminemos esto rápido…

- Alto, alto… ¿vamos?, vas – Lo corrigió Kagome.

- Te recuerdo cariño que apareces en la campaña – La obligó a caminar mientras abrían la puerta.

- Te recuerdo a ti que la estrella eres tu, la modelo cualquiera que fuera no estaría presente – No tenía ninguna intención de salir no le agradaba tanta atención.

- Pero yo digo que vas y vas – Dijo jalándola y sacándola con el a la pequeña tarima que estaba rodeada de los cinturones de seguridad.

En cuanto puso un pie en el escenario las miles de fans se desbordaron en gritos, casi estuvo tentada en cubrirse los oídos, y todos los paparazzis desplegaron sus cámaras y la luz de los flashes casi la cegó; los carteles de la campaña publicitaria fueron descubiertos, habían varios en las paredes centrales del lugar, algunos otros que ornaban el escenario en que estaban, y en todos y en cada uno de ellos estaba ella, en poses demasiado insinuantes que la hicieron sonrojar, pero lo que mas provocó el sonrojo en ella fue el oir el nombre de ella en boca de algunos paparazzis, Dios, sabia que conocían su nombre pero no pensó que a estas alturas lo recordaran.

Inuyasha sonrió en cuanto vio el sonrojo en Kagome, sabía bien que era debido a que estaba nerviosa, pero bien era bueno que la atención estuviera en alguien más aparte de él, pero si eran hombres en busca de otras cosas ahí si había problema, pero que celoso podía llegar a ser…

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de pie y en la cual el mostró que estaba usando la ropa interior de la campaña, pero no fue que se quito la ropa, aunque mas de una mataría por eso, sino que dejo parte de la ropa interior a la vista de manera leve, solo se hicieron unas cuantas preguntas para algunos canales de televisión y revistas y finalmente una pequeña firma de autógrafos pero para esas alturas ella se habia escabullido hacia el interior de la tienda de la marca y estaba esperando en compañía de Miroku.

- Señorita…hay unas chicas afuera que dicen ser sus amigas – Informó uno de los guardaespaldas.

Kagome dejó un momento la conversación con Miroku y se acercó para observar levemente quienes eran aunque ya se imaginaban, luego de corroborar que eran conocidas de ella, les permitieron entrar.

- Kagome…no puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho – Le recriminó Ayumi.

- Eh…ah es que no pensé que era para tanto – Trató de bromear pero el rostro de sus amigas no era para nada un chiste.

- No era para tanto estas posando en ropa interior con Inuyasha Taisho y no es para tanto – Regañó Yuca con sus brazos cruzados.

- Chicas en serio lo lamento es solo que no…

- Que no que Kagome, quiero que nos digas algo… ¿Eres algo con Inuyasha? –Reclamó su amiga Eri con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y ahora que decía?, sus amigas desde que sabia eran grandes fans de Inuyasha que fantaseaban a todas horas con el, sobre cenas, fiestas, toda clase de citas y hasta bodas de ellas mismas con el, y algunas veces peleaban por quien era mejor fan, y entonces como reaccionarían ante la verdad de esa pregunta - Chicas yo no se porque viene ahora esa pregunta…

- Estamos seguros que con un amigo no haces esa clase de fotos y menos tu Kagome – Habló de nuevo Yuca- Solo esperamos que no nos andes traicionando sabes que Inuyasha es nuestro ídolo además a ti nunca te gustó Kagome, tal vez tanto lujo te esta deslumbrando

- Mira la verdad solo esperamos que no salga ahora con que tu eres la novia, ninguna novia de Inuyasha nos ha caído bien ni a nosotras ni a ninguna de sus fans en todo el mundo – Y ahí estaba la cereza del pastel por parte de Ayumi.

- Soy yo o esto parece una amenaza de mis amigas – Expresó Kagome sorprendida.

-Tómalo como quieras Kagome – Y así salieron Eri, Ayumi y Yuca del lugar.

- Ya déjalas Kagome se les va a pasar – Dijo Ayame ella era la única que no habia hecho comentario alguno.

- Gracias Ayame – Ella era de las únicas que no eran tan, tan fan de Inuyasha le gustaban sus películas y alguna que otra cosa de el.

- Por cierto las fotos quedaron muy lindas – Felicitó la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos, luego del comentario se fue con el resto de las chicas que esperaban afuera.

- Las consecuencias de salir con Inuyasha pueden ser diversas – Indicó Miroku tras ella.

- Creo que ya me lo esperaba – Suspiró resignada, no podía evitar que le doliera el trato de sus amigas.

- Tal vez recapaciten, no te preocupes – Colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Quiénes recapacitan? – Entró Inuyasha en el lugar - Ah y…¿Por qué te escapaste?

- Podemos irnos ya – Pidió algo triste.

- Claro, Miroku las llaves del auto – Tomó la mano de Kagome, le preocupaba que estuviera triste, hace unos momentos no estaba así solo nerviosa.

* * *

- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa? – Insistió Inuyasha mientras la veía revolver el helado de chocolate que tenía enfrente.

- Nada…estas imaginando o el helado de limón te hizo alucinar – Fingió sonrisa mientras comía una pequeña cereza del helado.

- No me salgas con disculpas…algo te pasa…y me vas a decir

- No es…

- Disculpen – Interrumpió el mesero de la distinguida heladería - Señor Taisho hay varios paparazzis afuera esperando por usted así que hicimos mover su auto a la parte trasera para cuando desee salir

- Muchas gracias – Regresó a la chica, no se salvaría - Continua…

- Nos vamos – La verdad que los paparazzis estuvieran allí significaba fotos que mas tarde sus amigas o algo así verían y que le traería más problemas.

- Esta bien…vamos – Dejó el dinero de la cuenta y algo mas para irse con ella.

* * *

- Vaya pero que temprano llegaste – Exclamó para enfocarse en los papeles en sus manos.

- Ahh los fotógrafos llegaron y volvimos – Suspiró - Oye… ¿Tu sabes que tiene Kagome?, esta así desde que volvió a entrar al almacén hoy en la campaña

- No creo que me corresponda contarte, y no me obligaras a decirte

- Entonces si sabes…dime – Estaba impaciente odiaba ver a Kagome triste, juraba que mataría al idiota que la lastimara.

- Claro que no…esta bien te cuento – Su fuerza de voluntad moría ahí - Luego de que ella entrara durante la firma de autógrafos sus amigas hablaron con ella y no se veían muy contentas y creo que tú tienes la culpa

- ¿Yo?... ¿Qué quieres decir? – No recordaba haber hecho nada.

- Creo que sospechan de lo que ustedes tienen y le reprocharon, cosas de fans tu sabes – Volvió a sus papeles - Celos empedernidos y demás…bien me voy que no dejas de hablar y me desconcentras…

El era el que hablaba… ¿Desde cuando?...bien eso no importaba debía hablar con Kagome. Salió de su habitación, era una suerte que no caminara tanto, recordaba que el mismo ordeno que la habitación de Kagome estuviera a su lado cuando se dio cuenta que ella viviría en su casa, luego pasaron varias cosas que era mejor no recordar. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tocó levemente y no escucho respuesta, entreabrió la puerta y no habia nadie, en el baño menos, en el armario menos… ¿Dónde se metió?...estaba por salir cuando el teléfono sonó; se acerco a la mesa de noche, esa era la línea general tal vez no era buena idea contestar, se supone que ese numero no era de su casa…

_- En este momento no se puede recibir la llamada, deje su mensaje después del tono…_

- Kagome…hola soy Ayame te llamaba para ver si podíamos vernos, las chicas…

- Dile a tus amiguitas que se pueden ahorrar cuan comentario venenoso tengan, a Kagome no le interesan – Contestó sin dejar hablar a la chica al otro lado del.

- ¿Inu…yasha? – Musitó atónita.

- Exacto y dile a tus amigas que yo lo mande a decir – Estaba enojado.

- Oye espera, se que debes estar molesto y con justa razón, pero era una reacción de esperarse has sido su ídolo desde que me acuerdo y que alguien se los "arrebate"… tu entiendes… – Al menos eso creyó - Bien podrías decirle a Kagome que me llame es que…

- ¿Qué haces Inuyasha? – Preguntó extrañada y aun mas al verlo colgar el teléfono.

- Ahh tu amiga Ayame viene – Le tomó la mano sentándola en la cama - ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- ¿De que hablas? – Bien estaba nerviosa.

- Ya no finjas Miroku me lo dijo y tu amiga me lo comprobó – Sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz - En serio lo…siento no pensé que acarrearía estos problemas o mas bien si, solo que…

- No te preocupes era algo que supuse, digamos que son las consecuencias, pero si se ponen así por algo que a mi me hace tan feliz entonces no son mis verdaderas amigas – Lo abrazó - Y… ¿Qué dijo Ayame?

- Viene mañana necesita decirte algo – Se inclinó a darle un beso, algo muy común y necesario para él - Gracias, por permanecer conmigo…

* * *

- No puedo creer que esa mosca muerta este en la campaña con Inuyasha – Exclamó una indignada Kikyo - Te dije papá que yo la quería pero no pudiste conseguirla para…

- Ya basta Kikyo no es mi culpa – Suspiró el hombre cansado de los berrinches de su hija - Ya vendrán otras…

- Ni siquiera es bonita, le falta mucho para ser modelo – Con altivez dejó la revista a un lado - Papá préstame atención, ella no se puede quedar con Inuyasha debes hacer algo…

- Ahora no puedo hacer nada hija estoy ocupado, dame tiempo – Pidió el hombre revisando los balances de su productora, sino hubiera despedido a esa mujer todo estaría organizado todo por seguir los caprichos de su hija.

- Argg, nunca tienes tiempo, yo lo arreglare

* * *

- No creo que sea buena idea que me monte en semejante monstruo – Miró el armatoste de metal.

- Es la mas pequeña que tengo – Vio su motocicleta negra - No tengo triciclos

- ¡Oye! Tonto – Lo golpeó en el pecho, y estaba ahí ¿Por qué?... ah si habia decidido aprender a montar en motocicleta, esos eran síntomas de estar sin la escuela, además habia que aprovechar antes que llegaran las primeras nevadas del mes - Bien estoy lista, mas te vale guiarme en todo momento

- Esta bien, súbete – Dio leves toques con su mano en la parte delantera de la moto mientras el subía atrás - No es tan difícil…te lo dije – Dijo al ver que la chica avanzaba y tenia una inmensa sonrisa - Es como montar bicicleta solo mira al frente y no las llantas y…

- ¡Inuyasha me puedes explicar que haces con esa! – Gritó lo que casi provoca un choque pues desconcentro a Kagome.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó a una asustada Kagome.

- Señor ella entro sin avisar y…

- Tranquila puedes volver adentro… - Suspiró tratando de calmarse y bajó de la moto con Kagome.

- ¿Y? no piensas decir nada – Miró con reticencia a Kagome.

- Kikyo aun no llega el día en que deba darte explicaciones – Habló con serenidad, respirar funcionaba - Y sin ser descortés… te largas ahora mismo

- Solo fue que me alejara un poco de ti para que te buscaras esta mosca muerta, que estabas tan desesperado

- No…

- Escúchame bien idiota de plástico, la única desesperada aquí eres tu, si eres tan genial búscate otro porque Inuyasha no es tuyo ahora es mío, lo siento – Habló con ironía, demonios que le caía mal.

- No me hables así

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – La agarró del brazo dispuesta a sacarla - Te vas y no vuelves…

* * *

- Esta casa aun no me deja de sorprender parece mas grande que la última vez – Miró a su alrededor.

- Yo creo que tanto adorno navideño la hace ver así o no…no se – Murmuró Kagome - Y… ¿Cómo están las chicas?

- No te voy a mentir, están mas enfadas que nunca y aun mas ahora, no se si habrás visto televisión o las revistas pero siempre están Inuyasha y tu, eso las hace hervir – Dijo Ayame.

- Argg odio esos malditos fotógrafos están en todos lados

- ¿Qué tal si salimos a algún lado? – Preguntó - Tanto espacio me da la impresión de que me voy a perder…

- Esta bien

- ¿A dónde vas? – Peguntó el chico que llegaba de uno de los pasillos al parecer venia del gimnasio.

- Buenas tardes –dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos, aunque no era muy fan de Inuyasha o al menos no de la manera empedernida que sus otras amigas era mas una chica que admiraba su capacidad como actor, pero eso no quitaba que ese chico se viera tan absolutamente bien con esa camiseta y el cuerpo cubierto de agua, Dios que si era un adonis, pero solo hasta ahí nada mas.

- Tú debes ser la chica con la que hable… ¿Ayame? – Le estaba atinando al nombre no se acordaba.

- Si…un gusto – Una vez que se repuso - ¿Vamos Kagome?

- Si ya te alcanzo – Cuando su amiga salio le habló - Voy a ir a dar un paseo, mas vale que te portes bien

- ¡Feh! Siempre lo hago – Le dio un beso - Nos vemos…

- Adios…

* * *

- La verdad me alegro por ti y no solo porque sea Inuyasha sino porque es bueno que tengas a alguien, hablando del plano sentimental – Explicó Ayame mientras comía de su helado - Y ¿Cómo es?

- Pues…es muy dulce, la verdad es algo completamente diferente a lo que se ve por la televisión – Al recordar el trató de él para con ella no pudo mas que dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eso se nota, pensé que ni me saludaría; pero por otro lado, que buen partido te sacaste porque no me negaras que es muy…como se dice…sexy – Su comentario ocasionó un sonrojo en Kagome.

- Ayame que cosas dices, pero no te lo voy negar – Que demonios importaba si era toda la verdad, en eso tenían razón las fans de Inuyasha el era extremadamente sexy y ese chico era de ella, vaya que era afortunada.

- Si es ella – Susurraron tras ella.

- ¿Estas seguro?, sino el jefe nos matara – Preguntaron en un susurro.

- ¿Qué les sucede jamás vieron a alguien tomar un helado? – Replicó Ayame, notando la actitud de ambos hombres.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Miró tras ella buscando el motivo del enojo de su amiga.

- ¡Es ella! – Afirmó uno de ellos - Nos da una fotografía – Alistó su cámara tomó una foto sin permiso…

Tan solo el flash de la primera foto bastó para que otros varios llegaran, ¿Acaso se corrían la voz?, al parecer si, sin mas a ambas chicas les toco salir corriendo del centro comercial.

- Entiendo cuando decías que odiabas a estas moscas – Musitó Ayame tratando de parar un taxi, pero en cuanto veían el caos, seguían de largo.

Al fin luego de correr unas cuadras con los paparazzis siguiéndolos y preguntándole acerca de su relación con Inuyasha y otras miles de tonterías que no recordaba, un taxi se "apiadó" y les paró, para luego salir con alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Demonios! Eran peor que una sombra, ella no era la famosa y no le interesaba serlo, que fueran tras otra y que la dejaran en paz, miró hacía atrás y vio la turba de fotógrafos quedando estáticos y aun tomando fotos, como los odiaba. Todo se convirtió en un caos, la relación con sus amigas, Kikyo con las escenitas y todas las llamadas que habia hecho y para adornar el pastel los paparazzis, en definitiva lo que rodeaba su relación con Inuyasha era un completo caos y no sabia si podría seguir con esto.

_**Continuara**__

* * *

_

_**No sé ustedes pero si Kagome no puede, yo ocupo su lugar. No hay paparazzis que me alejen de Inuyasha…jajajaja XD.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, pronto vendrán mas cosas, ya les tengo mas o menos caviladas, falta escribirlas (Casi nada...jajaja), en fin dejen sus comentarios y dem**__**ás…un abrazo…bye.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola…espero estén muy bien, de salud también, porque yo nop…la verdad no voy a decirles mucho excepto agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia…se les quiere…bueno y sin mucho mas que decir…lean…nos vemos…abajo…**_

_**Cáp. 15: Sin importancia **_

- ¿Esta bien? – Preguntó Miroku, raramente frente a su escritorio.

- Sí…creo, la verdad los paparazzis se están excediendo, a ninguna chica con que me envolví le sucedieron estas cosas – Suspiró y tomó asiento.

- Pues con ninguna de esas chicas estuviste de forma seria – Explicó el manager - Es obvio que les interese saber quien llevo por el buen camino a Inuyasha

- Pero… ¿Qué hago? No quiero que esto pase a mayores o que presionen mucho a Kagome y… ¿Qué hago? – Gruñó molesto o mas bien frustrado, debía aceptarlo le daba miedo que Kagome lo dejara por culpa de los medios.

- Pues estuve hablando con tu publicista y ella dice que no es bueno dar mas revuelo así que por el momento traten de mantener un perfil bajo

- A mi me da igual, pero no le puedo pedirle que no salga

- Habla con ella, entenderá lo sé

Miroku tenia razón, se acercaba Navidad y no quería que Kagome tuviera que lidiar con los paparazzis o cosas de sus amigas, así que debían mantener un perfil bajo, lo mejor era explicarle las cosas, solo rogaba porque no se enfadara. Salió de su habitación dispuesto a hablar con ella y para su linda suerte ella pasaba frente a su puerta.

- Señorita Kagome que grato es verla por este pasillo – Habló de forma galante mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura.

- Nunca hagas papeles de época – Rió Kagome, le gustaba cuando Inuyasha decía ese tipo de cosas.

- Me ofendes – Le plantó un beso - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro – La tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro de la habitación, no quería interrupción - ¿Qué me quieres decir? – Se sentó en la cama de él, jamás había tenido tiempo de estar allí, es mas siempre estaban en la de ella u otro lugar, no entraba desde el día de…bueno eso que le pasó a él, era mejor no recordar - Y bien…

- Hablé con Miroku y el me dijo que lo mejor por el momento era mantener un perfil bajo, ya sabes para evitar lo de los paparazzis – Dijo Inuyasha, esperando la reacción de ella - Y si necesitas salir, llevas a un guardaespaldas contigo…

- Entiendo – Asentó Kagome - Pero no acepto al guardaespaldas

- Kagome es por tu bien – Dios, que esa mujer era terca.

- No quiero un gorila tuyo tras mío cada vez que salga – Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada de la de él.

- Te he dicho que te vez hermosa enojada – Le propinó un beso en la comisura de los labios - Hagamos algo, si quieres salir me dices…y yo voy contigo…

- Inuyasha eso no ayuda a evitar rumores – Que acaso no estaba bien de la cabeza.

- Kagome a mi no me importa lo que digan los paparazzis, si quieren pueden ver cuando te abrazo, te beso, lo que quieran, a mi no me importa eso – ¡Ahh el era muy tierno en definitiva! - Yo solo quiero estar contigo…, pero se que a ti no es que te guste mucho llamar la atención…

- Lo que yo no quiero es que digan que estoy contigo por interés y tu creas que es verdad – Jugueteó con sus manos.

- Ay Kagome, se que no es así – La estrechó en sus brazos.

- Déjame pensar que hacer, debe haber otra manera de no tener uno de tus gorilas tras mío, pero no evitaras que salga y menos ahora, debo hacer compras navideñas

- Voy contigo quiero comprar algunas cosas igualmente

- Claro que no, no vas a ver que te comprare, por cierto que se le da a alguien que puede tener todo – El regalo de Inuyasha era algo que la tenia pensando, no sabia que darle, el lo podía tener todo.

- No seas tonta con que estés conmigo es mas que genial – La besó posándose sobre ella, luego de recostarla, si abrazarla le gustaba el tenerla así lo hacia delirar, pero sabia bien que solo llegarían a besarse, pero bueno esperaba que algún día pudiera cambiar eso, lo deseaba demasiado.

Dios que la iba a torturar con esos leves besos, esta vez ella se decidió y se levanto un poco para atrapar los de el, que luego le respondió con las mismas ansias de siempre. Pero al parecer era esta vez ella quien tenia mas deseos por el pues lo acercó desde el cuello, aun mas para besarlo mas ampliamente.

- Vaya que tenemos…

- No molestes

- Fue extremadamente loco ese día en el centro comercial – Comentó Ayame, ya había pasado unos tres días desde ese día - Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a hacer las compras para Navidad?

- Ahh, no lo se, creo que es mejor que piense en que comprar y luego ir directo a los lugares – La verdad no quería tener que ver a los fotógrafos.

- Iba proponerte ir este fin de semana

- Voy a ver que hago y luego te llamo…hablamos… - Colgó - Bien Kagome que tal si haces una lista…

Llevaba más de media hora tratando de sacar la lista, la verdad iba muy bien, sabia que darle al abuelo, a su hermano, a su madre, a algunas personas de la mansión, con quienes se llevaba bien, a Miroku, a Ayame también tenia regalos para sus amigas por si a ultimo minuto decidía comprarles, pero aun no podía decidir que darle a Inuyasha… ¡Dios era tan difícil!, habia pensado en alguna prenda de vestir pero el tenia todo un armario gigante con miles de cosas, algún tipo de joyería la verdad no lo visualizo con las opciones que tenia, pensó en un auto o motoneta pero siendo realista no tenía el suficiente dinero, en conclusión cualquier cosa era algo no rentable para el; pero es que ¿Qué se le daba a alguien que lo tenia todo?...

- Sabes que es lo que mas adoro de la Navidad – Habló Miroku, alzando algunas pesas.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha, golpeando la pera de boxeo.

- Las fiestas, esta mañana revise el correo y habían varias, todo tipo de famosos te invitaron

- Solo te interesan las chicas que puedas llevar a la cama

- Dios habla el chico virgen del mundo del espectáculo – Sonrió con sarcasmo - Eso era lo que hacías tu…

- ¡Hacía!, Pasado querido Miroku – Y era muy cierto desde hace un considerable tiempo no iba a fiestas ni se metía en problemas ni con otras chicas.

- Esta bien has cambiado, el espíritu navideño llego a ti en forma de la señorita Kagome o mejor dicho el amor.

- No he cambiado – Detuvo lo golpes, y fue a buscar una toalla para secarse el sudor.

- Eso es cierto, eres el mismo de antes – Musitó - Bien como digas, pero hace años no celebrabas la Navidad, piensas comprar regalos también…es tradición

- Creo que si, quiero dar algunos, además tenemos mas personas en casa es bueno que ellos tengan su Navidad – Tal vez era hora de hacer un cambio en las navidades.

- Kagome quieres ir a nadar conmigo – Ofreció en cuanto la vio pasar al lado de él con una hoja en mano y lápiz, y eso fue todo, pasó de largo - Pero que demonios tiene, me ignoro completamente… ¡Feh!

Dios se estaba quemando la cabeza, les habia preguntado a todas las personas en esa inmensa mansión y ahora lo único que sabia era que a Inuyasha no le gustaba la Navidad que nunca estaba en casa en esas fechas y que muy pocas veces se vio la casa con algún adorno como ahora, en conclusión nadie sabia que podía darle a Inuyasha de regalo, era su novio y no sabia que darle, pero… ¡Internet!, ahí encontraría que darle sino se daba por vencida.

- Hola Inuyasha – Saludo, cuando pasó por el lado de él, que salía de su habitación.

- Hey…espera – La llamó antes de que se fuera, como la vez pasada.

- ¿Si? – Estaba de afán, es que era urgente encontrar el regalo para el o sino moriría, no literalmente pero lo haría.

- ¿Por qué estas corriendo de aquí para allá?, hace unos momentos te llame y me ignoraste totalmente – Reprochó, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- ¿En serio? – No recordaba nada.

- Si…Y bien ¿Qué pasa con tus carreras? – Levantó una ceja y concentró su vista en la hoja que ella llevaba en su mano - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Nada – Escondió la hoja tras ella, ahí estaban escritos, las miles de cosas que habia pensado en regalos para él - Es que estoy buscando…algo y este papel no era así que voy a buscar el que necesito…

- Aja…como sea ¿quieres venir a nadar conmigo?

- Adelántate yo no me demoro – Dijo Kagome - Voy por mi traje de baño…

- La verdad quisiera saber en que piensas tanto – Indagó Inuyasha flotando en la piscina - ¿Kagome? – De nuevo estaba en estado de trance, ¿En que pensaba?, parecía debatiendo con ella misma, ni siquiera el sol le molestaba, aunque a el tampoco, pues podía observar todo el cuerpo de ella bajo los rayos del sol y si que era endemoniadamente sensual; así que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, bien tenía una idea.

Salio de la piscina y la chica ni se inmuto, ni reparo en él, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se puso al lado de ella y nada, la chica solo se mordía el labio y fruncía el entrecejo cada cuando y mantenía su vista en quien sabe que, de quien sabe donde, sin previo aviso se subió sobre ella

- Que… ¿Qué haces? – Despertó de su mutismo, aun pensaba en el tonto regalo.

- ¿Qué crees? – Le besó el cuello, mientras sentía como la chica ponía sus manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo pero sin ningún esfuerzo, adoraba que fuera tan maleable, pero adoraba igual su impetuosidad, adoraba todo en ella.

- Inu…yasha no es…buena idea – Trató de no respirar agitadamente pero los labios de él y el peso de su cuerpo no la ayudaban, estaba con su corazón demasiado alejado, pero le encantaba sentir eso- Bésame…

- Como digas preciosa

- Deberías haber tomado el consejo de Inuyasha – Miró la televisión con la exclusiva del día.

- No quería salir con uno de esos gorilas – Suspiró derrotada y cubrió su rostro con una almohada, tratando de ignorar los comentarios en la tv.

_- Los paparazzis esta tarde abordaron a la joven que se cree es la novia del actor e ídolo juvenil, Inuyasha Taisho, para aquellos que no la conocen su nombre es Kagome y es la misma chica de la campaña publicitaria, mas reciente del actor, las fotos fue lo que dio aun mas certeza de esta relación, aun así las chica a la cual vimos caminar por las calles de la ciudad, esta vez tampoco quiso decir nada, y al joven actor no se le ve hace días en los medios, al parecer quiere mantener un bajo perfil, pero nosotros les prometemos que llegaremos a conseguir la declaración de ambos, los dejamos con las imágenes y luego vamos a un corte comercial._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ella huyendo de los paparazzis, habia ido a la ciudad a ver algunas cosas posibles para el regalo de Inuyasha y en cuanto se habia despedido de su amiga y habia caminado algunas calles para encontrar un taxi se vio prácticamente rodeada y nuevamente salio corriendo para tomar un taxi.

- ¿Inuyasha ya sabe? – Preguntó su madre.

- No lo se, es probable – Dijo ella - ¿Qué no tienen vida propia esos malditos hijos de…?

- Kagome… modales – Interrumpió su madre, aunque entendía a su hija, vaya que estaba siendo casi acosada.

- Lo siento, creo que iré a dormir – Se bajó de la cama, para irse a la suya - Buenas noches mamá

- Buenas noches hija – Sabia bien que esto seria un problema mas adelante solo esperaba que ambos chicos lograran manejarlo.

- Oye no crees que deberíamos hablar con la madre de Kagome para que diga que deberíamos cenar para navidad – Dijo mientras veía quien sabe que en su computadora.

- Estas muy calmado, ¿ya sabes lo que sucedió? – Le preguntó su manager.

- ¿Qué? – Restó importancia al comentario y continuó con sus cosas.

- No lees nada de revistas o televisión

- No, me molestan los rumores además para eso esta la publicista… ¿Qué paso? ¿Algo grave? – Lo miró con desgano, que hablara de una vez.

-Te dice algo…Kagome y paparazzis – Dijo e Inuyasha salió como alma que lleva el diablo del estudio.

Argg porque tenia que ser tan terca, de seguro habia salido sola y de nuevo una horda de paparazzis la habia acorralado, demonios, esta vez así ella no quisiera, si quería salir lo haría con un guardaespaldas o con el, así tuviera que atarla al gorila, como ella decía aunque prefería que estuviera atada a él; que tonto no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Toco levemente la puerta pero nadie le contesto, abrió la puerta y vio el pequeño bulto sobre la cama acurrucada; miro su reloj y eran cerca de las 11 p.m. ¿Tan tarde?, pensó en salir pero la vio con sus cabellos sobre la almohada con algunos rayos de luna que se colaban por el ventanal de la terraza, sus labios sonrosados, húmedos y entreabiertos esperando un beso, esa chica era su tentación andante.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, descorrió el leve flequillo que la cubría y la observó mas, con su dedo índice acaricio el contorno de su rostro, cuanto desearía poder despertar cada día y verla a ella siempre…sin siquiera meditarlo se acercó y dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

- Mmm… - Gimió con los ojos aun cerrados pero si que sabia de quien eran esos suaves y varoniles labios.

- Buenas noches – Susurró, robándole de nuevo un beso - Lamento haberte despertado

- No te preocupes… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se frotó uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sucedió esta tarde? – Le recriminó, recostándose levemente al lado de ella que gustosa lo recibió a su lado.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De los paparazzis y la chica huyendo

- No fue nada – Musitó, refugiándose en el pecho de él.

- Kagome el tener a esas moscas tras uno siempre es espantoso, son peor que tu propia sombra, no puedes evitarlos – Él mejor que nadie lo sabia - Y es molesto que te sigan y sé que esto pasa por mi culpa en gran medida y esta lo de tus amigas…

- Ya no digas nada Inuyasha – Lo miró a sus dorados ojos, que tanto le gustaban - Sabia que el salir contigo acarrearía una que otra cosa no muy agradable, de eso estaba consciente, al igual que lo de mis amigas, también sabia que podía existir esa reacción, aunque me imaginaba que como mis "amigas" se alegrarían; lo que quiero decir es que esas son cosas sin importancia, lo único que me importa es estar contigo…siempre no importa que o quien se interponga…

- Kagome…Te amo – Y esa era la más absoluta verdad.

- Yo también Inuyasha – Se acercó a el para besarlo

- ¿No te hicieron nada? – Preguntó el joven luego de romper el beso.

-No, estoy perfectamente, pero creo que ya no me verán por largo tiempo, ya hice mis compras – Sonrió, contenta por cada una de sus elecciones.

- Oh, ya veo, por otra parte me preguntaba ¿Vienes a una fiesta conmigo?.

- ¿Con fotógrafos?

- No, es una fiesta privada de una amiga, Sango ¿te acuerdas de ella?, es por motivo de navidad, el fin de semana antes de Navidad

- O sea ¿éste?

- Aja… ¿Vienes conmigo? – Pidió - O prefieres que nos quedemos aquí y…

- Creo que iremos Sango me cae bien – Todo por safarse de las insinuaciones de Inuyasha - No crees que deberías ir a dormir ya…

- Eso hare, dame algo del cobertor – Se acomodó aun mas en la cama, con la chica en sus brazos.

- Oh esta bien, no hagas nada malo sino quieres despertar descuartizado

Era algo cierto lo que habia dicho, no tenia importancia lo que pasara, si estaba con él que la hacia inmensamente feliz, cuando estaba con el todo tomaba sentido, y los paparazzis, sus amigas y Kikyo era algo sin importancia lo verdaderamente importante era que estaban juntos y se amaban con locura.

_**Continuara**__********************************_

_**Ahhh…adoro a este par, es que son tan…¡Lindos!, aunque tenia esperanzas de consolar a Inu…jajajajajaja XD…me quedé esperando…Les tengo avisitos de que lo que se vendrá estará bomba…¡PUM!...muchos descubrimientos y situaciones algo…Bueno les toca esperar.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado **__**dejen sus comentarios y demás…un abrazo…bye.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Holas…Como sé que están muy bien y que la pasaron excelente en el día de las madres, voy a ser breve; primero gracias por el apoyo, es eso lo que me ayuda a apurarme mas con esto de las actualizaciones, es mas hoy no fui a tomar clases…Jajajaja xD, la verdad me dio pereza… Bueno el caso es que gracias por todo, y sin mucho mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo…**_

_**Cáp. 16: fiesta pre-navideña **_

_- Muchas estrellas desde hoy celebran la navidad, varios artistas han salido de viaje con sus familias o parejas, algunas otras se les ve en centros comerciales haciendo sus compras navideñas, y una de las tantas estrellas que se suman a la celebración, antes de la fiesta mas esperada del año, es la actriz Sango Taijiya, la joven el día de hoy tiene una fiesta privada con sus amigos, esperamos conseguir detalles acerca de ella, los invitados y algunos que otros chismecitos mas. Vamos a unos comerciales y cuando volvamos les contaré los mejores regalos de la temporada, algunos tips para la cena navideña del próximo fin de semana y mucho más…no se vayan ya regresamos._

- Ahora no me sirve que me digan opciones de regalos – Habló mientras terminaba de secar su cabello, mas le valía apurarse, como habían dicho en las noticias hoy era la fiesta a la cual iría con Inuyasha - Bien que me pondré…

Según Inuyasha la fiesta no era de etiqueta pero tampoco era informal del todo, no había que ir presuntuoso pero tampoco muy mal vestido, así que luego de entrar al armario, que era gigante y que ni la mitad se llenaba; lo meditó un momento, no era que le gustara fijarse tanto en la ropa, además sin ser presumida era buena con estas cosas, así que no le iba mal a la hora de vestirse, así se llevara lo peor hecho en este mundo.

- ¡Eres el elegido! – Tomó un vestido de color blanco que era entallado hasta la cintura y luego caía suavemente sin tanto vuelo hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, ese era el indicado, en definitiva - Hace falta algo…- Le gustaba el vestido pero si iba toda de blanco… ¡Bingo! Gracias a Dios tenían el don de la moda, buscó un cinta de color rosa y la ató en su cintura realzando el vestido en esa zona- Ahora si…el siguiente paso es…

- Te vas a ir ahora…es temprano aun – Preguntó, abotonando su camisa blanca.

- No quiero que mi querida Sango este sola – Se acomodó una última vez su ropa, moviendo del espejo a Inuyasha - Que perfume es este… - Sin importarle se roció un poco - Perfecto…adios nos vemos en la fiesta…

- Pero que tonto – Se colocó el chaleco gris sobre la camisa blanca, perfecto… - Bien un poco de perfume y estas listo Inuyasha…

Tomo el pequeño bolso y bajo casi corriendo las escalas, Dios casi nunca tardaba tanto, pero claro tenía que ver el tonto programa donde mostraban a Inuyasha en unas escenitas subidas de tono en un película, al principio le dio algo de coraje pero al final se vio sorprendida con su imaginación por los cielos, pero una cosa tenía claro si llegaban tarde era culpa de Inuyasha.

Salio de casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre que estaba en la puerta con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás se haya visto, pero así era su madre.

- Lamento la tardanza – Se disculpó cuando estuvo frente a el que esperaba fuera del auto negro - ¿Y Miroku?

- Se nos adelantó – Le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, para luego dar la vuelta y entrar el - No puede estar lejos de Sango…que tonto es…

- A mi me parece tierno – Rebatió Kagome - Pero no discutiré contigo

- Si porque sabes que tengo la razón – Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha.

- Sabía que dirías eso

- Ven aquí – La acercó a el para darle un beso - Esto no puedo hacerlo frente a tu madre…

Luego de un largo viaje en auto llegaron a la casa de la chica que quedaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas, del otro lado de la ciudad, la entrada no fue tan dificultosa, pero no entrabas sino estabas en la lista, ya una vez que el auto fue dado a disposición de un ballet, para que fuera parqueado entraron a la mansión. La música que inundaba el lugar era movida invitaba al baile y algunas parejas lo hacían, todos en su mayoría, los invitados eran jóvenes, del cine, televisión, modelaje, que tuvieran alguna relación con la farándula y alguno que otro hijo de empresario.

- Esto es otro tipo de fiesta, mas movida y…salvaje – Le susurró.

- ¡Inuyasha amigo! – Pasó su mano por el hombro del chico - Señorita Kagome…

- Hola Miroku, Sango – Quitó la mano de su manager.

- Inuyasha hola – Saludó la joven actriz - Kagome tiempo sin verte es bueno tenerte aquí

- Hola

- Bien…me gustaría quedarme con ustedes pero esto de ser anfitriona me tiene de aquí para allá, disfruten la fiesta nos vemos – Se alejó la chica con Miroku tras ella.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó, enlazando su mano con la de ella - O… ¿bailas conmigo?

- Me encantaría – Asintió, mientras seguía a Inuyasha hasta donde estaban la mayoría de las personas bailando.

Ambos bailaban al compás de la música, tan juntos, tan cerca uno del otro que parecía que hubieran nacido uno pegado al otro, el la tenía agarrada de la cintura baja con ambas manos, tenia una de sus piernas entre las de ella, su rostro estaba tan pegado al de ella que casi respiraban el mismo aire, amaba esa sensación, de sentirla moviéndose contra su cuerpo con una mano sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón y la otra en su hombro mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la de él.

La giro dejándola de espaldas y continuaron bailando al ritmo embriagante de la música, el bailar así con ella le recordaba la vez de la fiesta luego de la premiación, igualmente recordó el deseo que tuvo de besarla en el cuello que ahora mismo estaba expuesto para él, y esta vez no se reprimiría.

Le gustaba bailar con Inuyasha era tan acogedor tan…no sabia como describirlo, pero se sentía tan unida a él, el solo hecho de respirar el aroma tan varonil de él la enloquecía, en un instante de su baile ella estaba dándole la espalda y las manos de el descansaban en su vientre, así que posó las de ella sobre las de él, luego de unos momentos, sintió sus labios en el cuello y sin quererlo, esto la asustó y se giró quedando frente a el.

- ¿Qué haces? – Trató de sonreír pero la mirada tan brillante de el era tan atrapante.

- Te molesta – Movió el cabello de ella aun lado e inclinándose a dejar pequeños besos en el lugar - Porque a mi me encanta, ¿quieres que me detenga? – Susurro en su oído.

- Nos van a ver – Musitó con la respiración forzosa.

- No lo harán, están muy ocupados en sus cosas – Continuó con su tarea de besos en el cuello y dando unas suaves mordidas que lograron que Kagome soltara unos pequeños suspiros que no pasaron de largo para el.

La música dejo de inundar el lugar y como si nada hubiera pasado Inuyasha le dio un beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano para alejarse del lugar en el que todos bailaban animadamente la nueva canción.

Llegaron a la barra de las bebidas y el barman les sirvió unos tragos que Inuyasha pidió, tomó el suyo y le pasó el otro Kagome, la cual sin fijarse que era lo bebió de un sorbo, el liquido pasó casi quemante por su garganta.

- Wow…no tan rápido, no quiero que tu madre me reprenda por llegar contigo ebria – Recibió el vaso de la chica que tosía levemente debido a la bebida.

- Avísame que tiene a la próxima – Le dijo en cuanto se calmó.

- Ni tiempo me diste – Rió acunándola en sus brazos.

- No te burles

- ¿Inuyasha? – Interrumpió la voz de una joven que hizo que Kagome se saliera del abrazo para verla, era una chica rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo escultural, era la chica perfecta, si que se sintió pequeña a su lado - No te acuerdas de mi soy Shona, te suena verano en las islas…

- ¡Ja! Hola, disculpa ahora no puedo hablar – Interrumpió Inuyasha tomando a Kagome de la mano, lo último que quería es que ella se encontrara con sus amiguitas de algún tiempo.

- Oh no tranquilo Inuyasha – Sonrió de la manera mas falsa en este planeta.

- Ah no te molesta que te lo robe para bailar – Habló la joven.

- Claro que no adelante, es todo tuyo – Y sin más vio como se lo llevaba a la pista de baile - Argggg maldito idiota…

- ¿Quién se atrevió a molestar a tan precioso ángel? – Preguntó un chico tras suyo.

- ¿Eh?... – Volteó a verlo, si no se equivocaba era el actor Kouga Kouzumi el mismo chico que tanto odiaba Inuyasha.

- Mucho gusto soy Kouga – Extendió su mano en forma de saludo - ¿Y tu?

- Kagome – Apretó la mano y él depósito un beso en su muñeca que la hizo sonrojar, no era tan malo como habia dicho Inuyasha.

- Y ahora si me respondes ¿Quién es culpable de tu enojo? – Insistió sentándose al lado de la chica que estaba en la barra hace unos momentos.

- Ahhh no tiene importancia – Aunque aun se carcomía de la ira, cuando veía a Inuyasha desde lejos bailar con la chica, que a todas luces le coqueteaba y el ni la miraba, ¡Tonto!.

Lo único que hacia era asentir a las tonterías que la chica le decía es mas no sabia que estaba hablando, primero pensó en mirar a Kagome pero al ver lo enfadada que estaba mejor desvió su vista a otro lado, cuando pensó que tal vez la ira de la chica habia mermado la buscó con su mirada, y si que estaba mas calmada, estaba riéndose y con… ¿Kouga?

- Eso si que no – Dejó a la chica que no entendió bien pero de inmediato busco a alguien más - Déjala en paz…

- Oh viejo amigo Inuyasha – Dijo irónico el joven poniéndose de pie al igual que la chica.

- No me vengas con esas estupideces tu y yo no somos amigos, ahora lárgate a otro lugar – Masculló un Inuyasha enfadado, ese tonto no estaría con Kagome.

- Dulce Kagome vamónos al parecer este tonto cree que vamos a acabarnos su alcohol, no te preocupes no tenemos problemas con la bebida – Refutó el chico, Kagome se quedo petrificada ante el comentario y por lo que vio en la mirada de Inuyasha no solo le dio rabia sino que también lo había ¿Herido?, al parecer si

- Me las…

- Inuyasha – Se paró frente a él - Kouga nos vemos, buenas noches… - Sin esperar la despedida del joven se marcho con Inuyasha el cual presionaba fuerte su mano como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Kagome dejó de caminar pero fue puesta en marcha otra vez por él y subieron a la segunda planta de la casa hasta que la música dejo de escucharse.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese…él? – Cambió el insulto que estaba por decir.

- Solo hablábamos ya que me dejaste sola para irte con la rubia de piernas largas

- No pensaba irme con ella pero tu me diste en bandeja de oro

- Y tu te fuiste sin poner objeción, y además me dio mucho…Argggg me dio rabia que estuvieras bailando con ella y esa…

- Soy yo o son ¿Celos? – Sonrió Inuyasha, se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared.

- Claro que no tengo celos, solo me…solo un poquito pero nada mas eso y ya – Jugueteó con el chaleco de él.

- A mi si me dieron muchos celos – Musitó en su oído - No quiero verte con Kouga o algún otro idiota

- Pero tu eres uno – Sonrió, por el modo en que estaba siendo atrapada por el contra la pared.

- Pero yo soy el único que puede estar contigo – Susurró mientras rozaba lentamente sus labios y pasaba sus manos por la cintura.

Atrapó los labios de la chica y se apegó a ella apoyándola en la pared, ella pasó sus manos sobre su cuello y lo acercó más a ella. Adoraba estar con el así, unidos con un beso lleno de ternura y una pasión que poco a poco fue creciendo en ambos, quería besar mejor aquellos varoniles labios que tanto amaba, se puso en puntitas y sus bocas se acercaron mas al igual que sus cuerpos. El al igual que ella quería tenerla mas cerca de él, poder sentir las curvas de su cuerpo contra el de él; no solo amaba a Kagome sino que también la deseaba con urgencia, en otro momento o con otra chica ya desde hace rato hubieran sucedido varias cosas, es mas ya ni estuviera con ella; pero con Kagome todo era tan distinto ese deseo que sentía por ella no era solo algo carnal era algo mas. Aferró sus manos, un poco más fuerte a la cintura de ella y la levanto del suelo teniéndola a la par, rostro a rostro, sus besos cada vez eran más voraces, todo hubiera seguido si el aire no se hubiera agotado entre ambos.

- Me vas a enloquecer, sino lo hiciste ya – La dejó de nuevo tocar el suelo - Volvemos a la fiesta…

- Esta bien

- ¿A sí? – La música era suave y ambos bailaban al ritmo de ella.

- Si… ¿vendrías conmigo? – Apoyó su frente con la de ella.

- No lo se, empiezo clases, pero para estar contigo no necesito un viaje a las polinesias – Jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa blanca.

- Pero habría más privacidad

- Eres un pervertido – Su comentario lo hizo reír, sí, lo era - No lo se tal vez algún día…

- ¡Es increíble que el gran Inuyasha caiga así de bajo! – Vociferó logrando que varios centraran su atención en ella y la música cesara, lo que hizo que ambos chicos mirarán a la joven atónitos - ¡¡Con una simple fan, como nuevo enredito!!

- ¿Pero que demonios te sucede? Si vas a armar un escándalo te largas – Advirtió la anfitriona de la fiesta, si sus papás no se hablaran con el de ella no estuviera en esta fiesta.

- Es increíble…pero así como oyen Inuyasha Taisho, el que ha estado con todas, ahora se dedica a salir con niñas de escuela y aparte sus fans, que bajo a…

- ¡Escúchame bien Kikyo!, me tienes harto, tu y tus escenitas de celos, no somos nada y nunca lo fuimos para que me vengas con reclamos y mas te vale que respetes a Kagome, porque ella si es importante para mi así que déjala tranquila a mi y a ella – Le dijo envuelto en ira, todos tenían cierta medida de paciencia y la de el no era mucha y ya habia acabado.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! – Gritó mientras salía atropelladamente de entre la gente.

- Bien chicos olvidemos esto y regresemos a la fiesta – Habló Sango para que la música iniciara y la gente retomara la celebración.

- En serio lamento eso Kagome, Inuyasha – Le dijo Sango.

- No te preocupes creo que ya me acostumbre a esa mujer

- Ella no volverá a decirte nada, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos… ¿verdad? –Dijo, a lo que la chica asintió - Bien Sango nos vemos esta semana

- Esta bien, adios chicos

- Te encargo a Miroku – Indicó Inuyasha mientras salía con Kagome - Hace algo de frío – Se quitó su chaleco y trató de cubrirla del frío, la chica agradeció, ambos esperaban al ballet con su auto.

- Ahhh…tengo mucho sueño – Se recostó en la silla mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acurrucaba en el saco de Inuyasha.

- Kagome lamento lo de Kikyo – Le dio una mirada a la chica y volvió su vista al camino - Y lo de la otra chica no era mi intención

- Tranquilo – Sonrió y respiró el aroma del chaleco del chico.

- No en serio, pero te prometo que Kikyo no se volverá a acercar de nuevo –Continuó, cuando vio a la chica, al parecer si tenia sueño se habia quedado ya dormida - Bien dormilona llegamos – La sacó del auto en brazos para subirla hasta la habitación.

Una vez ya dentro de la habitación, la recostó en la cama, corrió las sabanas y la cubrió con las mantas y se sentó un momento al lado de ella, al parecer habia encontrado una nueva afición, verla dormir, le encantaba verla así tranquila y pacifica, hermosa.

- ¿Te enojas si duermo contigo? – Le susurro cerca al oído, y como si hubiera escuchado se giró de lado aferrándola a él - Creo que no…

A pesar de todo lo sucedido en la noche la fiesta había sido buena habían pasado una que otra cosa interesante que deseaba recordar… bien, solo esperaba que la Navidad fuera mejor…

_**Continuara**__********************************_

_**¡Fiesta!...No hay nada como las fiestas navideñas, ni nada como dormir con Inu… ¿Cómo será?, nos toca conformarnos con soñar y nada mas… ¡Pobres nosotras!. En fin no se pierdan la próxima entrega de esta maravillosa pelicula…Jajajaja XD… **__**Espero les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios y demás…un abrazo…bye.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola… Espero que estén muy bien, así como yo lo estoy, sino les doy parte de mi energía, creo que estoy exagerando…**_

_**No me pienso alargarme mucho, pero creo que si debo agradecer por el apoyo y disculparme por la tardanza; sin embargo se que ustedes entienden… =)… ahora les dejo la actualización…**_

_**Cáp. 17: La Navidad y un pasado**_

Envolver regalos siempre le habia gustado, pero le parecía mejor si eran para personas que quería.

- No tengo papel – Suspiró la chica mientras buscaba entre las miles de cajas que tenia, las compras navideñas las habia hecho hace algunos días, la vez que habia sido acorralada por los paparazzis sola; habia hecho las compras y las habia llevado a casa del abuelo para evitar que fueran descubiertos y sobre todo uno muy especial - Tal vez alguien tenga…

Salio de su habitación a toda prisa para ir a la habitación de al lado.

- ¡Inuyasha!...despierta – Llamó la chica al verlo dormido entre miles de cajas y papel - ¡Fuego!

- ¿Qué?... ¿Fuego? – Se levantó con premura.

- Jajajajaja, te veías gracioso durmiendo sobre cajas

- Ja, ja – Se puso de pie - Vienes a burlarte de mi o ya no podías vivir sin mi…

- Muy gracioso – Evitó que el chico la tomara en brazos - Necesito…papel… ¿Tienes problemas?

- Si, no se envolver estas cosas, nunca lo he hecho, debí pedir que los envolvieran – Suspiró sentándose en la cama y mirando las cajas.

- No con los regalos, con que me lleve unos cuantos rollos de papel – Apuntó los múltiples que el chico tenia.

- Ahh, no – Que tonto era a veces - Puedes tomar los que necesites pero si me das…

- Gracias…nos vemos – Corrió fuera de la habitación.

- …un beso, ahhh bien Inuyasha manos a la obra – Volvió al suelo donde tenia las cajas y un par de regalos envueltos.

Habia pasado horas y horas y…mas horas envolviendo regalos, ni siquiera habia bajado a la hora del almuerzo, pero era porque debía terminar rápido hoy era noche buena, mañana navidad y abrirían los regalos, pero envolverlos era cosa seria.

- Al menos no son muchas personas – Balbuceó mientras ataba un moño en una caja; pero al menos habia alguien con quien estar, era cierto que desde un tiempo estuvo Miroku pero nunca se celebró la Navidad en esa casa o no al menos del modo que el hubiera deseado, esta seria su primera Navidad, una verdadera - Una vuelta mas y jalas las cintas…vaya que lindo moño, soy bueno en esto… - Sí claro, si fuera bueno no tardaría tanto.

Miro el reloj y eran las 7:00 p.m., ¡Debía apurarse! aun debía pasar por algo, hizo a un lado los regalos que habia comprado, a pesar de que no eran muchas personas habia comprado demasiados, ahora que si lo meditaba era la primera vez que compraba regalos de una manera tan desinteresada, siempre que lo hacia era para alguna aprovechada y siempre salía bien remunerado, aun así no se arrepentía del nuevo cambio.

- Mamá ya vino el abuelo – Avisó la chica sentándose en la barra de desayuno.

- Oh, ¿Y lo llevaste al cuarto de huéspedes? – Preguntó, decorando una tartaleta con frutas.

- No te excedas con la cena mamá – Se robó una fresa - Solo somos el abuelo, Souta, Inuyasha, el joven Miroku, tu y yo…ahh y tal vez Sango

- Lo se…pero nunca esta de mas, es mejor que sobre a que falte hija – Habló su madre mientras buscaba algunas cosas mas; en la cocina a parte de la señora Higurashi estaban otras dos mujeres que ayudaban con la cena - Y en lugar de estar aquí, sin hacer nada deberías organizarte para la cena, son las 7:30 p.m. y es a las 9:00 p.m. así que ve a organizarte

- Esta bien – Salió de la cocina.

Subió a su habitación y entró directo al baño, se daría una ducha antes de arreglarse para la cena, esperaba que todo saliera bien, esta feliz de tener una Navidad al lado de Inuyasha, pues el era una parte muy importante en la vida de ella.

Luego de darse el largo baño y todo por estar meditando acerca de cosas triviales, salió envuelta en una toalla mientras que con otra envolvía su cabello para secarlo, entró al "closet" y busco un lindo vestido que su madre le habia dado para la ocasión. Bien era hora de prepararse para la mejor noche buena y Navidad.

- Aun me parece increíble que se vaya a celebrar Navidad en casa – Habló un entusiasmado Miroku conduciendo - Todavía me parece mentiras cada vez que llego y veo el montón de luces que hay y el árbol y todo… ¿Hace cuanto no celebrabas Navidad?

- No quiero recordar ese tipo de cosas hoy… ¿Si? – Tenía su vista al frente y la respuesta era, nunca - Y mejor mira por donde vas

- Uyyy que delicado

Tomo su brillo labial de un tono rosa y hecho un poco en sus labios, ¡Lista!, ahora si podía bajar para la cena, seguro ya estarían todos reunidos, acomodo una arruga invisible en su vestido; abrió la puerta y se encontró con Inuyasha que se disponía a tocar la puerta.

- Es…tas hermosa – Revisó con la mirada a la chica.

En esta ocasión llevaba un vestido rojo que resaltaba con lo suave y blanca de su piel, que era sostenido de un solo hombro con un broche dorado, era entallado en la zona del pecho y luego caía sutil y ligero hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, tenía su cabellos recogidos con algunos rizos que caían graciosamente, tenia unos tacos no muy altos, dorados y un suave maquillaje, ahh y las mejillas sonrojadas por la atención que el chico tenia el ella.

- Muy hermosa – Reiteró, asiéndola de la cintura - Quedémonos no quiero que Miroku te vea

- Que gracioso, no te libraras de la cena – Aún no entendía muy bien porque a Inuyasha no le gustaba la Navidad pero ella cambiaría eso.

- Esta bien, pero dame un beso – Trató de retener a la chica.

- No, arruinaras mi maquillaje – Intentó salir de sus brazos, pero en realidad no quería - Bajemos… - Lo aferró de la mano, haciéndolo caminar tras ella.

- Ven… - La detuvo antes de bajar las escalas - Quiero mi beso… - Le dio un leve roce en los labios y la atrajo de la cintura, logrando que ella pasara sus manos por el cuello de el y profundizaran el beso aun mas, lo mas probable es que ella se enfadara luego, pero que mas daba, tenia su beso.

- Hasta que bajan – Sonrió con picardía, sentado en la sala con una copa de vino y al lado de él, Sango.

- Pensé que no vendrías – Se acercó Inuyasha a saludar a su amiga.

- Espero no incomodar – Saludó a Kagome afablemente.

- Claro que no – Expresó el actor de mirada dorada para volver a tomar la mano de Kagome y entrelazarla con la suya.

- Buenas noches a todos – Apareció la madre de Kagome - Si gusta pueden pasar a la me…

- ¡Yo abro! – Corrió el hermano de Kagome hacia a la puerta, habían tocado - Inuyasha es…

- Pero que ingrato jovencito eres – Refunfuñó una mujer de avanzada edad entrando a la casa con unas maletas - Y tu también Miroku

Kaede… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

- Al parecer, el jovencito superestrella se olvido de mi, así que yo vine a recordarle – Habló la anciana dejando las maletas y saludando a un Miroku e Inuyasha sorprendidos - Ahhh que bien luce la casa, con tanta luz, me sorprendió verla así, cuando entre pensé que me habia equivocado, ay pero que maleducada soy…mi nombre es Kaede y soy la nana de este malagradecido, y tan bella jovencita ¿Quién es?

- Yo…eh soy Kagome – Respondió la chica algo atónita por la actitud de la anciana, y como que era la nana de Inuyasha, no estaba comprendiendo del todo.

- Oh mas gente, que bien – Se entusiasmó la señora Higurashi - Ya pueden pasar a la mesa…

- ¿Qué? – Farfulló sorprendida la anciana - Oh, no me digas que también hay cena de noche buena, pero que cambios; bueno pero no hagan esperar a la señora adelante pasemos…oh querida Sango estas muy hermosa tiempo sin verte, no tanto, te vi en esa pelicula…

- ¿Tú nana? – Le dijo a Inuyasha que solo suspiraba ¿Molesto?, tal vez.

- Es algo largo de explicar – Contestó - Luego te digo, no dejemos a tu madre esperando

La cena era por demás amena y todo en manos de algunas bromas de Miroku, los golpes de Sango para este, historias del abuelo y por supuesto las anécdotas sobre un pequeño Inuyasha que nadie o al menos no ella conocía y todas por Kaede, quien era la que más habia hablado.

- Oh mi pequeño Inuyasha era tan inquieto, en las noches iba a mi cuarto a imitar las voces de los personajes animados – Comenzó otra grata historia - Cierta vez le dio gripe y pensó que hablaría así de por vida hizo miles de tonterías para quitarse la vocecita, oh y una vez…

- Creo que fue suficiente Kaede – Masculló enojado, Inuyasha; dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato - Todo estuvo delicioso señora Higurashi, si me disculpan – Se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar.

- Ya vengo – Dijo Kagome, saliendo tras Inuyasha - Oye me esperas… ¿Qué paso? – Lo alcanzó antes de llegar a las escalas - No te molestes todos hicimos tonterías de chicos

- Lo sé – Se detuvo cerca del árbol navideño de la casa - No me gusta que diga historias tan graciosas cuando todo era un infierno

- ¿Cómo?...no te entiendo – De que hablaba Inuyasha.

- Nunca nadie lo hace, no te preocupes – Comenzó a subir las escalas.

- Y… ¿No podrías ayudarme a entender? – Le tomó el borde de su camisa negra y lo atajó de nuevo.

- Ayy Kagome, todo fue tan… - No sabia que decir, es mas no sabia si decir, muy pocos conocían esa parte de su vida - Esta vida no es el cuento externo que se vende en las revistas y programas de televisión todo trae su lado oscuro y mi vida siempre fue eso…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Él suspiró y se sentó en las escalas, ella lo imitó.

- Mis padres eran algo así como parte de la realeza del mundo del espectáculo, mi padre era el mejor productor y director de cine que jamás se hubiera conocido, todo actor quería trabajar con el, pues hizo las películas mas rentables de la historia; mi madre era por su parte la modelo mas cotizada, la querían en cuanta pasarela se hiciera, y yo fui el mas grande error de sus vidas. Mi padre tenia una gran ventaja de edad sobre mi madre, tal vez tanto dinero la sedujo, no lo se; ella apenas estaba entrando a los veinticinco años y su carrera al igual que la de mi padre estaba en todo su apogeo, un hijo no era lo mejor para ambos y menos el escándalo de un enredo entre los dos, serían la presa de la prensa y eso era la ruina. Intentaron mucho, demasiado diría yo, hasta trataron de provocar…un aborto – Una pequeña sonrisa que noto demasiado melancólica se formó en su rostro - De eso me di cuenta cuando mi padre llego ebrio y con una de sus amantes una…Navidad y me lo gritó a los cuatro vientos. Bien, luego de que el librarse del "problemita" con un aborto no funciono, decidieron que nacería y luego decidirían que hacer conmigo, yo nací y mi madre me dejó con mi padre ella no quería un niño a su lado, así que el me consiguió una nana, Kaede, y ella fue quien me crió, el que yo existía nunca se supo hasta que el murió por…cáncer y sabes que la prensa vuela por buscar noticias y en medio de todo eso, aparecí yo, de mi madre nunca se supo, me entere de ella por Kaede que al parecer conocía la historia, nunca… - La voz se le entrecorto y dio un gran suspiro.

- Tranquilo sino…

- Quiero hacerlo – Aferró mas la mano de Kagome a la suya, ni cuenta se dio desde cuando la tenia sujetada - Era demasiado inquieto, creo que mi padre descanso de mi en cuanto me enviaron a la escuela, pero yo quería que el se fijara en mi, que fuera por mi, que jugara conmigo como lo hacían los padres de los demás niños, pero el nunca estuvo ahí, así que era el niño problema de la clase, estuve internado pero no me soportaban, estuve en cuanta clase de cosas te imaginaras, idiomas, deportes, hasta que llegue a la clase de actuación, fue donde mejor me adapte podía explorar esos lados míos que no conocía, podía liberarme del enojo en un escenario, en un set de grabación, me agradaba; conseguí algunos papeles; comerciales, luego en teatro y televisión; al parecer a mi padre ya no le iba también con el negocio y yo era el que le daba el dinero, el se quedaba con todo lo que ganaba por los trabajos. Muchas veces lo odié y me pregunté porque tenía que ser así, donde estaba mi madre y porque no tenía una familia normal; cuando mi padre murió, por mas frío o macabro que se escuche, me sentí liberado, me convertí en un chico feliz de la vida, decidí hacer proceso de emancipación y pude administrar mi propio dinero, tenía 14 años y me dediqué a mi carrera como actor, luego de un tiempo vino Miroku y me iba relativamente bien, pero vinieron las malas amistades y los malos y reconfortantes vicios, que me hacían olvidar y recordar lo horrible que fue alguna vez mi vida, así que esta pequeña felicidad que tuve se vino al suelo a medida que mi carrera crecía, así que siempre tuviste razón soy una completa farsa que aparenta por fuera, mientras que por dentro es una mie…

- No tienes la culpa de esas cosas – Interrumpió Kagome - No tu, hay personas que actúan sin pensar en las consecuencias, que traerán para los demás y tu padre y tu madre solo pensaron en ellos, tal vez…

- A veces pienso lo mismo, pero no se, me deje influenciar de todo y debí de ser fuerte para no dejar que eso me afectara – Miró su mano entrelazada con la de Kagome.

- Eras un niño al cual le desmoronaron las ilusiones – Ahora entendía el porque del odio con la Navidad, era un época en familia y el nunca la tuvo, ella cambiaría eso - Pero nunca se es tarde…

- ¿Qué dices? – La miró con fijeza.

- Puedes empezar a disfrutar de todo lo que se te fue limitado, que te parece si empezamos por la Navidad – Se colocó de pie jalándolo junto a ella - No es difícil además no estas solo, hay muchas personas que quieren que tu estés ahí, yo quiero que estés ahí – Depositó un beso en sus labios - Vamos…

Entraron al comedor que estaba en completo silencio, al parecer ya todos habían terminado la cena, y nadie se movía de su puesto, vaya que el ambiente estaba tenso.

- ¿Qué pasa se tragaron sus lenguas? – Bromeó para luego regresar a su puesto - Yo quiero postre…

- Claro hijo – Habló la madre de Kagome poniéndose de pie para ir la cocina, con una gran sonrisa.

Hace algunas horas que estaban charlando entre todos en la sala, escuchando las conversaciones del abuelo de Kagome y la anciana Kaede, algunas historias de Miroku y Sango, y todo mientras tomaba café con algunas galletitas que la madre de Kagome habia horneado, todos esperaban con ansias que el reloj marcara la medianoche, hora que daría entrada a la Navidad. El ambiente era por demás relajado, se escuchaban risas; la chimenea estaba encendida y el leve calor era presente, todo estaba iluminado y el árbol navideño daba el toque mágico al lugar.

- No es justo yo quiero esa galleta – Renegó cruzado de brazos.

- Pareces un niño, pero aun así no te la voy a dar – Mordió media galletita de vainilla con chispas de chocolate - Esta bien…te voy a dar

- Ahh – Abrió su boca como un niñito - Gracias…ahora un beso…

- Ni lo sueñes – Lo dejó Kagome para unirse a los demás.

- Mamá, ¿Cuánto falta? – Se sobó uno de sus ojos y un bostezo se escapó de él, el sueño no debía vencerlo.

- Pues… ¡Ya es medianoche!, feliz navidad hijo – Abrazó a su hijo, todos miraron sus relojes…-

- ¡Feliz Navidad Sanguito! – La abrazó y casi la besó sino fuera por el golpe de la chica que hizo reír a todos.

- Pobre Miroku – Susurró Kagome algo sorprendida por el golpazo que habia recibido el joven.

- Espero yo no recibir lo mismo – Se la llevó de la mano, un poco alejada de las demás, luego de que la chica diera el "Feliz Navidad" a los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó dejándose abrazar por Inuyasha.

- Feliz Navidad… – Le sonrió, jamás pensó que esas palabras salieran de él - …Mi amor…

- Feliz Navidad – Correspondió su sonrisa, y se acercó a él para besarlo.

- Lamento interrumpir tan bello momento – Claro que no lo hacia - ¡Feliz navidad a ambos!

- Si no fuera Navidad te asesinaría – Se separó a regañadientes.

- También te quiero – Lo abrazó luego de hacerlo con Kagome.

- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y buenas noches! – Exclamó Souta subiendo las escaleras con algunas cajas en las manos, luego de recibir sus regalos de primera; que consistían en su mayoría en juegos de video, y la nueva referencia de consola de videojuegos, de seguro subiría a probarla y no a dormir, pero que mas daba era un niño-

Luego los regalos fueron para la madre de Kagome, que eran cosas como perfumes, algo de joyería, accesorios, un libro de cocina, pues a toda madre le gusta y cosas así, para mamás.

Kaede y el abuelo hacia algunos momentos se habían ido a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, cosas de la edad, además ya era algo mas tarde de la medianoche. Mas tarde la madre de Kagome se fue a dormir luego de dar sus regalos para Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y su hija y luego se fue a la cama, además debía ir a acostar a Souta que de seguro estaría dormido con la consola prendida.

- Gracias Sango – Musitó Kagome mirando el hermoso par de zapatos azules, seguro irían de maravilla con el vestido que su madre le habia dado, ah y el lindo collar que el joven Miroku le habia dado.

Los jóvenes se quedaron un momento mas riendo por cuanta trivialidad se decía, comiendo una caja de bombones de chocolates y bebiendo una copa de champaña, perfecto para la nevada que habia comenzado afuera; época de invierno que habia empezado hacía algunos días. Perfectamente mágico.

- Bien creo que tengo algo para ti – Se puso Kagome de pie y subió a la segunda planta, posiblemente a su habitación.

- ¿Qué será? – Preguntó Miroku mientras todos esperaban el regalo de Kagome para Inuyasha - La señorita Kagome hasta donde sé, estuvo preguntando el posible regalo…

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sintiéndose halagado.

- ¡Cierra los ojos! – Se escuchó su voz arriba - Bien, estuve preguntando mucho como Miroku te acabo de decir, algo que hayas deseado toda tu vida – Una mirada reprobatoria se posó en el aludido.

La expectativa lo estaba carcomiendo, que seria, ¿Qué quiso toda su vida?, ¡Dios que era!, escuchó un leve suspiro de Sango que fue acallado por Miroku, quería ver pero Kagome lo mataba de seguro

- Feliz Navidad – Dijo, ya sentada frente a Inuyasha, con algo entre sus brazos - ¿Vas a decir algo? – Preguntó al ver al chico que miraba atentamente lo que tenía en brazos la chica y que ni se atrevía a tocar.

- ¿Es…para mí? – Miró al cachorrito de tan solo semanas en brazos de Kagome, la cual asintió ante la pregunta - Puedo…

- Claro que si – Le dio el cachorro de San Bernardo, de color blanco con algunas manchas de color ocre, y que estaba al parecer dormido.

- Es muy pequeño, no…

- No te preocupes, tiene todas sus vacunas, compre las vitaminas de los primeros meses, el resto del tiempo corre por tu cuenta – Informó, mientras el joven solo miraba al cachorro que se acurrucó mas; ahora que recordaba siempre quiso uno, pero su padre nunca lo vio con gracia, odiaba los animales…

- Gracias – Una sonrisa se formó en él, mientras le daba un beso a la chica - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Elvis, como el cantante

- Bien amiguito, bienvenido a casa – Sonrió y le acarició las orejitas al cachorro.

- Buenas noches y cuida a Elvis – Dijo la chica frente al cuarto de el chico - Voy a traerte su camita y…

- ¿Crees que Elvis se podría quedar esta noche en tu habitación? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Claro… - Asintió, tal vez no se acostumbraba al cachorro.

Fueron a la habitación de la chica y acostaron al pequeño cachorrito, que simplemente se movió un poco y volvió a dormir, era normal si estaba tan recién nacido que durmiera tanto, era como un bebé de verdad.

- ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? Quiero mostrarte algo que prepare para ti – Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y fueron a su habitación.

- ¿Qué es? – Sonrió, que planeaba, ya le habia dado su obsequio que la dejo casi anonadada, el lindo collar de diamantes rosas que decía Kagome y tenia un dije de corazón con la letra "I".

Abrió la puerta de su habitación que estaba a oscuras, pasaron la pequeña sala, hasta llegar al cuarto; la chica trato de acomodar la visión para ver algo pero no funcionó, sintió al chico alejarse de ella y encender la luz, finalmente veía todo a su alrededor, pero y… ¿Qué significaba eso?

_**Continuara**__********************************_

_**¡Adoro la Navidad!... Y claro los regalos… ¡Ah y lo de la familia!....Jajajajaja. Entrando en materia, espero que haya quedado claro parte de la situación de Inuyasha, pobre Inu… Y algo mas… ¡Hagan sus apuestas!... ¡¿Qué vio Kagome?... jajajajaja… Toca esperar, no hay de otra… Me siento tan mala cuando hago estas cosas… ;)**_

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios… Un abrazo de oso… Bye…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola, espero estén bien, disfrutando del día. No me pienso alargarme mucho, pero tengo primero que agradecer por el apoyo en la historia y por su paciencia en esperar las actualizaciones, (Son excelentes personitas)… Ahora si pueden leer la conti…**_

_**Cáp. 18: Maneras**_

¡Por Dios que estaba soñando! ...pero ya se habia pellizcado y ¡No!, no estaba soñando, cerró y abrió sus varias veces, como esperando que la maravillosa visión que tenia enfrente desapareciera pero es que…parecía…un sueño se quedaba corto para expresar lo que estaba viendo…era simplemente…

- Si me golpearas, tal vez no estaría tan asustado – Y es que el suspenso en que lo tenia la joven era demasiado.

- Es…que…no se que decir – Se giró para ver al chico que portaba una inmensa sonrisa.

Y era mas que cierto, honestamente ni en sus mas locos sueños se imaginaria algo así; la habitación estaba prácticamente convertida en un jardín, habia cientas y miles y millones de rosas, rojas y blancas y en todas las maneras y arreglos que se alcanzaría a imaginar, en ramilletes, individuales, habían pétalos en el suelo, el lugar estaba estratégicamente iluminado por miles de velas en todos los tamaños e igualmente, por el hogar que estaba encendido ya llenando de calidez el ambiente, cerca de esta habían unos cuantos almohadones que invitaban a recostarse y para completar habían bombones de chocolate y una botella de vino, todo estaba organizado de la mas perfecta y romántica manera. Ahora la pregunta era ¿A que se debía todo esto?

- Inuyasha…yo no… - Estaba nerviosa y mucho, todo estaba bellísimo pero que era lo que pretendía él.

- Tranquila, solo quería pasar un momento contigo, algo distinto, y es mi manera de agradecerte por todo – La abrazó mientras acariciaba su rostro; bien no lo iba negar estaba muriéndose por estar íntimamente con Kagome pero tampoco la iba a presionar.

- No tienes que agradecer – Se dejó llevar por él hasta los almohadones donde el se sentó para luego acurrucarla entre sus brazos.

- Tal vez no, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero consentirte – Sacó la botella del caro vino de la hielera, y alcanzó las dos copas para servir del trago.

- No será mas bien que quieres embriagarme – Rió, mientras recibía la copa que el joven le daba riendo - Pero no podrás – Tomó un sorbo.

- No estaba en mis planes – Le aseguró, robándole un beso; le quito la copa de entre sus finos dedos y la dejo un lado.

- Soy yo o huele a rosas – Aspiró el aroma del auto.

- A eso huele, antes de la cena fui con Inuyasha por flores, para una sorpresa para Kagome, prácticamente se trajo un bosque entero – Le contó Miroku riendo mientras conducía.

- Pensé que jamás veríamos a un Inuyasha romántico – Se enterneció Sango - No pensé que fuera tan tierno…

- Yo conozco a alguien mucho más tierno

- Que tonto eres; te imaginas el rostro de Kagome – Dijo Sango emocionada por la otra chica.

- Te imaginas el escándalo – Se burló.

- Dios, Miroku contigo no se puede hablar

- ¡Espera!, lo dices en serio – Habló el chico mirando a Kagome sorprendido.

Sí…jamás habia visto una pelicula tuya, a parte de aquella de la premier – Aseguró - No es diga que son malas, ahora digo que no son, solo que no me caías bien y bueno…pero de ahora en adelante las veré

- Está bien… - Alcanzó un chocolate entre sus dedos y se lo comió - Ni una… - Ya…olvidemos eso – Suspiró, tomó otro chocolate y lo llevó a sus labios, se acercó a ella, incitándola a probarlo de sus labios y el cual ella gustosa recibió.

No sabia muy bien si eran las brasas del hogar o que, pero sentía un gran calor, tan grande que la sofocaba, tal vez eran los besos de Inuyasha, el cual la estaba recostando muy lento en los almohadones colocando su cuerpo levemente sobre el de ella, sin perder contacto con sus bocas; no opuso resistencia ni a sus labios ni al jugueteó de el con sus cabellos, además no quería hacerlo, adoraba los labios de él, adoraba las caricias de él y además estaba muy cómoda, o al menos lo estuvo, sus nervios vinieron en cuanto sintió las manos de el bajando el único hombro que sostenía el vestido…

- Inuyasha…yo – Cortó el beso.

- Lo lamento, si no quieres, no…

- No es eso – Corrigió rápidamente, lo que logró que el sonriera - Es que…me da algo…de…miedo…

- Yo no te voy a lastimar

- Pero es que…tal vez…tú has estado con tantas chicas… - Un furioso sonrojo se apoderó de ella - …y yo bueno…no tengo expe…

- Que tontita eres mi amor – La besó - no voy a negar que…bueno he estado con varias mujeres…pero ninguna me ha interesado…de ninguna me he enamorado…y también debo decir, que ha nadie he deseado tanto como a ti –Rozó sus labios contra los de ella - No sabes lo loco que me traes Kagome, el aroma que posees, el sabor de tus labios, tus solas caricias me hacen explotar…y sentir que…

Las palabras de el fueron acalladas por los labios de ella, lo abrazó fuerte y se recostó con el casi sobre ella; tal vez era un acto de chica fácil o desesperada, pero si tienes al amor de tu vida, diciéndote lo mismo, no lo dudarías.

Se colocó de pie invitándola a seguirlo, era la primera vez que seria precavido y lento, sabía que Kagome no tenía experiencia y no quería que se asustara con sus movimientos, así que lo mejor sería que ella lo conociera, en todo el sentido de la palabra…

Aferró su mano con la de él una vez que estuvieron en pie, Inuyasha soltó su mano y con una traviesa sonrisa desabotonó uno a uno los botones de su impecable traje; notó el sonrojo en Kagome y como miraba hacia otro lado, sonrió mas felinamente en el momento en que su bien formado torso estuvo desnudo; para ese instante Kagome le daba la espalda, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa. Se acercó lentamente a ella y beso su cuello y hombro descubierto, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, debido al movimiento pudo escuchar el suspiro entrecortado de Kagome. El besarla no tenía comparación con nada, habia estado con cuanta chica se pudiera soñar y ninguna se comparaba con ella.

Los besos de él bajaron por su cuello, mientras que una mano descorría finalmente el hombro del vestido, ella aun le daba la espalda y la única mano de Inuyasha que estaba en su vientre era aferrada por las de ella.

Su vestido cayó suavemente acariciando sus formas, el la giró quedando frente a frente; la vision de Kagome casi desnuda era mejor que una obra de arte, sus formas sensuales nada exageradas, eran perfectas; pasó sus manos por el sedoso y azabache cabello de ella y deslizando sus dedos suavemente entre los rizos.

- Eres…preciosa – La atrajo hacia el para besarla.

Sintió que las ansias lo embargaban, así que se separo del beso alcanzando a oir una pequeña protesta por parte de Kagome, pero esta vez lo haría como ella se lo merecía. Se alejó unos pasos de ella y con sus propias manos quito su pantalón, vio la tímida sonrisa de ella a comparación con la traviesa de él, era la primera vez que hacia eso, exhibirse ante una mujer por lo general no hacia tanto preámbulo.

Nuevamente la tomo de una mano y camino con ella por la habitación llegaron a la cama y tomándola en brazos la recostó como si de una de esas rosas se tratara, y con la misma delicadeza se recostó sobre ella. Sus cabellos negros contrastaron con las sabanas y los pétalos sobre la cama, coloco sus manos a los lados sosteniendo su peso para no lastimarla y de vuelta volvió a besarla recibiendo la misma respuesta ansiosa por parte de ella.

Las manos de él viajaban por su cintura y cadera acariciándola y enloqueciéndola, sus propias manos estaban en la espalda de el y sin notarlo hacían que la presión en Inuyasha aumentara mas. Estaba tan distraída que no notó en cuanto el la desprendió de su brassier, hasta que sintió el cálido aliento de Inuyasha en su pecho, casi enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él, y todo por el calor que se estaba creando, aun mas en su vientre bajo, debido a los besos de el en sus pechos.

- Inuya…sha – Lo llamó presionando sus manos en la espalda de él.

- Tranqui…la – Jadeó subiendo su vista a la de ella.

La mirada de ella no mostraba miedo, solo mostraba el deseo de ella por él, el mismo de él por ella. Y para su grata sorpresa las manos de ella bajaron por el cuerpo de el con intenciones de quitar sus bóxer y el sonriendo entre sus labios quito la prenda intima de ella igualmente, y entre sus traviesas sonrisas y besos ambos quedaron desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo y piel a piel.

- Inuyasha…esto no…

- Tranquila…pue…de que sea moles…to – Jadeó - pero confía en mi no te…lastimare…

- Esta bien…

La acomodó bajo él abriendo sus piernas con las propias, al hacerlo pudo sentir la humedad salir de ella, avisándole que estaba lista y posando sus labios en la frente de ella, entró lentamente mientras sentía las delicadas manos de ella hacer presión en sus brazos, finalmente sintió la barrera y entró completamente llevándose a la niña para darle paso a la mujer.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, mirando el rostro de Kagome que estaba escondido en el pecho de él.

- Si… - Esa fue su única palabra, la verdad no habia sido molesto o no tanto como pensaba; alzo su mirada a él y lo besó.

Una vez dentro de ella se movió lentamente, escuchando los leves gemidos de Kagome entre sus labios. Se alejó de sus labios porque quería escuchar su voz aterciopelada, sus suspiros, cada cosa que ella dijera.

Las embestidas cada vez se hicieron más rítmicas, más rápidas, más embriagantes, los suspiros y gemidos inundaron la habitación, el sudor de sus cuerpos unidos era iluminado por los últimos cabos de vela y por la chimenea que seguía ardiendo, sus cuerpos convertidos en uno solo. Su amor unificado…

Ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, sintiendo las presiones y los calores de su cuerpo menguando, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones bombeando a mil. Salió de ella y se recostó a un lado para luego atraerla hacia el, estaba dócil aun respirando entrecortadamente pero de todos modos se abrazó a el.

- Descansa… - Musitó dándole un beso entre sus cabellos; estaba cansada y era mas que obvio, lo mejor era dejarla dormir, sería un bruto si continuara con ella aunque, quería no debía.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, cada vez mas, el suave respirar de Inuyasha la arrullaba. Lo único que su cabeza podía procesar era la sensación de estar con él, la manera en que le habia hablado, palabras de las que no se acordaba, palabras que en medio del delirio no escuchó; la manera en que la habia acariciado, besado, la manera en que la habia tratado, todo lo hecho por él era perfecto, lo que habia sucedido era una de las maneras mas perfectas e ideales para amar

Los rayos del sol y el mañanero trino de los pájaros la despertaron, y el tranquilo respirar sobre su cabeza, la hizo reaccionar.

Subió su rostro lentamente y lo encontró a Inuyasha ahí, dormido…entonces si habia pasado y ella que habia pensado que solo habia sido uno de los tan llamados "sueños húmedos", pero el leve dolor en su entrepierna le demostró que si habia sucedido, además de que ambos estaban ¡Desnudos!. El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, al verse desnuda con Inuyasha en la cama, podría sonar tonto pero el nerviosismo no se quitaba tan fácil.

Trató de levantarse pero las manos de el que la abrazaban de la cintura la recostaron de nuevo.

- Es temprano aun – Enredó sus piernas con las de ella, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa.

Lo miro fijamente, el tenia sus ojos cerrados, la tenia aferrada con sus piernas fuertes y con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura…¡Como fuera!, dormir estaba bien para ella ahora.

- ¡No mires! – Se enrolló en la sabana que los cubría - ¡Tápate!

- Quien te entiende, me quitas la sabana y quieres que me cubra…decídete –Sonrió por la actitud de Kagome.

- Hay otra – Le apuntó a un costado.

- Quiero en la que estés tu – Indicó Inuyasha jalándola hacia él, recostándola sobre él.

- Eh…pero no…

- ¿Mires?...ya te vi anoche, que cambia de hoy a ayer – Acarició las mejillas arreboladas de ella.

- Nada…pero es que…no lo se – Escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

- Que tal si nos damos un baño, bajamos a desayunar y damos un paseo – Ofreció, mientras daba pequeños besos en los hombros de ella.

- Bañarnos… ¿Juntos? – Musitó al ver como el la cargaba y caminaba con ella al baño.

- Aja…

- Este lugar es muy tranquilo – Suspiró caminando a su lado.

- Por eso me gusta, me libera del estrés de los medios y el trabajo – La abrazó de la cintura con una mano mientras llevaba una canasta con la otra.

- ¿Y adonde vamos? – preguntó Kagome.

- Pues…no se, busquemos un lugar donde comer – Miró a sus los alrededores, rodeados de árboles - ¿Qué te parece ahí? - Perfecto – Exclamó al encontrar un claro entre los árboles.

De verdad que jamás pensó conocer la faceta tierna y romántica de Inuyasha, es mas pensaba que no la tenia, pero el verlo preparando todo para el camping que habia planeado, se daba cuenta que solo conoces a alguien hasta que convives con el…

- Así es voy a estudiar en la escuela de diseño – Le contó Kagome comiendo un sándwich.

- ¿Diseñadora y actor? – Dijo "reflexionando" - Me regalaras los diseños de las premiaciones

- Trabajo a parte de la vida personal

- Eres terrible… - Se acercó a ella - …terriblemente hermosa

- Si lo dices tan seguido me lo voy a creer

- Es cierto – La besó - Eres perfecta, tus cabellos, tus labios, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tus ojos calidos y hermosos…

- Claro que no, tú tienes ojos hermosos – Protestó la chica.

- ¿A si? – La verdad no sabia que tenían de especiales sus ojos.

- Son…dorados, simplemente raros, hermosos – Acarició el rostro de él.

- ¿Y que más te gusta de mí? – La recostó en la manta sobre el césped.

- Tus labios, tus brazos, tu pecho y…tienes un lindo trasero – Sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas - Pero mas importante es que me siento protegida y amada por ti…

- Comes mucho Elvis – Le habló al cachorro que ya habia sido trasladado a su habitación, le daba pena dejarlo fuera, era muy pequeño - Solo espero no me arruines…pero si entras a la industria de las peleas callejeras tal vez me retribuyas algo de lo que… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ladridito del cachorrito - Ok es broma; pero puedes entrar al cine como este perro Mozart… - El perrito ladro de nuevo - Ahhh Beethoven…si no, puedes ser el doble o simplemente puedo presumirte ante los otros idiotas perros de los demás…bien eso haremos. ¿Ya no tienes hambre?... bien…¡Genial, te hiciste pis sobre mi!

- Ya hablas solo – Se burló.

- Hay que cambiar las sabanas – Se colocó de pie dejando al cachorro en su camita.

- De nuevo, dos veces en un día – Continuó riendo su manager.

- No molestes – Buscó en su cajón más ropa que usar, pues la que usaba estaba mojada de pis de perro.

- Vengo a traerte, unos contratos – Le enseñó unas carpetas.

- Trabajo – Afirmó con un suspiro.

- Así es…hay algunas portadas de revista, algunos show, entrevistas, y algunas propuestas para películas, estúdialas y seleccionas las que quieras, estas que te traje son las mas convenientes – Explicó Miroku.

- Déjalas sobre el buró, luego las reviso – Entró en el baño a cambiarse - Pronto viene año nuevo y no quiero tener que pensar en trabajo, y…podrías decir que cambien las sabanas… ¡Gracias!

- Un desnudo para una revista… ¡De hombres!...jajajaja – Rió con ganas mientras revisaba las carpetas - No pensé que hasta a los hombres les atraías…

- No puedo creer que Miroku haya considerado esa opción – Masculló - Pero acéptalo soy muy sexy es obvio que a los gays les atraiga

- Oh, entonces esta confirmado – Rió aun mas.

- Claro que no, no he posado desnudo y no lo haré, me gusta dejar a la imaginación

- Esta bien, que tal una pelicula, oh es un drama – Propuso Kagome revisando otra carpeta al igual que Inuyasha - Es acerca de un romance, oh que lindo…

- Aquí tengo una de acción – Leyó su carpeta - No firmare…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ahh simplemente que se empiezan grabaciones al inicio de año y no quiero una presión tan grande, además estaría fuera del país por mas de cuatro meses – Bostezó - No me quiero ir y no verte todo ese tiempo… - Alejo las carpetas que ella tenia y se recostó con ella en la cama.

- Inuyasha…yo comienzo mis estudios a inicios del año, así que tal vez también yo este ocupada, no debes dejar tu trabajo por mi – Se recostó en el pecho de él.

- Quiero vacaciones, me gusta mi trabajo pero es algo estresante – Cerró sus ojos - Tengo sueño…

- Yo igual – Se abrazó aun más a él.

- ¿Quieres viajar conmigo?

- ¿Viajar?

- Pues sí, antes acostumbraba a salir de viaje para sacar el estrés, así que porque no vamos a…algún lugar tu y yo – Ofreció Inuyasha - Digo antes de que inicien tus clases

- No lo se, debo hablar con mi mamá y…

- Eso es un si

- Te dije que debo esperar a que ni mamá diga que si

- Entonces esta confirmado – Dijo volviéndose a recostar con ella en sus brazos.

_**Continuara**__********************************_

_**Amo a este Inuyasha tierno y romántico… Es que en definitiva creo que todas concordamos en que sería el novio perfectísimo, lastima que nos toque conformarnos con los que tengamos (Jajajaja… Es broma, después de eso quedaré soltera). **__**Bueno espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios… Un abrazo de oso… Bye…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**¡Holas!... espero estén muy bien, de excelentes ánimos y con las energías recargadas, en caso de que no les mando un poco de mi ánimo…xD; voy a dejar de hablar tantas cosas porque creo que estoy como medio loca (Juzguen ustedes), entrando en materia, muchas gracias a las que siguen la historia, la verdad me ánima mucho ver el apoyo, también siento mucho la tardanza pero pelee con un resfriado y me ganó y he estado en proceso de recuperación, pero ya me siento con energías de escribir y dejarles la actualización del fic… Por eso ahí tienen…**_

_**Cáp. 19: ¡Año nuevo!**_

- A Miroku y a mi se nos ocurrió ir allá, se observa el mejor espectáculo de año nuevo

- Gracias por traernos – Dijo la madre de Kagome.

¿Y a donde iban?, era simple, la idea de Inuyasha y Miroku era salir de casa para año nuevo, iban a ir un restaurante el cual era muy concurrido por los famosos en este día y época en especial, iban absolutamente todos, el abuelo, la madre de Kagome, Souta, Miroku, Kaede, y por supuesto Inuyasha y Kagome.

La puerta de la Hummer limosina, fue abierta por el ballet del lugar, todos bajaron y entraron, los últimos fueron Inuyasha quien tomó la mano de Kagome y la ayudo a bajar.

Y como ya esperaba, los paparazzis estaban con sus cámaras disparando a mil, tomando fotos de los famosos que llegaban.

Una vez adentro, fueron llevados a la gran mesa ya reservada por Inuyasha con anterioridad, la cual estaba ubicada en el mejor y exclusivo lugar, era bueno tener sus influencias.

La cena transcurría amenamente, hablaban entre ellos mismos y algunos comentarios lograban la risa en ellos, finalmente luego de la cena, salieron a la inmensa terraza donde estaba ubicado un lugar que habia reservado igualmente, así que salieron y se sentaron, al lugar les fueron llevadas algunas bebidas y entremeses.

No muy conciente de la conversación que todos llevaban, tomo a Kagome de la mano y la llevo hacia el mirador, donde habían varias personas conversando, aun así estaban alejados de todos.

- Debo decir que han sido las mejores fiestas y todo gracias a ti

- Gracias a ti y a tu familia, pude vivir una Navidad soy yo quien debe agradecer – Le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Hablaste con tu madre?

- A veces pienso que mi madre es rara – Sonrió Kagome - Pero dijo "que te diviertas en tu viaje"…

- Adoro a tu madre – Sonrió, ahora nada le iba a impedir llevarse a Kagome de viaje-

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¿como estas? – Se acercó a saludar.

- ¿Qué quieres Kikyo? – Se giró a ver a la mujer.

- Nada, solo me pareció extraño verte por aquí, y pues me dije "porque no saludas a tu viejo amigo" – Bebió de su copa.

- Ya lo hiciste ahora vete – Habló despectivo.

- Debo decir que antes tenías mejor sentido del humor – Rió - Como sea, solo venia a desearles un feliz año nuevo…

- Lo mismo Kikyo

- Jamás odié a alguien, pero ella me…Argggg – Suspiró mirando hacia el vació que se mostraba bajo la gran torre en que estaban.

- Tranquila…mejor mira – Apuntó hacia el frente.

Los juegos pirotécnicos hicieron su aparición, convirtiendo el oscuro cielo, en un escenario multicolor, cada luz que aparecía formaba un número de la cuenta regresiva que las personas del lugar hacían con sus voces.

- ¡Feliz Año! – Se escucharon las voces armonizadas en todo el lugar, los abrazos no se dejaron esperar, ni menos los besos amistosos o más que eso en algunos casos.

Las luces de cielo estaban iluminaron en todo su esplendor, la costa de la ciudad era el lugar de donde provenían, desde la torre en que estaban se podían ver las miles de personas en el lugar, todos concentrados en el mágico espectáculo que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

- Feliz año mi amor – Le susurro en el oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Feliz año – Sonrió y se giro para darle un leve beso; el resto de su familia se comenzó a acercar a ellos.

Luego de ver el show de luces que duro cerca de una hora, decidieron que era hora de regresar y dormir plácidamente.

- ¿Te la pasaste bien? – Él caminaba tras ella abrazándola.

- Genial, en serio gracias por todo, creo que mi familia jamás se imagino vivir todo esto – Caminaron como podían, ambos abrazados - Bien ya llegué…Buenas noches…

- Hey… ¿Y mi beso? – La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el para besarla suave y delicadamente o al menos así inicio…

Con Inuyasha no era difícil perder el control, los besos de él tan expertos y embriagantes la hacían querer, dar más. Subió una de sus manos al cuello de el mientras que con la otra desabotonaba la camisa de él.

- Vaya…pensé que solo era yo – La cargo y entraron ambos a la habitación de ella atropelladamente lo que los hacia reír entre besos.

Ambos se desnudaron mutuamente, una vez que estuvieron sin prenda alguna el la recostó en la cama posándose sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

- Te amo… - Le Inuyasha dijo entre besos y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Y yo a ti

Bajo con sus besos por el cuello de Kagome, sintió las uñas de ella casi atravesar su piel a medida que bajaba por su clavícula y escucho claramente los gemidos de ella cuando se detuvo en su pecho. Bajo con sus labios por el plano vientre de ella y se detuvo en su vientre bajo…

Podía sentir claramente la respiración cálida de Inuyasha en su vientre bajo casi en su intimidad, el calor invadió aun mas esa zona, y sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas bajo ella, esperando, con su respiración agitada. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando las manos de Inuyasha inclinaron sus piernas y sus labios se posaron en su centro. Sin querer un gemido se escapó ante el contacto, y sus nudillos se pusieron casi blancos al presionar la sabana bajo ella; habia experimentado miles de sensaciones cuando estaba con Inuyasha, pero esa era definitivamente única, la lengua de él jugueteo con su intimidad a su antojo, mientras ella tan solo evitaba hacer el mínimo ruido.

- Inu…ya…sha – Lo llamó, si continuaba estaba segura que iba a enloquecer-

El llamado de ella lo hizo entender, dejo de torturarla, y se posicionó de nuevo a su altura para luego entrar en ella. En definitiva el calor que presionaba su miembro, era deliciosamente sofocante; las embestidas fueron rápidas, los suaves gemidos acallados por sus besos no se dejaron esperar, el sudor de sus cuerpos aumento en la misma medida que sus cuerpos se movieron al ritmo del otro.

Con sus manos giró a Kagome quedando a horcadas sobre el, presionó sus manos en las caderas de ella, y sus movimientos se hicieron mas excitantes, finalmente lo siguió explotar dentro de ella de igual manera que ella. Cayó sobre el cuerpo de él, donde fue recibida y cobijada por los brazos de Inuyasha.

- Linda manera de comenzar el año – Sonrió, una vez que hubo recuperado su respiración.

- Dicen que lo que haces el año nuevo eso harás el resto del año – Los cobijó a ambos, en definitiva adoraba el año nuevo.

- Pues entonces será un año muy divertido

_Al parecer esta mas que confirmado, Inuyasha Taisho no esta solo, en la noche de ayer, lo vimos en uno de los restaurantes mas visitados en esta época, acompañado de la joven Kagome Higurashi, que según nuestras fuentes es la hija de la administradora de la productora del joven actor; durante la noche ambos se vieron muy cerca, se dice que hasta compartieron algunos besos para finalmente regresar a casa. _

_Es de creer que haya miles de fans tristes por la noticia pues su ídolo luego de tantos enredos y sin nada serio finalmente lleva un lindo romance, la pregunta es ¿Cuánto durara?...porque al actor jamás…_

- Tontos – Cambió el canal.

- ¡Oye!, estaba viendo eso – Rezongó, acariciando la cabecita del cachorro.

- No me gusta verme

- Eso es mentiras – Rió - Eres la persona mas ególatra que conozco…amas verte…

- Pues… - Pensó un momento - Te amo a ti…

- ¿Hola? – Contestó el teléfono Kagome - Eh…si un momento…Es Miroku

- ¿Qué sucede? – Recibió la llamada - ¡Estas bromeando!...Te juro que te voy a matar, te odio – Gruñó y colgó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

- Nada…solo que el tonto de Miroku y mi publicista consiguieron una portada

- Y que tiene eso de malo, lo has hecho antes

- Pues…van a preguntar miles de cosas, incluida nuestra relación, no es que tenga problema con que lo sepan solo que no me gusta tener a los medios tras mío apenas lo confirme – Suspiró.

- Pues, niégalo, di que somos amigos – Le dio la solución, logrando que el levantara su ceja.

- Eres increíble – Tomó en sus brazos a Kagome - Kagome otra en tu lugar, estaría dichosa de que yo dijera que somos algo, eso le conllevaría fama y dinero; pero tu simplemente…

- A mi no me interesa si los medios lo saben o no, solo me interesa estar contigo – Dijo besándolo.

- Ves Elvis que linda mamá tienes – Acarició al cachorro que se estaba quedando dormido - Kagome… ¿Saldrías conmigo en las fotos?

- En las… ¿Fotos? De la…Claro que no, eso si que no – Se levantó y caminó por la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desde la cama - Mira de esa manera confirmamos lo nuestro, los medios tienen lo que quieren y nos dejan tranquilos…

- Pero eso lo puedes decir tú

- Pero si les damos fotografías ya no tendría gracia fotografiarnos – Le explicó.

- No Inuyasha y no pongas la misma cara de Elvis

- Creo que la revista estará encantada con eso; y ¿Cómo la convenciste?

- Eso no es tu asunto – Sonrió.

- ¿Estas muy enamorado? – Preguntó mientras buscaba algo en su agenda.

- No pensé que diría esto algún día, pero si, digo, Kagome es tan diferente a las otras chicas, a ella no le interesa, cuanto dinero tenga, cuantas cosas le pueda dar, ella esta ahí cuando lo necesito, ella me ama a mi no al actor

- Me alegro por ti

- Y que… ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Bromeó.

- Pues Sango y yo aun no lo planeamos – Dejó el trabajo a un lado.

- Si claro, no sueñes – Se burló de su manager.

- No es sueño, es realidad, Sango y yo tenemos algo

- Vaya siendo así me alegro por ti – Y se marchó antes de que aflorara la faceta romántica de Inuyasha.

Al parecer este año seria extremadamente bueno, el trabajo marchaba bien, Inuyasha no andaba en tanto problema y todo gracias a la señorita Kagome, lo importante era que ambos lograran llevar su relación de manera sana y sin problemas…

- No entiendo porque estas tan enfadada – Caminó tras ella por la casa - Tu dijiste que si, y yo solo fui y le dije a Miroku no veo por…

- No hables con esa voz de inocente – Lo encaró - No debiste convencerme, no debiste pensar eso…

- Kagome, estas haciendo mucho drama por una sesión de fotos sino querías hubieras dicho no – Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Si no quería?, disculpa Inuyasha, pero te recuerdo que pusiste cara de cordero degollado y no puedo con ese rostro y… ¡Argg te odio! – Le dio un buen golpe en el pecho.

- No es cierto – Sonrió Inuyasha.

- En las revistas salen modelos y actrices, no yo – Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Eres mejor que una modelo o actriz, eres más hermosa – Tomó su rostro en sus manos para hacerla mirar.

- Y ¿Cuándo será? – Preguntó resignada.

- La otra semana, el Martes – Acarició los cabellos de la chica.

- Está bien, nos vemos – Se separó de él.

- Hey, a donde vas – Le dijo.

- Voy a organizar unos papeles a la escuela de modas

- Voy contigo

- No querrás estar allá créeme

Lamentamos lo sucedido señor Taisho – Se disculpó nerviosa.

- Eh, no se preocupe – Volteó su mirada a la ventana, las chicas ahí apostadas mirándolo insistentemente - ¿Podría cerrar las persianas?

- Claro – Atropelladamente caminó hasta ellas y las cerró - Y bien Señorita Higurashi, revisamos su solicitud y nos pareció destacable, así que es un placer darle la bienvenida a nuestra escuela, estos son sus horarios, la esperamos en dos semanas…

- Muchas gracias – Sonrió Kagome - Por donde hay otra salida…

- Oh, por aquí acompáñenme – Los guió la directora de la escuela, que miraba a Inuyasha y al parecer regresaban los nervios.

- Te dije que no debiste venir – Le recordó ya en el asiento de copiloto, mientras el conducía.

- Fue algo, gracioso – Desvió su mirada hacia Kagome - Oye, necesitaras quien te lleve

- Oh, le diré a mamá

- ¿Qué te parece un auto? – Su comentario la hizo reír.

- No lo creo, a demás solo tengo 16, y la palabra auto y Kagome no van en la misma oración

- Tuve mi primer auto a los quince, puedo conseguir un permiso especial – No le veía la gracia al asunto.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero para que un permiso sin auto

- Kagome, eso no es problema, tengo autos que ni siquiera uso, o si quieres te puedo conseguir uno a tu gusto – Era en serio, le interesaba que Kagome estuviera bien.

- No digas mas, voy a estar bien, no quiero un auto, mi madre me va a…

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? – Preguntó el chico entrando atravesando el portón de la mansión - Cada vez que te quiero dar algo pones una excusa…

- No es eso – Bueno, si era - Es que solo, no es necesario que me hagas tantos obsequios y ahora me sales con un auto, tienes dinero pero no abuses…

- Kagome, comprando obsequios y regalos es en lo único que gasto dinero – Explicó el chico una vez que el carro se detuvo - La mayoría de mis autos, ropa y otras cosas son obsequios de las compañías promotoras

- No lo sabía, entonces ¿Te regalan ropa, autos, accesorios? – Preguntó impresionada.

- Eso es promoción para ellos, les interesa que los famosos usen sus cosas para que así otros las compren – Explicó, ambos bajaron del auto, dentro del inmenso garaje, lleno de autos - Ahora, me dejaras conseguir el permiso de conducción y el auto

- Inuyasha no me parece – Caminó con el por la enorme estancia llena de autos y motocicletas - Me siento como si me aprovechara de ti

- Si eres tu puedes hacerlo cuando quieras

- ¡Inuyasha! – Ella sabia a que se refería - El punto es que…

- Mira, pronto es tu cumpleaños y ya que el viaje queda aplazado debido a los compromisos déjame darte esto de obsequio y prometo que no te daré nada mas a menos que me des permiso – La detuvo de su caminar.

- No pongas ese rostro otra vez – Miró a otro lado - Y para mi cumpleaños falta mucho

- Lo se – Rió.

¡Demonios!, con Inuyasha le faltaba fuerza en su ultima palabra el idiota siempre conseguía lo que quería solo con mirarla, con esa mirada de cachorrito y… ¡Lo odiaba!, si claro, lo amaba.

Este año iba ser muy interesante, amaba a Inuyasha con locura, y ambos lucharían porque todo saliera bien

_**Continuara**__********************************_

_**¡Feliz año!... jajajajaja estoy como medio perdida pero es hay que unirse a la celebración de ambos para luego acoplarnos al lío que se viene… Porque viene un gran caos, no saben que tan grande es y yo menos, ya se me ocurrirá algo grande… JajajajajaxD. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias; abrazos, besos…Bye…**_

_**¡QUE VIVA EL MUNDIAL DE SUDÁFRICA!...JajajajajaxD**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Holas por aquí!...por estos lares también debo de darme la pasadita, y bueno no me quiero alargar mucho porque aun me falta algunas cosillas por hacer y aquí me podría quedar horas y horas hablando de… Nada… pero entonces solo son dos cosas, primero lamento la tardanza sé que a veces puedo demorarme mucho y segundo gracias por el apoyo… Se les quiere…ahora si me dedico a dejarles la continuación…**_

_**Cáp. 20: Ocupaciones**_

- No quedamos en eso – Exclamo una enfadada Kagome.

- Pero no tengo modelos de chicas – Caminó con ella por las oficinas del concesionario.

- Y fuera de todo me trajiste con mentiras – Lo detuvo - Sabes que me voy y tu has lo que quieras

- Kagome ven aquí – Tomó la mano de ella que tanto le habia esquivado - Me dejaste comprarte un auto, vinimos a este concesionario porque no tengo modelos de chicas y quiero que estés cómoda si eso es pecado perdóname

- No compremos nada – Le rogó.

- Eso si que no Kagome – El gerente del concesionario, llegó para atenderlos.

- Buenas tardes señor Taisho – Saludó el hombre - Hemos cubierto las ventanas, para evitar los paparazzis, ahora en que puedo ayudarlo…

- Estamos buscando un auto para ella

- Acompáñenme por aquí, ¿Algún auto en especial, señorita? – Preguntó el hombre que vestía formalmente-

- Eh no – Ella no sabia de autos.

- Bien, pues estos son Ferrari, tenemos, convertibles perfectos para usted –Caminó entre algunos autos y ellos solo lo seguían - Este es nuevo, tiene asientos de cuero, un sistema de sonido y video de los mas nuevos, solo hay 6 en el mundo es una buena inversión – Habló el hombre, señalando el auto de color rojo con un tapizado beige - También tenemos Jaguares y BMW´s, pero definitivamente es nuestro mejor auto…

- ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ah pues el auto tiene un costo de 300.000 dólares – Respondió.

- Ah, Inuyasha vienes un momento – Se lo llevó a un lado.

- Ese auto es genial, ¿No te parece? – Sonrió entusiasmado.

- Lo único que me parece en estos momentos, es que de ninguna manera me darás ese auto – Susurró - Hay lugares que manejan precios mas módicos

- Kagome el auto es perfecto, míralo te llama, presta atención – Guardó silencio.

- No seas tonto – Le golpeó el brazo - Inuyasha cuesta 300.000 dólares, no son yenes, si estudiaste economía, los dólares están por encima de los yenes

- Lo se Kagome, ¿Y eso que? – Jugó con los lentes en sus manos.

- Con esa cantidad alimentas a miles de familias y…

- Kagome, se que es mucho, pero no para mi, me pagan en dólares hasta en euros me han llegado a pagar – Explicó - Señor, llevamos el auto – Se adelantó a las palabras de su novia.

- Oh, esta bien, voy a organizar los papeles, los llamo en unos momentos – Él hombre se marchó con una sonrisa, en definitiva habia hecho la venta del día o la semana.

- Ahora que se fue el hombre, míralo – La llevó hasta el auto - Es todo tuyo Kagome

- No es que sea malagradecida, pero la verdad es que aun no estoy muy cómoda – Ni siquiera quería tocarlo o mirarlo - Además no se conducir

- No importa yo te enseño – La abrazó, adoraba tenerla en sus brazos - Te amo

- Y yo a ti

- Señor Taisho, señorita los papeles están listos, si me acompañan

- Podría enviar el auto a la mansión – Preguntó Inuyasha, mientras Kagome firmaba los papeles.

Ves te dije que no era tan complicado – Dijo Inuyasha en el asiento del copiloto - Estas lista para ser mi chofer – Bromeó.

- No se te da la comedia – Estacionó el auto, bueno su auto.

- Por eso no actuó en comedias – Se acercó a la joven y besándola - Hoy en la noche tengo un evento, nada de premiaciones es solo un evento de caridad… ¿Quieres venir?

- Te molesta sino voy, estoy algo cansada – Ambos salieron del auto.

- No hay problema

Habia pasado una semana desde el inicio de año, hoy era exactamente martes, el tan esperado y odiado martes, el día de la sesión de fotos, así que ambos estaban en el ascensor que subía, lentamente, hasta el décimo piso del edificio de la revista, y ella estaba nerviosa, y sí, bien, lo aceptaba, la sesión en que habia participado la vez pasada era demasiado atrevida, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que ni los nervios o al menos no los mismos que tenia ahora habían llegado. Presionó su mano entrelazada con la de Inuyasha más fuerte, tratando de que los nervios disminuyeran.

- Tranquila Kagome, no es tan difícil – Posó un beso en la frente de ella.

El ascensor finalmente paro, y las puertas se abrieron; en el lugar varias personas se movían, ya habia set montado a diferencia de la última vez, era un montaje sencillo, lucia como una sala de estar, algo tranquilo.

- Buenos días chicos – Los saludó una mujer, al parecer la representante de la revista - Para nuestra revista es un honor tenerlos a ambos, voy a llamar a la fotógrafa ella les dirá de que se trata esta sesión…

- Hola chicos – Una jovial mujer se acercó a ambos - Bueno les voy a explicar, es sencillo, primero tomaremos unas fotos en este set, los quiero ver reír, interactuar entre ambos, olvídense de que alguien esta con una cámara tomándoles fotos, los quiero al natural; luego iremos a un jardín y tomaremos otras fotografías que luego les explicare, ¿Esta claro?

- Si – Asintieron ambos al unísono.

- Genial, en unos momentos vendrán unas chicas, para organizar el vestuario y el maquillaje

Luego de que los asesores los organizaran de acuerdo a la ocasión, ambos se encontraron en el set. El lugar estaba organizado como una sala de estar, con algunos muebles de color blanco, algunos cuadros colgados al fondo, unas lámparas encendidas con una tenue luz, había algunos floreros con rosas rojas y una mesa de centro, absolutamente hecha de cristal y sobre ésta algunos dulces de diferentes colores esparcidos y otros en un recipiente. De igual manera, es vestuario era sencillo. Inuyasha usaba una camisa de color negro con unos jeans, algo simple y casual, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y bien peinados. Kagome por su lado tenía una blusa de color azul que le llegaba hasta las caderas con unos jeans sencillos, su maquillaje era simple y sus cabellos estaban sueltos y con algunas ondas.

La idea de las fotos era mostrar un ambiente relajante y sencillo adornado por el amor de ambos personajes, y todo iba bien.

- Bien trataremos de sacar la portada en poco tiempo – Dijo la fotógrafa alistando su cámara mientras ambos chicos estaban en el set esperando sus indicaciones - Listo, no quiero presiones chicos, son pareja, diviértanse un poco, tienen el set para ustedes

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, ¿Pero que clase de indicaciones eran esas?, vio a Inuyasha sonreír y acercarse a ella para posar sus manos en la cintura de ella y apoyar su frente en la de ella; ella igualmente sonrío con las mejillas sonrosadas…

- Perfecto – Susurró la fotógrafa mientras comenzaba a disparar su cámara.

Con Inuyasha así, no era difícil olvidarse de la fotógrafa, la sonrisa que tenia Inuyasha era extremadamente sensual y no se borraba de su rostro al igual que el sonrojo de ella y que aumentó aun mas cuando el la cargo de manera nupcial, pero no solo la hizo sonrojar sino igualmente reír. El se recostó en el sofá con ella a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual ella luego le devolvió.

Luego de pasar algo más de dos horas en el mismo set la fotógrafa los llamó a ambos para que vieran los resultados del trabajo.

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron hasta la gran computadora donde la fotógrafa les enseñó las fotos tomadas.

No es que fuera presumida, pero se veían bien, habían varias situaciones, y en casi todas ambos reían, o se daban miradas cómplices; en una Inuyasha la cargaba desde la cintura y ella le daba un beso en la frente. En otra el le daba un chocolate con sus manos al igual que ella a el, en otra el la abrazaba y la miraba y ella de igual manera le respondía la mirada…

- Hicieron un buen trabajo – Felicitó la fotógrafa - En unos momentos iremos a los jardines para tomar las ultimas fotografías

Luego de que ambos se cambiaran bajaron los pisos correspondientes donde una camioneta de la revista los esperaba.

- Desean algo en especial para comer – Preguntó la chica que los acompañaba, al parecer estaba encargada de sus exigencias.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial? – Preguntó a Kagome, la cual negó - No, algo sencillo estará bien…

Luego de un agotador día de trabajo, ambos regresaron a la mansión, el lugar estaba en penumbras, no era muy tarde pero mañana era miércoles y era un día laboral, así que de seguro todos dormían. Y ella quería eso, dormir, estaba literalmente muerta, ahora se compadecía de las modelos, estar frente a cámaras era agotador, era mejor estar detrás, pero si ella estaba así se imaginaba a Inuyasha que tuvo que responder luego unas preguntas para la misma revista, por suerte ya estaban en casa.

- Estoy cansadísima – Se detuvo frente a las escaleras de la mansión, ahora no le parecían tan lindas - Bájame, no hace falta, tu igual estas cansado

- Yo estoy más acostumbrado – Subió las escaleras con ella en brazos - Y no hables tan duro o despertaras a todos…

Dejo de protestar y paso sus manos por el cuello de Inuyasha, cuando estuvieron en su piso Inuyasha la llevo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama con ella entre sus brazos.

- Este no es mi cuarto – Cerró sus ojos.

- Lo se, pero ya me acosté y no me quiero parar – Posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Yo puedo ir sola – Musitó, pasando sus manos por la cintura de él.

- Pero yo no quiero dormir solo – Enredó sus piernas en con las de ella, y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Apenas y se estaba acabando el mes y ella estaba mas que agotada, desde hace una semana habia iniciado sus clases y estaba por demás muy atareada, no pensó que un estudio avanzado conllevaría tanto, era en estos momentos en que añoraba la escuela.

Continuo su caminó por los pasillos de la Universidad, de diseño y modas, con unas carpetas en sus manos y un bolso en su hombro, miro su reloj ya era algo tarde, tenia prisa pero no quería correr, por fin llego hasta su casillero y guardo las carpetas que no necesitaba y sacó uno necesario para estudiar en casa. Salio del establecimiento hasta el parqueadero, quitó el seguro de su auto que hasta ahora se acostumbraba a usar, subió en el y puso marcha.

Cuando llego a la mansión esta estaba en penumbras, de seguro todos ya estaban dormidos o al menos parte del personal su madre y su hermano, pues el día de hoy Inuyasha estaba trabajando en un video promocional, y Miroku lo acompañaba. Hace algún tiempo que no veía a Inuyasha una semana exactamente, el año estaba iniciando, y con el estudio y el trabajo de Inuyasha…

Llegó hasta su habitación, dejó los libros y carpetas de diseño en la cama y se fue directo al baño, primero se relajaría y luego leería la información que traía de la escuela. La verdad le iba bien, habia aprendido mucho en los días que habia estado alli.

Luego de un relajante baño, tomó su libro y revisó algunos apuntes, hasta entrada la noche, y por extraño que sonara estaba cansada pero no tenia nada de sueño. Dejo los libros a un lado y encendió la televisión…

-_ No sabemos si es algo bueno o malo _– Comentó uno de los anfitriones del programa - _Antes lo veíamos en cuanta fiesta se presentara, ahora lo vemos del trabajo a su casa_

- _Por favor, claro que es algo bueno, y es claro además que todo se debe a la chica que es su novia y hasta ahora su relación mas estable _– Aportó la chica que lo acompañaba - _Es mas sabemos que ahora esta en la grabación de un video promocional para instituciones benéficas, él junto a otros artistas del medio_

- _Bien, nos alegra que le este yendo bien, y por otro lado tenemos a…_

Apagó la televisión, ya no estaban mostrando a Inuyasha, y por tonto que sonara, era de la única manera que podía verlo, en la televisión o en las revistas que veía en la Universidad; pues en la mañana ella salía temprano, y cuando ella llegaba el no estaba. De la única manera que se comunicaban era por celular, cuando el la llamaba a la hora de los recesos o cuando le mandaba mensajes entre clases, lo extrañaba y mucho.

- Quedó excelente chicos – Felicitó el director - Creo que esta bien por hoy, los veo mañana a la misma hora…

- Es increíble que un comercial de cinco minutos necesite tantos días – Exclamó una joven de ojos castaños, acercándose a su amigo.

- Lo se, creo que soñare con las mismas líneas que hemos repetido por horas – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

- Inuyasha vamos a ir a un club, ¿Vienes? – Ofrecieron unas chicas que igual estaban en el comercial.

- No lo creo, estoy cansado, nos vemos mañana – Y caminó a su camerino para cambiarse.

- Jamás pensé oir semejante rechazo – Dijo Sango al joven que era su lindo y flamante novio.

- Nadie – Aseguró Miroku - Ha cambiado…

- Para bien

Estacionó el auto y entro en la mansión, subió directo a su habitación, pensó en ir a la de ella, pero de seguro estaba dormida, y cansada, era mejor dejarla descansar, ya habría tiempo para verla.

Una vez dentro se quitó su ropa, se colocó un pantalón de dormir y se fue a la cama, donde quedó dormido en tan solo segundos.

- Jóvenes quiero piensen que su cliente es un rockero de talla mundial y que hagan un diseño para su tour – Habló la creativa maestra - No quiero que obvien detalles, quiero líneas perfectas quiero ver en sus bosquejos lo que aprendieron hoy

Luego de recibir sus instrucciones, abrió su block de dibujo y tomo su lápiz para comenzar a dibujar.

- Creo que haré un estilo retro – Dijo el chico…chica, no establecido aun, a su lado - ¿Qué harás Kagome?

- No lo se, tal vez algo para una chica – Dibujó el cuerpo del bosquejo, para que las ideas fluyeran debía concentrarse, pero el su celular vibrando no la dejó.

"_Que tengas un lindo día, piensa en mi, que yo lo hare en ti, Te amo…_

_Inuyasha"_

- Jakotsu no hagas escándalo – Pidió Kagome al ver el rostro de su amigo, con el era de los pocos con que podía hablar en ese lugar, era el único que no la sofocaba con preguntas acerca de Inuyasha, aun así no podía evitar que el se emocionara.

- No he dicho nada – "Cerró" su boca como si tuviera un cierre y volvió a su dibujo.

Kagome sonrío y volvió a su celular rápidamente…

"_Eso tenlo por seguro, también te amo_

_Kagome"_

- Señorita Higurashi – Reprendió la maestra.

Ante el llamado, cerró el celular y regresó a su bosquejo.

Era la hora del almuerzo y el estaba sentado a la mesa con sus compañeros temporales de trabajo, aun estaban trabajando en el comercial, pero estaban en el receso, así que a esa hora comían juntos.

- Pronto darán los nominados – Comentó la chica, comiendo su ensalada.

- ¿Cuáles creen que estarán en mejor pelicula? – Preguntó un chico entre ellas.

- Es posible que la de Inuyasha – Señaló una joven, al lado del aludido - Y es mas posible que gane

- Deberías tomar un año sabático para que otros logren ganar – Todos rieron por el comentario del joven.

- Lo lamento por todos pero ahí me tendrán

- ¿Y como te va con esa chica? – Se atrevió a preguntar un chico.

- Con Kagome, me va excelente – Instintivamente, recordó a la joven a la cual le habia enviado el mensaje en la mañana, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?.

- La otra semana daré una fiesta en mi casa, los espero a todos – Invitó, cambiando el tema.

- Y lleven a sus abogados, a tus fiestas siempre llega la policía – Rió el joven de ojos azules rival de Inuyasha, Kouga, logrando que todos rieran.

Aunque la conversación no era mala, quería terminar de una vez con esto, quería ir a casa y descansar, quería aunque fuera una semana libre de trabajo y ocupaciones, quería ver a Kagome…

- Tienes a un bombon de novio y no lo ves, o eres muy suertuda o muy de malas – Tomó su café mientras hablaba con Kagome.

- La última Jakotsu – Suspiró - Ha pasado toda una semana, pensé que el domingo lo vería, pero el tuvo que trabajar…

- Mañana es sábado salimos mas temprano – Recordó el joven - Aprovecha y disfruta de ese semental, en definitiva eres una suertuda, digo tienes casi 17 y tu novio es la estrella mas adorada y deseada en el mundo…

- Jakotsu no me ayudas – No quería recordarlo sino podía tenerlo ahora.

- Inuyasha sabes que siempre es así – Le recordó su manager revisando algunas carpetas.

- Lo se, lo se, solo que antes no habia problema

- Mira trabajas este tiempo y vuelves para la premiación – Informó Miroku.

- Y luego me vuelvo a ir por 4 meses – Masculló mientras jugueteaba con un par de esferos.

- Ella va a entender

- Espero

Llegó a la mansión, la casa estaba oscura, fue a la cocina por que tenia algo de hambre, en ella encontró a Kaede que se estaba quedando en la casa desde Navidad.

- Hola mi niña – Saludó la anciana que guardaba algunos platos - De seguro debes tener hambre, siéntate

La anciana colocó un plato frente a ella y le sirvió de comer, y ella con una sonrisa agradeció, para luego comer con ahínco.

- Mi niño esta llegando igual de cansado, la gente ahora los explota como si fueran eternos – Continuó con su labor mientras hablaba.

Cuando finalmente comió, subió a su habitación y se cambio por su pijama, hoy estaba igual de cansada que siempre, cerró sus ojos para descansar, y su puerta abriéndose la despertó

- ¿Te desperté? – Cerró la puerta tras el.

- Inuyasha – Se estiró y encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche - Pensé que estabas trabajando…

- Hoy terminamos temprano… - Se sentó a su lado.

La chica lo miró a su lado y sin esperar lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su pecho

- Te extrañe mucho – Musitó, mirándolo a los ojos, amaba esos ojos dorados.

- Y yo a ti Kagome – Se inclino y la beso, acaricio sus cabellos y se lleno de su aroma - ¿Y como te ha ido? – Preguntó ya recostado en la cama de Kagome ambos cubiertos por la manta.

- Muy bien, ya tengo un amigo – Se abrazó al pecho desnudo de él, pues solo usaba su pantalón de dormir.

- ¿Amigo? – La miró fijamente.

- No seas tonto, es gay

- Ya…Kagome hay algo que debo decirte – Acarició los cabellos de ella, debía encontrar una manera de decirle.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se asustó ante el serio tono de él.

- Acabo de firmar un contrato para una pelicula

- Que bien

- Pero…estaré fuera del país por seis meses – Listo, lo habia dicho, solo restaba esperar la reacción de ella.

- ¿Seis? – Preguntó Kagome - Ya veo…te voy a extrañar… ¿Cuándo te vas? – Se abrazó a él, genial no soportó una semana, seis meses, se iba a morir.

- La otra semana, regresare en dos meses para una premiación y luego deberé irme por cuatro meses – Explicó Inuyasha, dándole un beso en sus cabellos - No llores Kagome…

- Es que…no te veré por seis meses, sino pude con una semana, con todo ese tiempo…

- Te voy a llamar diario, podemos hablar por el chat – Escondió su rostro en los cabellos de la chica, no solo ella estaba mal por esto - Te voy a extrañar, no sabes cuanto…

Esas situaciones las vio venir, sabia que su relación con Inuyasha no seria convencional, el tenia trabajo que cumplir, y ella estudios que realizar, y aunque pasaran los seis meses, esas ocupaciones estarían ahí, lo importante ahora era tener la paciencia para esperarlo. ¡Tontas ocupaciones de ambos!

_**Ahh… esos son los gajes del oficio y del estudio, es que en serio hay que ser muy de malas para no poder estar con el super novio Inu…En definitiva yo dejo de estudiar por él y lo ató a mi por toda la vida…Jajajajaja (mentiras primero Inu… Digo el estudio)…Ahora si las cosas que vienen son buenas (Hace cuanto dije eso…) pero en serio que ahora si dentro de un par de capítulos jajajaja, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus mensajitos que me alientan a continuar… un abrazo un beso…muak… nos escribimos a la próxima… jajaja… Sean felices…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola…Espero que estén muy bien, llenas de energía… Primero que todo y antes de dejarles la actualización permítanme pedirles un disculpa por la tardanza pero es que estaba de vacaciones y disfrutando de las fiestas de independencia de mi país. Y segundo también quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de la historia. Y sin más que decirles puedes disfrutar de la sana lectura**_

_**Cáp. 21: Afán**_

Miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared del aula de sistemas de la Universidad, según la hora Inuyasha ya estaría en Londres, la ciudad a la que debía viajar para las primeras escenas de la pelicula. Dio un gran suspiro y despejó su cabeza para concentrarse en las palabras del profesor, que hablaba acerca de las primeras tendencias de la moda en existir. Así que resignada empezó a tomar notas acerca de lo que el maestro decía.

- Así que tu bombon de novio salio del país – Le recordó Jakotsu caminando a su lado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Miró al chico, la verdad no era feo, es mas era muy guapo, ya imaginaba las chicas que habían babeado por el y que luego habían descubierto su secreto.

- Veo televisión, ¿Vamos de compras? – Cambió el tema rápidamente.

- Está bien – Ambos caminaron hacia el auto de ella y fueron al centro comercial.

- Quiero comprar algunos accesorios que vi en una revista – Le comentó, caminando con la chica por el centro comercial - ¿Y tu?

- No lo se, ropa…

- ¡No puede ser! – Gritó el chico a su lado, llamando la atención de varias personas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó asustada.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Tomó la revista de un mostrador.

- Debe de pagar eso – Habló un hombre.

- Tome – Le entregó el dinero y se acercó a ella - Eres tú, mírate

Miró la revista que el le entregaba y al parecer era donde habia posado con Inuyasha, ¿Hoy salía el numero?, ni lo sabia, miró la portada en la cual estaba Inuyasha abrazándola desde la espalda mientras la miraba con una sonrisa y ella de igual manera mirándolo a el y sonriéndole. La portada decía… _"La dulce pareja, el dulce romance"_ y mas abajo… _"¿Cómo enamorar a Inuyasha?"_

- Dame acá – Le arrebató la revista, para buscar el articulo - Dios mírate…

Kagome tomó la revista de nuevo en sus manos y vio las fotos en los jardines, ambos aparecían disfrutando de un lindo día de campo, riendo, el llevándola sobre sus hombros, ella recostada en la hierba con él casi sobre ella, algunas en un pequeño puente, todas eran muy bonitas y al lado de las fotos estaba la entrevista…

- Se ven tan lindos – De nuevo le arrebató la revista - Aquí dice, que adora el hecho de que contigo se siente un chico normal, ohhh dice que te ama

- Lee algo en vez de jugar a los videojuegos – Le lanzó la revista, atinando en su rostro.

- Oye no me… - Miró la revista y encontró su foto con Kagome - Hoy salía el este numero…

- Aja, déjame decirte que se ven muy bien

Dejo el videojuego a un lado y abrió la revista para ver las fotografías, era la primera vez que hacia eso, ver una revista en la que el aparecía, pero es que salía Kagome y por el momento era lo único que vería de ella.

El televisor de la cafetería estaba encendido, varias de la chicas de la Universidad estaban ahí viendo el programa transmitido, todos escuchando atentamente, incluida ella.

En vivo se estaba presentado el programa que anunciaba los nominados para los premios más importantes del cine, había tan solo tres actores que eran los encargados de revelar los nominados, y el resto de la sala era llenada por los diferentes canales que estaban cubriendo la noticia.

_Las nominaciones ya quedaron publicadas, les voy a decir un pequeño resumen de cómo están, por el lado de las películas, la pelicula "sadness" tiene cinco nominaciones, la pelicula "Dirty Business" tiene diez nominaciones siendo la mas nominada de la noche, al igual que su protagonista Inuyasha Taisho quien tiene cinco nominaciones, por otro lado el actor…_

En definitiva Inuyasha era talentoso, era bueno en lo que hacia, tenia varias nominaciones.

- Llámalo – Dijo su amigo bebiendo un refresco.

- Eh…si – Tomó su celular, marcó y espero, pero quien contesto fue, "correo de voz", así que sin mas colgó – Le escribiré un mensaje…

Desde que Inuyasha se habia ido habían pasado alrededor de unas dos semanas, habia hablado con el muy poco, pues eran pocas las veces que sus horarios concordaban, según lo que hablaban estaba aun en Londres y para el final de febrero iría a Italia, y eso sería pronto. Aun lo extrañaba mucho y sabia que esa sensación estaría hasta que el regresara, y eso sería hasta finales de marzo cuando fuera la premiación. Dio un suspiro y sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro…

Se movió en su cama, cubriéndose su cabeza, el sol le daba le molestaba en los ojos y aun no quería despertar, quería seguir soñando, con él, con Inuyasha…

Al final se dio por vencida y abrió sus ojos, hoy era domingo y no iba a la Universidad, miro el reloj y era algo tarde, eran las diez; lo mejor era levantarse y hacer algo de ejercicio, o nadar un poco, o ya buscaría que hacer.

Después de un relajante y merecido baño, se vistió de manera simple con unos shorts azules y una blusa blanca, ya habia decidido ir al gimnasio de la casa, abrió las puertas de la terraza, de su habitación y salio a tomar un poco de sol, y afuera encontró una sorpresa no muy agradable, un auto y si no estaba mal era el de Kikyo. Salió rápidamente de su habitación y como se lo imaginaba una vez que puso los pies en la escalera escucho los gritos de la mujer.

- Inuyasha los despedirá a todos – Exclamó la mujer enfundada en un vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas - Y los demandaré, ¡No me toques anciana!

- Escúcheme jovencita, usted y mi niño no son nada y le voy a pedir que se vaya – La anciana se puso las manos en la cintura, no se dejaría amedrentar.

- ¡Tu no eres…

- La que no es nadie eres tu Kikyo, creo que Inuyasha te dijo muy claro que no regresaras – Interrumpió, mientras bajaba las escalas - Así que es mejor que te vayas

- Aun continuas en esta casa; al parecer el caprichito le duro mucho a Inuyasha…

- Kaede, yo me encargo – La anciana asintió y se marchó - ¿Qué quieres?

- No llevas ni el año aquí y te crees la dueña de todo esto – Señaló Kikyo - Yo estoy aquí desde mucho antes que tu, yo le enseñé a Inuyasha mucho mas de lo que tu le enseñaras algún día

- Si, por tu culpa Inuyasha casi muere, por tu culpa casi arruina su vida; pero finalmente salio de todo esto, lo mejor es que te vayas…

- El regresara conmigo

- Di lo que quieras, ahora te pido el favor que te largues – La tomó del brazo con rudeza, dispuesta a sacarla.

- ¡No me toques! – Gritó enojada.

- ¡Lárgate! – Vociferó igual o más enfadada, mientras abría la puerta - No te metas en más proble… - Las palabras quedaron en su boca, al ver que algunos hombres de seguridad venían a sacarla, miro hacia uno de los pasillos y vio a la anciana Kaede que le guiñaba el ojo.

Suspiro aliviada, esa mujer estaba loca, definitiva si Inuyasha faltaba, las cosas podían descontrolarse, ¿Y cuanto faltaba para que viniera?, pues la premiación sería en aproximadamente un mes, y ella tenia afán de que regresara ya, que pasaran rápidamente lo que faltaba para que se cumplieran los seis meses.

- Esa mujer siempre que venía por mi niño, era para líos – Comentó Kaede, cocinando ayudada de Kagome - Llegaba ebrio, golpeado por meterse quien sabe en que y hasta dro…bueno tu entiendes, con esa mujer todo siempre iba de mal en peor…

- Kaede, ¿Qué hay de la madre de Inuyasha? – Preguntó intrigada, ella conocía que habia sucedido con su padre pero ¿Y la madre?.

- Oh, esa mujer, pues ella nunca le intereso mi niño, esa es una mala mujer

- ¿Esta muerta? – Preguntó más directa.

- No – Respondió sin tapujos - Ella aun vive, y él lo sabe, no la conoce pero sabe que vive

- ¿Cómo puedes ver a tu hijo y no hacer nada?

- Hay personas muy frías – Comentó Kaede - Pero hablemos de otras cosas…

Bueno el día de ejercicio estaba suspendido, se la habia pasado con Kaede en la mañana, en la tarde con su hermano, jugando videojuegos y hasta estaban hablando acerca de la chica que le gustaba…

- Souta esta enamorado – Cantó, y el niño no pudo mas que enojarse y sonrojarse.

- No te lo conté para que te rías, Inuyasha no se rió – Pausó el videojuego.

- Le contaste a Inuyasha – Se sorprendió.

- Es hombre, es más fácil – Explicó el niño.

- Pero que mejor modo de saber de chicas que preguntándole a una chica – Replicó Kagome - No puedo creer que mi hermano no me cuente sus líos amorosos, pero si se los cuente a otra persona…

- Es tu novio

- Bueno como sea… ¿Ya la invitaste a salir? – Se entusiasmó de ser la doctora corazón o cupido, quien fuera.

- No… - Se asustó de ver a su hermana, que acaso enloqueció.

- Que esperas, es sencillo solo vas y…

El disparo rompió el vidrio, y le hubiera dado a él sino se hubiera agachado, reviso su arma ¡Demonios!, solo le quedaban tres balas y no tenía más cartuchos, odiaba su suerte.

- Ya no tienes mas que hacer – Resonó la voz del hombre fuera de la casa en que el se escondía - Debes aceptarlo, nunca debiste meterte en esto no era tu asunto, debiste quedarte en tu lindo país en tu linda casa, no debiste… -Las palabras del hombre fueron acalladas por el disparo en su pecho.

- No hables tanto y actúa mas – Musitó saltando de la ventana para luego correr calle abajo.

- Corte…se queda – Habló el director - Muy bien…Nos tomamos cinco y regresamos…

- Quedó bien – Habló el tipo que segundo antes habia sido "asesinado".

- Si, buen trabajo – Compartió el comentario, fue hasta su silla, y en segundos le fue llevada una soda de su sabor favorito.

- Señor tiene una llamada – Le entregó su celular, la que era su asistente temporal.

- Miroku – Contestó mientras algunas maquilladoras venían a limpiar su rostro para aplicar el nuevo maquillaje - Me ves cara de robot…Esta bien…te odio… - Masculló para colgar, como era posible, apenas e iba para Italia, pero antes de irse debía hacer una entrevista para un canal regional, genial todo el mundo lo afanaba en su trabajo y el por lo único que tenía afán era por regresar con Kagome.

- Regresamos – Avisó el director acomodándose en su lugar.

- Muy bien Higurashi – Dijo la maestra entregándole el trabajo - Bien, su próximo proyecto lo entregaran para cerrar este trimestre, quiero una carpeta con diseños para el invierno, es todo por hoy buen día…

- Tengo miles de ideas para este trabajo – Comentó su amigo Jakotsu - A veces me sorprende mi ingenio

- Si eres todo un genio – Se rió Kagome - Oye me acompañas a compra…

- ¿Compras?, soy tu chica – La agarró de la mano - Y ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

- Una maquina de coser

- Ay, pensé que era ropa – Exclamó desilusionado, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto.

_La pregunta es como ira la relación de los dos, aunque según nuestras fuentes, el joven no ha salido a fiestas con sus co-estrellas y siempre esta responsablemente en el set, el caso es que no sabemos si la pareja continua junta o no…en cuanto tengamos mas información les diremos, por otro lado los que si están de maravilla son…_

- Que saben ustedes – Pasó de canal, lo aceptaba estaba peor que un hongo, sentada en la sala viendo tv; la puerta de la entrada la alertó y porque no la entusiasmo al ver a Miroku…pero solo, ahhh - Hola…

- Señorita Kagome, ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó el manager. 

- Muy bien y usted

- Ah, muy bien – La acompañó a sentarse a la sala - Y ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?, me contó Kaede que Kikyo vino a armar escándalo

- Nada raro, pero todo bien y ¿Por qué su regreso?

- Ah pues la premiación se acerca y hay cosas de las cuales me debo encargar – Explicó Miroku - Inuyasha le envía esto…

Kagome recibió la pequeña bolsita de regalo y luego vio marcharse a Miroku. Aun no se decidía por abrirla, subió a su habitación y la dejo sobre la cama, estaba intrigada, pero no quería abrirla, se puso su pijama y se recostó con la bolsita sobre la otra almohada, y ella mirándola insistentemente; luego de cavilarlo mucho se sentó y la abrió. Dentro había una cajita de terciopelo negro y dentro de ella un collar de oro blanco que tenía diamantes… ¿azules?, ni sabía que existían, y decía "Te amo" con la más linda y perfecta caligrafía; era hermosa pero cuanto debía insistirle para que no le diera semejantes detalles que costaban un ojo de la cara. Miro dentro de la bolsa y encontró lo que esperaba una hoja, una carta…

"_Kagome_

_¿Cómo estas?, bien, lo acepto soy pésimo escribiendo cartas, no se que se dice, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es de que no se pregunta...lo único que se es que te amo, y te extraño mucho mi amor, te mando un beso, aunque me gustaría dártelo en persona, por cierto se que debes estar enojada por el obsequio, pero no sabia que darte que hiciera honor a ti. Puede que suene cursi y se que es así, pero quiero que sepas que cada noche cuando estoy en cama lo único que deseo es que estés conmigo, poder abrazarte y besarte, extraño el calor de tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, el sabor de tus labios, el olor de tus cabellos, el sonido de tu voz, tu cálida mirada, tu pequeña mano enlazada a la mía…te extraño toda Kagome y mi estadía aquí se me hace cada vez mas larga, estoy ansioso por verte, espero con afán el día de la dichosa premiación para verte, por cierto quiero que vengas conmigo, no quiero objeciones, que rápido cambio el rumbo de las cosas. Ahh por cierto espero y sé que te esta yendo genial en la escuela de modas, estoy muy feliz por ti. Mi amor solo un favor, hoy en la noche sueña conmigo, yo soñare contigo y así estaremos juntos._

_Te amo._

_Inuyasha" _

- Olvidaste el cambio de horario – Susurró con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos - También te extraño… - Secó las lágrimas de sus rostro, tomo el collar y lo colgó de su cuello, lo mejor ahora era dormir.

- Quisiera saber en que trabajas con tanto esmero – Ingresó su madre en la habitación.

- Oh, pues en un vestido – Sonrió.

- ¿Vestido?, trabajo de la universidad – Preguntó la mujer.

- No, algo propio

- Esta bien, te voy a dejar trabajar, no te afanes mucho y duerme que ya esta algo tarde, buenas noches hija – Cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Buenas noches madre – Respondió la joven volviendo a la maquina de coser, lo que quería hacer era su vestido para la noche de la premiación, quería lucir hermosa porque Inuyasha vendría, pero debía afanarse faltaban tres semanas.

Se coloco sus audífonos mientras le subía el volumen a la canción, honestamente lo que le decía su co-estrella no le llamaba la atención, y lo peor de todo es que desde el viaje de Londres a Italia y ahora hacia Sudáfrica la chica se sentaba a su lado y con claras intenciones de coquetearle, y no es que fuera presumido sino que era fácil notarlo, y eso sumado a las insinuaciones de ella, era mas que claro.

- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué me dices? – Le quitó los audífonos.

- ¿Qué? – Abrió sus ojos; ¿Por qué le quitó su música.

- ¿Qué tal si tomamos algunos tragos en cuanto lleguemos al hotel? – Ofreció con una sonrisa

- Tenemos trabajo al otro día, mejor no – Se colocó nuevamente sus audífonos, pero de nuevo falló - ¿Qué?

- Oh, vamos, desde que comenzamos a trabajar, te has negado a salir conmigo y con todos, no todo debe ser trabajo, también podemos salir a divertirnos, crear un clima excelente – Pasó una mano en el pecho de él, ese hombre le gustaba pero ¿A quien no?.

- En Sudáfrica ya hace el suficiente calor, con tanto te quemarías – Se levantó del asiento del avión, ven que no era presumido, esa chica lo estaba seduciendo pero estaba lejos de lograrlo.

- ¡Demonios! – Gruñó la mujer.

- ¿Dónde puedo hacer una llamada? – Preguntó a una azafata que se sonrojo con verlo, ¡Otra!.

- Ah, en el teléfono del avión, ya se lo traigo – La mujer fue por él, ¡Dios!, eran mayores que él, desesperadas - Mire…

- Gracias – Marcó el número, a casa - Dios es tarde allá – Miró su reloj, siempre se olvidaba del cambio de horario, cuando estaba por colgar le contestaron.

- Hola – Se escuchó la adormilada voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Kagome… - Musitó y una sonrisa se formó en su cara - ¿Te desperté? ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien… ¿Y tu? – El sueño se le fue.

- Ahora estoy bien; estoy en un vuelo voy a Sudáfrica – Comentó Inuyasha.

- Acaso estas filmando "The Amazing Race" – Logró que Inuyasha riera.

- Algo así – Dijo - Mi amor, no puedo hablar mucho…

- Eh si, oye gracias por el obsequio – Aprovechó la oportunidad - Yo también te amo

- Hablamos luego, mi amor, ¿Buenas noches?

- Si…hablamos luego – En cuanto colgó miro el reloj y eran pasadas de la medianoche, debía dormir ya, dejo el vestido o lo que sería y se fue a la cama, con una sonrisa, el hablar con Inuyasha la ponía feliz.

_**Jajajaja…Bueno lo de Sudáfrica fue coincidencia… La verdad es Inu iba para el mundial pero llegó tarde…jajajja… Bueno la cosa ahora es que se pone complicada… Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que de las carreras no queda sino el cansancio entonces del afán de ese par que va a quedar…Mmmm…Bueno les deje la pista para lo que se viene… Y no voy a hablar mas así que nos veremos a la próxima un abrazo para todas…Besos… Bye…**_

_**PD. Dejen sus mensajitos…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hola, sé que están muy bien disfrutando de un nuevo día, sino es así les invito a la ciudad de Medellín aquí en mi bella Colombia para que disfruten de la feria de las flores jajajajaja…No se preocupen que aquí hay casa y comida para todas…jajajajaja…Bueno ahora si entrando en materia primero que todo disculpen por la demora y también gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. Y sin decir mucho mas…ahí les la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 22: Dejarte**_

Miró el vestido en el maniquí, en definitiva deberían darle el titulo por el excelente trabajo, de verdad que se sentía orgullosa, tan solo le faltaban detalles y estaría listo su look para ese día, le emocionaba en sobre manera el hecho de que lo vería.

El vestido era de color magenta, strapless, era perfectamente entallado desde el busto a la cintura y luego caía en un faldón, al estilo princesa, hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, era sencillamente hermoso, era algo nuevo que jamás se vio en una alfombra de eso tipo, donde acostumbraban a usar vestidos supremamente elegantes y hermosos que caían hasta los pies; pero ese no era su estilo, tal vez lo sería pero no ahora, prefería usar algo juvenil-elegante.

Desmontó el vestido del maniquí y fue a la maquina para ponerle el cierre, y alguno que otro detalle.

- ¡Vaya que este lugar es inmenso!, tu lindo hermanito me trajo hasta aquí o sino me hubiera perdido – Exclamó su amigo, entrando al que era, el mini-taller de costura que habia armado Kagome en una de las habitaciones de tercer piso; que mas daba, no todas las usaban.

- Jakotsu casi me matas de un susto – Lo regañó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, le habia hecho clavar un alfiler.

- Oh es hermoso, en eso estabas trabajando – Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de la chica - ¿No necesitas de mi ayuda…

- Pues, podrías ayudarme con el cierre – Pidió Kagome.

- Oh claro que si chica – Accedió ocupando el espacio que ella ocupaba antes - Así que tu galán y el de todos vuelve la otra semana

- Aja… ¡Wow!, no se me hubiera ocurrido poner el cierre a un costado – Miró a su amigo trabajar en el vestido.

- Créeme que alguien va a enloquecer – Rió con malicia.

- Salto…toma 3…acción

Corrió, espero la orden y salto de la ventana rompiendo el vidrió que no era real, para luego caer en un colchón inflable gigante…

- Se queda – Clamó el director - Ahora a los balcones, remuevan eso…

Luego de que el colchón fuera retirado tuvo que colgarse de un muro de una terraza.

- Acción

Subió su vista al cielo para encontrarse con los hombres en el piso de arriba dispuestos a dispararles y antes de que sucediera trepó por la terraza de la lujosa mansión en la que estaba y entrando a la habitación antes de que el impacto de bala le diera.

- Genial se queda – Dijo el director entusiasmado, su estrella trabajaba de maravilla - Tomen un receso…

Inuyasha saltó de la terraza que ni dos metros tenía, obviamente no lo iban a colgar en una de varios metros, esa era la magia del cine, hacerte ver temerario y arriesgado.

- Si terminamos las escenas de aquí, vas a tu premiación y nos alcanzas en Brasil – Le dijo el director.

- Está bien – Asintió, fue hasta una carpa y pidió un refresco, ¡Demonios! Que hacia calor.

- Bien chicos regresamos a filmar, listo la escena es sencilla – Comenzó el director a explicar a ambos chicos - Tu pides perdón, tu te sientes lastimado y enfadado…acción

- ¡Yo creí en lo que dijiste! – Bramó enfadado.

- Lo se, yo no quise, no quise envolverte en esto – Lloró la mujer - ¡Pero necesitaba tu ayuda!

- Me usaste, no te importo lo que…

- ¡Yo siento lo mismo que tu! – Se aferró a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho fuerte.

- No llores – Tomó el rostro de la mujer en sus manos y se inclinó a sus labios.

- Corte, se queda

- ¿Qué? – Musitó la actriz, ¡Demonios! Y ella que pensó que habría beso.

- No es necesario – Rezongó, mientras era recostada por Jakotsu quien le aplicaba una mascarilla.

- Claro que lo es, todos los famosos lo hacen días antes, van a un spa para relajarse, ya sabes el estrés de la premiación – Explicó el joven mientras el mismo se aplicaba algo de mascarilla.

- Pero yo no tendré estrés – Cerró sus ojos para cuando le fueron puestas dos rebanadas de pepino en los ojos.

- Ya no digas más o se te marcaran las líneas de expresión, somos jóvenes pero no abusemos – Aplicó la mascarilla en su propio rostro - Has hablado con el bombon

- Pues hace como una semana – Le contó - Esta en Sudáfrica, me ha mandado mails…

- Ay ya pronto lo veras, bien te voy a quitar eso, yo debo irme tengo una cita

Kagome lo miró, él una cita, bien eso debió imaginárselo…

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, ni siquiera el sol le molesto, se levantó con ánimos a mil y fue darse un baño, hoy debía estar radiante, hoy sería la premiación pera mas importante ¡Hoy regresaría Inuyasha!. En cuanto salio del baño se puso unos jeans y blusa blanca, bajaría a desayunar con todos, era domingo y todos estaban en casa.

Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción animadamente, y su sangre se heló cuando vio a Kaede en la puerta principal con…

- …Inuyasha – Se quedó pasmada, de pie en las escalas.

El sonido de la voz que tanto añoró este tiempo, lo llamó y con solo hacerlo su corazón latió como loco, alzó mirada a las escaleras y ahí la vio de pie, a tan solo un par de escalones para estar abajo, sin pensarlo dejó a la anciana en la puerta y fue con ella que se lanzó a sus brazos antes de que el pusiera un pie en la escalera.

- Ya estas aquí – Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Ay, Kagome – Acarició sus cabellos para luego descargarla - ¿Cómo estas? – Limpió sus lágrimas mientras ella lo tomaba de las solapas de su camisa y acercaba a besarlo.

Posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y se perdió en sus labios del modo que le gustaba, la habia extrañado con demasía y finalmente le tenía con él.

- Yo los dejo solos – Susurró la anciana, aunque sabia que ni la notaban.

- Estas usando el collar que te di – Lo notó en el cuello, junto con el que le dio en navidad.

- Para eso me lo diste

- Te extrañe tanto mi amor – Se posó sobre ella, ambos estaban recostados en la cama.

- Dilo de nuevo – Pidió, perdiéndose en su mirada.

- Mi amor – Le dio un beso en sus labios, y otro…y otro…

Odiaba que hiciera eso, lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a sus labios, para besarlo ardientemente, coló sus manos bajo la camisa de el sintiendo la piel caliente de el en sus manos, ella también habia extrañado su cuerpo, sus besos, su mirada y no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo.

- Créeme que me quedaría contigo, pero debemos estar allá a las 7:00 p.m.

- Estás preciosa – La abrazó mientras la limosina avanzaba en la fila de autos.

- Tú igual – Se recostó en su pecho - Te deseo suerte…

- Gracias – Sonrió, desvió su mirada a la chica que continuaba recostada en su pecho, en definitiva estaba preciosa, no sabia mucho de las cosas de la moda, pero sabia que ese vestido no era muy común para el evento al que iban, pero a ella le sentaba demasiado bien; llevó una mano a sus cabellos y jugueteo con algunos de sus rizos, sin dañarlos, tenia los cabellos sueltos, cayendo libremente y con sus característicos pero aumentados bucles.

- Señor llegamos – Avisó el chofer frenando el auto.

Las puertas les fueron abiertas, el salio delante de ella y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir. Las luces del flash casi la cegaron, aunque debía admitir que ahora eran más llevaderas.

- Bien chicos van pasando por cada canal, la entrevista es breve, ya sabes Inuyasha, preguntas de ¿Cómo te sientes?, de seguro algo sobre su relación y a ambos ¿Quién los viste? – Informó Miroku caminando al lado de Inuyasha.

- Esta bien – Asintió Inuyasha, y la caminata por la alfombra comenzó.

- No creo que deba ir contigo, no me gustan las cámaras y menos si se que me estarán mirando en todo el país

- Tranquila mi amor – Enlazó su mano con la de ella - Si te preguntan algo y te resulta incomodo, ríe y di cualquier tontería

- ¿Tú haces eso?

- Algunas veces – Y caminaron hacia el primer canal.

- Hola Inuyasha – Saludó la periodista - Al parecer hoy vienes muy bien acompañado…

- Así es – Sonrió mirando a la joven a su lado.

- ¿El mas nominado?, ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? – Preguntó la mujer

- Agradecido, con todos mis fans y con las personas que me han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí – De verdad que la sorprendió con esas palabras, jamás se imagino ese don poético, pero era actor.

- Déjenme decirles que ambos lucen fantásticos – Halagó la mujer - ¿Quién los viste?

- Oh, mi traje es Armani – Respondió él.

- ¿Y el tuyo? – Preguntó la mujer a Kagome.

- Oh, es un diseño propio

- Oh, eres diseñadora, es un excelente vestido; mucha suerte para ti Inuyasha

La caminatas por la alfombra roja, siempre eran demasiado largas, pues no solo era ir a los diferentes canales, responder las mismas preguntas, tal y como Miroku decía, y entrar al salón, no, claro que no, no era caminata en línea recta, habia un tiempo estipulado en alfombra roja y luego de este se podía ingresar, de esa manera se aprovechaba para socializar entre los invitados a la ceremonia; varios agentes se acercaron a Miroku, para organizar que sus clientes se conocieran, bien, no todo era malo, habia conocido muchos, cantantes y actores que si le caían en gracia.

Luego de casi una hora, al fin entraban al teatro en que se celebraba la premiación; el lugar estaba preciosamente decorado, frente al escenario había varias mesas, dispuestas con copas de champaña, eran los lugares para los nominados y sus invitados especiales, mas atrás estaban las sillas con los demás invitados, tomaron sus lugares y en su mesa estaban Miroku, Sango, dos hombres que no conocían y al parecer la hija de uno de ellos, o la esposa quien sabe, y claro esta ellos dos. Después de unos minutos las luces bajaron y los aplausos se dejaron escuchar, los anfitriones salieron al escenario.

- "Recibamos a la actriz Sango Taijiya" – Se escuchó la voz de fondo por todo el lugar, los aplausos resonaron.

- Por varias décadas hemos visto en las pantallas, actores de los mas grandes, con la mas excelente versatilidad, los cuales en cada papel dejan un poco de su esencia y cada año en este mismo evento es donde los reconocemos. Los nominados a "mejor actor" son: Dave Stick, Jeroum Shale, Inuyasha Taisho, Kouga Kouzumi, Koichi Houle – Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar luego de cada nombre mientras en pantalla se mostraba a cada actor - El ganador es… ¡Inuyasha Taisho!

Con el nombre los aplausos se dejaron escuchar, el joven a su lado le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mano, para luego levantarse e ir por la estatuilla, en el escenario una chica le entregó el premio y el le dio un beso a su amiga Sango, y los aplausos aun no cesaban; el hombre que estaba en su misma mesa, ya de una avanzada edad, se puso de pie, y a el lo siguieron otros, luego ella misma se puso de pie sonriendo, lo admitía Inuyasha era bueno en su trabajo…

- Muchas gracias – Su voz medio se dejó escuchar entre los aplausos, cuando estos cesaron pudo hablar - Muchas gracias, gracias a aquellos que creyeron y siguen creyendo en mí, a mi manager, Miroku esto es tuyo igualmente, y a la persona más importante que existe en mi vida…Kagome

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, en el momento en que el la nombró en la pantalla apareció ella, eso habia sido muy tierno, pero estaba muerta de la vergüenza, y tan solo pudo respirar bien en cuanto la pantalla enfocó de nuevo a Inuyasha bajando del escenario.

La premiación transcurrió calmadamente, Sango ganó dos premios, Inuyasha gano en los que estaba nominado y la última pelicula en que habia trabajado fue la mas premiada de la noche. El espectáculo habia sido magnifico, se habia presentado una orquesta, una soprano y habían cantado los nominados a mejor banda sonora de pelicula. Ya el show habia terminado

- Felicitaciones – Le dio un beso a su novia.

- Gracias… ¿E Inuyasha? – Miró a todos lados, esperando ver al actor.

- Se adelanto con Kagome, estoy esperando las estuatillas – Respondió el manager.

- No se queda a la fiesta

Se va mañana en la noche, es justo que quiera estar con Kagome

- Lo entiendo, y tu ¿Vas a la fiesta? – Preguntó Sango acomodándole la corbata.

- ¿Planeas algo?

- Cuidado – Susurro entre leves risas, mientras subían las escaleras de la mansión.

- No veo nada – Rió mientras besaba a la chica.

La tomo en brazos y ella sin dejarse esperar enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de el, lo que le facilito a el subir mas rápido las escaleras. Luego de la chistosa subida llego a su habitación la cual abrió en un dos por tres y una vez adentro la empujó con un pie para cerrarla.

- Me encanta tu olor – Besó el cuello de ella que estaba siendo cargada.

Los besos de el la enloquecían, siempre lo hacían; con sus manos desabrochó los botones de su saco y lo lanzó lejos y de igual manera aflojó su corbata y se la quitó.

- Te amo –dijo abriendo su camisa mientras sentía la piel caliente de Inuyasha bajo sus manos-

Se sentó en la cama con ella sobre aun en sus caderas, con sus manos tanteo la espalda de ella buscando el cierre del vestido, ¡Pero donde demonios estaba!...

- Quítalo, no quiero romperlo – Le susurró sobre los labios.

Sonrió por la actitud desesperante de Inuyasha, tomó una mano de el y la llevó al cierre del vestido en la parte lateral.

- Te encanta torturarme – Lo bajó con lentitud - Ahora es mi turno…

Las ropas yacían en el suelo, la habitación estaba en penumbras con tan solo los rayos de luna que estaban en su cenit y la tenue luz de una lámpara, iluminando ambos cuerpos sobre la cama.

Las fuertes manos de Inuyasha se presionaban con poderío en sus caderas, ambos estaban sentados, ella sobre el con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas, sus manos rodeaban el cuello de él y sus labios se encontraban juntos arrancándose en aliento, ocultando los gemidos de placer; ambos cuerpo se movían con frenesí, cada vez con mayor velocidad, el éxtasis llegó a ambos a la misma vez, ambos gemidos con sus nombres se mezclaron, guardando así su amor.

- Te adoro, te amo – Besó sus cabellos.

- Te amo – Jadeó Kagome, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él; su corazón latía vertiginoso, el aire llegaba a sus pulmones calmadamente, las manos de Inuyasha que acariciaban su espalda desnuda la calmaban, la tranquilizaban, pero el ritmo de su corazón no disminuía. Sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de él, que prácticamente la quemaban, a pesar de su encuentro ella sabia que el de nuevo se iría y no quería - Te voy a extrañar, más que antes…

- Ay preciosa – La besó levemente - Regresare en tres meses, será un mes menos…

- Esa es una buena noticia – Aunque aun así era mucho tiempo - Y luego…

- Grabaré las escenas que tenga que hacer, eso será como un mes, me tendrás libre para mitad de año – Acarició la espalda de ella, la recostó en la cama y se quedó sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla.

- Estos meses serán una tortura sin ti, de nuevo – Musitó Kagome, mientras el estaba acariciando el rostro de ella.

- Estaré para finales de mayo, vendré para tu cumpleaños – Cerró sus ojos ante la caricia de ella - Ya es tarde o temprano…será mejor que te deje dormir…

- No quiero – Atrapó los labios de él.

Que importaba sino dormía el se iría y tardaría tres meses, quería disfrutar con el antes de que se fuera, quería amarlo antes de dejarlo ir.

- _…En definitiva fue una decisión osada que al final salio bien, pues la chica quedo entre las mejores vestidas, la verdad hay que admitirlo tiene talento, pues el vestido es un diseño propio. Pero creo que es algo que ya hemos visto antes, quiero decir que los eventos a los que ha ido siempre se ha destacado por su modo de vestir _– Señaló la presentadora.

- _Creo que estoy de acuerdo, la pareja, fue la mejor de la noche_ – dijo otra joven-

- Muchas gracias – Dijo mirando la televisión.

- Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con los medios – Comentó para luego pasar la televisión y finalmente apagarlo, todos los canales presentaban lo mismo.

- Oye, yo estaba viendo – Le reprochó Kagome.

- No quieres ver algo mas lindo – Casi ronroneó cuando los cubrió a ambos con la cobija.

- Déjame Inuyasha – Rió bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Qué tal un baño? – Los destapo a ambos - ¡Eso es!, vamos a bañarnos – La tomó en brazos, y ambos desnudos fueron al baño.

- No me cansare de decir que esta ducha es tan grande – Se colocó una toalla, mientras Inuyasha abría las llaves.

- No debes ponerte una toalla si te la vas a quitar – Se acerco a ella y quitó la toalla que ella habia anudado en su cuerpo - No creí que aun me tuvieras vergüenza

Se sonrojó por las palabras de él, pues era cierto, ya habían compartido miles de cosas pero no podía evitar sonrojarse, al verlo desnudo y al verse desnuda frente a el, es mas en ocasiones con solo un beso se sonrojaba.

- Te he dicho que te ves hermosa sonrojada – La cargó, colocando las piernas de ella a su alrededor, adoraba el modo en que el cuerpo de ella encajaba con el de él.

- Pensé que solo sería un baño – Jadeó una vez que estaban en el baño, y el comenzó a besarle el cuello - No que…

- Siempre es de mis fantasías tenerte aquí conmigo

La noche cayó nuevamente, el sonido de varios aviones se podía escuchar por el lugar y la voz que anunciaba los vuelos igualmente lo hacia. Y ahí estaba ella de pie en la puerta de abordaje esperando junto con el.

- Creo que dormiré todo el vuelo – Cerró sus ojos mientras escondía su rostro en los cabellos de ella; y no era para menos, no habían salido de su habitación en todo el día.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó abrazándolo.

- Brasil – Respondió y Miroku se acercó a ambos.

- Todo esta listo, puedes subir – Avisó su manager - Te alcanzaré en una semana, hay cosas que debemos hacer en Brasil…

- Esta bien – Asintió - Cuídate, y mas te vale no olvidarme – Bromeó

- Te voy a extrañar – Recibió un beso de él, claro que lo extrañaría, como una loca.

Sabia que era su trabajo pero como lo odiaba en estos momentos, que no podían grabar la tonta pelicula en el país en lugar de hacer un tour mundial, lo bueno del asunto es que el estaría en tres meses eso era uno menos del tiempo inicial, pero aun así lo iba extrañar, por suerte tenia su estudio para distraerse.

- Nos vemos – Entró en la pista de despegue y se subió a su jet privado, siguiente parada, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

_1 mes después_*****************************

- Estas muy dedicada al estudio chica, come algo – Bebió de su café, mientras ella solo estudiaba.

- Debemos entregar este proyecto para final de mes – Fue lo único que dijo, mientras coloreaba algunos bocetos.

- Lo sé, pero no es para que te descuides tanto, no estas comiendo nada a excepción de libros y dibujos – Bromeó, aunque era algo cierto, no literalmente, claro esta - Para cuando venga tu bombon vas a estar, demasiado flaca para su gusto y…

- Ya entendí Jakotsu, es solo que no me gusta la comida de esta cafetería, hablamos luego

- ¿Y esa que tiene? – La miró marcharse.

Camino, por los pasillos de la Universidad las clases habían terminado por hoy, estaba agotada, últimamente lo estaba mucho, y es que se estaba dedicando mucho al estudio, era en lo único que quería pensar.

- Era más que obvio, no se iba a quedar con una chica del común – Escuchó el comentario de la chica, dos casilleros al lado del suyo.

Guardo sus libros rápido, aunque no quisiera sabia a que se referían, el nuevo rumor, Inuyasha salía con la co-estrella de la tonta pelicula, y se moría del coraje, sin embargo Inuyasha ya la habia llamado a decirle que solo eran inventos promociónales. Odiaba a esa mujer, en sus planes no estaba dejárselo a ella.

_**Bueno las cosas se van a poner complicadas a partir del próximo capitulo, tal vez sea algo que no se esperan, pero uno nunca sabe puede que mas de una sepa de que se trata o otras estén desviadas para otra circunstancia. En fin no les voy a decir mucho mas así que simplemente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, también trataré de actualizar la próxima semana y por ultimo la cosa es que me dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás… Un abrazo…Un beso…Bye…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hola para todas, espero que continúen bien, para empezar el fin de semana con el pie derecho; antes que nada quiero agradecerles por el apoyo a lo largo de historia y por la paciencia que me han tenido durante todo lo que ha durado, se me a veces me tardo, pero esta vez decidí actualizar antes. Así que espero les guste pues todo esto es hecho con el fin de que disfruten…**_

_**Cáp. 23: Cumpleaños**_

- En serio Miroku, no me agradan para nada estos rumores – Lanzó la revista en el sofá del hotel.

- Son cosas de la productora

- Pues me importa un comino, no los quiero, todo el mundo cree que tengo algo con esa mujer, no quiero que lleguen mas tonterías a los oídos de Kagome – Caminó por la estancia, era claro que estaba exasperado.

- Ya se lo explicaste, ella sabe que no es verdad – Dijo Miroku - Mejor baja a desayunar que debemos salir a la sesión de fotos…

- Y yo que pensé que solo venía a actuar, te deben dar un premio por explotador

Caminó por el lobby del hotel, estaba esperando que el auto que le habían dado fuera traído, debía alcanzar a Miroku, donde sería la sesión de fotos.

- ¡Inuyasha, cariño! – Fue hasta donde él y sin previo aviso se le colgó del brazo.

- ¿Qué demo…? – Se giró alejando las manos de ella de él.

- ¿Vas a la sesión? – Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y sin importar nada se volvió a agarrar de su brazo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Habló con cierto enojo, ¡Donde esta el auto!.

- Yo soy tu compañera en esa sesión

Bien, ahora si que se lo tragara la tierra… ¡Iba a matar a Miroku!

- Me alegra mucho que recuperes el apetito – Expresó la anciana Kaede -sirviéndole más chocolate.

- Aquí es el único lugar donde me apetece comer – Y era cierto la comida de la Universidad no le llamaba mucho la atención.

- Me halagas, mañana te empacó algo para que comas

- Me parece bien – Sonrió Kagome.

- Señorita Kagome, es el señor Inuyasha al teléfono – Informó una de las criadas de la casa.

Las palabras dichas por la mujer, fueron música en los oídos de Kagome, que salio disparada de la cocina y cogió el teléfono rápidamente…

- Hola – Las manos le temblaban hace como dos semanas no hablaba con el.

- ¿Cómo estas mi amor? – Preguntó con su masculina voz.

- Muy bien – Suspiró y se tiró en el sofá - ¿Y como te ha ido?

- Bien, estoy tomando un receso y me dije porque no llamar a la linda novia en casa – Logró que ella riera - ¿Vas a dormir?

- Así es

- Entonces sueña conmigo y cuando sea mi turno de dormir yo lo haré contigo

- ¿Y que planeas para tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó Jakotsu coloreando algunos diseños.

- Aun falta – Ya hasta eso se le olvidaba, cumpliría 17 años.

- Faltan solo 1 mes y dos semanas – Le recordó el joven - Debes querer algo, o al menos dime que regalarte…

- No es necesario – Ella sabia cuanto faltaba pero no lo recordaba como cumpleaños sino como la fecha por la cual llegaría Inuyasha.

- Como que no, son 17 el último año en que serás menor de edad – Le dio una mirada a sus diseños mientras continuaba hablando - Oye vamos hoy al centro comercial, quiero comprar algunas telas de más, ya sabes el proyecto…

- Claro yo igual – Asintió - ¿Vas a esta clase?

- Claro, oye no comiste nada – Le comentó preocupado - Últimamente no lo haces, ¿Estas enferma?

- No es eso, solo que aquí no me apetece, pero en casa estoy comiendo normal – Caminó al lado de ella.

- Mas te vale – Le advirtió - Eres diseñadora no la modelo anoréxica…

- Muy gracioso

- Kagome ¿Estas bien? – Golpeó la puerta del baño.

Nada, no respondía, ¡Dios!, no pensó que un helado de vainilla pondría tan mal a alguien, pero al parecer a Kagome si, porque una vez que lo habia comido lo habia devuelto…

- Por fin ¿Estas bien? – Respiró aliviado al ver salir a la chica, que retomaba su color.

- Si, es solo que no habia comido mucho y el helado no cayó bien – Recibió un par de bolsas a su amigo.

- ¿Quieres agua?, ¿Un doctor? – ¡Dios! Estaba preocupado.

- Estoy bien Jakotsu – Le sonrió, y era cierto, solo que el helado le cayo mal.

- Lo mejor es que tomes estas vitaminas, sino te estas alimentando bien es normal que algunos alimentos no comunes te caigan mal – Dijo el doctor anotando la receta - Consume comidas comunes para ti, no muchas grasas

- Esta bien doctor – Asintió, tomando la receta y saliendo del consultorio donde la esperaba su madre.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó la mujer; luego de que Kagome vomitara después de comer, le pareció extraño y aun más cuando su amigo dijo "De nuevo…", así que mejor la llevo al doctor.

- Me receto unas vitaminas – Le enseñó la receta a su madre.

- Bien vamos a comprarlas

- Kaede dice que no es nada malo, que solo no se estaba alimentando bien pero que ya esta mejor – Dijo Miroku.

- Me asusté – Cerró la maleta.

- Listo para el viaje

- Así es, vamos a Alemania y luego a casa

- ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó Jakotsu atónito.

- No, pero creo que es posible – Respondió la joven.

- Es algo muy drástico para creer, debes asegurarte

- Pero son muchos los rumores que existen, que si…

- Las personas sacan rumores por cualquier cosa, lo mejor es que te asegures y que hables con él

- Pero si es cierto no podré enfrentarlo – Apoyó su rostro en sus manos - Además esta la posibilidad que lo niegue…

- Mira no armes videos – La trató de calmar - ¿Dudas de él?

- Pues ante cualquiera; nadie lo aceptaría…

- Bien Kagome, es obvio que tu cabeza esta alucinando, así que concéntrate, vamos a organizar lo que vamos a hacer

Dios, le aterraba la joven al lado suyo, estaban en medio de una rueda de prensa y ella estaba colgada de su brazo, con una tonta sonrisa y el con la mas fingida posible.

- ¿Y es cierto que existe algo entre ambos? – Preguntó una periodista a la cual se le habia dado la palabra.

- Pues, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien, el es un gran chico muy caballeroso y esta pendiente de que me sienta bien en escena – Respondió la joven actriz, no debían asegurar nada pero tampoco desmentirlo.

- ¿Qué paso con la chica de Japón? – Se atrevió a preguntar otro hombre.

Argggg odiaba al periodista, que demonios iba a decir, cualquier respuesta enfadaría a Kagome, ¿Qué hacia?

- Ella esta bien, es una gran chica – Sonrió falsamente, la rueda de prensa se dio por terminada y ellos fueron sacados de la sala.

- Buena respuesta – Rió Miroku.

- Te juro que si Kagome ve esto tú te mueres

- No te preocupes, es para los canales regionales

- Más te vale – Advirtió Inuyasha.

- Yo digo que lo enfrentes – Aconsejó Jakotsu sentado a los pies de ella en la cama.

- No puedo – Suspiró - Además es mejor decírselo de frente

- Dios van a llegar al mismo resultado – Exclamó el joven- Tu seguirás llorando Kagome y el…bueno el no se…tal vez siga con su vida

- No me ayudas Jakotsu – Regañó ella con el ceño fruncido - Aun así voy a esperar a que regrese, falta solo un mes…

- Dios va a ser el mes mas largo de la historia – Y con una actitud por demás dramática se acostó en la cama.

- Dímelo a mí – No sabía si podría con eso.

- Aun así se me sorprende tu tenacidad, yo en tu lugar, estaría llorando a borbotones

_1 mes después************************_

La luz de la mañana logro el objetivo de abrir sus ojos, y este acompañado del salto en su cama…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana! – Gritó el niño levantándola completamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijeron su madre y Kaede a la misma vez.

- Gracias – Miró el pequeño pastel que su madre tenia en la mano.

- Bien te dejaremos bañarte para que bajes a desayunar

Ingreso al baño, lo mejor era ducharse y despejar su mente, hoy no solo cumplía 17 años, sino que igualmente hoy regresaría Inuyasha y no podía evitar que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque tal vez no lo ameritara. Hoy debería enfrentar, si o si las cosas…

El desayuno estuvo calmo, su madre, Kaede y hasta su hermano se habían esmerado por hacerle un excelente desayuno, una rica y saludable ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada, omelet, y un delicioso chocolate caliente. Todo estaba excelente aunque cuando comería tanto.

- Hoy regresara mi niño, y estoy preparando un pastel, si quieres invitar a alguien esta bien mi niña

- Creo que vendrá Jakotsu y Ayame – La verdad no sabia mucho de sus amigas anteriores a excepción de Ayame y en la Universidad se hablaba con muy pocas personas, pero el único amigo era Jakotsu.

- ¿De que será el pastel? – Preguntó Souta emocionado.

- Pues eso que lo decida Kagome – Dijo su madre.

- Pues, creo que durazno estaría genial – Casi todos sus pasteles habían sido de fresas o chocolate, pero el cambio era bueno.

- Entonces será de duraznos – Accedió Kaede - Voy a salir a comprar lo necesario…

- Yo voy contigo Kaede – Y la madre de Kagome y la anciana salieron.

Bajo del avión, por suerte para él salieron por un lugar privado por lo que los paparazzis no lo abordaron.

- De nuevo en casa – Tomó sus maletas de la banda transportadora - Trajeron un auto de mas, ¿Llaves?

- Creo que si – Las recibió - Voy a recoger algunas cosas…

- Nos vemos en la casa

- Créeme por más que hoy sea mi cumpleaños, no dejo de pensar que Inuyasha llega – Comentó la joven caminando por el centro comercial.

- Ay vamos, estamos de compras, vas a comprarte un lindo vestido, iremos a tu casa y celebraremos – Enganchó Jakotsu su brazo con el de ella.

- Bien me imagine un mejor recibimiento, pero me alegra ayudar – Dijo con ironía mientras colgaba unas guirnaldas.

- No te quejes – Le pasó mas cintas.

- Esta bien Sanguito – Accedió el manager, para continuar con su empleo de decorador.

La sala de la casa, estaba decorada para la pequeña reunión, habías algunos globos, todo estaba lleno de color, un cumpleaños siempre debía ser único y este de verdad lo iba a ser.

- Y si llega Kagome – Miró una vez mas su excelente trabajo, renunciaría para ser decorador, eso no.

- Jakotsu entrara con ella por la puerta trasera, no la dejara ver –dijo Sango - ¿E Inuyasha?

- Ah, fue a recoger algunas cosas – Contó Miroku - Kaede, mi hermosa Kaede, me darías algo de beber…

- Claro pero deja las adulaciones para alguien que te las crea

- Vas a quedar hermosa una vez que termine contigo – Le aseguró acomodando algunos rizos de su cabello con la maquina.

- Me das miedo – Rió Kagome mirándose al espejo.

- Creo que terminamos el cabello – Le aplicó de laca para fijar el cabello, lo que la hizo toser.

- Nos vas ahogar – Tosió Kagome.

- Todo bien, ahora cierra los ojos y déjame maquillarte

- No mucho sabes que no me gusta – Cerró sus ojos y se dejó atender por su "estilista".

Luego de la sesión de manicure, pedicura, peluquería y maquillaje por parte de Jakotsu llego la hora de vestirse con el precioso vestido que le habían obligado casi comprar, ya se imaginaran quien.

- Aun no estoy muy segura – Exclamó dentro del baño.

- No pienses tanto y sal – Le dijo mientras peinaba sus cabellos en el espejo.

- ¿No crees que es algo corto? – Habló de nuevo.

-No crees que hablas demasiado – Imitó su tono de voz - Mira chica pocas tienen las piernas tuyas así que lúcelas mientras puedas

- Es que…no me convence aun – Se dejó entrever en la puerta.

- Oh por Dios, luces espectacular – La sacó del todo.

El vestido era blanco, lo que la hacia lucir como una hermoso angel, el vestido era entallado exclusivamente en la zona del busto, y luego caía hasta arriba de las rodillas, y este era sostenido por dos cintas amarrada en cada hombro y las cuales se cruzaban en el amplio escote de la espalda, usaba unos tacos de color plata y una pulsera del mismo color y los dos collares que Inuyasha le habia dado. Sus cabellos estaba sueltos con varias ondas y el maquillaje era simplemente natural. Lucia como un bello angel…

- ¿Tú crees? – Se miró en el espejo.

- Ay chica, el que te vea se babea – La tomó de una mano haciéndola girar - Bajemos

En la sala de la mansión, estaban algunas personas esperando a la festejada del día, en el lugar estaban, la madre de Kagome, Souta, el abuelo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango y Ayame, todos hablaban entre todos hasta que Jakotsu bajo con Kagome.

- Hija estas hermosa – Sonrió como siempre, su madre.

- Gracias, creo que Jakotsu hizo un buen trabajo

- No fue difícil

Todos interactuaban animadamente en la sala, Kagome y Ayame se contaban los últimos sucesos, al parecer Houjo y Eri tenían algo, y al parecer aun seguían enfadadas con ella, pero aun así no estaba para ponerse a pensar en eso, había cosas más importantes.

A parte de las risas y demás, le habían obsequiado algunas cosas, su familia le habia regalado una linda laptop para sus trabajos, Sango le regalo una linda cartera de Gucci, su amiga Ayame un lindo gabán muy al estilo diseñador, su amigo Jakotsu un lindo par de zapatos, y cosas así por el estilo, regalos fashion. Y entre bolsas de regalo la puerta se abrió

Sus ojos de inmediato se fueron hacia la puerta que se abría, su corazón latía desbocado, ya sabia bien quien era. Pero por la puerta entro una gran cantidad de globos de corazón sostenidos por ¿Un oso gigante?

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Se dejó ver por detrás del oso.

Los globos, eran demasiados, todos decían cosas como, "Feliz día" "Feliz cumpleaños" "Te amo" y cosas tiernas por el estilo. El oso era de color blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello y era literalmente hablando, inmenso.

- No te gusto el o yo – Sonrió.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y rápidamente corrió hacia el que dejo el oso en un sofá para recibirla en brazos.

- Hey no llores – La abrazó y depositó un beso en sus cabellos - Estas preciosa…

- Te extrañe

_**¿Cuál es la preocupación de Kagome?, ¿Qué pasara con ambos?...si quieres saber no te pierdas el próximo capítulo a la misma hora y por el mismo canal… Jajajajja… Creo que me pase. Pero las cosas que vienen son interesantes (Espero que sí)…no les adelantare nada solo diré que: Toca esperar hasta la próxima.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado… dejen sus reviews…Un abrazo, un beso…Bye… **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hola…Espero que todas estén muy bien, yo por mi lado lo estoy, feliz de la dicha de poder actualizar el día de hoy y contentísima por lo que escribiré a continuación. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por el apoyo en la historia y por la paciencia, todo su apoyo es el que alienta a escribir. Bueno no quiero extenderme mucho así que les dejaré la actualización… Disfruten…**_

_**Cáp. 24: ¿Grata sorpresa?**_

- Si hubiera sabido que la verme te pondrías así no vendría – Susurró, aunque ya habia dejado de llorar.

- No es que…te extrañe mucho – Lo miró a los ojos - Que tonta, ni siquiera dije gracias por el obsequio

- ¿Te gusto? – Miró al oso que reposaba en el suelo.

- Esta muy bonito – Tomó su oso.

- Muy bien, es la hora del pastel – Kaede entró con el pastel de duraznos

Entre todos los presentes cantaron el cumpleaños a Kagome, que luego como era costumbre soplo la vela pidiendo su deseo, "que todo salga bien".

- Así que ese era el famoso Jakotsu – Dijo Inuyasha mientras acomodaba las bolsas de regalos.

- Es un gran chico – Habló Kagome acomodando su oso en la cama.

- ¿Chico? – Preguntó con una sonrisa - Chica más bien

- Como sea es mi amigo y me ha ayudado mucho, y mas estos últimos días –Susurró lo último.

- ¿Te quiero invitar a cenar? ¿Vienes? – Estiró su mano para que fuera con él.

- Dame unos minutos y estoy contigo – Entró al baño

- Claro – Miró su nuevo reloj, rolex platino; era temprano, las 7:30 p.m.

- ¿Vamos?

- Claro preciosa

- No me imagine esto – Dijo Kagome entrando al lugar.

- Quería algo de privacidad que en un restaurante no íbamos a tener – Le corrió la silla para que se sentara.

- Y en tu habitación si – Sonrió.

- Exacto – Destapó la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas.

Que mejor lugar que la privacidad de su cuarto, la zona de bar que tenía estaba perfectamente decorada, con una mesa, con velas alrededor, y algunos platillos ya listos en una barra lateral.

- ¿Cómo te esta yendo en la Universidad? – Le preguntó Inuyasha, ya ambos estaban bebiendo algo luego de la cena.

- Bien, todo esta genial – Respondió.

- Me dijeron que estuviste enferma

- Oh, pues si, nada grave, en serio – Sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

- Me asusté – Le confesó, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le daba un tenue beso.

- Te amo – Sin dudarlo presionó sus labios con los de él.

Los besos de ambos estaban llenos de pasión, una pasión que había estado guardada en ellos el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, y es que podría sonar estupido pero ambos se amaban con locura, se necesitaban demasiado.

La levantó de la silla y la cargo en brazos de modo nupcial, la llevó hasta el otro lado de su habitación, caminó con ella en brazos concentrado al máximo en sus besos, en las caricias de ella en su espalda y cuello, la necesitaba la deseaba demasiado y sin pensarlo la recostó en la cama para comenzar a buscar el cierre del vestido, el pequeño cierre estaba a un costado, perfectamente camuflado, lo abrió aun concentrado en los labios de ella, quería volver a sentir el calor de ella con el de él ambos unidos en unos solo, lo deseaba mas que nada…

- Espera – Lo alejó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Jadeó.

- Es que no… - Un nudo se apodero de su garganta y su corazón latió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – Salió de su prisión y se sentó la cama, sus manos cubrían su rostro - Hey tranquila, sino quieres no hay problema…

- No es eso – No lo quería ver a los ojos - Es que no puedo…no creo que…

- Kagome ¿Qué sucede?, me estas asustando – Sabia que algo ocultaba, ¿Qué era?.

- Yo…es que, cuando estuve "enferma", no era eso exactamente – Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación.

- ¿Entonces? – La miró caminar pero no la detuvo.

- Yo…estoy embarazada – Le informó sin siquiera mirarlo, no quería imaginarse su reacción, ella aun recordaba la suya.

Flash back**************************

- ¿Cuánto hay que esperar? – Caminó desesperada de un lado a otro.

- Ya cálmate, aquí dice que son tres minutos – Leyó la caja mientras miraba el test sobre la placa.

- ¿Y como sabemos? – Jamás en su vida habia estado tan nerviosa.

- Dos líneas si, una no – Leyó de nuevo la caja - Creo que ya podemos mirar…

- Mira tu, no puedo hacerlo – Cubrió su rostro con una almohada - ¿Qué dice?

- Kagome…

- ¿Si?

- Positivo

Su corazón se detuvo o latió tan rápido que parecía sin movimiento, el caso fue que quedó en shock, no tembló, no lloró, no nada, el único acto reflejo fue llevarse una mano a su vientre, estaba esperando un bebe.

- Kagome…chica – Se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarle en cualquier situación.

- Yo…yo – Ninguna otra palabra salió de su boca, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Fin del flash back*******************************

Aun no escuchaba palabra alguna de Inuyasha, y aunque un peso se habia ido de ella, la reacción o la no reacción de el le pesaba demasiado, ¡Que dijera algo!, no que se quedara callado.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – Preguntó con un tono neutro.

- Hace como un mes aproximadamente – Contestó aun si mirarlo, pero sabia que el estaba aun en la cama.

- ¿Quién mas lo sabe? – Siguió con el mismo tono.

- Jakotsu, solo él – Finalmente se dignó a verlo, y sí seguía sentado en la cama.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Se colocó de pie.

- Estabas trabajando y no me pareció lo mejor, no quería interrumpirte, no me pareció prude…

- ¡No es si te parecía prudente o no Kagome, debiste decírmelo, en el momento en que te enteraste!, ¡Esto no es algo que debas pensar solo llamas y me dices!...Punto – Lo último casi lo susurro en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos.

- Lo lamento, entiendo que estés enojado y que…

- No estoy enfadado – Posó un beso en sus cabellos - Solo sorprendido…

- Dímelo a mí

- ¿Es totalmente seguro? – Se recostó con ella entre sus manos.

- Pues, no he ido a un doctor, pero creo que mi zona pélvica se esta abultando, y me han dado nauseas, mareos y cosas así, además el test dio positivo – Explicó, con su rostro en el pecho de él - Lo lamento…

- La responsabilidad no es solo tuya, es igualmente mía, yo tenia mas experiencia debí asegurarme mas; por lo pronto iremos al hospital mañana…

- Si, sale positivo, ¿Qué haremos? – Su corazón latía a mil.

- Pues darle un hogar a este bebito – Posó una mano en el vientre de ella que efectivamente se notaba levemente abultado, nada en exceso, ni muy llamativo - Debemos decirle a tu madre y…

- Inuyasha la prensa acabara contigo, tu carrera

- Todo estará bien, confía en mí, duerme un poco…

El respirar de Kagome era calmo, sus manos le rodeaban el torso, y de vez en cuando soltaba algunos suspiros. La sorpresa que se habia llevado lo tenia casi anonadado, jamás se imaginó en esa situación, jamás se vio como padre, el jamás se vio así y ahora tenia semejante responsabilidad. Bien el caso era afrontarla, debía darle un hogar a ese bebito, al fin y al cabo era fruto del amor de ambos. Colocó una mano en el vientre de ella y cerró sus ojos.

- Le pido que todo esto sea muy discreto – Pidió Inuyasha al doctor.

- Tranquilo señor – Que clase de ética profesional creía ese joven que el tenia.

- ¿Cuándo puedo venir por los resultados? – Preguntó colocándose sus lentes de sol.

- Dentro de dos días y los tendremos listos señor – Dijo el doctor; abrió la puerta del laboratorio donde Kagome se levantaba de una silla mientras presionaba el algodón en la zona de la cual le habían sacado sangre, en su antebrazo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó una vez que estuvo a su lado.

- Si – Lo miró a los ojos o mas bien a los lentes que el usaba.

- Bien, doctor me tendrá por aquí en unos días, con su permiso

- ¿No tienes clase hoy? – Se acostó en la cama de ella.

- Si – Dijo simplemente mientras quitaba sus zapatos.

- ¿No vas? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Pues estaba pensando que tal vez, deba tomar clases por plataforma virtual

- ¿Por qué? – Levantó una ceja confundido, para que tomar clases a distancia.

- La prensa comenzara a atacarlo y tal vez no sea la mejor publicidad para us…

- Hey, soy yo o estas tratándome de usted – Frunció su ceño - Kagome…

- Se que estas enfadando, lo sé, y creo que lo entiendo, yo debí cuidarme, es solo que no sabía… - Dijo recordando la "amable" platica que le habia dado la enfermera del laboratorio acerca de los embarazos y los métodos de planificación, no fuera que no los conociera, solo que nunca los creyó necesarios - Se que la prensa puede acabarte y tu carrera…

- Kagome, no es solo tu responsabilidad, es mas no importa de quien sea, el caso es que estamos juntos en esto, nuestro bebe va a nacer, le vamos a dar un hogar, no me importa si la prensa se entera, no me importa se…

- Tu carrera… - Estaba a punto de llorar, mientras sus manos eran presionadas por las de el.

- Kagome, primero que mi carrera, estas tu, y ahora también lo esta este bebe

- Te amo – Se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

- Y yo a ti – Acarició su espalda con suavidad, tratando de calmarla - Aun queda algo más por hacer… ¿Lo sabes?

Jamás en su vida habia sentido tanto miedo o nervios, nada se comparaba con la situación a la que ahora se enfrentaba, en la sala de la casa, estaban su madre, Kaede y Miroku sentados en el sofá frente a ambos.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – Preguntó Miroku.

- Hay algo que tenemos que decirles, solo esperamos que lo sepan entender –Habló Inuyasha, pues ella a fuerzas respiraba - Kagome y yo seremos padres…

Nadie lo hubiera dicho mas sereno que él, ella se hubiera desmayado, sus palabras se hubieran trabado en el intento, pero el lo habia dicho con seguridad y sintió la mano de él presionada con la de ella, lo que la confortó a la espera de la reacción.

Su mirada quedó en el rostro de su madre, la cual los miraba a ambos, su rostro no reflejaba nada, y eso la hacia carcomerse de nervios.

- Quiero hablar con Kagome primero – Su madre se colocó de pie y fue por uno de los pasillos, y ella con los nervios a flor de piel la siguió.

- ¿Cómo paso? – Musitó finalmente Miroku rompiendo el silencio que quedo en la sala.

- No creo que eso necesite explicación

- No me refiero a eso, digo, creo que sabias bien como cuidarte ¿o no? –Dijo, pero sabía que Inuyasha sabía bien las cosas, no era un niño.

- Solo, no lo recordé – Y hasta ahora recordaba que la noche de la premiación no habia usado protección, pero solo ahora recordaba - Si les dije, es porque son parte de mi familia, y me pareció conveniente hacérselos saber…

- No te reprochare, tranquila – Habló la madre de Kagome sirviéndose un vaso de agua, habían terminado en la cocina - Aunque tampoco te mentiré, no me imagine en esta situación, o no tan pronto

- Mama, yo entenderé que estés enfadada pero…

- Sabes que me lo imaginaba – La dejó atónita el comentario.

- ¿Qué?

- Que estabas embarazada; estabas pálida, comías muy poco, y estas usando camisas mas holgadas – Las madres eran observadoras, mucho - Es como el sexto sentido de las madres, aunque no hubiera visto nada lo hubiera presentido

- Mamá…

- Solo espero, que ambos sepan muy bien a lo que se van a enfrentar – Rodeó con sus brazos a Kagome- Pero no te preocupes, ahí estaré para ayudarte…

Finalmente respiró calmadamente, y todo al ver la sonrisa de su madre, en definitiva pocas contaban con una madre tan comprensiva como la suya. Los brazos de su madre la rodearon y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, era lo que necesitaba un abrazo de su madre.

- Gracias por dejarme hablar con usted, señora Higurashi – Caminó al lado de ella por los predios del lago.

- No hay problema – Sonrió con amabilidad la mujer.

- Yo le juro que Kagome ni al bebe les faltara nada, de ahora en adelante ellos son mi vida

- No tienes que decirlo, eso lo se – Dijo la mujer - No estoy enfadada, sería una tontería estarlo, estoy para ayudarlos no crearles problemas…

- No tienes porque traerme a la Universidad – Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado y algunas gotas ya caían.

- ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo?

- No estoy diciendo eso, solo que tienes trabajo, aun te falta un mes – Le recordó Kagome-

- No tengo que ir sino hasta las 11:00 a.m. tengo horas de sobra – Enfocó su mirada en ella.

- Además vas a causar uno que otro revuelo – Y de inmediato se imaginó el escándalo.

- Entraremos por donde salimos la última vez

- Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó una chica que casi choca con la puerta que se cerró.

- Te lo dije – Ambos estaban por el sótano subiendo por las escaleras.

- ¿No hay elevadores? – Caminó tras Kagome.

- No en el sótano – Habló ella - Acaso no puedes con algo de ejercicio…

- Me preocupas tu – La cargó en brazos - No quiero que te esfuerces, he leído que no es muy sano que digamos hacer esfuerzos

- No exageres, aun no estoy en esa etapa, además faltan los resultados del hospital… - Musitó con la cabeza gacha… ¿Por qué? - Y a todo esto cuando leíste lo de los esfuerzos y no se que mas…

- Anoche mientras dormías, la Internet no es solo para chatear y jugar – La dejó en el suelo una vez que estuvieron en los pisos superiores - En fin ¿Cuál es tu hora de almuerzo?

- Pues, a las 12:30 p.m.

- Paso por ti – Depositó un beso en sus labios - Nos vemos…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de protestar, aunque no podía negar que algunas actitudes de Inuyasha eran muy tiernas y le agradaban…

- No salió tan mal – Habló Jakotsu bebiendo un café mientras se sentaban en sus mesas de estudio.

- No, va a venir por mi para el almuerzo – Debía aceptar que Inuyasha se habia tomado muy bien todo esto.

- Bien chicos el día de hoy aplicaremos los conceptos vistos en la clase pasada, quiero un boceto, alta costura, colores terracotas

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – Pregunto dejando el trabajo a un lado.

- Bien, acabo de venir con Kagome – Dijo sentándose frente a él - Mañana hay que ir por los resultados al hospital, aunque ahora me parecen una pérdida de tiempo, es mas que seguro

- ¿Y cómo vamos a manejar esto?, lo del embarazo – Continuó Miroku quitando la corbata de su traje.

- Normal, llevaremos el asunto normal, no quiero presiones al lado de Kagome ni de mi bebe – Habló Inuyasha - Quiero seguridad para Kagome, es claro que los paparazzis la van a asediar, no quiero mas contratos, así que cancela cualquier entrevista, cualquier campaña, todo y trata de adelantar mis escenas en esta grabación y…

- Estas muy dedicado – Le interrumpió el manager seriamente - Jamás te visualice como padre y aun me cuesta hacerlo

- Pues no te voy a decir que lo planee, bueno más bien no lo planee para ahora, pero cuando se trata de Kagome planee muchas cosas y esta era una de esas, no para ahora pero…

- Entiendo

- Buenos días – Saludó el doctor entrando al consultorio y tomando asiento frente a ellos.

- Buenos días – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Bien, pues según los análisis hechos, hay una certeza del 100% de que usted esta en embarazo – Habló el doctor dándoles los análisis.

- Eh, ¿Cómo esta el bebe? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Pues según los análisis no hay ninguna anormalidad, pero podemos realizar un mejor análisis, si desean para el mes que entra

- Creo que sería bueno – Asintió Inuyasha - Bien nos tendrá por aquí en un mes

- Su rostro no era muy amable – Dijo Kagome caminando al lado de Inuyasha - Generalmente dicen con una sonrisa "Felicitaciones serán padres"

- Oye, no les es muy grato que a esta edad vayamos a ser padres – Expuso Inuyasha - No es muy querido por nadie este tipo de casos, creen que no podremos…

- Pero lo haremos – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

- Lo haremos – Enlazó su mano con la de ella.

No podía decir que no tenían miedo, que era algo sencillo, porque no lo era, ambos eran jóvenes para ser padres, pero hablando con honestidad, todos siempre lo eran, nadie nacía siendo padre, nadie sabia como hacerlo, para todos era nuevo, sin importar la edad. Lo importante es que estarían juntos, no se dejarían abatir por los comentarios que surgieran, ellos afrontarían las cosas y tratarían de ser los mejores padres y la mejor familia para el pequeño que pronto nacería.

_**¡Sorpresa!...jajaja… ¡Ahh!... En definitiva creo que quiero un novio como Inu, así de comprensivo y Kagome se sacó la lotería con esa madre… Aunque creo que la familia debería siempre actuar de esa manera, apoyo ante todo y para todo. Ahora si espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus mensajes y sugerencias, un abrazo… un beso… Nos vemos a la próxima…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hola… confió que el día de hoy hayan despertado con buenos ánimos, con ganas de leer, por que el día de hoy fue día de actualización, una vez más repito que estoy dejando las actualizaciones para los viernes pero en caso de que no pueda en días posteriores las verán. En fin muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia, y sin mucho más que decir les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 25: Bajo flashes **_

- Estas exagerando en serio – Exclamó Kagome mientras miraba como Inuyasha tomaba la ropa de su closet - Lo digo en serio estoy bien en esta habitación no tengo que ir a la tuya…

- Es mejor que pueda estar pendiente de ti – Continuó tomando las cosas del armario de ella - ¿podrías… Olvídalo…

- Inuyasha…si puedo – Le recibió algunas prendas que el sostenía entre sus manos; claro que podía no estaba lisiada, podía hacer muchas cosas.

- Bien, esto es lo último ahora lo acomodamos en mi habitación

- La verdad no creo que quepa, no tienes espacio en ese armario – Le recordó Kagome, fueron hasta la habitación y dejó las cosas sobre la cama.

- Pues, saquemos…esto no lo uso – Entró en su inmenso armario y comenzó a sacar varias prendas - Sabes que…mandare a que abran la pared, este armario conecta con el de tu habitación, eso es…

- Oye, calmémonos ven a sentarte – Lo tomó de la mano, debía calmarlo o se iba a enloquecer - Puedo ir a mi habitación, y nos ahorramos tanto revuelo

- Kagome, quiero que estés conmigo, que estén conmigo – Musitó colocando una mano en el vientre de ella.

- Jamás me imagine ver en ti este comportamiento tan…paternal en ti – Sonrió Kagome - Tenia miedo de decirte, pensé cualquier reacción, no esta…

- Tienes razón, estoy algo exagerado y cansado, ven aquí y tomemos una siesta – Se acomodó en la cama y la acurrucó en sus brazos; lo aceptaba estaba comportándose como un loco, pero los quería a ambos bien.

_- __Nuestro lente paparazzi ha captado al actor en diferentes restaurantes con la chica que es su pareja y con la que pensamos que no existía algo, pues al parecer ambos están más unidos que nunca. Por otro lado…_

- Se ven demasiado lindos – Exclamó Jakotsu tomando de su café - Y aun no saben nada los medios

- Nada, Jakotsu y espero que tu lengua no se suelte – Le regañó Kagome comiendo una manzana.

- Me extraña chica, no soy así – Habló indignado - Y… ¿Cómo vas?

- Bien, Inuyasha esta como loco, ahora estamos en la misma habitación – Susurró la ultima parte.

- Uyyy que sucia chica – Bromeó.

- ¡Oye! – Se sonrojó furiosamente, ¿Qué clase de cosas pasaban por la mente de Jakotsu?

- Y son tan solo los primeros cuatro meses, ya se te nota algo – Afirmó el joven.

- Sí, creo que es cuestión de algo de tiempo para que los medios se den cuenta – Su amigo tenia razón los cuatro meses hacían que su vientre se pronunciara mas aunque no demasiado, y para cubrirla usaba algunos suéteres que la disimulaban, pero pronto sería verano y no iba a usar suéter en verano, moriría rostizada - Le dije que estudiar por plataforma era lo mejor, y me dijo que ni lo pensara, es demasiado terco…

- Deberías estar agradecida, otro simplemente te hubiera botado, esta preocupado por ti… ¡Ay es tan lindo! – Suspiró emocionado.

Se colocó su maleta en la espalda y esperó pacientemente, recostándose en la pared de las afueras de la Universidad, mientras veía a varios chicos salir en sus autos o con sus amigos a pie. Y para su mal algunas goteras comenzaron a caer. Por primera vez en la vida quería su auto, pero finalmente un auto frenó frente a ella.

- Lamento la tardanza – Se disculpó sonriéndole para abrirle la puerta del copiloto

- No te preocupes – Le dijo una vez adentro.

- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó dándole un beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

- Bien – Sonrió dejando su maleta en el asiento trasero.

- Debo de ir al set a grabar un par de escenas, si quieres te llevo a casa o…

- ¿Ir contigo? – Preguntó con un brillo en su mirada, ya habia visto varias películas de Inuyasha, pero nunca habia estado en un set de grabación.

- Esta bien

- Señorita Higurashi, puede sentarse ahí – La guió hasta una silla que quedaba frente al set de grabación ya montado.

- Muchas gracias

- Tráiganme una soda dietética – Pidió una chica sentándose en el asiento de al lado - Hola ¿Quién eres? Una extra…

- Eh no, yo soy… -Como le decía…

- Ah, ya se quien eres – Interrumpió la mujer cruzándose de pies y examinándola con la mirada - La "novia" de Inuyasha – Masculló con desprecio, la verdad aunque le ardiera admitirlo y aunque la ropa que llevaba no era muy su estilo, la chica era bonita.

- Pues…

- A escena – Llamó el director unos metros mas alejados, la mujer a su lado se levanto del asiento y se fue, luego de unos segundos Inuyasha apareció con un esmoquin y le sonrió desde su puesto - Bien la escena es sencilla, ambos se encuentran en la terraza, la bomba estalla, la ayudas a escapar…¿Listo?, a sus lugares…

El set fue inundado por una música clásica de fondo, al parecer la escena era una fiesta, la chica que unos minutos estuvo a su lado salió a la "terraza" y se apoyó en esta, luego de unos segundos apareció Inuyasha, ambos dijeron sus diálogos correspondientes. El director dio la orden y la explosión y varios disparos se dejaron escuchar. Ya habia visto a Inuyasha en cine, pero verlo realizar una escena era aun mas emocionante…o lo fue hasta la toma siguiente.

- Debes irte, es a mi a quien quieren – Sollozó la mujer.

- Crees que te voy a dejar

- Mike es lo mejor, yo… - Se acercó a el y paso sus manos por el cuello y se acercó

¡Ay no se iban a besar! Y aunque era de mentiras, ¡No quería!

- Corte – Interrumpió el director - Excelente chicos se queda…

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó la joven, demonios en esta escena habia beso - Falta la parte del beso…

- Oh, pues hable con la producción y decidimos dejar esas escenas a la imaginación, nos centraremos en la acción – Explicó el director - Excelente trabajo Inuyasha, es todo por hoy

- Esta bien

- ¡Espera! – Lo detuvo la chica tomándolo de la mano - No crees que deberíamos alegar por esa escena, no te parece injusto…

- Para nada, yo di la idea – Le sonrió, fue con Kagome para darle un beso - Hey que pasa mi amor…

- Se iban a besar – Musitó cabizbaja; sí lo aceptaba era tonto, era un falso beso, actuado, pero que culpa tenía ella que su embaraza la volviera tan sensible.

- Era solo una escena pera fue cortada – Sonrió acariciándole las mejillas - Y aunque la hiciera, ningún beso es mejor que uno tuyo

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con los ojos aguados.

- Aja – Asintió dándole un beso que hizo sonreír a la chica - Te amo, los amo…

- Ahora ya terminaste en definitiva, porque la ultima vez me dijiste que sería un mes pero se alargó mas – Habló la chica siendo abrazada por el.

- Claro, pero todo ya esta listo, solo tendré que ir en unos días para hacer los póster promociónales y todo organizado – Le aseguró el chico acariciándole el vientre de cinco meses, a veces el tiempo pasaba rápido - Kagome en cuanto inicies clases de nuevo, vas a salir con guardaespaldas…

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, apenas terminen las vacaciones de verano e inicies clase, vas a ir con guardaespaldas, es claro que los medios te van a comenzar a asediar, y no quiero que les pase nada…

- No quiero guardaespaldas – Se negó la chica encarándolo.

- No seas terca, es por ti y el bebe

- Por eso quiero clases por plataforma…

- Kagome, no puedes comparar las clases presénciales con las de distancia – Ella era la mujer mas terca que conocía en este mundo - Vas en tu segundo semestre, ¡Así que vas con guardaespaldas y no me discutes!

El grito que le dio hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de agua, iba a llorar y eso sería pronto…

- Kagome, no, oye, no llores mi amor – La abrazó, que bruto era, pero pensar que a Kagome le podía suceder algo lo asustaba - Es por el bien de ambos.

- Esta bien – Asintió dejándose mimar de él.

- Bien Kagome recuéstate en la camilla mientras traigo el aparato para el ultrasonido – Pidió el doctor saliendo de la sala.

- Te ayudo – La tomó en brazos y la subió a la camilla.

- Bien, Kagome, vas a sentir algo frío pero es algo normal – Avisó aplicándole el gel - Veamos que sucede

En la pantalla, la imagen del bebe se dejo ver, aunque no era muy clara el corazón de Kagome latía rápidamente, era su bebe, de ella y de Inuyasha, una vida que ambos habían creado.

- ¿Desean conocer el sexo?

- No, queremos que sea una sorpresa – Contestó Inuyasha; jamás se imagino estar viendo su bebito, pero no cambiaría este momento por nada

- Todo está en perfectas condiciones – Informó el doctor una vez que la revisión fue terminada.

- Creo que deberíamos conseguir un diseñador de interiores, para decorar el cuarto del bebe – Opinó acariciando el vientre de Kagome, mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de ella.

- ¿Para que?, podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos – Inuyasha siempre insistía en miles de cosas que ni ella sabía que existían.

- Ok, entonces pasado mañana salimos a comprar lo que se necesite – Asintió el joven - Mañana debo ir a ultimar lo de los póster de la pelicula

- Y yo debo ir a la Universidad por unos papeles, y no te preocupes voy con mi mama

Caminó por los desolados corredores de la Universidad, a las vacaciones de verano aun le faltaban algo de tiempo, el sol estaba en su punto mas alto, el día era caluroso, pero era un lindo día.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento, busco con la vista el lugar en que su mama habia aparcado y la estaba esperando, habia decidido ir sola no era necesario que la acompañaran. Movió sus cabellos un poco, para que algo de viento le diera, tenia algo de calor, acomodo su camisa azul cielo, la cual era entallada en la zona del busto y luego caía holgadamente hasta las caderas, la cual disimulaba de manera perfecta su panza de cinco meses, además era delgada por lo que no era difícil buscar prendas para disimular el embarazo, pero no podía evitar que se notara, solo que se veía como si hubiera subido de peso.

Alzó su vista de los papeles que llevaba en sus manos y la luz cegó levemente su vista…

- ¡Kagome! – Se escucharon los llamados de los ¡Paparazos! - ¿Es cierto que terminas con Inuyasha? ¿Es cierto que trabajaras en una pelicula? ¿Es verdad que tienes unas cuantas cirugías plásticas?

Los flashes y las preguntas se desbordaron sobre ella, en menos de un minuto estaba rodeada de varios paparazzis, ¿Desde cuando la seguían? Casi por inercia llevo una mano a su vientre, debía salir de ahí o la iban a asfixiar, eran miles de fotógrafos y todos querían una foto y respuestas.

- ¡Hija! – Escuchó la voz de su madre aunque muy leve - ¡Hija, déjenla salir!, ¡Kagome!

Todos se apretujaban sobre ella que trataba de cubrir su vientre, pero todos estaban tan interesados en sus fotos que ni lo notaron. El aire se le estaba acabando y cada vez veía más oscuro a pesar de los flashes apuntados sin consideración hacia ella. En un momento las luces se le fueron y cayó inconciente.

- ¡Se desmayo! – Gritaron varios fotógrafos, mientras otros la sostenían - ¡Démosle aire!, esta…¡Embarazada!

- ¡Hija! – Exclamó la mujer luego de atravesar la horda de paparazos que estaban tan atónitos que ni siquiera tomaban fotos a la embarazada chica, estaban impactados - ¡Llamen una ambulancia!

El vigilante de la Universidad con el alboroto, llamó a la policía y ambulancia incluida, en unos minutos la ambulancia apareció y con la policía algo del revuelo se calmo.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó el enfermero subiendo a la chica a la ambulancia-

- Su madre – Contestó la mujer con lágrimas en el rostro.

- Súbase

Las puertas de la ambulancia fueron cerradas, las luces de los flashes se disparaban rápidamente, quien creería solo estaban tomando fotos y salían con la exclusiva, en el lugar habían miles de canales de televisión que cubrían la noticia, "Kagome la novia de Inuyasha Taisho, espera bebe".

- Acomódenle la corbata – Pidió el fotógrafo, para luego sacar más fotos.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Entró Miroku metiéndose en la sesión.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el fotógrafo enfadado, por la intromisión.

- Eh, lo siento – Habló Inuyasha - Un momento, ¿Qué pasa Miroku?

- Kagome, ella esta en el hospital…

- ¡¿Qué? – Corrió como loco, ni siquiera bajo por el ascensor, tomo las escaleras de emergencia y salió, aun con la ropa para el póster, ni siquiera unas cuantas fans lo detuvieron, fue al auto de Miroku y bajó al chofer para el conducir. ¿Qué le habia pasado a Kagome?

- Los familiares de Kagome Higurashi – Llamó el doctor apareciendo en la sala de espera.

- Soy su madre

- ¡Señora Higurashi! – Exclamó entrando como un loco - ¿Dónde esta?

- Eh, la señorita esta bien, solo entro en pánico, la presión le subió un poco y eso causo el desmayo – Explicó el doctor - Y el bebe esta en perfectas condiciones, en unos momentos pueden entrar a verla

El alma volvió a su cuerpo, ambos estaban bien. ¿Pero que había pasado?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Inuyasha

- Fuimos a la Universidad, a la salida los paparazzis la abordaron, se desmayó – Explicó la mujer ya mas tranquila, aun así él no lo estaba.

- ¿Pero estas bien? – Insistió acariciándole los cabellos.

- Si – Sonrió - ¿Y ese traje?

- ¿Eh?, oh me asuste salí como un loco de la sesión de fotos.

- Inuyasha… ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Kagome? – Preguntó el manager.

- Bien – Aseguró.

- Ven un momento Inuyasha

- Ya regreso

Salió de la habitación siguiendo a su manager hasta afuera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay miles de paparazzis y canales de televisión fuera del hospital – Habló Miroku - Ya saben lo del embarazo y quieren respuestas o mejor dicho la propia exclusiva, tu publicista ha recibido miles de llamadas de revistas, canales televisivos y radiales…

- Trae el helicóptero, la madre de Kagome esta arreglando los papeles para sacarla de aquí, no la llevaré por tierra

- Debemos dar un mensaje a los medios o nos van a enloquecer, demasiada presión para Kagome no le hace bien

- Lo se, prepara una rueda de prensa en media hora – Ordenó el chico - Pide que me traigan ropa, no puedo salir con esto

- Como digas

_- Estamos a las afueras de hospital general, donde hace unos momentos la joven Kagome Higurashi pareja del actor Inuyasha Taisho, fue traída, la joven sufrió un desmayo cuando un grupo de paparazzis la abordó. El actor se encuentra ya en el interior del hospital…Nos acaban de anunciar que se dará una rueda de prensa en media hora, esperamos que se aclaren la situación que tiene impactados a todos, el embarazo de la joven. Acaso ambos serán padres…_

- Ya se dieron cuenta – Musitó apagando la tv.

- Mi amor – Suspiró y caminó hasta ella - No me interesa si lo saben o no…

- Van a acabar contigo, la prensa va…

- No sucederá nada, no te preocupes lo importante eres tu, mande a traer el helicóptero para que te lleven a casa

- Me da miedo

- Haremos algo, voy a salir daré la rueda de prensa y yo me voy contigo –Acarició el vientre de ella y sintió al bebe moverse, desde hace un tiempo que se hacia sentir - Se movió…

- Aja – Sonrió, Inuyasha siempre se emocionaba cuando eso sucedía - Te amo…

- Y yo a ti – Se inclinó hacia ella para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

Las luces de los flashes le dieron en el rostro pero no le incomodaron del todo, ya estaba acostumbrado, se paró a las afuera del hospital, rodeado de camarógrafos y periodistas que esperaban la tan ansiada rueda de prensa, esta luego de unos segundos inició.

- Un paso atrás – Pidió el guardaespaldas, para evitar que se lancen sobre el actor.

- El día de hoy en la tarde, Kagome Higurashi fue atacada a las afueras de la escuela de modas, no permitiré que se le haga daño, por lo que tomaré medidas legales en caso de que el suceso se vuelva a repetir

- ¿Cómo es el estado de ella? – Preguntó una mujer.

- El estado de Kagome es perfecto – Respondió llanamente

- ¿Qué sucede con el embarazo?, ¿Es su bebe?, ¿Cuántos meses tienen?, ¿Qué va a ser?, ¿Cómo lo manejan? – Fueron varias de las miles de preguntas le abordaron a la vez.

- Sí efectivamente es mi bebe, Kagome y yo estamos concientes de la responsabilidad que conlleva y sabremos manejarla – Dijo contestando algunas preguntas tampoco daría la historia completa.

- Hace unos momentos dijo que tomaría acciones legales contra los medios si se acercaban a la chica, ¿Alegando que? – Preguntó con sorna un periodista.

- Créame cuando le digo que daré parte a las autoridades si la situación que se presentó hoy se vuelve a dar, no permitiré que mi bebé o mi pareja se vean afectados – Dijo el seriamente, maldito imbecil ese periodista y todos los que habían lastimado a su Kagome.

_**En definitiva no me gustaría ser atacada por una horda de paparazis pero si finalmente Inu me consuela con gusto me lanzó, no es broma pobre Kagome con todo ese ajetreo, esperaremos a ver que más sucede… Cabe adelantar que las cosas seguirán…Bueno mejor lean el próximo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, un abrazo… Nos vemos…**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**¡Hola!...Espero que estén muy bien, yo ando por aquí medio atareada, con miles de trabajo encima; fue por ello que no pude actualizar el viernes pero como dije anteriormente actualizo en días posteriores eso es hoy… Ahora la cosa es que les agradezco por el apoyo que me han brindado en esta historia… Y sin alargarme mas les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Cáp. 26: Acción**_

- ¡Maldita zorra! – Gruñó lanzando la copa al suelo - Lo atrapó, pero me las van a pagar, ella y ese bastardo

- Vuelve aquí cariño – La llamó el hombre acostado en la cama.

- Déjame en paz – Espetó buscando otra copa mas - ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- ¡Estás loca! – Bramó atrapando la ropa que la mujer le comenzaba a lanzar - ¡Tras de zorra loca!

- Lárgate – Le lanzó uno de sus tacos, pero el hombre ya había salido - Argg…

- Lamento el haberte metido en esto – Dijo entre sus brazos, ambos subían a la azotea del hospital el helicóptero esperaba.

- No me has metido en nada – Aseveró el chico, ella siempre le decía lo mismo - Deja de preocuparte por eso, mejor vamos a casa, a nuestra habitación, a dormir un poco…

En cuanto subieron a la azotea el ruido del helicóptero llegó rápidamente a ellos. Caminó con ella en brazos, la sentó dentro y puso los audífonos para mitigar el ruido y luego se sentó junto a ella. Una vez que se elevaron la chica se aferró a el, la idea de volar en esa cosa no era de su agrado.

- Hubiéramos podido salir por tierra – Dijo mirando hacia abajo, aunque mas hablando para ella porque con el ruido estaba segura que…

- No te iba a poner en riesgo – Aseguró Inuyasha, y su voz la escuchó en los audífonos que usaba, oh ya entendía - ¿Acaso te da miedo? – Preguntó con burla.

- No molestes – Le golpeó el pecho.

- Ya, ya era broma – Pasó una mano por los hombros de ella y la acercó a su pecho.

- Señor, llegaremos en minutos – Anunció el piloto.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en tierra, ambos entraron en la casa donde Kaede y Souta los esperaban viendo la televisión, pues su noticia era lo que pasaban.

- ¡Llegaron! – Exclamó Souta.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la anciana.

- Si, Kaede estoy bien

- Debes estar cansada, nosotros nos vamos a dormir, avísenle a la madre de Kagome y a Miroku que llegamos bien – Pidió Inuyasha subiendo con Kagome

- Ahh, hoy fue un día largo – Suspiró Inuyasha quitándose los zapatos y recostándose en la cama con Kagome a su lado.

- Demasiado – Bostezó recostándose en el pecho de él, habia dormido en el hospital pero aun estaba cansada.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Pues… - Lo miró a los ojos y lo besó - Tal vez…a ti…

Los labios de la chica se apoderaron de los suyos, posó sus manos en la cintura ya casi imperceptible y la acostó en la cama, posándose sobre ella, sin presionarle el vientre, no iba a lastimar a su bebe. Las manos de ella juguetearon bajo la camisa que el usaba hasta que finalmente la subió para quitársela. Sus manos recorrieron la fornida espalda de el, cada uno de sus músculos pasaron por sus manos a medida que se tensionaban y el la devoraba con sus besos.

Con sus manos tomó los bordes de la blusa para quitársela, y con sus labios marcaba el camino que la blusa hacia para salir del cuerpo de ella, subiendo por su vientre abultado donde ahora se formaba su bebito, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento en esa zona, luego subió hasta sus pechos, apoderándose de ellos.

- Inu…yasha – Jadeó, no solo sus sentimientos eran los sensibles, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba extremadamente fácil a las caricias y besos de Inuyasha, mas de lo común.

Las manos de Kagome fueron al pantalón de Inuyasha con intenciones de quitarlo, podía percibir claramente que no solo ella estaba impaciente el bulto bajo el pantalón y las manos de Inuyasha quitando el jean de ella se lo demostraban. En cuanto ambos estuvieron en ropa interior los besos de Inuyasha inundaron todo su cuerpo mientras daba leves caricias en el vientre abultado

- Hazlo… - Suplicó mientras besaba el cuello de Inuyasha.

Sonrió ante la suplica de Kagome, al parecer no era el único ansioso, debía decir que desde hace mucho tiempo quería que se diera el momento, es que Kagome en embarazo se veía extremadamente hermosa y sensual.

Con avidez la desnudó sin dejar se probar cada parte de su piel, luego se posó tras ella, ladeando ambos cuerpos, lo que la dejo sorprendida, pero ansiosa de ver que haría Inuyasha. Con sus manos quitó las únicas prendas que ahora los cubrían; puso sus manos en los muslos de Kagome y separó sus piernas, comprobó que ella estuviera lista y se deslizó dentro de ella arrancándole un gemido de puro y contenido placer. No hizo ningún movimiento, le daba miedo lastimar al bebe, luego de unos segundo la sintió moverse, empujándose hacia atrás, así que el se unió a su ritmo.

Las embestidas de Inuyasha eran sencillamente embriagadoras, su corazón latía vertiginosamente al igual que el de él, como lo lograba sentir tras ella en su espalda. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, en las mismas condiciones de él. La pose en que el la mantenía era en parte la causante de su sonrojo; el besaba su cuello y espalda, una de sus manos estaba en sus piernas, presionando el lugar, incitándola a moverse.

- Te…amo – Le dijo en el oído en un susurro.

Las palabras no salían de sus labios, el calor en su vientre era demasiado y estaba por explotar, en unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax.

- El apetito se fue – Sonrió traviesamente Kagome.

- A mí por el contrario… – Musitó cubriendo a ambos con las sábanas.

Se cubrió mas con su abrigo, una vez que el frío le dio de lleno en el rostro, colocó el seguro a su lujoso carro, cruzó la calle y con sus manos enguatadas empujo la puerta del bar. El lugar estaba sereno a su manera, la luz era poca al igual que las personas, miró a todos lados y con su elegante caminar se sentó en la barra…

- El dinero esta completo, si quiere puede contarlo – Habló entregándole un sobre amarillento al hombre.

- No será necesario, confío en usted – Afirmó el hombre, guardando el sobre en su gabán.

- No quiero errores

- No se preocupe mis mejores hombres incluido yo estaremos al frente de esto – Sacó un puro y lo encendió, el humo se perdió con el denso aire del lugar - Se llevara un gran susto…

- No quiero un gran susto… - Habló colocándose de pie- …quiero que quede fría…

- La entiendo señorita no se preocupe

- Bueno no es que sea muy bueno con la pintura, pero me quedo bien – Se dijo mirando la vacía habitación pintada de calido y tenue amarillo y blanco.

- Aun no llevamos nada Inuyasha – Se rió la chica - Además solo pintaste de blanco-

- Pero pinté

- Inuyasha…oh vaya, va bien señorita Kagome – Felicitó Miroku - Eh, Inuyasha vienes un momento…

- Ya vuelvo – Dejó la brocha en el suelo yendo tras Miroku - ¿Qué sucede?

- Se que me dijiste que cancelara todos tus compromisos – Comentó Miroku, mientras veía al joven fruncir su ceño - Pero, debes asistir al evento que esta promocionando tu productora

- Pero la madre de Kagome esta encargada de eso

- Lo se, aun así es indispensable que asistas, si no queremos perder a los inversionistas es necesario que vayas – Dijo el manager - Es en dos días…

- Lo se Miroku pero es en China, no puedo dejar a Kagome sola aquí – Musitó Inuyasha preocupándose - Su madre esta en China, supongo que vienes conmigo…

- Esta Kaede, y con la seguridad de la casa, no le sucederá nada, si quieres puedo hablar con Sango para que se quedé aquí – Sugirió Miroku - Solo es un día estará bien…

- Esta bien, llama a Sango y pide que traigan mas seguridad, no quiero fotógrafos o acosadores en la casa

- No es justo, tu dijiste que…

- Lo se, se que te dije que estaría libre todo este resto de año, pero será cosa de un día, Sango vendrá y estarás con Kaede

- ¿Pero será solo un día? – Preguntó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Un día espero que menos – Le dio un beso entre sus cabellos.

- Te juro que cuando vi la noticia, casi quedo catatónica – Habló mientras bebía de su café.

- Creo que fue la reacción de casi todo el mundo – Dijo Kagome.

Hace una hora que Miroku e Inuyasha se habían ido, estarían para el día siguiente en la mañana o al menos para esa hora estaría Inuyasha, y ya ansiaba que llegara, aunque Sango era una chica agradable y le hacia compañía.

- Debo decir, que en la vida hubiera visualizado a Inuyasha como padre – Continuó la joven de cabellos castaños - ¿Cómo es contigo?...

- Pues, se preocupa mucho, es tierno, dulce y a decir verdad esta entusiasmado, ayer estuvimos decorando el cuarto del bebe, y compró algunas cosas – Comentó Kagome, la verdad no habían sido algunas, simplemente se habia casi enloquecido comprando miles de cosas por Internet.

- ¿Aun no sabes que será? – Preguntó la joven posando una mano en su vientre.

- Queremos que sea sorpresa

- Oh niñas, acabo de sacar un pastel del horno porque no vienen – La llamó Kaede.

- Ya vamos Kaede – Dijo Sango ayudando a Kagome a colocarse de pie, pronto sería seis meses, ya pesaba.

- Asegurado por este lado – Avisó el hombre vestido de negro y con el intercomunicador en su oído.

- Todo esta calmo, es claro – Dijo otro hombre de igual vestimenta - A veces los ricos son excéntricos, para que tanta seguridad, la casa no se va ir a ningún lado…

- Bueno, este es el actor que embarazó a una joven, tal vez lo enloqueció el embarazo - Habló con burla mientras "vigilaba"

- Tiene paranoia, a menos que el piense que le ponen los cuernos, te imaginas que viéramos al amante, ganaríamos buen dinero con los medios

- Y de paso una paliza del jefe – Apareció un hombre frente a ambos - No se les trajo aquí para hablar del jefe, se les trajo para cuidar la casa, lo que pase no debe salir del lugar ¿Me entendieron ambos?

- Si señor – Respondieron al unísono.

- Más les vale no decir nada – Agregó el hombre - Aunque como los muertos no hablan…

Con agilidad sacó un arma con silenciador y le disparó a ambos hombres, prontamente apareció otro hombre que le ayudo a ocultar los cuerpos.

- Regresa a tu lugar – Dijo el que les habia disparado.

- Si hay algo que odie en esta vida son las estupidas reuniones formales, no hay nada que ver aquí, en las premiaciones estas a la expectativa de algo, y en cosas de este tipo, lo único que hay son directores feos y raros en busca de dinero para financiar sus estupidos proyectos que son mas estupidos que ellos mismos y que…

- Hey, deja tus tontas cavilaciones, no vine aquí para oírte hablar, la señora Higurashi esta en el salón del hotel recibiendo a los invitados – Lo apuró Miroku alisando un imperceptible arruga de su traje - Apúrate…

- Bien…, estas sensible ¿O que? – Gruñó colocando su corbata, odiaba también las corbatas.

- El sensible es otro, ya cálmate mañana estarás con la señorita Kagome

- ¡Feh!, estoy listo – Anunció abotonando su saco - Terminemos con esto…

- Por fin, cabe decirte que por nada del mundo des luz verde a algún proyecto – Le recordó.

- No soy tonto, lo se – Afirmó Inuyasha - Solo les dare un sutil tal vez…no

La ceremonia transcurría amenamente, los invitados estaban disfrutando de una suculenta cena, y una clásica y tranquila música de fondo.

¿Y el?, bueno el estaba con la sonrisa mas falsa que en su vida habia mostrado, estaba seguro de que habia hablado con toda la gente en el salón que en su mayoría eran guionistas, directores, y antiguos inversionistas. El caso era que su cerebro estaba bloqueado, habia escuchado cuantas propuestas para series, películas y teatro se puedan imaginar. Y estaba cansado y agotado y lo único que quería era ir a casa y dormir con Kagome en sus brazos…

- …Y sería básicamente un hombre que asesina a un grupo de jóvenes que se pierden en un camino, los encierra en su casa y su familia esta loca…

Pero que idiota era el hombre, lo único que le faltaba decir era que el hombre tomaba una sierra y los mutilaba a todos… ¡Dios!, todo el mundo conocía esa pelicula.

- ¿Qué le parece mi idea?, señor Taisho – Preguntó el hombre con cara de idiota y con una sonrisa mas idiota.

- Pues…debería hablar con el hombre de allá, el le dará consejos de dirección, sabia que el dirigió esa misma pelicula – Habló para luego dejar al hombre - Que idiota…

- Que humor – Se le acercó Miroku.

- ¿Cuándo termina esto? – Preguntó tomando una copa de champaña de las que ofrecía el mozo.

- A penas es medianoche, lo siento pero durara una hora más

- Esta gente solo viene a comer y beber, un idiota de alli me hablo de un proyecto de una pelicula que ya existe…digo hay que ser muy pero muy…

- Oye, cuando me quiera morir de aburrimiento te llamo – Lo dejó solo aunque no por mucho.

- Señor Taisho, que bueno que lo veo permítame felicitarlo por la velada esta magnifica, ah y si no es mucha molestia permítame decirle que tengo una propuesta que…

Argg, no a el también lo odiaba…

Bien era obvio y mas que claro que no podía conciliar el sueño, el bebé se movía inquieto, y por consecuencia ella se movía inquieta; se estaba mareando de dar vueltas en la amplia cama, cuando estaba así dormía bocabajo pero por obvias razones no podía y para rematar… ¡Quería a Inuyasha!, en las noches él la acunaba en sus brazos y acariciaba su vientre y el bebé se quedaba tranquilo toda la noche, pero ahora se movía de aquí para allá…

- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó Kagome posando una mano en su vientre mientras se sentaba - Ya tomamos leche y lo último del pastel de Kaede, no creo que sea hambre… ¿Qué pasa bebé?... – Sabia que era estupido preguntar, no le iba contestar, pero no era malo hablar con él, a veces lo hacia junto Inuyasha, y de nuevo ¡Inuyasha! - ¿Es papá?, él viene mañana y de nuevo dormiremos tranquilos… - Bueno al parecer las palabras calmaron el rebote del bebé, pues este luego de unos momentos dejo de moverse - Que bebito mas bonito…Pero ahora no tengo sueño…

Descorrió las cobijas y salió de la cama, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le haría bien, salió a la terraza de la habitación y se apoyó mirando hacia las afueras, nunca se habia fijado pero desde ahí, se podía ver por sobre las copas de los árboles las luces de la ciudad, la noche era calma y tranquila, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna estaba hermosa. Cerró sus ojos un momento, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche meciera sus cabellos y haciendo que la blusa de su pijama se meciera suavemente, todo estaba tranquilo…demasiado…

- Alista las maletas, mañana salimos de viaje – Le avisó caminando por el pasillo del hotel - Buenas noches… - Ingresó a su cuarto

En cuanto se despidió de su manager entró a su habitación, quitó la corbata y una vez dentro del dormitorio quito sus zapatos, se lanzó a la cama, necesitaba una buena siesta habia escuchado miles de cosas y con algo de suerte recordaba su nombre, miró su celular sobre el buró, apagado, tal vez si llamaba a Kagome…nah era tarde. Encendió la tv y fue al baño, mojó su rostro con fin de despertar un poco, lo mejor era dormir, ya mañana estaría con Kagome y de nuevo calma total…

_- Según los reportes las explosión se presento cerca de las 2:15 de la madrugada, la policía, los bomberos y algunas ambulancias, llegaron al lugar hace unos momentos, aun no tenemos reportes de si hay heridos, pronto les daremos el reporte, esa es la información por el momento; repetimos. Hace algunos momentos una explosión se presento en la mansión del actor Inuyasha Taisho…_

_**Jajajaja… No pude evitar reírme por la reacción de Kikyo y el insulto del hombre, quien la manda además el no dijo mentiras (Lo siento pero Kikyo no me agrada ni un pelo). En fin como les había dicho en capítulos anteriores las cosas no se quedarían color de rosa y como pudieron ver en este las cosas se volvieron a complicar, ahora falta saber que pasó con el Kag y con el nuevo Taisho… Pero para eso les toca esperar, dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo…Besos…bye…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**¡Hola!... Espero que se encuentren de excelentes ánimos que estén disfrutando del bello miércoles que hay (No es literal, el día aquí en mi país esta friísimo)… No quiero extenderme mucho para que las ideas que tengo no se me escapen, sé que dejé este fic en especial, en un momento muy crucial, sino se acuerdan estaban anunciando en la tv un evento bastante inesperado en la mansión de Inu (Ya recordaron). Ahora les dejo lo que sucedió, esperemos a ver qué sucede. Muchas gracias por los mensajes y sobretodo la paciencia… **_

_**Cáp. 27: Apariciones**_

El ruido le taladro en su cabeza, haciendo más punzante el dolor en ella y por demás era lo único que sentía. Sus ojos le pesaban y con algo de esfuerzo trato de abrirlos. Luego de que las cosas en su cabeza se acomodaron se dio cuenta que el ruido, venía de sirenas de policías, o eran bomberos o ambulancias, no estaba segura. Abrió sus ojos finalmente y vio el desastre a su alrededor la que era su habitación estaba totalmente destruida, a su alrededor estaban los cristales de la que fue la puerta de la terraza… ¿Qué había pasado?, recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, la brisa en sus cabellos y luego…nada. Trató de reincorporarse pero la punzada en su vientre fue demasiado fuerte… ¡¿Su bebé?

- Ahí esta – Escuchó a un hombre asomado por la que era la entrada a la habitación - No se preocupe señorita la sacaremos de ahí…

Kagome miró al hombre y vio que la terraza en la cual se encontraba estaba casi desprendida de la habitación, a punto de derrumbarse, solo sostenida por algunas vigas de acero a punto de ceder.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el hombre acercándose a la terraza pero deteniéndose al ver el espacio entre la habitación y la terraza.

- Mi bebé… - Murmuró asustada.

- No se preocupe ambos estarán bien, se lo prometo

- Lo lamentamos señor, pero ningún avión puede despegar a esta hora sin previo aviso, debe esperar hasta las 4:00 a.m. – Informó la mujer del aeropuerto.

- ¡Pero…

- Señorita, este es un asunto de vida a muerte, acaba de suceder un accidente en casa hay personas importantes allá y debemos estar con ellos, por favor señorita – Habló Miroku, tratando de contener a Inuyasha que caminaba furibundo mientras la señora Higurashi lloraba silenciosamente.

- Lo entiendo señor, pero no puedo son órdenes – Negó la mujer impasible - El gerente del…

- ¡Pues llame al gerente y dígale que me importa un bledo lo que él diga, yo debo viajar! – Contrarrestó Inuyasha molesto.

- Inuyasha cálmate – Dijo Miroku colocando una mano en su hombro.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme!, ¡No cuando Kagome y mi bebé están allá quien sabe en qué estado! – Bramó molesto, bueno eso era poco estaba furioso - Mire, llame al gerente… ¡Llámelo!

- Escúcheme bien señorita, no podemos colocarle un arnés por su estado, así que mi amigo y yo la vamos a sostener y la bajaremos de aquí, usted sujétese bien de nosotros – Le dijo el hombre con arnés y sujetado a una especie de grúa.

- Mi bebé – Musitó con una mano en su vientre.

- Todo saldrá bien – Le aseguró uno de los bomberos.

Ambos hombre asegurados, tomaron a Kagome firmemente, la grúa se movió suavemente y los dejó finalmente en tierra firme, rápidamente varios médicos se acercaron, subieron a una camilla y la llevaron rápidamente a la ambulancia, directo al hospital.

La máscara de oxigeno le fue colocada en su rostro, midieron su presión y ella en lo única que pensaba era en su bebé e Inuyasha.

- ¿Estas bien Sango?... ¿Segura? – Preguntó hablando por el teléfono del avión.

- Dame acá – Masculló, arrebatándole el aparato - Sango, Kagome… ¿Cómo esta ella?... ¡Como que no sabes!, ¡Pregunta!...lo siento… ¿Y Kaede?...Toma – Le devolvió el teléfono a su manager

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, ¡Demonios!, no debía dejar a Kagome sola, no debió ir a esa estúpida reunión, a ver a estúpidas personas. Sus pies se movían inquietos, el nudo en su garganta era insoportable, su vista estaba nublosa, las lágrimas en sus ojos no lo dejaban ver claramente aun así ninguna salió…

- Inuyasha cálmate – Posó una mano el hombro de su amigo, no sabía bien que decirle.

- No me digas que calme, no cuando no sé nada acerca de Kagome y mi bebe – Musitó - ¿Cuánto falta?...

- Cerca de media hora – Habló mirando su reloj, dio un vistazo a la señora Higurashi que aferraba un pañuelo en su mano y un rosario en la otra.

_- Según los informes médicos el estado de la joven es crítico al igual que del bebé que espera, al parecer no sucedió nada más serio en la explosión y no hay mas heridos. Por otro lado nos acaban de informar que al actor Inuyasha Taisho quien se encontraba en China ha tomado un vuelo Express y es posible que en pocos minutos se encuentre en el hospital. Esa es la información hasta el momento, continúen con la programación._

Una sonrisa se formó es su impávido rostro, las cosas no salieron tan certeras como esperaba pero, tampoco habían salido tan desfavorables. Era cuestión de un golpe más y listo…

En cuanto el auto llego al hospital, ni siquiera espero a que estacionaran, ni siquiera le importó que hubiera miles de fotógrafos afuera, inmediatamente salió del carro y corrió a la entrada.

- Kagome Higurashi… ¿Dónde… - Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

- Ehh, sexto piso – Dijo la mujer, para ver como el chico volaba, escaleras arriba, había ascensor pero el afán era mucho.

Abrió la puerta de las escaleras de seguridad por las que había subido y vio en la sala de espera a Kaede y Sango…

- Inuyasha… - Habló Sango colocándose de pie.

- ¿Dónde está?, ¿Está bien? – Estaba desesperado y nadie le daba respuesta.

- Aun no sabemos el doctor esta con ella

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó.

- No lo sabemos muy bien, dormíamos y de momento fue la explosión, Kagome estaba en la terraza si hubiera estado en la cama tal vez no estaría…la policía está investigando – Comentó Sango, en unos segundos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Miroku y la madre de Kagome entraron.

- La familia de Kagome Higurashi – Llamó el doctor.

- ¿Cómo están? – Se adelantó Inuyasha.

- El impacto de la explosión causa graves daños en la joven y de igual manera en su bebé, no puedo asegurar que…

- ¿Estarán bien? – Preguntó rápidamente, no quería rodeos quería que le dijera todo ya

- Es algo precipitado de decir, sufrió una caída por acción de la onda explosiva, el golpe que recibió provocó una hemorragia en el útero hace unos momentos se dio, ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita una transfusión, pero el tipo de sangre de la paciente es muy escaso y no tenemos los suficientes suministros

- Yo puedo donar – Afirmó Inuyasha.

- Debemos realizar unos análisis para ver si su sangre es compatible…

- ¡Demonios! – Masculló golpeando la pared.

- Señor es un hospital le pido se calme – Dijo el doctor para luego irse.

- Inuyasha te van a sacar sino te comportas – Le avisó Miroku, aunque aun así entendía que estuviera tan desesperado.

- Sino me comporto, Miroku; Kagome y mi bebe se están muriendo, los suministros de sangre se acaban y ninguno de nosotros tiene su tipo de sangre – Dijo hablando en voz baja aunque estaba a un paso de explotar.

- ¿A dónde vas Kaede? – Preguntó Sango a la anciana.

- Voy a hacer una llamada

Entró en la habitación vistiendo el traje azul y el tapabocas para evitar que algún virus entrara a sus sistemas, se sentó al lado de ella y acarició levemente los cabellos de la chica, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con ayuda de la careta mientras la sangre bajaba de la bolsa y entraba en su sistema.

- Todo estará bien mi amor – Dijo aferrando la mano de ella a la suya - Pero no…me dejes… - Su voz se quebró por un momento sabia que faltaba poco para que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos - No me dejes…no ahora…te necesito…eres fuerte mi amor…lucha por ti por nuestro bebé… - Escondió el rostro en el pecho de ella cerca al vientre y con su mano libre lo acarició suavemente, y luego de unos segundos el nudo en su garganta se forzó demasiado hasta que casi lo ahogó, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin intención de extinguirse.

Era la primera vez que lloraba en mucho tiempo, no lloraba desde que era un niño, pero ahora volvía y lo hacía como uno.

- Miroku… - Lo llamó una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación de la chica.

- ¿Si? – Dijo mirando a su amigo, podía ver claramente que estuvo llorando aun así no mencionó nada.

- Contacta a mi publicista y dile que llame a toda revista y canal y anuncien que buscamos un donador de sangre, daremos el dinero necesario y contacta a toda la gente que conozcas, que llamen a hospitales que pregunten en cualquier lugar, debemos conseguir esa sangre – Le ordenó, debían encontrarla, el no permitiría que Kagome le sucediera algo ni tampoco a su bebe.

- Señores – Llamó el doctor encargado de Kagome - Conseguimos un donante, en este momento están preparando todo para la transfusión

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Una mujer, luego veré si sube hasta aquí para que la conozcan – Dijo el hombre para entrar a la habitación de Kagome, era hora de un chequeo.

- Al parecer la transfusión es un éxito – Avisó el doctor escribiendo algunas cosas en su planilla - Mandaré a que le hagan un chequeo al bebé…

- ¿Cuándo despertara? – Preguntó Inuyasha quien acompañaba al doctor en la habitación de Kagome.

- Esta algo débil, pero despertara en unas horas – Afirmó el doctor - Bien, lo dejo señor Taisho…

- Te vas a poner bien mi amor – Le acaricio el rostro con inusitada ternura, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente por sobre el tapabocas - Ya regreso…

- ¿No tienes hambre? – Preguntó la anciana preocupada por su casi hijo.

- No, estoy bien Kaede, ¿Ya saben quién es el donante? – Preguntó intrigado, en definitiva debía agradecer a esa persona, pero todos negaron.

- Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta – Habló la voz tras el - Yo soy la donante

Miro con extrañeza a la mujer tras él, era una mujer de aproximada cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco, con porte elegante y educado, sus cabellos eran cortos y negros, tenía ojos azules con toques grisáceos.

- Eh pues, muchas gracias – Dijo Inuyasha estirando una mano a la mujer… ¿Quién era?

- Que tonta es claro que no sabes quién soy – Continuó la mujer, su voz era calma pero segura.

- ¿Debería saberlo? – Preguntó despectivo, por lo que recibió un codazo de Kaede - Auch…

- No te preocupes Kaede – Dijo la mujer.

- ¿La conoces quién es? – Preguntó a la anciana mientras se sobaba su costado.

- Inuyasha, Kagome está despertando – Avisó Sango saliendo de la habitación de la chica, no faltaron mas palabras Inuyasha se disculpó y entro a la habitación.

- Gracias por venir – Dijo la anciana una vez que estuvieron solas.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer – Habló mirando por la ventana hacia la habitación en que el chico estaba

- Pues sí, y disculpa que suene tan despectiva – Expresó la anciana - Pero le debías mucho, es un modo de pagar…

- No cambias Kaede…Nos veremos luego – Dijo la mujer para luego marcharse.

- Estoy bien en serio – Musitó la chica con voz suave.

- Cuando estés en casa, lo creeré – Dijo acariciándole los cabellos - Me asustaste tanto, no lo vuelvas a hacer…

- Tratare de alejarme de los explosivos – Sonrió.

- Eso espero mi amor – Se acercó a sus labios y la besó - Te amo…

- Yo también – Enlazó su mano con la de él que estaba sobre su vientre.

- Voy a llamar a tu mamá para que este contigo, debo hablar con Miroku – Le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

- Hablé con el oficial a cargo, el explosivo fue dejado en la entrada del dormitorio, tras una pintura… - Informó Miroku - Aun no saben quién pudo haber sido están interrogando a todo el personal que trabajó ese día, pero debemos esperar apenas han pasado dos días...y ahora que hablamos del tema que haremos con los medios están enloqueciendo a la publicista con las llamadas y cartas

- Dile que las ignore que vaya a un hotel, yo que sé, los medios no sabrán nada – Dijo tomando su café - Eh pensado en cambiar de casa…

- El problema no es la casa

- Alguien entró en la casa, no es tan segura como creíamos – Aseveró el oji-dorado.

- Bien doblaremos la seguridad, contrataremos una nueva – Dijo el manager - Jamás encontraremos una casa igual

- Bien, ya llamaste al contratista

- Si están haciendo las reparaciones, la próxima semana todo estará arreglado

Hoy exactamente se cumplía una semana desde el día de la explosión y hoy finalmente Kagome saldría del hospital; aun había revuelo en los curiosos medios pero así se quedaría, la casa estaba prácticamente como antes, las reparaciones estaban terminadas, la policía seguía investigando y aun no se tenía un culpable, pero de eso se encargaría él por su lado, no dejaría a Kagome o a su bebé pasando por otro momento así.

- ¡Alto ahí jovencito! – Le llamó Kaede cuando el bajaba las escalas para irse al hospital por Kagome - Ven a comer algo, no estás comiendo nada… - Lo arrastró a la cocina

- Kaede estoy bien, tomare un café y…

- La gente no vive de café, vas a comer un buen desayuno, Kagome no se va a escapar además no sale hasta la tarde, siéntate y no me hagas enfadar – Dijo la anciana sirviéndole el desayuno.

- Oye Kaede la mujer que donó la sangre para Kagome…nunca me dijiste quien era

- Pues ella…que más da, igual vas para el hospital, ella es…

- Ay, por fin ya quería ir a casa y estar contigo – Suspiró abrazando al chico - ¿Qué tienes?, estas raro…

- No es que…

- Inuyasha… - No ahora aun no estaba listo.

Salió de la habitación, no valía la pena dilatar las cosas, debía enfrentarse de una vez por todas, sus sentidos debían estar totalmente enfocados en Kagome. Una vez afuera…

- Kaede me dijo que ya lo sabías – Dijo la mujer, la misma que había ayudado a Kagome.

- Si – Musitó serio - Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué?

- Es la más difícil de todas – Habló la mujer - No hay nada que me justifique, lo sé…

- No usted no lo sabe, usted no sabe el infierno de infancia que tuve

- Para mí era difícil, el tener un hijo a esa edad acabaría conmigo – Continuó la mujer - Pero sé que es tonto decirlo cuando tu…bueno serás padre…Por lo mismo sé que me entiendes, o acaso no te sientes presionado con esa responsabilidad…

- No se lo voy a negar, es una gran responsabilidad, aun así la voy a afrontar con Kagome – Habló decidido, nada justificaba que lo abandonara ni mucho menos que…

- Es una linda chica tiene suerte, yo en cambio…tu padre no era el mejor hombre además fue solo un desliz y…

- Ya me sé la historia – Interrumpió mirando a otro lado - Hubiera preferido que me dieran en adopción, habría tenido una familia…

- Inutaisho y yo pensamos que se filtraría la información eso arruinaría…

- Lo sé sus carreras – Dijo con burla - Me sé la historia de memoria, la viví propiamente, sé que soy un aborto fallido, jamás tuve padres, yo solo nací y tuve que crecer rápidamente…

- Sé que no puedo hacer nada para enmendar lo que hice o lo que hicimos, lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento y pedirte perdón – Habló la mujer mirando al joven a los ojos.

- No todo se soluciona así, todo lo que viví lo tengo en la retina aun; no duele o no tanto como antes, solo…Gracias por ayudar a Kagome…me tengo que ir…

Miro al que era su hijo, a aquel que lo vio crecer en la pantalla, aquel del cual nunca fue madre, y el cual nunca tuvo como hijo…

- Así que tu madre… – Musitó Kagome mientras Inuyasha la recostaba en la cama, habían llegado del hospital - …era la mujer que entró a la habitación….

- Ahhh si – Respondió recostándose a su lado.

- ¿Y como estas? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

- Esa pregunta es de mí para ti

- No, tu madre…digo el volverla a ver no…

- No puedo olvidar, no puedo perdonar – Suspiró Inuyasha con su vista en el techo - Siempre preguntaba a mi padre donde estaba mi madre y el toda la vida me dijo que yo no tenía ni madre ni padre, se enfadaba si lo llamaba así…y ella viene a ahora y me dice que…Estoy muy confundido…Pero sé que por el momento no puedo verla, no quiero…

- Ya, no te preocupes… - Le dijo abrazándolo, para que abrumarlo con eso.

Lo entendía, era claro que se pusiera así cuando de la nada aparecía su madre y le refrescaba miles de cosas que había olvidado u omitido…

_**¡Mi suegra!... apareció mi suegra jajajaja, ahora le toca a Izayoi redimirse, como ven no fui tan mala y nada grave sucedió con Kagome ni el bebito. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, les mando un abrazo y un beso, ¡Las quiero! (creo que estoy muy emotiva) jajajaja. Nos vemos pronto…**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**¡Holas!... el día de hoy decidí algo a último momento, les comento que estuve leyendo el capitulo anterior de este fic (para refrescar la memoria y todo eso…) y se me ha ocurrido a último minuto sacar el final en este, pues la verdad creo que la ya les di bastantes líos a Kagome y a Inu y es mejor dejarlos descansar… Eso significa que ¡Este es el capítulo final!... No sé qué tan largo vaya a ser pero me imagino que lo será un poco. En fin espero que les guste…**_

_**Cáp. 28: Flashes…**_

- Creo que todo es claro – Dijo sentándose en su escritorio - Le estoy pidiendo los expedientes de cada uno de los hombres que estuvieron ese día aquí…

- Señor yo no los manejo – Habló el hombre de traje negro.

- Mire, ese día mi mujer y mi bebé estuvieron a punto de morir, así que no me interesa lo que usted pueda decir – Musitó enfadado - Hable en su compañía, quiero los expedientes de todos ellos…

- Esta bien señor

- Lo lamentamos señorita, no se nos es permitido dejarla entrar – Informó el hombre encargado de la seguridad.

- Mire me permitieron el ingreso en la entrada principal es solo que llame a la puerta y todo arreglado – Dijo al pie de las escalas - O acaso desconfía de mi…

- De ti lo haría cualquiera – Intervino abriendo la puerta - ¿Qué quieres Kikyo?

- Oh, Inuyasha me ofendes – Habló la mujer subiendo las escalas hasta estar frente a él - Vine a visitarte en son de paz, vine a ver como estaba Kagome, vi las noticias y, oh que triste…

- Sí, me imagino que quieres conocer las noticias de primera fuente; Kagome esta excelente…

- ¿Y el bebé? – Preguntó Kikyo

- Igual de bien que siempre – Sonrió - Si eso es todo, ya conoces la salida…

- Inuyasha, estuve pensando y entiendo que quieras estar con Kagome, pero podemos ser amigos y solo…

- Mira Kikyo ya te lo he dicho mucho, no quiero nada contigo, ¿Te puedes ir?

Con la dignidad y orgullo que le quedaban subió a su auto y arrancó hacia la salida…

- Eres un maldito idiota – Masculló golpeando el manubrio del auto haciendo sonar el claxon - Los odio…escúchenme bien, mas les vale acabar con ella – Ordenó a los hombres que abrían el portón - Mas les vale…

- Bien Miroku aquí están los expedientes, en unos momentos llega el hombre a cargo y el nos ayudara – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Estas seguro Inuyasha, deberíamos dar esto a la policía – Sugirió Miroku mirando las carpetas - Además puede ser que el hombre a cargo éste tras esto y…

- Miroku la policía es lenta – Le interrumpió revisando el primer expediente - Y estoy seguro de la lealtad de ese hombre…

- Señores – Irrumpió el hombre en la habitación.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos vamos a ir viendo los expedientes y usted los revisa en el registro de su empresa de los más antiguos a los más recientes

- Esto va para largo – Suspiró Miroku tomando de su soda.

- Este será tu cuarto bebé – Dijo caminando por el lugar.

Ya la habitación estaba prácticamente terminada, por suerte el impacto de la explosión no la había afectado mucho, pero ahora todo estaba como antes y mas terminada, único que faltaba era acomodar las cosas que estaban en las bolsas, darle un lugar a la cuna pero para eso habría tiempo.

- Algo me dice que eres niño – Habló al bebito en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba - Me preocupé de perderte, tenía miedo, pero no te preocupes papito nos cuidara y yo igualmente lo haré…

- No hay nada, toda esta gente ha trabajado con nosotros por años, son demasiados y hay que leer todo, que mi importa quién tiene problemas con su…

- ¡Miroku! – Bramó Inuyasha - Oye a mí tampoco me interesa, pero tienes razón son muchos, jamás me imagine que tuviera tanta seguridad…

- Bueno que tal si revisamos los más nuevos, ¿Cuáles entraron hace un mes o dos? – Se dirigió Miroku, al hombre de seguridad

- Pues no han entrado muchos, aunque…hay un par nuevos no solo en el grupo sino en la compañía de seguridad – Habló el hombre - Fueron recomendados, y asignados aquí inmediatamente, en cuanto usted pidió seguridad por lo de los paparazis…

- ¿Cuántos son? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Cuatro, en este momento sino estoy mal, están al cuidado del portón

- Llama a la policía – Ordenó Inuyasha.

- Es demasiado precipitado y no sabemos si…

- AHHHH…

- Kagome…

- Ese imbécil se tarda mucho, debimos ir con él – Dijo con el auto encendido.

- Es una mujer en embarazo – Expuso el otro mientras aseguraba las cuerdas que sostenían al que cuidaba minutos antes la puerta - ¡Ya quieto!

- Insisto aún no llega – Continuó el hombre - Es un disparo, es sencillo…

Miró al hombre en el suelo, ojala inconsciente, por suerte estaba viendo los estantes cerca de la puerta en cuanto vio al hombre con el arma su reacción fue cerrarla. Pensó en salir pero el hombre estaba tapándole el camino, el bebé pateo su vientre, era hora de salir; se armó de valor y pasó por un lado en cuanto se vio fuera, el hombre sujetó su tobillo y algo desorientado con el golpe, tanteó el suelo buscando su arma.

- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Inuyasha! – Estaba asustada.

Finalmente le dio un golpe y el hombre la soltó pero igualmente encontró su arma. El disparo casi ni se escuchó, pero igualmente ni siquiera le dio, golpeó contra uno de los muros, al parecer el hombre estaba mareado. Su vientre estaba pesado y se le hacía difícil pero igualmente debía salvarse.

- Kagome… - La atajó en cuanto dobló a la esquina

- Inuyasha…hay un hombre con un arma…el cuarto del bebé… - Habló Kagome con la respiración entrecortada.

- Ve al piso de arriba quédate en una habitación, no salgas me oyes – Era mejor que fuera arriba, solo había un hombre adentro, posiblemente los otro esperaban afuera.

- Pero y tu…

- Kagome no hay tiempo – La cargó en brazos y la subió rápidamente - Ve a un cuarto…Yo estaré bien…

Cerró la puerta con seguro de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, era algo así como su estudio, la habitación que había acondicionado para trabajar sus diseños y cosas de la Universidad. Sus piernas le temblaban y se sentó en una de las sillas tratando de calmar su respiración, una vez que estuvo calmada se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

- Policías – Susurró.

Habían varias patrullas afuera, Kaede estaba con ellos al igual que Miroku, y tenían a tres hombres retenidos, los policías entraban a la casa…veía a todo el mundo…pero Inuyasha ¿Dónde estaba?...

Salió de la habitación y se asomó levemente por el vació y calmado pasillo, ¿Y si iba?

Caminó por el desolado pasillo, pendiente de cualquier, sonido o movimiento fuera de lo normal, su corazón latía como loco y el bebé en su vientre se movía inquieto, tal vez también tenía miedo. Llegó al pie de las escaleras que eran en espiral, aún no sabía si bajar o no, aunque no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, bajo despacio y cautelosamente con una de sus manos sujetando su vientre; una vez que estuvo en la segunda planta miró que el pasillo estaba igualmente vació, seguramente la policía había entrado y tenían al hombre apresado, caminó por el pasillo miró hacia atrás de vez en cuando, vio las escaleras para bajar a la primera planta unos pasos más allá…

- ¡Kagome! – Escuchó el grito de Inuyasha a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente y el frío metal se posó en su sien junto con un brazo que rodeó su cuello - Déjala

- No me digas que hacer te recuerdo que no soy de tus empleados – Dijo presionando el frío metal en la sien de la chica que respiraba dificultosamente, pasó un mano por su rostro limpiando la sangre de su labio el bastardo actor lo había logrado golpear, pero ahora el tenia el mando nuevamente

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Preguntó Inuyasha enfadado.

- Pues, matarla ahora no me parece tan rentable – Habló el hombre - Así que vamos a bajar, quiero un auto con un millón de dólares y quiero que saques a esos policías de aquí

- Bien, pero déjala ir – Pidió caminando hacia ellos.

- Dame lo que te pedí – El hombre no se movió de su lugar, era él quien tenía el control.

Respiró entrecortadamente, ya no sentía la fría pistola en su sien ni tanta presión del brazo del hombre, miró a Inuyasha el cual trataba de decirle algo, trató de calmarse y enfocar sus sentidos en los movimientos de las manos de Inuyasha, él las movía de arriba abajo, sino estaba mal él le pedía que se… ¡Agachara!, en menos de dos segundos se agachó presionando una mano en su vientre, eso no era sano para el bebé, pero iban a estar bien a diferencia de que le encajaran un balazo en la cabeza. Un disparo se escucho, aun así no gritó en menos de dos segundos unos brazos cálidos la rodearon…

- Inuyasha… - Escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Todo está bien mi amor – La cargó entre sus brazos y fue escaleras abajo no dejaría que viera la escena del hombre en el suelo - Ahora todo está bien…

_Tiempo después**********************************_

- ¡Sorpresa! – Sonrió emocionada con su mano entrelazada a la él; en la sala estaban su familia y sus más cercanos amigos.

- Querían darte la bienvenida – Susurró Inuyasha en su oído.

Un llanto se dejo oír ante las sonrisas y saludos de todos, el silencio se hizo, Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha que mecía al bebé entre sus brazos, el se lo entregó y ella con una sonrisa lo recibió.

Acababa de llegar del hospital, su bebé había nacido el día de ayer y no podía estar más feliz, era un hermoso niño.

- Creo que tiene hambre – Afirmó Kagome una vez que vio al niño llevarse su manita a la boca tratando de calmar el apetito - Gracias por venir… - Se dirigió a los invitados.

- Es tan lindo – Exclamó Sango emocionada mientras el niño que mantenía sus ojitos cerrados empuñaba el dedo de la joven entre su manita - Quería ir al hospital pero eso afuera parecía un campo de batalla, ¿Cómo lograron salir de ahí?

- Por la salida privada del hospital – Todo hospital que atendiera a personas famosas o importantes, ofrecía una salida adicional y absolutamente privada; el niño dio un pequeño bostezo y Sango, Ayame y Jakotsu querían morir por lo adorable del pequeño Yasha, sí, ese era su nombre.

- Que comes bebé ¿Eh? – Le preguntó colocándole un nuevo pañal - Creo que lo puse bien, ¿Qué dices Yasha?...creo que sí

El bebé solo lo miraba detenidamente, mientras jugaba con sus manitas; lo tomó con delicadeza cuidando la posición de su cabecita.

- Creo que mami ha llegado con la comida – Dijo al verla entrar en la habitación, lo depositó en brazos de la chica que se sentó en la mecedora; descubrió uno de sus pechos y alimentó al bebito mientras Inuyasha los miraba.

- Sabes, si me miras así me pones nerviosa – Susurró con las mejillas levemente arreboladas.

- Lo siento – Se inclinó al lado de ambos.

La chica terminó de alimentarlo y con cuidado sacó sus gases, dejó al bebé en la cuna y luego ambos salieron a su habitación, lo único que hacían los bebés era dormir, comer y hacerse en el pañal.

- Lo hemos hecho bien… ¿No crees? – Preguntó pasando una mano por la cintura de la chica - Bueno…tú más que yo

- No, lo hemos hecho, sin ti yo no sé donde estaría en estos momentos –Recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de el - ¿Ahora que sigue Inuyasha?

- No lo sé, estar con nuestro hijo, educarlo, amarlo – La verdad no estaba muy seguro pero eso era lo principal que debían hacer - Y continuar con nuestra vida, tu terminar tus estudios, yo continuar con mi carrera…pero estaremos juntos…

- ¿Y si te aburres de mí? – Algunas veces eso sucedía, las parejas jóvenes se separaban estándolo.

- Eso es imposible mi amor – La miró a los ojos y le robó un dulce beso, antes de que las cosas subieran de nivel se alejó, no era sano luego de que ella había dado a luz, lo mejor era esperarse un poco - Creo que te tocara aguantarme durante un largo tiempo

- Creo que podré soportarte – Bromeó

Salió del auto, abrió el asiento trasero y saco a su bebé de cinco meses del asiento de seguridad, tomo el bolso con las cosas de éste y fue hasta la entrada del edificio…

- ¿A quien busca? – Preguntó el guardia de seguridad.

- A Inuyasha Taisho – Contestó mientras el bebé movía el sonajero entre sus manos.

- Estudio #12, adelante

Ingresó a la inmensa productora en que Inuyasha estaba realizando su más reciente trabajo, caminó por la zona repleta de escenarios de grabación, pudo ver a unos cuantos actores trabajando en escenas para futuras películas o series, luego de caminar un par de minutos llego al estudio 12, abrió la puerta de metal, algunas personas de utilería la saludaron y revolvieron los cabellos de Yasha que los miró confundido. Al llegar al lugar en que se desarrollaba la escena se sentó mientras esperaba.

- Para que guardar ese absurdo secreto – Le dijo, caminando alrededor del joven atado de pies y manos por unas cadenas y suspendido de cabeza, un tanque con agua estaba bajo él y algunas gotas de agua estaban bajando por su cuerpo, su rostro estaba magullado en algunas zonas - Lo mejor es que nos digas donde encontrar el maldito disco, es la última oportunidad…

- Quédate con ella – Habló con sorna, las cadenas bajaron y él se zambullo en el agua por varios segundos mientras el hombre hablaba.

- Vas a morir por cuidar esa absurda información – Continuó el hombre aparentemente calmado - No fue suficiente acabar con toda tu familia… - De nuevo salió a la superficie tomando bocanadas de aire y tosiendo - Vamos Josh dinos… ¿¡Donde esta! – Perdió la paciencia y golpeó su rostro.

- Pa… - Musitó el niño revolviéndose entre sus manos.

- Yasha, tranquilo, papá está bien – Le aseguró tratando de controlar al niño que señalaba al hombre que estaba atado y volvía a ser golpeado.

- Pa… - Dijo apuntó de llorar.

- ¡Corte!, se queda – Anunció el director - Excelente trabajo chicos, Inuyasha perfecto – Se acercó al joven que era soltado de sus amarras - Buen trabajo hijo…

- Gracias – Se secó con una toalla el agua, un par de mujeres se acercaron y quitaron los rastros del maquillaje, una vez terminada esa labor se acerco a Kagome y su bebé - ¿Cómo está el bebé más guapo del mundo? – Le preguntó tomándolo en manos y el niño sonrió de ver a su papá bien.

- Creí que iba salir corriendo para soltarte de esas cadenas – Sonrió Kagome, entrelazó su mano con la de él y caminaron hasta su camerino.

- Creo que eso hubiera sido gracioso – Sonrió Inuyasha, pasó al bebé a las manos de su mujer, sacó la que era su ropa y se cambió tras un biombo - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Nos devolvieron los proyectos finales, saqué una de las mas excelentes notas – Habló con orgullo propio mientras el bebé trataba de abrir un tarro de M&M con éxito, sacó un puñado de los dulces y cuando los iba a llevar a su boca Kagome se los quitó y le dio un par, no fuera que se ahogara, el niño jugueteó con ellos en su boca.

- Siempre lo haces – Salió detrás del biombo ya cambiada con una camisa negra estampada con unos extraños símbolos en azul y un jean sencillo; se acerco a la joven y le dio un beso - ¿Lista?...

- Para irme si, para las fotos no – Afirmó caminando al lado del chico que llevaba al bebé en brazos.

- Bien quiero que solo se diviertan con su bebé, pueden darle un sonajero, enseñarle los juguetes – Opinó la fotógrafa.

Kagome suspiró y trato de olvidar la cámara para concentrarse en Inuyasha y su bebé…su familia, ahora tenía una y honestamente no podía ser más feliz…

La fotógrafa estaba encantada con las fotos que obtenía, el niño era precioso y no se amedrentaba ante los flashes a su alrededor.

- Excelente trabajo – Habló dejando la cámara a un lado para acercarse a la pareja y al bebé que al parecer estaba a punto de dormirse - Tienen un hermoso bebé…

- Gracias – Dijo Kagome.

Luego de meses evadiendo las propuestas de las numerosas revistas a nivel mundial para que les dieran las fotos en exclusiva del bebé más famoso del mundo, decidieron aceptar a una de tantas y dar el dinero de pago a una fundación. Ahora con el deber cumplido subieron al auto y salieron del lugar esquivando la horda de paparazis que querían encontrar de igual manera fotos del bebé…tarea imposible, ellos habían logrados mantener a su hijo fuera de los flashes, de los paparazis y miles de revistas amarillistas, lo único que conocieron por un tiempo fue el nombre del bebé, ahora al mundo se revelaría a Yasha Taisho Higurashi…

- Vas a ser un galán al igual que tu padre – Sonrió mirando la portada de la revista.

- Si claro – Se rió Kagome.

- ¿Qué?, ahora dirás que soy un tipo feo – Dejó la revista a un lado y el niño pasó las hojas hasta encontrar la parte donde estaban las fotos con su familia, miró las miles de fotos mientras sus padres hablaban.

Nunca en su corta vida había imaginado cosa más rara, era él, si no estaba mal en esas cosas, en que a veces podía rayar, y estaban su mamá y su papá. La risa del niño inundo el lugar, ambos miraron a su hijo que señalaba una foto en que todos reían…

- Déjenme felicitar a Yasha – Exclamó entrando en la habitación - Cabe decir que esta revista es la más vendida en todo el mundo en estos momentos, las fotos están circulando, el hermoso bebé de ojos dorados es la sensación…Serás todo un galán como tu tío…

- Y te quejas de mí – Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome.

4 años, exactamente 4 años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Yasha, el día de hoy finalmente se graduaba y no podía estar más feliz…

- Kagome Higurashi – Fue llamada.

Una vez que recibió el diploma, varios flashes apuntaron, algunos de las cámaras de sus compañeros, otros de los de su familia, otros del fotógrafo contratado por los graduados y uno de la cámara de Inuyasha, sonrió y bajó de la tarima para ir a sentarse, la ceremonia terminó y todos fueron con sus familias, una vez que llegó con la suya su madre la abrazó al igual que su abuelo y su hermanito, que ya no era tan pequeño, ahora casi todo un adolescente. Por último el que era su novio se acercó con su hermoso bebé…que ya no era un bebé sino todo un apuesto hombrecito de 4 años de edad, el niño le entrego unas flores compradas por su padre y la abrazó posando un beso en su mejilla, mientras Inuyasha le dio un beso en los labios, paralizándole el corazón como siempre lo había hecho…

- Felicitaciones mi amor – Sonrió arrebatadoramente.

La vida sonreía aun mas ahora, con sus 21 años ya tenía constituida una línea de ropa muy bien aceptada por el público, tenía como socio a su mejor amigo Jakotsu y la encargada de la promoción era su amiga Ayame quien se graduaba por estas fechas en la carrera de publicidad.

Al salir del hotel en que se había realizado la ceremonia de graduación, miles de paparazis estaban afuera esperando la salida de la tan esperada pareja el actor Inuyasha Taisho y la nueva diseñadora Kagome Higurashi y por supuesto el hijo de la joven pareja. Una vez fuera los flashes inundaron a toda la gente que salía pero estos solo apuntaban a la pareja.

- Esa gente no tiene vida – Exclamó el niño mientras era cargado por su padre, le gustaba los trabajos de su madre y su padre aunque tuvieran que estar rodeados de toda esa gente que peleaba por un foto, podía escucharlos llamar a su padre y a su madre y algunos lo llamaban a él, así que

Solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre hasta que los guardaespaldas los dejaron dentro de la limosina; no le gustaban los paparazis eso estaba claro.

- Creo que quedó agotado – Exclamó Kagome arropando al pequeño con su abrigo en el asiento trasero.

- Ya es tarde, el enano necesita dormir – Sonrió mirando al pequeño por el retrovisor – Y creo que yo igualmente lo necesito…

- Gracias por venir Inuyasha – Depositó un beso en su mejilla; él había estado trabajando duramente en su nueva película y en cuanto terminó, la noche antes había tomado un vuelo desde Vietnam para acompañarla ese día.

- Por ti lo que sea – Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¡Ugh!, pensé que debías mirar al frente mientras conducías – Regañó el niño desde el asiento trasero, sus padres a veces podían ser muy melosos para su gusto.

- Jajaja, aprendes rápido, creo que es hora de darte un auto – Rió Inuyasha mirando al pequeño atrás.

- ¿No estabas dormido Yasha? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Pues…algo así – Respondió el niño jugueteando con sus pulgares - ¡Llegamos!

- ¿Crees que ahora si este dormido? – Preguntó mirando al pequeño sobre su cama de cobertores de "Spiderman".

- La misma broma el mismo día, no creo – Dijo Inuyasha, ambos salieron de la habitación del pequeño fueron hasta la suya, que no cambiaba a pesar de los años.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama seguida de Inuyasha.

- Aun hay mucho por hacer – Sonrió, algunas veces bromeaban con esa pregunta, pero la verdad era no había que hacerla, sus vidas no podían estar mejor ahora y ellos vivían para mejorarla cada día más - ¡Tengo una idea! – Rodó en la cama con Kagome hasta que quedó sobre ella.

- A ver – Esperó que le dijera, la última vez que dijo eso salieron de vacaciones a Grecia.

- Cásate conmigo – Muda, así quedó completamente muda, Inuyasha nunca había hablado de matrimonio y tampoco daba luces de hablarlo en algún momento; no negaba que si soñaba que algún día ambos unieran su vida, aunque más unida era imposible, pero en el momento en que él decía semejante bomba, ella se quedaba muda.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – Se incorporó en la cama y por consiguiente él se levantó de sobre ella.

- No, no bromearía con esto – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Espera, ¿Entonces de verdad me estas pidiendo que me case contigo? – Preguntó, tratando de digerir la noticia.

- Sí – Asintió pausadamente, ahora si estaba nervioso, lo había estado pensando como loco, hasta había buscado en Internet y leído en revistas las maneras más románticas de proponerlo; era claro que esta no era una de ellas, pero es que no se pudo resistir, y bueno ¡Que le dijera algo! – Kagome… ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Te casas conmigo?

- ¡Claro que sí! – No pudo ocultar su alegría y se lanzó sobre él, ambos cayeron de la cama – Lo lamento ¿Estás bien?

- Sí creo que si – Sonrió y se levantó del suelo junto con ella nuevamente volvieron a la cama – Bien entonces hay que hacerlo oficial – Llevó sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña sortija, hecha en oro blanco y con un lindo diamante rosa en el centro rodeado de unos cuantos más en su color común.

- No era necesario – Musitó mientras Inuyasha colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

- Claro que lo era, de alguna manera había que enviarles la indirecta a los medios – Sonrió a Kagome – Te amo

- También yo

Se acercaron lentamente, como si fuera el primer beso entre una pareja y se besaron, con amor y pasión.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Chilló Jakotsu emocionado, más de lo normal – Avísame a la próxima para no morir de un infarto – Llevó a una mano a su pecho y lo trató de calmar - ¿Y cuándo es semejante evento?

- Aun no lo sabemos, no lo… discutimos – Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, claro que no lo habían discutido, estaban entretenidos en cosas más importantes.

- No importa, debemos hablar de muchas cosas, el vestido es absolutamente importante – Comenzó a escribir miles de cosas en una agenda – Retrasaremos la colección de primavera una semana para traer la telas de tu…

- ¡Hey!, espera un momento, aun no tenemos fecha, no armes la fiesta – Se rió Kagome, Jakotsu ya era uno de los tantos que estaba planeando la boda – Como sea, me tengo que ir, Yasha tiene una reunión de padres… Nos vemos más tarde…

- Mi padre es empresario, es el dueño de una empresa…de carros que vende a las personas, mi madre es modelo y me lleva con ella a los desfiles – El niño hablaba y hablaba frente a sus compañeros de clase y los padres de familia.

- Muy bien Taka puedes volver a tu asiento – Felicitó la maestra de kínder seguida de los aplausos de los presentes – Ahora…Yasha pasa al frente y dinos de tu familia – Lo llamó la maestra.

Se paró de su pequeño pupitre y fue hasta el frente, miro hacia una esquina y vio a un grupo personas que reconoció de inmediato, acomodó su voz y comenzó a recitar lo que había escrito hace algunos días.

- Mi papá es actor de cine, trabaja en muchas películas de acción, no usa dobles y todas las mujeres están enamoradas de él; mi mamá es diseñadora de modas, muchas personas de la televisión le compran su ropa y le tienen envidia por ser la novia de mi papá y ser muy bonita; también está el tío Miroku, el cual le ayuda a mi papá a conseguir trabajo y es el novio pervertido de la tía Sango, ella es actriz como mi papá; también están mi tío Souta, es quien me enseña a jugar videojuegos; Kaede es mi nana, es un poco gruñona y papá me dice que la ignore; el abuelo, es quien me cuenta historias y vive en un templo inmenso, fue él quien me ayudo a inventar esto que estoy hablando – Inevitablemente todos rieron – También están mis dos abuelas quienes me consienten todo el tiempo y por último está Elvis, el perro de mi familia y… ya

Todos aplaudieron y rieron por las palabras del niño que volvió a su puesto como si nada hubiera pasado, obviamente no le daba pánico escénico, ni nada de eso.

- ¿Oye Yasha quien te dijo que yo era un pervertido? – Preguntó Miroku al niño mientras toda la familia salía del colegio.

- Mi papá – Lo acusó.

- ¡Oye Inuyasha! – Le reclamó.

- ¿Qué?, el solo me preguntó algo sobre ti, yo solo pude decir la verdad – Todos rieron ante las quejas de Miroku y su perversión, eso era verdad o sino que lo dijera Sango.

- Nos vemos luego Yasha, me tengo que ir hijo – Se despedía la mujer fuera del auto de color blanco.

- Está bien mamá, nos vemos luego – Dijo Inuyasha abriéndole la puerta del auto a su madre para ayudarla a entrar.

- Querida Kagome nos vemos luego – Se despidió de nuevo la mujer.

- Hasta luego Izayoi – Sonrió a la mujer - ¿Vamos? – Le preguntó a Inuyasha una vez que el auto de la mujer se marchó.

- Claro que no Inuyasha, prefiero algo privado y no tan ostentoso – Habló Kagome sentada en el sofá de su oficina en compañía de él.

- No es nada ostentoso – Refunfuñó él, ¿Por qué no podía aceptar sus ideas?

- Ah, discúlpame por pensar que el Palacio Imperial era demasiado – Dijo con sarcasmo – Quiero algo más sencillo, puede hacerse en la mansión…

- Claro que no, no llevaré a esta gente a la casa, eso es territorio privado, además no hay que invitar a mucha gente, pero aun así el Palacio Imperial me parece genial – Continuó él con su idea y no iba a ceder.

- Argg, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco? – Exclamó comenzando a enfadarse, ¿Qué acaso no podían tener una boda privada? – No quiero…

- Mamá – Entró el niño corriendo a la oficina

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – Preguntó al pequeño dejando los reproches para luego.

- Nada, Jakotsu me mandó para acá, vino una mujer… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Lo meditó un momento y luego lo recordó – Ah, si Kikyo…creo que ambos están discu… - No pudo terminar de narrar su historia porque sus padres salieron disparados de la oficina, ¿Por qué lo adultos eran tan raros?, no le dio importancia y se subió a la silla giratoria de su madre a dar vueltas.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así! –Espetó furiosa mientras era detenida por él otro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kikyo? – Le preguntó molesta, llegando a la entrada del establecimiento, varios de sus trabajadores habían salido de sus talleres debido al alboroto.

- ¡Tú!, maldita zorra, no quedaste contenta metiéndole un hijo a Inuyasha, sino que también te casarás con él – Bramó con furia, se soltó del que la sostenía y se acercó a la mujer – Todo estaba bien en mi vida hasta que apareciste, tú acabaste con mi carrera y con mi futuro con Inuyasha – Estaba a punto de abalanzarse a ella y lo hubiera hecho si un par de brazos no la hubieran alejado de ella.

- Ya basta Kikyo – Masculló enfadado, no tenía ánimos para esa mujer ya había soportado lo suficiente – Mas te vale largarte si no quieres que te denuncie por acoso…e intento de homicidio – Le susurró con voz gutural y lenta, tanto que Kikyo se heló hasta los huesos y aun ante sus palabras.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Trató de mostrarse serena.

- Estoy hablando de la bomba y de los hombres que contrataste para asesinar a Kagome, ¿Te acuerdas?, eso sucedió hace un poco más de cuatro años – Le recordó.

Claro que él sabía que ella había sido la culpable de esos acontecimientos, no si iba a quedar tranquilo, solo con que atraparan a los que obraron, pues era más que claro que estos habían sido contratados; estuvo averiguando hasta que llegó a ella, Kikyo los había recomendado en la empresa de seguridad y había pagado para que los asignaran en su casa, había ordenado que colocaran la bomba y cuando no pudo acabar con Kagome, mandó a que le dispararan. Él sabía que era ella, lo supo todo este tiempo, habló con el padre de ella y él le pidió no denunciarla, había accedido solo porque mantenía a Kikyo vigilada las veinticuatro horas; pero él no iba a permitir que perturbara nuevamente la vida de su familia, no más.

- Estas loco – Habló la mujer.

- Sabes bien que no lo estoy, ahora lárgate de aquí – La empujó fuera del establecimiento – Te vuelves acercar a mi familia y te juro que me las vas a pagar.

_- ¡Esta confirmado!, los rumores que empezaron a circular hace algo más de un mes acerca del compromiso, entre el actor Inuyasha Taisho y la diseñadora Kagome Higurashi, es un hecho; fuentes confiables nos han confirmado que la pareja contraerá matrimonio en aproximadamente dos meses. Pasando a otra pareja el cantante…_

- ¡Wow!, hasta que por fin se dan por enterados – Exclamó Jakotsu mientras acomodaba unos detalles de su trabajo - ¿Kagome, a que medios darán la exclusiva?

- No lo sé, no creo que tengamos medios en la ceremonia, se supone que es privado – Le recordó, mientras continuaba con su vista fija en la laptop.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó.

- Estoy viendo arreglos florales – Respondió.

- Oh, déjame ver – Dejó lo que hacía y se acerco frente a la computadora – Rosas, son las flores más románticas que puedan existir, oye que tal si…

- Miroku… - Entró en el estudio y se sentó frente a su escritorio - ¿Qué color prefiero para el mantel de las mesas…¿Blanco perla o Blanco seda? O algo así, ¿Sabías que habían tantos tipos de blancos?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Habló su manager.

- Me llamo la organizadora de la boda y me pidió escoger uno de esos dos colores, busqué en la Internet y hablando con honestidad no veo ninguna diferencia entre ambos colores, así que se me ocurrió preguntarte a ti; ahora de nuevo de preguntó ¿Blanco perla o Blanco seda?

- Inuyasha, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Miroku.

- ¡No!, no sé cuáles son esos colores, yo creía conocer el blanco ahora no se… - Contestó.

- Pregúntale a Kagome, te recuerdo que ella es la novia de esta boda – Le dijo Miroku.

- Excelente idea – Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina – Ay no mala idea, Kagome está trabajando… - Recordó.

- ¿Estás nervioso?... El aclamado actor está nervioso por su boda – Se burló Miroku.

- No estoy nervioso, es que… ¡Blanco perla! – Se decidió y salió de la oficina de Miroku – Soy genial en esto de los colores…

- Papá… ¿Me ayudas a bañar a Elvis? – Entró el pequeño a la habitación con un perro lodoso y sus ropas en el mismo estado.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – Preguntó Inuyasha dejando la laptop sobre la cama – Creo que ambos necesitan un baño – Los condujo a la ducha y los metió en la amplia bañera.

- ¿Me vas a bañar con Elvis? – Preguntó Yasha mientras se quitaba algunas de las prendas.

- Ay… Con esto es más sencillo – Tomó una pequeña manguerilla de un lado y los mojó a ambos.

- ¡Papá!...

- Ya…estoy serio… - Cerró la llave y busco algo de jabón – Yasha ponte de éste… Y a Elvis le ponemos de éste

- ¿Le vas a poner del Shampoo de mi madre a Elvis?

- No le digamos nada y…

- Créeme Inuyasha me daré cuenta – Habló Kagome detrás de él - ¡¿Estás loco?

- Kagome… Estaba bromeando, voy a ir por el Shampoo del perro… - Dejó la botella en el estante y salió del baño.

- ¡Tráeme mi Shampoo también! – Le gritó el niño sentado en la bañera.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe este desastre? – Preguntó Kagome sentándose en el borde de la bañera.

- Elvis se metió entre los rosales de nana Kaede, ella se enfadó y tuve que ayudarle a acomodarlos – Explicó el pequeño.

- Ya los traje – Regresó Inuyasha al cabo de unos minutos.

- Ya me estaba dando hipo… ¿Cómo se dice mamá?

- Hipotermia…

- Bueno ya vamos a quitarte el lodo del cabello y a Elvis también.

Kagome tomó la manguerilla y mojó a ambos, luego Inuyasha le puso Shampoo al escurridizo perro mientras Kagome y su hijo se entretenían viéndolo luchar con el animal, lo gracioso es que Inuyasha perdía.

- En lugar de burlarse podrían ayudarme… ¿No creen? – Habló Inuyasha ya metido en la bañera, mojado y con algunos restos de jabón – No sé Yasha no te parece que mamá está muy seca…

- Inuyasha…Ni se te… ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó airada en cuanto se vio mojada por la manguera – Te voy a…

- Ven aquí – La hizo resbalar del borde de la bañera hasta meterla en ella – Me gustan la igualdad de condiciones – La presionó entre sus brazos mientras su hijo los mojaba mas a ambos.

- Bien aceptó que eso fue gracioso – Dijo mientras secaba sus cabellos azabaches con ayuda de una toalla.

- Claro que lo fue – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y le robó un beso – Aunque hay cosas más divertidas.

Caminó con ella hasta la cama dejándola recostada sobre ella, sus manos desataron el nudo de la bata de baño despojándola de ella, dejándola desnuda para él; marcó un caminó de besos desde sus labios hasta sus pechos, logrando una serie de gemidos por parte de Kagome, que ya comenzaba a desatar el nudo del pantalón de dormir de Inuyasha.

- Se supone que primero debemos casarnos – Bromeó Kagome mientras dejaba a Inuyasha bajo ella; sus labios recorrieron el torso desnudo de Inuyasha a la vez que el la incitaba a rozarse sobre él, a simular una unión de la cual estaban cerca.

Las manos de Inuyasha bajaron por los costados de Kagome hasta obligarla a sentarse quedando a horcadas sobre él, de igual manera la siguió hasta quedar ambos frente a frente, sus manos continuaron un camino por la espalda baja de la joven, hasta llegar sus glúteos, de allí la asió y la alzó para permitirse entrar en ella, llenándose de una calidez indescriptible, soltando un ronco jadeo debido a la excitación. Sin ningún tipo de esperas ambos se fundieron en una serie de contoneos, embestidas y gemidos pasionales, todas al mismo ritmo y con la misma frecuencia, variando de lo menor a lo mayor.

- Inu… - Susurró contra su cuello, aferrándose aun mas éste mientras sentía un cálida sensación acumularse en su vientre para luego dispararse a todo su cuerpo con la compañía de una fuerte exhalación. Su respiración dificultosa comenzó a calmarse luego de unos minutos en los que ambos continuaron en la misma posición.

- Te amo… - Le descorrió el flequillo del rostro para depositar un beso en su frente – Siempre…

- _Nos encontramos en estos momentos sobrevolando el Palacio Imperial, donde en estos momentos ahí abajo se lleva a cabo la boda entre el actor Inuyasha Taisho y la diseñadora Kagome Higurashi; todos los medios de comunicación están paralizados por el acontecimiento, afuera del Palacio Imperial los autos de diferentes cadenas televisivas mundiales aguardan a la espera de una imagen de la novia, pero como podemos apreciar, la pareja se tomó muchas molestias para que la boda fuera absolutamente privada, aun así estaremos avisándoles en todo momento cualquier nuevo suceso _– Una vez más la cámara enfocó el Palacio Imperial, desde los cielos lo único que se podía apreciar era el jardín cubierto por grandes lonas de color blanco, para evitar que se tomara cualquier tipo de fotografía desde el aire – _La pareja se conoció hace años y todo se vio como un nuevo amorío del actor, pero la pareja nos sorprendió con la solidez de su relación y también cuando se supo que esperaban un hijo que ahora cuenta con cuatro años de edad, y una vez más la pareja nos sorprende contrayendo matrimonio… Me acaban de informar que la ceremonia esta pronta culminar y pronto los invitados irán al interior del Palacio para la recepción… Vamos a ir a unos cortes y ya regresamos con el cubrimiento…_

- …Puede besar a la novia… - Bendijo el párroco la unión dando así por terminada la ceremonia.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se acercó a Kagome, hasta lograr atrapar sus labios en un delicado pero apasionado beso; las personas que estaban presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos y en uno que otro gritito; cuando la pareja se separó algunos empezaron a acercarse para felicitar a la los recién casados.

- Estás hermosa – Le dijo en el momento en que bailaban una suave melodía ya adentro del salón – Creo que no hay una palabra en todo el mundo para describir como te ves…

Kagome sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas, aun ahora un cumplido de Inuyasha lograba ese efecto; pero si se sentía bella como nunca antes se había sentido; enfundada en el hermoso vestido blanco, era el vestido perfecto ella misma lo había diseñado basado en sus propios sueños de novia, con un perfecto talle desde el busto hasta la cintura y un falda cayendo hasta los tobillos muy al estilo Isabelino, con pedrería en un color plata tenue que no lograba opacar el blanco nacarado del vestido, un par de guantes del mismo color y unas zapatillas haciendo juego; sus cabellos estaban recogidos con una bella serie de capullos de diamantes y con algunos rizos cayendo en la parte de atrás y para culminar, su maquillaje era delicado, algo suave en sus parpados y poco de brillo labial y sus mejillas con el sonrojo habitual.

- Bueno, tú no te quedas atrás – Su ahora esposo usaba un traje a la medida, de color negro y camisa blanca, con un elegante moño en el cuello y una flor blanca en su pecho.

- Que puedo hacer si soy todo un Adonis – Bromeó, aunque bueno…no tanto.

- Eres un engreído… - Le rebatió Kagome.

Los invitados a la ceremonia no eran muchos o no eran tantos como se esperaría, obviamente estaban las madres de la pareja, su hijo, Kaede, Souta, Miroku y Sango, también estaban Ayame y Jakotsu, aparte de ellos habían invitado a algunos compañeros de trabajo con los que tenían una buena relación, eso quería decir que habían algunos actores, directores, productores y por supuesto diseñadores. Todo iba saliendo según lo planeado, la ceremonia en los jardines había sido mágica y ahora todos estaban en el interior del Palacio Imperial disfrutando de la recepción; el salón estaba perfectamente decorado, varias mesas dispuestas para los invitados, arreglos florales por todos lados, luces iluminando estratégicamente el lugar, habían personas pulcramente vestidas repartiendo bocadillos y bebidas entre los invitados y una suave música formando el ambiente perfecto.

- Descansa cariño – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches mami… Buenas noches papi – Inuyasha sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño que comenzaba a tambalearse del sueño; Kaede lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a irse con el niño.

- Nosotros también nos vamos – Susurró en el oído de Kagome para enlazar su mano con la de ella y despedirse de algunas personas.

- Hay muchos paparazis allá afuera – Dijo Kagome mientras miraba por la ventana del hotel, varias personas estaban apostadas afuera tratando de captar la imagen de la pareja que había ingresado desde la noche anterior – Corramos por la terraza

- Sí…creo que les daríamos una linda imagen – La abrazó desde atrás y le dio un beso en el cuello – Tu con mi camisa y yo en ropa interior, ya veo la primera plana… ¿Tienes hambre?

- Ahora que lo preguntas… Creo que sí tengo un poco – Se giró hacia él pasando sus manos tras el cuello, rozó sus labios contra los de él mientras él la guiaba hasta la cama – En serio Inuyasha, tengo hambre – Sonrió ella bajo él.

- Bien…Voy a llamar para que nos suban el desayuno – Tomó el teléfono e hizo su pedido.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Kagome entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

- Mmmm, pues nos vamos de luna de miel y cuando regresemos nos ocupamos de nuestras labores y de nuestra familia… - Le acarició el vientre con suavidad mientras ella le sonreía - ¿Qué será?

- No lo sé, no tengo ni el mes – Le dijo Kagome – Pero es ya parte de la familia

La familia, Kagome le había dado una, nunca se había sentido en su entorno, para él todo había sido vivir bajo la luz pública, ocultando lo que tenías que ocultar, viviendo los excesos tras bambalinas, pero ahora se sentía orgulloso de decir que era padre, que era esposo, que tenia la familia que nunca tuvo y que no podría llegar a sentirse más feliz. Para ambos no había sido sencillo, atravesar el embarazo de Yasha, los problemas con Kikyo y todo bajo los flashes de las cámaras, no fue sencillo ni tampoco lo sería, pero todo era más fácil si estaban juntos.

- ¡Inuyasha…Kagome!... ¿Quién va a tener las fotografías de su boda?...

- ¿A dónde van de luna de miel?

- ¿Van a tener más hijos…?

Preguntaban y disparaban los flashes los paparazis, mientras ambos salían del hotel hacia el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Todos buscaban una foto de la nueva pareja y hacían sus preguntas, cada una más absurda que la anterior…

- ¡¿Es cierto que se separan? – Vociferó uno de ellos.

Bueno no era tan difícil acostumbrarse a esas ridiculeces… Y los flashes los evitabas con unos lindos lentes oscuros de diseñador. El lado oscuro de la fama, no existía para ambos, ese lado era tan brillante como un flash solo que del color Amor…

**FIN…**

**- ¡Corte, todo terminó! – Orden de la directora/escritora… xD… Muak…**

_**Pues sí, creo que me quedó muy largo pero creo que quedó totalmente finiquitado, por lo tanto no habrá epilogo. Estoy feliz porque ya he terminado con esta historia pero a la vez me embarga la nostalgia. No se que nuevo proyecto vaya a comenzar pero por el momento solo quedo con los otros tres fics.**_

_**Solo me queda agradecerles por el apoyo brindado, muchas gracias a todas, ¡Se les quiere!... Espero les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo y nos vemos en una nueva historia (Y por supuesto en las demás).**_

_**Abrazos… Besos… Bye… **_


End file.
